


the big bad wolf

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: Wolves [1]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 58
Words: 83,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

Entdeckungen und die Folge (1/5)  
Es war wie ein gieriges Lauffeuer durch die Welt gegangen und Panik und Angst hatte seinen Weg gepflastert. Wolfsblut, gehaucht, geflüstert oder hervorgestoßen wie ein Fluch, war es in jedem Mund. Wer waren sie? Warum gab es sie? Woher kamen sie? Was waren sie?  
Zu lange war es ein Geheimnis gewesen, zu lange hatten die Wölfe sich versteckt, innerhalb der Zivilisation Menschen verborgen gehalten und sich bemüht nicht aufzufallen. Und nun, durch die Unachtsamkeit eines einzigen Rudels, dessen nächtliche Transformation zufällig von einigen Joggern gefilmt worden war, war das lange gehütete Geheimnis heraus und es schien, als hätte man die sagenhafte Büchse der Pandora ein weiteres Mal geöffnet und alles Schlechte auf die Menschheit losgelassen.  
Die Wölfe hatten, im Bemühen die Wellen zu glätten, den Menschen Rede und Antwort gestanden, mit wachsender Verzweiflung versucht sich zu erklären, versucht zu erklären, dass sie Wölfe, aber dennoch keine Werwölfe waren, aber trotzdem waren noch immer viel zu viele Fragen offen und diese Ungewissheit schürte die Angst der Menschen immer weiter.  
Es ähnelte einer Hexenjagd.  
Man suchte nach Wölfen.  
Versuchte Anzeichen zu erkennen.  
Verdächtigte einander.  
Beschuldigte.  
Freundschaften zerbrachen.  
Familien zerrissen unter dem Druck.  
Und, wenn dann doch einmal ein Wolf gefunden worden war, bannten die Menschen den Wolf aus jeder Facette der menschlichen Gesellschaft. Isolierten ihn von allen menschlichen Kontakten, die gerade für diese Wesen so wichtig erschienen.  
Eine Strafe, beinahe schlimmer als der Tod.  
Die Menschen glaubten, dass die Wolfsblüter ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen würden. Es war ein Irrglaube, aber egal wie oft die Wölfe den Menschen auch berichteten, dass sie über keine besonderen Fähigkeiten verfügten und dass all das 'Wissen' über Werwölfe auch nur ein über Jahrhunderte der Angst gewachsener Mythos war, man glaubten ihnen nicht.

„Ståle ...“, Ola rieb sich die Schläfen und beugte sich mit einem Seufzen über den polierten, schwarzen Schreibtisch, „Versteh doch, ich habe keine Wahl … Der Verband macht sich Sorgen … Sie befürchten, dass du deine Fähigkeiten … benutzt haben könntest ...“ „Beim Snowboarden?“, Ståle schnaubte und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, „Du meinst, ich hätte nur gewonnen, weil ich ein Wolf bin?“ Der ältere Mann wollte antworten, aber Ståle grollte nur, „Du unterstellst mir, ich hätte geschummelt … Verdammt, Ola! Ich bin ebenso ein Mensch wie du! Ich stand als Mensch auf dem Snowboard! Ich kann den Wolf kontrollieren ...“ „Das mag sein.“, der Ältere seufzte, „Aber, du verstehst, dass wir aufpassen müssen. Wir können uns keine schlechte … Publicity leisten. Und deshalb … deshaöb muss ich dich bitten, den Verband zu verlassen.“  
„Bitten?“, die blauen Augen färbten sich in helles Bernstein, als Ståle um Fassung rang, „Das ist keine Bitte! Du schmeißt mich aus dem Verband?“ „Ståle … Du musst doch verstehen ...“, Ola hob um Verständnis bittend die Hände, aber der Jüngere knurrte nur und sah zufrieden, wie sein Gegenüber unwillkürlich doch etwas vor ihm zurückzuweichen schien, „Sag es doch einfach. Sei ehrlich! Du schmeißt mich aus dem Verband, weil ich ein Wolf bin. Weil du Angst hast … Glaub mir, das ist nichts Neues für mich … Ich bin schon oft solchen bescheuerten Arschlöchern wie dir begegnet ...“ Seine Stimme wurde immer mehr zu einem rauen Knurren und er leckte sich über die Lippen, als er die Angst des älteren Mannes witterte, „Du denkst, dass ich mich verwandle und dann mordend durch die Stadt ziehe, oder?“  
Er war sich der Blicke und der Angst der Leute bewusst, als er nun wütend aus dem verglasten Büro stürmte. Der Wolf in ihm tobte, winselte und bettelte darum seiner Wut freien Lauf lassen zu dürfen. Das Bedürfnis zu rennen, alle Zivilisation hinter sich zu lassen, wurde beinahe unerträglich und Ståle biss die Zähne zusammen. Er kämpfte, durfte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren, zu lange hatte er darum gekämpft den Wolf zu zähmen und gerade jetzt, vor aller Augen durfte er nicht versagen. Er knurrte, fühlte die scharfen Reißzähne seiner anderen Gestalt sich in das weiche Fleisch der Lippen bohren und in seinen Adern tobte heiße Feuer. Es jagte in wildem Verlangen durch seinen Körper und Ståle fühlte immer mehr, wie seine Kontrolle schwand.  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, ein fester Griff. Er wurde in einen Seitengang gezogen und hart gegen die Wand gedrückt. Der Snowboarder kämpfte gegen festen Griff, entblößte die Fänge und knurrte warnend. Der Laut erstarb auf seinen Lippen, als er den vertrauten Duft von Lars wahrnahm. Überrascht hob er den Kopf und schluckte, als der Physiotherapeut wissend lächelte, „Ich habe es schon gehört ...“  
Der Wolf kannte Lars.  
Artgenosse.  
Freund.  
Teil des Rudels.  
Und das wirkte beruhigend. Er atmete ruhiger ein und aus, aber Lars ließ ihn dennoch nicht los, sondern seine warme Hand strich in beruhigenden Kreisen über den schmalen Rücken. Ståle spürte wie das Feuer in seinen Venen verebbte und schloss dann erschöpft die Augen, „Er hat mich … gebeten zu gehen.“ „Du bist nicht der einzige.“, der ältere Wolf rieb seine Nase in einer fast tierischen Geste an der Wange des Jüngeren und lächelte, als Ståle überrascht zu ihm aufsah, „Du …?“ „Torgeir, Marcus … Und sogar Lisa ...“ „Aber, Lisa ist … doch längst keine Aktive mehr ...“, der jüngere Wolf runzelte die Stirn, aber Lars schnaubte nur, „Sie räumen auf … Nicht nur im Verband … Auch bei den anderen Sportarten … Ich komme gerade aus dem Toppen … Tande, Granerud … Und auch Clas … Er wurde gefeuert, da seine ganze Familie Wölfe sind … Es ist anscheinend nicht tragbar einen wölfischen Sportchef zu haben … Anders hat gestern seinen Job verloren … Mein Vater hat einige Kunden verloren ...“  
„Und du …?“, fragend sah Ståle zu Lars auf und der nickte leicht, „Ich auch.“ „Aber, das ist doch nicht fair … Wir können doch nichts dafür, was wir sind … Wir sind so geboren worden!“, der jüngere Wolf klang ungläubig und verzweifelt, aber Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern und brummte um seinen jüngeren Artgenossen zu beruhigen, „Sie haben Angst vor dem, was sie nicht kennen. Was sie nicht verstehen … Obwohl man vor dir sicher keine Angst haben muss … du bist ja noch fast ein Welpe … Wachs du erstmal in deine Pfoten rein.“


	2. Chapter 2

Ståle packte seine Tasche, alle Sachen würden in der Wohnung bleiben und in den Besitz des 'neuen', menschlichen Teams, das der Verband hier einquartieren würde, eingehen. Der Wolf knurrte frustriert, als er die Sachen von seinem Schreibtisch achtlos in die Tasche fegte, nur um gleich darauf mit seinen Kleidungsstücken ähnlich zu verfahren, bevor er die Tasche schloss. Für einen Moment verharrte er, ließ seinen Blick noch einmal durch das vertraute Zimmer wandern und zuckte zusammen, als die Zimmertür geöffnet wurde, „Bereit?“  
Torgeir stand, blass und übernächtigt wirkend in der Tür und lächelte etwas verkrampft, als Ståle sich langsam umdrehte. Die beiden menschlichen Wölfe musterten sich kurz, bevor der Jüngere schließlich kurz nickte und die Tasche schulterte, „Lass uns gehen … Bevor sie noch die Geduld verlieren und den Hundefänger rufen ...“ „Der würde dich ansehen und für niedlich befinden.“, grinste Torgeir und legte eine Hand auf die schmale Schulter des Jüngeren, „Gehst du zu deinen Eltern zurück?“ „Wohin sonst?“, unter dem Griff verspannte Ståle sich und entblößte, da seine Emotionen nun die Oberhand zu gewinnen schienen, die Fänge zu einem freudlosen Lächeln, „Einem Wolf verkauft man keine Wohnung ...“

Beide Wölfe hatten die Menschen schon auf den Stufen riechen gekonnt. Ståle winselte, als er nun die Reporter, die sich wie neugierige Aasgeier auf dem Bürgersteig entdeckte und auch Torgeir seufzte, „Und uns nennen sie Meute.“ Dennoch warf er einen fragenden Blick auf den jüngeren Wolf, der sich unwillkürlich hinter ihn geschoben hatte, aber Ståle beantwortete die unausgesprochene Frage mit einem knappen Nicken.  
Er würde nicht davon laufen.  
„Na, kneift ihr die Schwänze ein?“, ein junger Reporter war der Erste und hielt den Wölfen das aufnahmebereite Handy entgegen. Ein Blitzlicht blendete Torgeir und knurrend schob er den Reporter beiseite, „Kein Kommentar.“ „Ach kommt schon! Bellende Hunde beißen nicht!“, grinste ein weiterer Reporter und richtete seine Kamera auf den jüngeren Snowboarder, „Ståle, mach mal 'Wuff'!“ „Oder Männchen?“, mischte sich der Erste wieder ein und Gelächter ging durch die Meute, „Vielleicht kann er sich ja die Eier lecken? Hey, Torgeir! Schnüffel doch mal an Ståles Arsch! Sei ein guter Hund, wir haben auch Leckerlis!“  
Beide Wölfe, die nichts mehr zu verlieren hatten, knurrten warnend, ihre Augen schienen plötzlich zu glühen und ein knappes Lächeln enthüllte das gefährliche Gebiss eines Raubtiers. Die Journalisten wichen erschrocken zurück, aber der erste Reporter richtete die Kamera auf die beiden jungen Männer, „Freaks!“ „Willst du das wiederholen?“, mit wenigen Schritten stand Torgeir vor ihm und lächelte, als die Reporter eilig immer weiter zurückwichen und als sein Knurren lauter wurde, schließlich tatsächlich die Flucht ergriffen.  
„Scheiße ...“, der bernsteinfarbene Glanz wich nur langsam aus den blauen Augen des jüngeren Wolfs und Ståle seufzte etwas zittrig, „Das war ...“ „Das waren Idioten.“, auch Torgeirs Augen hatten wieder ihre normale, braune Farbe zurückgewonnen, als er nun wiederum eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jüngeren legte, „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ „Bis darauf, dass mir gerade klar wurde, dass ich wirklich noch nie versucht habe meine Eier zu lecken ...“, Ståle grinste, wurde dann aber wieder ernst, als er seinen geparkten Wagen entdeckte, „Fuck ...“  
Beide Männer traten näher und Ståle schüttelte den Kopf, während Torgeir um den Wagen herumging und die Hundesprüche, die wohl jemand für witzig gehalten und auf den dunklen Lack gesprayt hatte, inspizierte, „'Son of a bitch' … Das ist wohl noch der kreativste ...“ „Meine Mutter ist aber kein Wolf.“, stieß Ståle zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und wieder glühten, als seine aufgewühlten Emotionen wiederum die Oberhand gewannen und er frustriert auf das Dach schlug, seine Augen in dem goldenen Bernsteinton. „Na komm. Ich fahr dich ...“, Torgeir schlang einen Arm um den Jüngeren und führte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt von seinem Wagen weg, „Meinst du, deine Mutter hat in letzter Zeit gebacken …?“  
„Bieg da ab!“, Torgeir zuckte zusammen, als der jüngere Wolf, der die letzten Minuten still auf dem Beifahrersitz gesessen hatte, sich plötzlich vorbeugte, „Torgeir ...“ „Da geht es zum Toppen ...“, er warf einen besorgten Blick auf Ståle, der aber nur nickte, „Genau.“ „Du mit deiner Prägung auf Lars ...“, murmelte er, woraufhin der Jüngere nur schnaubte, „In Korea hast du es aber auch genossen, dich an ihn zu kuscheln ...“ „Pf. Ich weiß gar nicht wovon du redest.“, stritt Torgeir alles grinsend ab und fädelte sich aber gleichzeitig mit einem Seufzen auf die Abbiegespur ein, „Und, du spendierst mir dann in der Cafeteria einen Kuchen?“

„Das ist unfair ...“, Fanni saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Massageliege und sah seufzend zu, wie Lars mit geradezu stoischer Ruhe die Akten sortierte und dann die vielen kleinen, persönlichen Kinkerlitzchen sorgfältig in einen Karton packte, „Kannst du nicht was unternehmen?“ „Und was?“, Lars nahm das einzig gerahmte Bild, das ihn mit seinem Zwilling zeigte, vom Bücherregal und legte es auf die zuvor eingeräumten Bücher, bevor er sich dann umdrehte und den Skispringer beinahe belustigt musterte. „Was weiß ich …“, Fanni zuckte mit den Schultern, hob dann aber doch wieder mit einem kleinen Funken Hoffnung den Kopf, „Und, wenn wir noch mal mit Alex reden?“ „Was soll er denn tun? Clas wurde gefeuert … und, wer weiß, wie gut der neue Sportchef mit ihm zurechtkommen wird ...“ „Aber du kannst doch nicht einfach aufgeben!“, der Kleinere schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, „Und, was sollen wir ohne dich anfangen?“  
„Fanni ...“, Lars setzte sich neben den angespannten Athleten und schlang einen Arm um ihn, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen, „Ich werde mir wohl einen neuen Job suchen … Mal sehen, was passieren wird … Vielleicht werden Anders und ich auch das Land verlassen … Falls sich das hier nicht ändern ...“ „In Lillehammer dürfen Wölfe nun geschossen werden.“, murmelte Fanni leise und sah etwas ängstlich zu Lars auf, aber der strich ihm nur durch die strohig, blonden Haare und lächelte beruhigend, „Keine Angst … Wir sind immer vorsichtig ...“  
„Sind wir das?“, weder Lars, noch Fanni hatten bemerkt, dass die Bürotür irgendwann geöffnet worden war und Anders grinsend im Türrahmen stand und sie beobachtete, „Wobei denn? Beim Sex? Das halte ich für ein Gerücht … Immerhin hat Lars sich letztes Mal beim Doggy Style den Rücken verrenkt ...“ „Hallo Anders.“, Lars schmunzelte, „Und halt die Klappe.“ „Was für eine äußerst liebevolle Begrüßung …“, der jüngere Haugvad schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, „Keine Umarmung? Keinen Kuss?“ Mit einem Seufzen löste Lars sich von dem Athleten, umarmte seinen Bruder kurz und küsste ihn nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Fanni, der die Zwillinge mit großen Augen anstarrte.  
„Schon viel besser.“, Anders leckte sich über die Lippen und grinste dann den doch etwas schockiert wirkenden Fanni an, „Willst du auch mal?“ „Nein!“, die grauen Augen waren empört geweitet und die blassen Wangen waren wieder aufgeregt rot gefleckt, aber bevor Anders noch etwas sagen konnte, schob Lars sich zwischen die Beiden, „Schluss … Anders, ich brauche noch ein paar Minuten … Wartest du unten …?“ „Mmmmh ...“, der jüngere Zwilling leckte sich über die Lippen und grinste verschwörerisch, „Ich glaube, ich besuche mal Clas … Während du dich … 'angemessen' von dem kleinen Küken verabschiedest ...“

„Anders!“, Ståle riss sich von Torgeir los und stürmte dem überraschten Arzt entgegen. Er stoppte aber abrupt vor ihm und sah unsicher, ob er den Arzt in der Öffentlichkeit umarmen dürfte, zu ihm auf. Anders lächelte aber nur und zog den Kleineren in seine Arme. Ståle zitterte und seine Finger schienen in dem teueren Hemd nach Halt zu suchen und Anders legte behutsam die Arme um den Jüngeren, während er gleichzeitig fragend über den dunkelblonden Schopf hinweg zu Torgeir sah. Der ältere Snowboarder zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern und formte dann lautlos die Worte, „Beschissener Tag.“  
„Na komm …“, Anders brummte beruhigend und rieb seine Nase, beinahe wie als Wolf gegen die Wange des Jüngeren, „Schokolade macht alles besser ...“ Ståle sah nach kurzem Zögern zu ihm auf, das Leuchten kehrte in die blauen Augen zurück und er grinste wieder frech, „Ja … Mama Wolf ...“ „Kleines Biest.“, Anders lachte, strubbelte dem Jüngeren durch die halb langen Haare und winkte dann auch Torgeir heran, „Wenn du nicht so wahnsinnig niedlich wärst ...“ „Was denn?“, zwischen den beiden älteren Wölfen schien Ståle wieder aufzublühen und Anders grinste, „Dann würde ich dich nun zu Papa Wolf schicken, damit der dir den Hintern versohlt.“ „Das würde Lars nie tun!“, quiekte Ståle empört, während Anders nur theatralisch seufzte, „Stimmt. Der konnte deinem verdammten Welpenblick noch nie widerstehen … Ich frage mich, wie man in dem Alter noch so ein niedlicher Welpe sein kann ...“

„So … Wir haben nun noch ein paar Minuten ...“, Lars schloss die Tür und setzte sich dann, auffordernd neben sich klopfend, auf die Massageliege und lächelte, „Komm her.“ Fanni zögerte, aber schließlich setzte er sich neben ihn und starrte auf seine, in seinem Schoss ineinander verschränkten Finger, während er sich räusperte, „Darf ich dich was … fragen?“ „Mmmmh.“, Lars legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihn, brummte aber auffordernd, „Schieß los.“ „Wie … wie siehst du als Wolf aus?“, brachte Fanni aufgeregt hervor und zuckte zusammen, als Lars unerwartet zu lachen begann, „Soll ich es dir zeigen?“  
„Was?“, Fannis graue Augen wurden größer und er wich etwas zurück, „Du willst …?“ „Mich verwandeln?“, Lars wirkte nich immer ruhig und machte auch keine Anstalten aufzustehen, „Nein … Das kann ich nicht. Das geht nur in den Nächten um Vollmond ...“ „Aber ...“, Fanni suchte nach Worten und behielt Lars, der nun sein Handy aus seiner Tasche zog, etwas sorgenvoll im Auge, „Wie dann?“ „Hier.“, der Physiotherapeut hatte kurz durch die Galerie gescrollt und hielt das Handy nun so, dass auch Fanni das Bild erkennen konnte, „Anders und ich ...“ Fanni betrachtete das Foto der zwei hellen Wölfe, mit beinahe golden scheinendem Fell, die in scheinbar in einem großen Garten herumtobten, einen Moment, bevor er dann lächelte, „Man kann euch nicht unterscheiden ...“ „Oh doch.“, Lars rückte wieder näher an den Kleineren heran und er vergrößerte das Bild, „Sieh mal … Anders' Augen sind auch als Wolf blau ...“ „Behält denn jeder … Wolf etwas zurück?“, traute der Skispringer sich nun zu fragen und Lars nickte, „Daniel … hat eine … Tolle …“ Der Physiotherapeut verstummte, als durch eine aprupte Bewegung zum nächsten Bild, das einen Wolfswelpen auf dem Sprungbrett des Pools zeigte, gescrollt wurde und leckte sich nachdenklich über die Lippen , „Was hältst du davon … du machst dir selber ein Bild?“ „Selber?“, die grauen Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, „Bist du sicher …?“ „Natürlich.“, Lars schmunzelte und tippte ihm gegen die Nase, „Ich glaube nämlich … du wärst da gut aufgehoben ...


	3. first steps in a strange wordl

„Muss ich … was beachten?“, Fanni saß seltsam unruhig auf der Rückbank und versuchte im Rückspiegel einen Blick auf die Miene der Zwillinge zu erhaschen. „Na ja ...“, Anders drehte sich etwas und grinste, „In die Knie zu gehen, ist bei dir wohl überflüssig … Also, halte ihnen die Hand zum Beschnüffeln hin … Zucke nicht zusammen, wenn du eine Schnauze am Arsch fühlst … Und, wenn ein Wolf knurrt, schmeiß dich auf den Rücken und ergib dich ...“ „Anders.“, Lars seufzte und schlug seinem Zwilling, als sie nun an einer Ampel halten mussten, mit Nachdruck auf den Oberschenkel, „Erzähl ihm doch nicht so einen Mist … Fanni glaubt dir am Ende vielleicht noch ...“ „Was denn?“, Anders zuckte nur unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern und drehte sich dann wieder zu Lars, „Er hat doch gefragt!“  
„Also ernsthaft … warte ab, bis der Wolf zu dir kommt … Im Moment sind einige von uns vielleicht nicht so … gut auf Menschen zu sprechen ...“, Lars schaltete ruhig und während Fanni verwirrt die Stirn runzelte, lachte Anders bellend, „Das dürften die wohl meisten sein ...“ „Einige … Wie viele kommen denn …?“, Fanni ignorierte Anders und sein Blick suchte wieder den Spiegelblick von Lars, der nun tatsächlich aufsah, „Das Rudel ist ziemlich große … Aber, keine Sorge, sie sind alle sehr freundlich … und neugierig. Außerdem kennst du die meisten eh ...“  
„Wer kommt denn überhaupt?“, Fanni versuchte krampfhaft gegen seine wachsende Unruhe und Nervosität anzukämpfen und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als nun Anders übernahm und sein Blick suchte nun den Zwilling im Spiegel, „Also, Clas hat abgesagt … Bråthens haben Angst, dass ihren beiden Welpen etwas passieren könnte … Aber Tande und Halvor wollten kommen … Und ...“ „Und, die kennst du ja.“, unterbrach Lars seinen Zwilling, legte die Hand aufs Knie und drückte zu, während er einfach das Thema wechselte, „Hast du die warmen Sachen mit? Und was zu Essen?“ „Hab ich.“, Fanni nickte, deutete auf einen prall gefüllten Rucksack neben sich und errötete dann, „Ich habe auch … Leckerlis …?“

Der Parkplatz lag abseits, vom Wald umschlossen und der Schnee türmte sich zu beiden Seiten der schmalen Straße, die eigentlich nur ein kleiner, unbefestigter Feldweg war, hoch auf. Fanni versuchte durch die spiegelnden Scheiben etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen und meinte ab und an Schatten zwischen den dunklen, kahl in den Himmel ragenden Bäume wahrzunehmen. Aber sobald er sich darauf zu konzentrieren versuchte, bog der Wagen um eine Kurve und die Schatten blieben hinter ihnen zurück. Während Fanni angestrengt aus den Fenstern starrte, schien auch Anders auf dem Beifahrersitz langsam unruhiger zu werden und begann herum zu zappeln.  
Im hohen Schnee standen bereits zwei Wagen und die silbrigen, im Licht der herabsinkenden Dämmerung glitzernden Schriftzüge zeigten deutlich, dass Halvor und Daniel bereits auf sie warteten. Lars parkte den Wagen schließlich neben Daniels, der kaum dass das Geräusch des Motors verklungen war, an Fannis Scheibe auftauchte und grinsend gegen das Glas schlug, bevor er die Tür öffnete und den kleineren Menschen umarmte, „Hey! Das wurde aber auch Zeit!“

Zwillinge übernahmen wie selbstverständlich die Führung, die beiden jüngeren Wölfe bildeten das Schlusslicht und achteten darauf, dass der kleine Fannemel sicher in ihrer Mitte blieb. „Halvor … lass das!“, Fanni wehrte Halvor, dessen Verhaltensweisen mit jeder Minute, die der Mondaufgang näher kam, schon tierischer zu werden schienen, ab und beeilte sich zu den Zwillingen, die sich leise miteinander unterhielten aufzuschließen und sich zwischen sie zu drängen, „Wie weit ist es noch?“ „Lars … kannst du deine Kleinen nicht mal besser erziehen?“, murrte Anders, aber sein Zwilling legte nur einen Arm um Fanni und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Immerhin nennt er dich nicht 'Mama Wolf'“ „Dann würde ich ihn fressen.“, entgegnete Anders ungerührt und knurrte als der kleine Mensch noch immer keine Anstalten machte von Lars abzulassen, zeigte aber auf einen scheinbar helleren Fleck kurz vor ihnen, „Wir sind gleich da … Da vorne ist die Lichtung. Und nun: LASS LARS LOS!“

Zehn Minuten später saß Fanni, mit einer karierten Decke um die Schultern auf einer ordentlich zusammengelegten Thermodecke und beobachtete angespannt, wie die vier Wölfe in die Mitte der großen Lichtung traten. Ihre Gesichter waren gen Himmel gereckt und ein Beben ging durch ihre Körper, als die ersten Mondstrahlen über die Bäume strichen und den Wald in silbriges Licht tauchten. Die Wölfe knurrten, ihre Augen verfärbten sich, meist in einen Bernsteinton und Fanni hielt, eine schmerzhafte, grässliche Verwandlung erwartend, die Luft an.  
Aber, es ging erstaunlich schnell. In der einen Sekunde standen dort noch vier Menschen und als Fanni nur kurz geblinzelt hatte, waren sie verschwunden und an ihrer Stelle schüttelten sich nun vier Wölfe. Die Tiere streckten die scheinbar steif gewordenen Glieder, so dass Fanni genügend Zeit hatte, die vier zu betrachten. Die Zwillinge sahen tatsächlich so aus, wie auf dem Foto, das Lars ihm vor zwei Tagen gezeigt hatte. Zwei vollkommen identische, schlanke, honigfarbene Wölfe, die sich wirklich nur durch die Farbe ihrer Augen zu unterscheiden schienen.  
Daniel war etwas kleiner und schlaksiger, als die Zwillinge. Der sandfarbene Wolf hatte lange Beine und sein helleres Fell schien tatsächlich länger zu sein und fiel dem Wolf immer wieder in die Augen. Fanni schmunzelte, als er beobachtete, wie Daniel immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte, um wieder sehen zu können und schließlich einen frustrierten, erstaunlich nach einem menschlichen Daniel klingenden Laut von sich gab und schnaubte.  
Der letzte Wolf, in unauffälligem grau braun gefleckt, fiel Fanni erst auf, als er mit einem verspielten Bellen Daniel ansprang und zu Boden riss. Erst als der Wolf schließlich von Daniel abließ und fiepend um den größeren Wolf herumsprang und ihn so zum Spielen aufforderte, konnte der Mensch ihn genauer betrachten. Der Wolf sprang herum, aber sein Fell wirkte seltsam und erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Fanni, dass es sich in lauter kleinen Locken lockte.  
Einer der honigfarbenen Wölfe trabte nun langsam näher und Fanni wich im ersten Moment erschrocken zurück. Aber der Wolf brummte nur und selbst jetzt, in dieser so fremden Gestalt war er so unverkennbar Lars, dass Fanni nun sämtliche Scheu verlor. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus, bot sie dem Wolf zum Beschnüffeln an, aber Lars grollte nur und schnappte verspielt nach der Decke, die der Mensch noch immer um die Schultern liegen hatte. „Hey!“, Fanni wollte protestieren, stolperte dann aber, die Decke noch immer festhaltend, hinter Lars her in die Mitte der Lichtung, „Was …?“ Die Tiere musterten ihn neugierig, Halvor legte den Kopf schief und sprang schließlich winselnd an Fanni hoch, während Daniel über seine Hand leckte. Anders warf einen amüsierten Blick auf seinen Zwilling und entlockte dem Menschen ein unziemliches Quietschen, als er seine Schnauze wie prophezeit gegen Fannis Hintern drückte. Lars löste, als er den gequälten Laut hörte, sofort den Biss aus der Decke und sprang mit einem spielerischen Knurren seinen Bruder an, worauf die beiden sich so ähnlich sehenden Wölfe sich unter fröhlichem Quieken auf dem Boden balgten.  
Daniel und auch Halvor schnaubten nur und setzten sich, beinahe wie Wachhunde links und rechts von Fanni in den Schnee und beobachteten den verspielten Kampf. Nach kurzem Zögern streckte Fanni dann die Hand aus und begann erst unsicher, dann aber, als die beiden Wölfe zufrieden brummten, mit zunehmender Sicherheit und Begeisterung die beiden Tiere neben sich zu streicheln.  
Das wilde Toben der beiden Zwillingswölfe wurde jäh unterbrochen, als ein kleiner, orange grauer Schatten an Fanni vorbeihuschte und fiepte. Fanni starrte den Wolfswelpen verwundert an, aber auch Lars und Anders reagierten. Die beiden großen Wölfe schüttelten sich noch einmal und leckten dann dem fiependen und an ihnen hochspringenden Welpen immer wieder liebevoll über die kleine Schnauze. Auch Daniel und Halvor begrüßten danach den kleineren Wolf und auch den dunkelbraunen Wolf, der nun erst langsam und durch die Eskapaden des Kleineren etwas genervt zu wirken schien, zu ihnen getrabt kam.  
Ein auffordernder Laut eines der Zwillinge schien die Begrüßung aber dann doch zu beenden und Lars stupste den Welpen nun vorsichtig in Richtung des Menschen. Er stolperte, überschlug sich und landete dann mit einem leisen 'Huff' kopfüber vor Fanni im Schnee. Mit einem frustrierten Brummen griff Anders ihn am Nackenfell und stellte ihn wieder auf die Pfoten, bevor er ihn, nach einem raschen Blick zu Lars sanft weiter zu Fanni schob.  
Der Mensch streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus und wollte das Tier streicheln. Fanni erstarrte aber erschrocken, als sich das Fell des jungen Wolfes sträubte. Die Augen schienen förmlich zu glühen, als das Tier nun die Lefzen hochzog und warnend knurrend in die Sicherheit zwischen die Beine von Lars zurückwich. Fanni schluckte, ließ die Hand dann aber langsam wieder sinken und wich, ohne den angespannten Welpen, dem Anders immer wieder beruhigend über das Fell leckte, aus den Augen zu lassen, langsam wieder an den Rand der Lichtung zurück, „Entschuldige ...“


	4. Chapter 4

Einer der Zwillingswölfe, erst als er näher kam, erkannte Fanni, dass es sich dabei um Lars handelte, gab einen genervten Laut von sich und packte den kleinen, protestierenden Welpen kurzerhand am Nackenfell. Das jüngere Tier fiepte, konnte sich aber nicht wehren, als Lars ihn nun zu Fanni trug und ihn, mit einem seltsam mahnenden Blick aus grau goldenen Augen, auf Fannis Schoss setzte. Für einen kurzen Moment waren sowohl Welpe, als auch Mensch vollkommen überrascht, aber bevor sie auch nur reagieren konnten, hatte Lars sich schon umgedreht und trabte mit hocherhobener Rute zurück zu seinem Bruder und den anderen drei erwachsenen Wölfen.  
Der Welpe hingegen lag angespannt auf Fannis Schoss, selbst durch den dicken Stoff der Skihose konnte er die Krallen des jungen Tieres fühlen, als dieses nervös immer wieder sein Gewicht verlagerte. „Ganz ruhig.“, Fanni lächelte, als der Welpe beim Klang seiner Stimme erst erstarrte und dann zu knurren begann, „Ja, du bist ganz furchterregend. Ich hab ganz große Angst vor dir.“ Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen weiteten sich, musterten den Menschen hoheitsvoll von Kopf bis Fuß,und Fanni hätte schwören können, dass der kleine Wolf fast schon etwas beleidigt wirkte.  
Aber bevor er sich ganz sicher sein hätte sein können, gruben sich die Krallen des Jungtiers so fest in sein Bein, dass Fanni schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnte und für einen Moment abgelenkt war, „Ahhh ...“ Der kleine Wolf verzog die Lefzen zu einem fast menschlich wirkenden Grinsen, schnaubte, hob stolz den Kopf und sprang dann mit hocherhobener Rute hoheitsvoll von Fannis Schoss. Und landete schließlich, als er das Gleichgewicht verlor, mit einem leisen 'Platsch' kopfüber im Schnee. Fanni verbiss sich das Grinsen, als er den kleinen Wolf vorsichtig aus dem Schnee befreite und das, überrascht zu ihm aufsehende Tierchen, dann behutsam zu sich unter die wärmende Decke zog.  
Als Fanni hinter sich griff und nach seiner Tasche tastete, begann der Wolf zwar wieder zu knurren und legte auch die Ohren an, blieb aber dennoch sitzen. Er spitzte erwartungsvoll die Ohren, als es raschelte und schnupperte dann noch etwas misstrauisch, als Fanni ihm eines der mitgebrachten Leckerlis anbot. Vorsichtig und noch immer Abstand haltend, witterte der kleine Welpe erst, bevor er dann schließlich doch probierte. Aber es dauerte dennoch weiterhin einige Minuten, bis der kleine Kleine Fanni aus der Hand fraß und sich endlich auch ein wenig zu entspannen schien. Zwar fühlte Fanni wieder die kratzenden Krallen, aber dieses Mal trampelte der Kleine nur und ließ sich letztendlich dann mit einem zufriedenen 'Huff' auf den Schoss des Menschen sinken. Überrascht sah Fanni auf den orange grauen Wolf hinunter, als er aber feststellte, dass die großen Augen des Wolfes geschlossen waren, streckte er vorsichtig eine Hand aus und begann ihn sanft hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Der Kleine gab lediglich ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich und schien sich letztlich sogar gegen Fannis Hände zu schmiegen.  
Während der Mond langsam über den sternenklaren Himmel wanderte, unterbrach Fanni die Streicheleinheiten nicht. Er bemerkte auch kaum, dass immer wieder einer der älteren Wölfe zu ihnen kam und ihn, ebenfalls um Streicheinheiten anbettelnd anstupste, obwohl er die älteren Tiere dann doch beinahe mechanisch streichelte. Lars trabte zu ihm, beobachtete den leise schnarchenden, satten Welpen in Fannis Schoss und zog die Lefzen zu einem Grinsen, das auch im Wolfsgebiss einen schiefen Zahn enthüllte hoch, bevor er zurück in die Mitte der Lichtung lief und seinem Zwilling liebevoll über die Schnauze leckte, um ihn zu einem Spiel zu animieren.

Als der Mond aber schließlich hoch am Himmel stand, wurden die fünf Wölfe wieder unruhig. Sie unterbrachen ihre Spiele und ihr Toben im Unterholz des Waldes und versammelten sich plötzlich, wie auf ein geheimes Kommando wieder in der Mitte der kleinen Lichtung. Die silbrigen Strahlen des Vollmonds wuschen nun alle Farbe davon, als die Wölfe nun die honig gelbe Scheibe, die hoch am Himmel über ihnen stand, anheulten. Fanni zuckte bei dem Heulen erst erschrocken zusammen und auch der kleine Wolf auf seinem Schoss wurde jetzt wieder wach und stupste den Menschen nun auffordernd mit der noch viel zu großen Pfote an.  
„Du willst zu ihnen?“, der junge Wolf schien zu nicken und ließ sich dann von Fanni behutsam auf den Boden setzen. Der Kleine lief erst ein paar Schritte, kehrte dann, um Fanni dankbar über die Finger zu lecken, noch einmal um.  
Atemlos betrachtete Fanni die stolzen Wölfe, das traurige Heulen schien ihm durch Mark und Bein zu dringen und er wischte sich hektisch über die Augen, als er das Brennen von Tränen spürte. Ein Fiepen schreckte ihn auf und als er aufsah, entdeckte er den kleinen Welpen, der auffordernd in seinem Winterstiefel biss und mit dem Schwanz wedelte, „Was?“ Der Wolf ließ von seinem Schuh ab, sprang unbeholfen zurück und fiepte dann wiederum erwartungsvoll. Als Fanni aber nicht zu verstehen schien, atmete der Wolf tief durch und biss, wie zuvor schon Lars, in die wärmende Decke, um den jungen Mann so mit sich zu ziehen. Aber, anders als der große Wolf, fehlte ihm die Kraft und schließlich musste er frustriert aufgeben und setzte sich sichtlich unzufrieden wirkend, in den Schnee. Er leckte sich immer wieder über die Lefzen, während die bernsteinfarbenen Augen Fanni niemals aus den Augen zu lassen schienen. Schließlich glaubte der Mensch auch zu verstehen und beugte sich fragend vor, „Ich soll mit dir kommen?“ Der Wolf wirkte nun erleichtert, gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und sprang, als Fanni sich schließlich steif gefroren erhoben hatte, lebhaft um ihn herum.  
Dem Skispringer war durchaus bewusst, wie dämlich er wohl gerade aussehen musste. Kniete er doch mit sechs Wölfen im Schnee und heulte mit ihnen gemeinsam den Mond an. Aber die die Zwillinge und seine Freunde drängten sich enger um ihn, als wollten sie ihn nicht nur wärmen, sondern ihm auch beweisen, dass er bereits zu ihrem Rudel gehörte und ihre Stimmen vermischten sich mit der heiseren des Menschen. Nach kurzem Zögern fiel dann auch der dunkelbraune, fremde Wolf ein und der Welpe eroberte sich beinahe unbemerkt den Schoss zurück, kroch unter Fannis Jacke und schmiegte sich zufrieden gegen den warmen Körper.

Fanni erwachte ruckartig am nächsten Morgen auf der Rückbank des Wagens zu den leisen Klängen des Radios, das gerade dessen Sprecher gerade den Wetterbericht für die nächsten Tage verkündete. Für einen Moment blieb er noch liegen und sah sich verwirrt um, aber schließlich stemmte sich vorsichtig in eine sitzende Position, während einer der Zwillinge, durch die Geräusche auf ihn aufmerksam geworden, sich mit einem amüsierten Grinsen zu ihm umdrehte, „Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze.“  
„Guten Morgen.“, erwiderte Fanni beinahe schon automatisch, aber noch immer sichtlich verwirrt, woraufhin der Zwilling nun grinste, „Ja, es ist wirklich schon Morgen. Du bist eingeschlafen … Und, wie du merkst, bist du wieder im Wagen … Wir sind ungefähr auf halber Strecke nach Lillehammer ... Oh und falls du dich wunderst, wie du in den Wagen gekommen bist … Ich habe dich getragen. Durch den ganzen Wald … Und ich muss sagen, für einen Skispringer bist du echt verdammt schwer ...“ „Wo …?“, aber wieder ließ Anders ihn nicht aussprechen, sondern grinste erneut, „ … ist dein kleiner Freund? Der sitzt wahrscheinlich schon Zuhause am Frühstückstisch … oder Lars?“ Lars, der auch dieses Mal am Steuer saß, brummte nur.

„Keinen Hunger.“, Ståle schüttelte auch beim dritten Angebot eines der frisch gebackenen, verführerisch duftenden Brötchens den Kopf und legte die Finger Wärme suchend um die halbleere Kaffeetasse. „Was?“, Frode grinste amüsiert und nickte in Richtung zu Torgeir, der erwartungsgemäß den typischen Wolfshunger nach der Verwandlung zeigte, „Normalerweise hättest du ihn längst angeknurrt oder versucht ihm mit dem Welpenblick etwas abzuluchsen … Obwohl du das Zeug nicht mal magst...“ „Hab keinen Hunger.“, wiederholte Ståle mit einem gefährlich tiefen Knurren und seine Augen glühten warnend, was aber auf seinen älteren Bruder keinerlei Eindruck zu machen schien, „Oh Gott … Muss ich das denn im Kalender anstreichen?“  
„Ich hätte auch keinen Hunger … wenn ich eine ganze Tüte Hundeleckerlis gefressen hätte.“, mischte Torgeir sich zwischen zwei Bissen in das brüderliche Gespräch ein und lächelte dankbar, als Nina ihm die Butter hinschob, „Aber, ich muss schon zugeben. Du warst schon niedlich … Wie du da auf dem Rücken gelegen und dir das vollgefressene schmerzende Auabauchi hast massieren lassen ...“ „Ich habe nicht …!“, stieß Ståle mit roten Wangen hervor, setzte die Tasse so eilig ab, dass Kaffeespritzer sich über den ganzen Tisch verteilte, und machte dann Anstalten wütend aufspringen zu wollen, aber sein Freund fuhr schon mit einem zufriedenem etwas süffisanten Grinsen fort und schmierte sich in aller Ruhe ein weiteres Brötchen, „Ich weiß nicht … Du hast mit dem Schwanz gewedelt … Ihm die Hand abgeleckt … Es hätte eigentlich nur noch gefehlt, dass du dir ein Halsband hättest anlegen lassen ...“ „ICH BIN KEIN ...“, Ståles Augen glühten in gefährlichem Gold und er bleckte voller Wut die gefährlichen Reißzähne, als er aufsprang, „HAUSHUND!“ „Welpe, Ståle ...“, Torgeir steckte sich den letzten Bissen in den Mund und ergriff denn grinsend die Flucht, als der Jüngere mit einem heiseren Bellen auf ihn zustürmte „Du bist ein Welpe ...“

„Und, letzte Nacht ...“, Anders beugte sich über die Schulter seines Zwillings und füllte die Kaffeetasse nach, bevor er sich dann Lars gegenüber an den Tisch setzte, „Ist es nun zu deiner Zufriedenheit gelaufen?“ „Ziemlich.“, Lars grinste vergnügt und strich mit dem nackten Fuß provozierend langsam das Bein seines Bruders hinauf, „Er war doch sehr angetan ...“ „Wer von den Beiden?“, erkundigte Anders sich und hob eine Braue, als der Fuß nun in seinem Schritt lag und die Zehen sich bewegten und Lars mit den Schultern zuckte, während er seinen Bruder über den Rand der Kaffeetasse unschuldig anblickte, „Ist es nicht egal?“  
„Du willst also wirklich unseren Kleinen verkuppeln.“, Anders klang nun tatsächlich wenig überzeugt, als wäre er sich nicht wirklich sicher, was er von dem Plan seines Bruders halten sollte, „Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee? Ich meine er ist doch noch ein … Welpe ...“ „Er ist 24 ...“, Lars seufzte, „Nur weil er aus einer wolflosen Familie stammt und die ersten zehn Jahre keinen anderen Wolf um sich hatte ...“ „Muss ich ihn nicht bemuttern.“, Anders nickte schuldbewusst, runzelte dann aber doch kampfbereit die Stirn und schmollte, „Aber, er ist eben doch mein Kleiner ...“


	5. Chapter 5

„Happy Birthday ...“, Lars beugte sich über seinen schlafenden Bruder und küsste ihn auf die Nase, „Happy Birthday to us ...“ „Laaars ...“, Anders seufzte, schlang im Halbschlaf die Arme um den Nacken seines Zwillings und grinste, als er Lars zu sich ins Bett zog. Lars fiel auf ihn und gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als Anders' eben noch so verschlafener Blick plötzlich wach und erwartungsvoll schien und die vollen Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen, „Du scheinst es ja kaum erwarten zu können, mir mein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu geben ...“  
„Ich hab auch Geburtstag, du Idiot ...“, murmelte Lars, während er immer wieder die vollen Lippen für einen weiteren Kuss einfing und die Matratze bewegte sich, als Lars sich nun über seinen Zwilling kniete. Erst waren die Küsse nur sanft, aber schnell wurden sie fordernder, leidenschaftlicher und auch ruppiger, als die Zwillinge miteinander um die Dominanz rangen. Anders' lange Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft fest in die Haare des Bruders und zwang ihn näher zu sich, während seine andere Hand über den Brustkorb strich und durch den weichen Stoff des T-Shirts in einen der hart werdenden Nippel zwickte, so dass der ältere Zwilling laut aufstöhnte.  
Schließlich löste Lars den Kuss, richtete sich auf und betrachtete den Jüngeren, der atemlos in den Laken lag, für einen langen Augenblick, bevor seine Lippen dann endlich über den angespannten Körper seines Zwillings wanderten. Immer wieder verharrten Lars und Anders legte willig den Kopf schief und bot den weichen Lippen nun mehr Spielraum, als dieser zubiss und einen ersten Knutschfleck an seinem Hals zurückließ. Nachdem er seinen Bruder nun wieder auf beinahe wölfische Art als Seins gebrandmarkt hatte, ließ Lars von Anders' Hals ab, leckte über die Schulter und zog die Nase genüsslich wieder weiter hinab über den großen Körper. Die Lippen wanderten über das Schlüsselbein, Zähne gruben sich in das weiche Fleisch, Finger schoben das Shirt nach oben, entblößten vom Winter blasse Haut und die Lippen legten sich endlich sanft um einen der bereits harten Nippel. Tiefblaue Augen, so anders als die des Zwillings öffneten sich, fanden den doch so gleichen grauen Blick des Zwillings, als Lars über die Brustwarze leckte, das Fleisch behutsam zwischen die Zähne nahm und dann daran zu knabbern und zu saugen begann. Eine Hand, die noch immer in Lars' blondem Haar lag, festigte ihren Griff , als Lars lutschte und saugte, bis der Nippen gänzlich hart war, bevor er sich dann mit einem fast obszönen Seufzen löste und dann der anderen Brustwarze dieselbe, anregende Behandlung angedeihen ließ.  
„Es klingelt ...“, murmelte Anders, „Vielleicht ist das ...“ „Egal ...“, hauchte Lars gegen die empfindliche Haut, „ … werden es später noch mal probieren ...“ Anders seufzte, entspannte sich aber wieder, als Lars sich nun wieder weiter über die warme Haut hinab küsste und erst wieder an Anders' flachem Bauch verharrte. Er hauchte einen Kuss auf die plane Fläche, tauchte verspielt mit der Zunge tief in den Bauchnabel ein und blies dann seinen kühlen Atem erneut über die empfindliche Haut, woraufhin ein Schauer durch den angespannten Körper lief. Als Lars' lange Finger aber kitzelnd über seine Seite strichen, lachte Anders und versuchte sich aus dem Griff seines Zwillings, der noch immer auf ihm kniete, zu befreien.  
Das Lachen verstummte aber, als sich plötzlich die Schlafzimmertür mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete. Beide Zwillinge fuhren auseinander und starrten auf den Türspalt, in dem ein dunkler Schatten erschienen war. „Anders ...“, der beinahe etwas verzweifelt klingende Ruf, ließ Lars ergeben seufzen und wie beinahe schon erwartet fand er sich plötzlich auf der Matratze wieder, als Anders ihn kurzerhand von sich schob und sich aufrichtete, „Ståle!“ Lars grummelte, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und erhob sich, nur um zu sehen, wie Ståle sich förmlich unter die Decke und in Anders' Arme flüchtete und wand sich dann, nach einem letzten Blick auf Anders, der den sichtlich aufgewühlten Ståle im Arm hielt und versuchte den Jüngeren zu trösten, zum Gehen, „Ich werde duschen … kalt ...“ „Kochst du danach denn Kakao?“, Anders hörte zwar nicht auf dem jüngeren Wolf durch die blonden Haare zu streicheln, sah aber dennoch noch einmal auf, „Ich glaube, Ståle hat es nötig ...“

„Und … besser?“, Anders, der dicht neben dem Jüngeren saß, hatte beschützend einen Arm um den jungen Snowboarder gelegt, während Lars mit sichtlich schlechter Laune die langen Finger um die dampfende Kaffeetasse gelegt hatte und sowohl seinen Zwilling, als auch den Snowboarder nicht aus den Augen ließ. Ståle nippte an dem heißen Kakao, seine Augen glommen zufrieden auf und er leckte sich noch genüsslich über die Lippen, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte, „Etwas ...“  
„Die Party wird dich auf andere Gedanken bringen ...“, murmelte Anders und rieb seine Nase in Wolfsmanier beruhigend gegen den Hals des Jüngeren, woraufhin Lars schnaubte, „Oh ja ...“ „Sei doch noch so fies!“, Anders hauchte die Worte nur und strich Ståle durch die zotteligen, blonden Haare, während seine blauen Augen seinen Zwilling vorwurfsvoll musterten. Lars' Finger legten sich daraufhin etwas fester um das weiße Porzellan der Tasse und er presste die Lippen zusammen, „Wirst du denn alleine kommen?“ Ståle zögerte, aber schließlich nickte er dann doch knapp und seine Stimme war ein leises Knurren, als er antwortete, „Ich wollte mit Torgeir … aber ...“  
„Aber …?“, erkundigte Lars sich, woraufhin er wieder einen strafenden Blick seines Zwillings erntete und Ståle unzufrieden knurrte und förmlich in Anders' Umarmung zu kriechen schien. Der ältere Zwilling seufzte, ließ aber das Thema zumindest teilweise fallen und zwang sich, trotz der Vernachlässigung seines Bruders, zu einem Lächeln, „Ich möchte dir nachher jemanden vorstellen ...“ Neugier schimmerte in Ståles Augen, aber Anders schüttelte mahnend den Kopf und sah Lars wieder einmal beinahe vorwurfsvoll an, bevor er leise flüsterte, „Meinst du nicht, dass ist etwas ...“ „Früh?“, gab Lars ungerührt ebenso leise zurück, als der jüngere Wolf sich nun hungrig über das Frühstück hermachte und den beiden Älteren keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, „Er ist 24 ...“ „Und?“, Anders wirkte etwas überrascht und Lars fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare, „Er kann nicht ewig ...“ „Nächstes Jahr?“, Anders fiepte bittend, aber Lars schnaubte wiederum nur, „Das hast du letztes Jahr schon gefordert … Er ist kein Baby mehr ...“ „Aber gerade jetzt ...“, widersprach Anders sofort, verstummte aber, als sich nun der satte und wahrscheinlich auch müde Ståle sich an ihn lehnte und legte beschützend einen Arm um ihn, ohne seinen Zwilling aus den Augen zu lassen, „Lars ...“ Das filzige Grau war unnachgiebig und schließlich seufzte Anders, „Na gut ...“

Der weihnachtliche Schmuck des Hauses würde auch den Geburtstag der Zwillinge in goldenes Licht tauchen. Glänzende Sterne, von Anders ausgesucht, hingen an den Fenstern und strahlen in der Dunkelheit der Winternacht mit ihren vielfarbigen Vettern am Firmament um die Wette. Lichterketten und Pyramiden spendeten warmes, goldenes Licht und die Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum, unter dem vor einigen Tagen noch viele bunte Päckchen gelegen hatten, flackerten fröhlich im kleinsten Luftzug. In scheinbar allen Zimmern roch es angenehm nach winterlichen Gewürzen, Glühwein und noch warmen Kuchen und vereinzelte Wortfetzen von Gesprächen wehten durch das Haus.  
„Versteckst du dich nun in der Küche?“, Anders trat in die Küche und legte einen Arm um seinen Zwilling und hauchte einen Kuss in dessen Nacken, „Was machst du hier eigentlich?“ „Die Snacks ...“, wesentlich zufriedener und versöhnter wirkend, drehte Lars sich nun um und deutete nach einem weiteren Kuss auf die Teller, „Du kümmerst dich nicht darum ...“ „Ach? Ich bespaße unsere Gäste.“, Anders leckte über den Hals seines Zwillings und knurrte verhalten, als Lars mit einem großen Schritt von ihm zurücktrat. „Bespaße lieber mich ...“, kurz blitzten die grauen Augen in dem hellen Bernsteingold der wölfischen Gestalt auf, „Nach heute Morgen schuldest du mir was ...“ „So?“, Anders trat wieder näher an seinen Zwilling und schlang besitzergreifend die Arme um den Älteren, „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig auf den Welpen …?“

Die Partygäste, bestehend aus der Familie, den wenigen, noch verbliebenen, menschlichen Freunden und den befreundeten Wölfen, standen in kleinen, gemischten Gruppen zusammen oder lümmelten sich auf der großen Couch. Ein kalter Windhauch verriet dass die Terrassentür offen stand und einige der Gäste sich wohl auf der Terrasse aufhalten mussten. Lars warf einen kurzen Blick durch die spiegelnde Scheibe und entdeckte in der, nur durch das schwache Glimmen einer fast erloschenen Lichterkette, die um die alten Balken des Terrassenüberbaus geschlungen war, erhellten Dunkelheit die kleine Gruppe der jungen Wölfe. Die Gruppe junger Leute, darunter auch Lars' kleine Schwestern, die beide ihren Studienplatz durch die neuen, eilig beschlossenen Gesetze verloren hatten und Ståle, der wie immer der Mittelpunkt zu sein schien, aber den ebenfalls anwesenden Torgeir vehement ignorierte, standen eng zusammen und beinahe jeder hielt ein dampfendes Glas Glühwein in der Hand. Leises Lachen hallte durch die Winternacht, verstummte aber, als Lars die Tür aufstieß und auf die Terrasse trat.  
Neugierig musterten ihn die glimmenden Wolfsaugen, als er zu der Gruppe der Jüngeren trat und eine Hand auf Ståles Schulter legte, „Kommst du kurz mit?“ Ein neugieriger, aber auch etwas ängstlicher Blick, dessen Farbe zwischend em wölfischen Bernstein und dem, in der Dunkelheit der Winternacht beinahe schwarz erscheinendem Blau zu schwanken schien, ruhte für einen langen Moment fragend auf Lars, aber schließlich gewann das lebhafte Naturell wieder die Oberhand und Ståle nickte, „Klar. Auch, wenn das sicher ein Verlust für die anderen hier ist ...“  
Das amüsierte Lachen der Gruppe folgte ihnen, als sie gemeinsam ins Haus gingen und Ståle sah nun neugierig zu Lars auf, als dieser ihn in die Küche führte, „Was ist denn los?“ „Ich wollte dir jemanden vorstellen … Ich finde, du würdest gut mit … “, suchend glitt der Blick über die anwesenden Gäste und Lars' volle Lippen verzogen sich zu einem sanften Lächeln, als er Fanni im Gespräch mit Granerud und Tande, den ihm am vertrautesten wirkenden Wölfen entdeckte, „Anders harmonieren ...“ „Hui, ich soll meinen eigenen Anders bekommen?“, die blauen Augen strahlten förmlich vor erwartungsfroher Neugier, aber das Leuchten wich gleich darauf wieder dem wütenden Bernstein und Ståle knurrte plötzlich schlecht gelaunt, als er den kleinen Athleten erkannte, „Den? Vergiss es, Lars! Der ist ja kleiner, als der Kauknochen, den Frode mir geschenkt hat ...“


	6. Treffen mit Folgen

„Neulich Nacht sah das aber anders aus ...“, murmelte Lars amüsiert und griff nach dem Arm des jüngeren Wolfs, „Und so klein ist er gar nicht ...“ „Aber störrisch! Und rotfleckig.“, widersprach Ståle bockig und musterte den kleinen Skispringer, der völlig angstfrei, aber vollkommen neugierig zwischen den menschlichen Wölfen stand, mit gekrauster Nase, „Was soll ich denn bitte mit dem Zwerghähnchen anfangen …?“ „Ihn lieb haben? So, wie neulich Nacht … Als du dich hast kraulen lassen und schließlich auf seinem Schoss eingeschlafen bist ...“, Lars zog ihn mit sich durch die feiernden Freunde und blieb schließlich am Rande der kleinen Gruppe stehen, deren Mitglieder ihm entgegenlächelten, „Ah, Ståle ...“ Fannis neugieriger Blick streifte zumindest noch kurz den Snowboarder neben Lars, dessen Augen golden aufblitzte, woraufhin der Skispringer dann errötete und sofort hastig den Blick abwandte.  
„Na, ihr großen, bösen Wölfe, habt ihr das kleine Küken schon verspeist?“, Lars legte einen Arm um Torgeirs und Tandes Schultern und musterte den kleinsten der Gruppe, der mit roten Wangen inmitten der Wölfe stand, prüfend, „Fanni, hat Torgeir dir schon die Welpenwitze erzählt?“ „Welpen …?“, Fannis graue Augen weiteten sich vor Neugier, während Ståle sich neben dem Physiotherapeuten verspannte, die blauen Augen wieder den wölfischen Goldton annahmen und er außerdem auch warnend knurrte, aber Torgeir grinste Lars nun an und warf einen raschen Seitenblick zu seinem Freund, „Bisher nicht … Aber gute Idee …“  
„Also, Fanni …“, räusperte Torgeir sich und grinste, „Was macht man mit einem Wolfswelpen ohne Beine?“ „Keine … Ahnung?“, der Skispringer wirkte unsicher und er wich einen Schritt vor dem nun lauter werdenden Knurren des Snowboarders zurück, in den Schutz von Lars' Nähe, ohne dabei Torgeir auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. „Um die Häuser ziehen.“, grinste Tande, der den Witz wohl auch schon mehrmals gehört hatte und Torgeir nickte, „Funktioniert übrigens auch mit kleinen, vollgefressenen Wolfswelpen ...“  
Dieses Mal war das Knurren noch lauter und unwillkürlich wich Fanni einen weiteren Schritt zurück, bis er nun schließlich erst gegen Lars und dann gegen den grinsenden Halvor stieß und dieser gleich die Arme um den Kleineren schlang, „Keine Angst, bellende … äh … knurrende Wölfe beißen nicht … Und Welpen haben meistens noch Milchzähne ...“ Fanni blinzelte verwirrt, wirkte auch nicht sonderlich überzeugt und zuckte zusammen, als sein Freund sich grinsend zu seinem Ohr hinunterbeugte und nach einem herausfordernden Blick zu Ståle überlaut flüsterte, „Aber, wenn du ihn lieb bittest … Männchen machen haben wir ihm auch schon beigebracht … Und mit dem Schwanz wedeln kann er auch … Zumindest mit einem davon!“  
Mit einem hastigen Ruck befreite Ståle sich aus dem festen Griff des Physiotherapeuten, die einst blauen Augen glühten in hellem, beinahe flüssig wirkenden Gold und die zum Knurren geöffneten Lippen zeigten deutlich die langen Reißzähne der anderen, wölfischen Gestalt. Für einen Moment starrten sich Skispringer und Snowboarder an, aber schließlich verlor sich das goldene Glühen und Ståle wand sich brüsk mit einem abfälligen Schnauben ab.  
„Das war wohl nichts.“, Torgeir seufzte und Fanni blinzelte verwirrt, „Was?“ „Ach, Ståle hat heute Abend einfach keinen Sinn für Humor ...“, erklärte der dunkelhaarige Wolf ruhig, während Fannis graue Augen sich voller Erstaunen weiteten, „Er ist ...“ „Ein Wolf.“, half Lars aus und drückte mahnend die Schulter des bärtigen Wolfes, damit dieser darüber schweigen sollte, wie Ståles wölfische Gestalt aussah und dass es sich dabei um Fannis kleinen Welpen handelte, „Ein ...“ „Einer von uns.“, unterbrach Lars den Dunkelhaarigen und Torgeir grinste, „Unverkennbar ...“ „Unver … Kenne ich ihn denn?“, Fannis graue Augen blitzten vor Neugier und der Skispringer wirkte reichlich überrascht, als er nun noch einmal blinzelte und dann doch dem blonden Snowboarder hinterher sah, „Er ist bestimmt … wie Tande … Er ist auch blond …?“ „Vielleicht ...“, Lars schmunzelte und nickte in die Richtung, in der Ståle verschwunden war, bevor sich seine filzgrauen Augen umwölkten, als der jüngere Wolf sich scheinbar wieder einmal gleich zu Anders flüchtete, „Verdammt ...“

Das Gespräch verstummte, als das leise, fast ängstliche Fiepen des momentan zwar menschlichen Welpens plötzlich die Aufmerksamkeit der weiteren, eng zusammenstehenden Haugvads weckte. Anders musterte den sichtlich aufgewühlten Jüngeren und sah dann kurz zu seinen, ebenfalls wölfischen Schwestern, bevor er den jungen Wolf einfach in die Gruppe und dann auch gleich beschützend in seine Arme zog, „Was ist los?“ „Nichts ...“, Ståle schmiegte sich Schutz suchend an den älteren Wolf und schloss dann seufzend die Augen, bevor er leise, kaum hörbar brummte, „Fannemel ...“ „Was ist mit ihm?“, Anders sah über Ståles Schulter hinweg zu seinem Bruder, der noch immer bei der gemischten Gruppe aus Skispringern und Snowboardern stand und knurrte verstimmt, bevor er seine Nase liebevoll und beinahe väterlich über die Wange des Jüngeren zog, „Hat er dir wehgetan? Soll ich ihn beißen? Oder rauswerfen?“  
Ståle schüttelte schwach den Kopf, verbarg sein Gesicht aber weiterhin an Anders' Brust, „Nein ...“ „Und, was ist denn?“, die große Hand des älteren Arztes strich beruhigend über den schmalen Rücken und die beiden Schwestern traten nun auch beschützend näher, aber wohl auch um die gewisperte Antwort des momentan menschlichen Welpens verstehen zu können. „Ich bin kein Schoßhund!“, knurrte Ståle und während die beiden Schwestern einen belustigten Blick miteinander wechselten, seufzte Anders und strich dem jüngeren Wolf durch die blonden Haare, „Natürlich nicht ...“ „Nein ...“, Julie verbiss sich das Grinsen, mehr schlecht als recht und beugte sich ihrerseits zum angespannten Ståle, „Du hast einfach nur etwas zu große Pfoten … Und zu viel Fell ...“ „Und auch noch Welpenspeck.“, mischte sich Sarah ein und pikte dem blonden Snowboarder prüfend in die Seite, „Ist aber auch kein Wunder, wenn man sich den Bauch mit Hundeleckerlis vollschlägt ...“ Anders ließ den Jüngeren, der warnend knurrte und der sich sofort mit blitzenden Augen zu den beiden jungen Frauen umdrehte, mit einem Seufzen los und schüttelte, wiederum in einer beinahe väterlich wirkenden Geste den Kopf und musterte die drei Jüngeren mit einer hochgezogenen Braue, „Könnt ihr eure Position im Rudel ein anderes Mal ausfechten? Nicht unbedingt auf unserer Geburtstagsfeier?“ „Die haben angefangen!“, kindlich schmollend streckte Ståle den beiden Schwestern, welche die gleiche Geste grinsend erwiderten, die Zunge raus.

„Sandbech ...“, ein Fußtritt ließ die Küchentür zufallen und, als der Snowboarder erschrecken herumwirbelte, grinste ihm Tom, der vor der geschlossenen Tür stand, entgegen, „Ein bisschen schreckhaft?“ „Was willst du, Hilde?“, Ståles blaue Augen glommen nun in wütendem Gold auf und er grollte verstimmt, während der Skispringer nur grinste, „Ich habe gehört, du hättest ein Auge auf mein kleines Küken geworfen …?“ „Dein Kü … ken?“, Ståle runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, aber das Grinsen wich nicht aus Toms schlanken Zügen, „Ja, das kleine, flauschige Küken ...“ „Hilde ...“, Ståle knurrte und klang fast schon wölfisch, als er nun mit blitzenden Augen nach Tom schnappte, „Verschwende nicht meine Zeit und hör endlich auf in Rätseln zu sprechen!“ „Man, Lars hatte recht ...“, der Skispringer schüttelte in gespielter Fassungslosigkeit den Kopf und schloss gleichzeitig seelenruhig die Küchentür ab und zog den Schlüssel aus dem Schloss, um ihn in seine Hosentasche zu stecken, „ … du bist echt genauso schwer von Begriff wie Fanni ...“  
Bei der Erwähnung des Menschen, wurde das Knurren aber wieder lauter und Ståles schlanke Gestalt verspannte sich, als wäre er bereit zum Angriff. Aber, auch davon ließ sich Tom nicht beeindrucken, der Skispringer trat stattdessen sogar furchtlos einen Schritt auf den schlanken Wolf zu und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, „Ich stimme Lars zu … Das Küken und du … ihr passt gut zusammen.“ Dieses Mal gewannen die Instinkte wirklich die Oberhand. Ståle schnappte nun nach dem Skispringer und Tom wich tatsächlich zurück, als die Reißzähne mit einem deutlichen Klappern aufeinde rschlugen und hob beschwichtigend die Arme, „Hey, mach Sitz, Kleiner.“ Die blauen Augen funkelten in dunkelstem Gold und Ståle knurrte warnend, bereit sich auf den vorlauten Menschen zu stürzen.  
Aber noch immer funkelten Toms Augen fröhlich, als dieser nun Ståle sein Handy entgegenhielt und es noch immer schaffte betont unschuldig zu klingen, „Du bist wirklich ein niedlicher, kleiner Welpe … Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du orange Grau gefleckt wärst … Hast du das von deinem Vater geerbt? Oder von deiner Mutter? Ach, ist ja auch egal … Aber, diese großen Pfötchen … Und das dicke Bäuchlein … Es wäre doch wahrhaftig eine Schande, wenn das Bild in den Social Medias auftauchen würde … Meinst du nicht?“ „Woher?“, Ståles Stimme war nun wirklich ein tiefes, wütendes Knurren, aber Tom scrollte grinsend durch die Galerie, die scheinbar voller Bilder des kleinen, ungeschickten Welpen war, „Lars lässt sein Handy auch überall liegen … Und sein Passwort … Pf … Anders 2612 … Wer darauf nicht kommen sollte … Ich wette das von Anders ist 'Larsibär' ...“ „Alphawolflars.“, rutschte es Ståle raus und Toms Grinsen wurde noch breiter, „Lässt er sein Handy auch immer liegen?“  
Als der Skispringer nun aber auch wieder nur ein wütendes Knurren zur Antwort bekam, zuckte er achtlos und voll Desinteresse mit den Schultern, „Gut, das hat ja auch noch Zeit … Zurück zum Geschäftlichen … Also, du willst sicher nicht, dass eines der Welpenbilder publik wird, oder …? Der junge Wolf nickte hastig und leckte sich über die Lippen, während Tom zufrieden wirkte, „Sehr gut ... Und, damit das nicht passieren wird, wirst du mit dem Küken ausgehen ...“ Ståle gab einen ablehnenden Laut von sich, aber Tom zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern, „Tja, dann wirst du wohl bald einen neuen Werbevertrag haben … PETA hat bestimmt Interesse an einem so niedlichen, kleinen Wolf … Ich sehe es schon vor mir … Der kleine, pummelige Welpe wie eine Pelzstola um den Hals eines nackten Models … Klingt das nicht verlockend?“ „Was willst du, Hilde?“, stieß der Wolf verärgert hervor, aber Tom schüttelte nur mahnend den Kopf, „Du hast mir nicht zugehört, Sandbech … Du wirst deine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem kleinen Küken widmen ...“


	7. Datenight

„Na los!“, Tom grinste, als er nun von der Tür zurücktrat und sie mit einer übertriebenen Verbeugung öffnete, „Dann lass mal deinen Charme spielen ...“ Ståles Augen blitzten in warnendem Gold auf, als er sich an dem Skispringer vorbei drängte und er grollte tief, als Tom ihm auffordernd auf den Hintern schlug.  
Der Wolf blieb witternd stehen und schloss, als er nun suchend die vertrauten Gerüche der Freunde und des Rudels einsog, die Augen. Er leckte sich prüfend über die Lippen und schob sich schließlich durch die, immer noch in Grüppchen zusammenstehenden Gäste, erwiderte rasch die Grüße und blieb auch ab und an für einen kurzen Wortwechsel stehen. Aber es hielt ihn nie lange, steuerte er doch zielsicher die kleine Gruppe aus wölfischen Skispringern und Snowboardern, zu der eben auch ein menschlicher Athlet gehörte und die mittlerweile nahe des Buffets stand, an.  
Torgeir war der Erste, der sein Näherkommen bemerkte. Die dunklen Augen weiteten sich in einer stummen Frage, aber bevor Ståle noch irgendwie antworten konnte, schienen nun auch die Anderen den jungen Wolf zu bemerken. Wie auf ein lautloses, unhörbares Kommando, löste sich die Gruppe und obwohl Ståle sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, weitergegangen zu sein, stand er plötzlich Anders, um den sich die Wölfe beschützend gescharrt hatten, gegenüber.  
In den grauen Augen schimmerte zunehmend Unsicherheit und über die blassen Wangen geisterten rote Flecken, aber dennoch hielt der Skispringer sich aufrecht und erwiderte den prüfenden Blick aus den goldenen Wolfsaugen weiterhin stur. Ståle grollte und die Reißzähne gruben sich, als er das stumme Blickduell mit dem Kleineren nicht verloren geben wollte, angespannt in die Unterlippe und er hob knurrend die Lefzen. Aber auch jetzt weigerte Anders sich nachzugeben und sah den größeren Wolf weiterhin herausfordernd an.  
„Muss Liebe schön sein ...“, Daniel brach die Stille und schlug seinem Freund auf den Rücken, „Ich glaube, wir lassen euch besser mal alleine … Kommt ihr? Ich glaube, der Kuchen soll gleich angeschnitten werden ...“ Die anderen Wölfe zögerten und vor allem Torgeir sah etwas unsicher zu Ståle, dessen ganze Gestalt nun kampfbereit erschien, aber schließlich seufzte er auch, „Klar … Wann sonst sieht man einen Kuchen mit zwei rosa Zuckergusswölfen?“ „Einer ist rosa ...“, Marcus hatte den Arm des Älteren ergriffen und führte ihn nun von den beiden, sich wie Gladiatoren in einer Arena gegenüberstehenden Männern weg, „Der andere ist … angeblich blau.“  
„So.“, als sie endlich alleine waren, seufzte Fanni, nahm seinen misstrauischen Blick nicht von dem Größeren, „Ich weiß nicht, was das alles soll … Also, willst du mich nun fressen?“ „Eigentlich nicht.“, Ståles Augen schimmerten immer noch im wölfischen Gold und es gelang ihm nicht das Knurren aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, wie Tom grinsend mit zwei Tellern Kuchen zu ihnen kam, „Ich will mit dir ausgehen.“ „WAS?!“, Fannis graue Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und gleich darauf warf er lachend den Kopf in den Nacken und es dauerte einen Moment bevor er wieder sprechen konnte, „Du … und ich?!?“ „Ja.“, presste der junge Wolf hervor und knurrte, als Fanni wieder zu kichern begann, „Wir könnten morgen … Abend auf den Weihnachtsmarkt gehen ...“ Fanni ließ den, sich unter seinem prüfenden Blick und unter Toms nicht sehr unauffälliger Überwachung nicht sehr wohl fühlenden jungen Wolf nicht aus den Augen. Die silbergrauen Tiefen schienen nach einem Hinweis auf einen Scherz oder eine Gemeinheit zu suchen, aber als sie auch nach langen Augenblicken nichts zu finden schienen, seufzte Fanni und nickte knapp, „In Ordnung ...“ „Ich hole dich um sieben ab ...“, knurrte Ståle und wand sich, nachdem Fanni zustimmend genickt hatte, brüsk ab und schob sich wieder durch die Menge, so schnell wie möglich, so viel Abstand wie nur irgend möglich zwischen sich und den kleinen Skispringer bringend.

„Ich glaube … ich habe ein Date.“, alle Anspannung fiel nun von Fanni ab und er sah unsicher zu Tom, der grinsend zu ihm getreten war und ihm nun einen der Kuchenteller anbot, „Oder …?“ „Klang so.“, Tom zog seinen Finger durch die Marzipanschicht auf der rosa roten Torte und leckte ihn genüsslich ab, „Und, was ziehst du an?“ „An …?“, die Gabel, die der Kleinere gerade in den Kuchen hatte treiben wollen, verharrte Zentimeter davor und Fanni blinzelte verwirrt, „Ne Jeans?“ Tom schnaubte nur, „Bloß nicht … die dicke Winterjacke ruiniert schon alles … aber, du kannst dann wenigstens deine tollen Beine zeigen ...“ „Meine … tollen …?“, Fannis Stimme kiekste und der Teller mit dem Kuchen bekam nun langsam bedenkliche Schieflage, aber Tom griff dann routiniert zu und rettete kopfschüttelnd das Kuchenstück, „Vorsicht … Der arme Kuchen kann nichts dafür, wenn du keine sexy Jeans im Schrank hast …“ „Das ist kein echtes Date … Ich will nicht sexy ...“, versuchte Fanni erneut seinen Freund zu unterbrechen, aber Tom brachte ihn mit einer knappen Handbewegung zum Schweigen, „Wir gehen morgen früh Shoppen ...“ „Toll.“, brummte Fanni, hieb die Gabel nun wütend in den Kuchen und nuschelte mit vollem Mund, „Und, ich dachte der Tag könnte nicht mehr beschissener werden ...“

„Na ...“, Torgeir legte einen Arm um Ståles schmale Schultern und rieb seine Nase in einer wölfischen Begrüßung an der Wange des Jüngeren, „Was hattest du denn mit Fannemel zu bereden?“ „Nichts.“, der junge Welpe knurrte nur, schloss dann aber, als der beruhigende Geruch des älteren Wolfs, der nach all den Jahren ein wölfischer Bruder für ihn war, über ihn zusammenschlug und sofort ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und der Geborgenheit vermittelte, „Ich habe nun wohl ein … ein Date.“ „Mit dem Kleinen?“, Torgeir klang nicht sehr verwundert und lächelte, als Ståle errötete und als Antwort aber auch nur leicht nickte, „Sehr gut ...“ „Was?“, wieder schlich sich Gold in das tiefe Blau von Ståles Blick, aber Torgeir stupste ihm nur gegen die Nase, „Ich finde, ihr passt gut zusammen ...“ „Wenn ich einen neuen Kauknochen brauche, kaufe ich ihn mir!“, knurrte Ståle, aber wieder lachte der dunkelhaarige Wolf nur amüsiert und strich Ståle durch die halblangen Haare, „Du sollst ihn nicht beißen … und nicht auf ihm rumkauen … Zumindest nicht beim ersten Date.“

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“, Fanni hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und musterte Tom, der ihm eine dunkelblaue Designerjeans mit mehr Löchern, als Stoff entgegenhielt, entgeistert, „Das ziehe ich nicht an!“ „Warum nicht?“, Tom blinzelte unschuldig und hielt dem Kleineren die Jeans weiterhin entgegen, „Sie ist perfekt!“ „Sie hat Löcher!“, protestierte Fanni, griff aber dennoch zu, als Tom ihm die beanstandete Jeans nun entgegenwarf und ließ sich dann auch von dem Langhaarigen in Richtung der Umkleidekabinen schubsen, „Los, anziehen … Hopp!“  
„Und, bist du fertig?“, Tom tigerte unruhig vor dem zugezogenen, gelben Vorhang der Umkleidekabine auf und ab und blieb immer wieder stehen, „Fanni … Es kann doch nicht eine halbe Stunde dauern, eine Jeans anzuziehen … Ich zähle bis zehn … Dann komme ich rein und lege eigenhändig Hand an … Eins … Zwei … Drei … Vier ...“ Gerade, als Tom die erste Silbe der nächsten Zahl aussprechen wollte, wurde der Vorhang mit einer raschen, wütenden Bewegung zurückgezogen und Fanni starrte Tom schlecht gelaunt an, „Zufrieden?“  
„Mmmmh ...“, der Langhaarige krauste, noch nicht ganz zufrieden wirkend, die Nase und umkreiste Anders, wie ein Raubtier mehrmals, bevor er schließlich den Kopf schüttelte, „Du hast keinen Arsch in der Hose … Andererseits … Die Winterjacke geht über den Hintern … Man könnte ...“ „Ich ziehe das Ding bestimmt nicht an!“, unterbrach Fanni den Älteren und funkelte ihn an, „Sie hat Löcher!“ „Das ist gerade modern.“, wies Tom den Einwand gleich wieder zurück, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, „Sie kommt auf deinen 'Vielleicht'-Stapel.“ „Ich habe einen … 'Vielleicht'-Stapel?“, Fanni blinzelte verwirrt, aber Tom durchforstete schon den nächst gelegenen Tisch nach einer passenden Jeans und murmelte, ohne eine Antwort von Anders zu erwarten, vor sich hin, „Was hältst du von Weiß? Vielleicht gefällt Ståle ja der unschuldige Look … Und im schlimmsten Fall kannst du dich damit im Schnee tarnen ...“

„Wir gehen nicht auf den Weihnachtsmarkt!“, Lars schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen und ohne seinen Zwilling aus den Augen zu lassen, auf das Bett sinken. „Heute ist aber Datenight!“, Anders, der im Schrank nach seinem Schal suchte, drehte sich schließlich seufzend um und schmollte, „Und ich will mit dir über den Weihnachtsmarkt bummeln!“ „Nein.“, Lars' filz graue Augen funkelten und der Physiotherapeut schüttelte beinahe etwas amüsiert den Kopf, „Du willst Ståle und Fanni beobachten ...“ „Quatsch!“, aber die Wangen des jüngeren Zwillings färbten sich dennoch ertappt und er räusperte sich, „Das war reiner Zufall ...“ „Ah ja … Und deshalb hast du vorhin auch mehrmals bei Ståle angerufen, um zu fragen, wohin die zwei gehen wollen?“, schmunzelte Lars und erhob sich geschmeidig, um seinen nach wie vor widerwillig wirkenden Zwilling in seine Arme zu ziehen und einen Kuss in dessen Nacken zu hauchen, „Und, wir werden nicht dorthin gehen ...“

„Steig ein.“, Ståle war absichtlich einige Minuten zu spät gekommen und stieß nun die Beifahrertür auf, „Beeil dich, es ist kalt.“ „Ach.“, Fanni schnaubte, beeilte sich aber dennoch in den warmen Wagen zu kommen, „Darauf wäre ich gar nicht gekommen ...“ Ståle brummte nur und gab, noch bevor es Anders gelungen war, den Sicherheitsgurt anzulegen, Gas sodass die Reifen quietschend durchdrehten, bevor der Wagen einen Satz vorwärts machte. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei stützte sich, der nach vorne geworfene Fanni an der Armatur ab und beeilte sich dann, als Ståle weiterhin mit zu hoher Geschwindigkeit durch die verschneiten Straßen des Wohngebiets jagte, sich anzuschnallen, „Spinnst du?“  
Die Stimmung auf der kurzen Fahrt nach Maihaugen war angespannt. Ståle würdigte den Kleineren auf dem Beifahrersitz keines Blickes und Fanni warf zwar immer wieder Blicke zu dem Wolf, traute sich aber nicht den merklich schlecht gelaunten Mann anzusprechen. Stattdessen seufzte er und starrte aus dem Fenster in die winterliche Dunkelheit, die ab und an durch festliche Lichter erhellt wurde.  
„Wir sind da.“, Fanni zuckte überrascht zusammen, als Ståle ihn plötzlich ansprach und erst jetzt registrierte er, dass sie auf einem großen, nur mäßig beleuchteten Parkplatz am Rande des großen Freilichtmuseums standen. Er warf noch einen Blick auf Ståle, der sich nicht um ihn zu kümmern schien und gerade ausstieg, bevor er ihm hastig folgte. Fanni musste beinahe laufen, um zu dem Größeren aufzuschließen und lief dann stumm und mit gesenktem Kopf neben dem Snowboarder, der ihn auch weiterhin vollkommen ignorierte, her.


	8. Alles, was zählt

„Deine Nase ist ganz blau.“, Fanni zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Ståle ihn, nach beinahe einer Stunde, in der sie stumm nebeneinander über den Markt gelaufen waren, plötzlich ansprach. Die vor Kälte blassen Wangen röteten sich, als Ståles wölfisch goldener Blick über ihn strich, aber der kleine Skispringer ballte frustriert die Fäuste und funkelte den Snowboarder wütend an, „Kein Wunder! Es ist scheiße kalt!“  
Fanni gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, als er plötzlich vollkommen unerwartet in eine wärmende Umarmung gezogen wurde und er verspannte sich, als er nun Ståles warmen Atem an seinem Hals spürte, „Ist das besser?“ Der kleine Skispringer zitterte, nun allerdings nicht mehr vor Kälte und schaffte auch nur mühsam ein knappes Nicken, „Ja ...“ „Gut ...“, der menschliche Wolf gab ein seltsam gurrendes Geräusch, das Fanni seltsam bekannt vorkam, von sich und Fanni schnappte nach Luft, als Ståles Lippen sich nun um sein Ohrläppchen legte, „Wir könnten auch weitermachen … dann wäre dir bestimmt ganz schnell warm ...“  
Fannis Wangen leuchteten nun rot in der Winternacht und er starrte überrascht zu dem Größeren auf, „Was?“ „Sex ...“, flüsterte Ståle heiser, biss verspielt in das Ohrläppchen und hauchte denn gegen die erwartungsvoll gespitzten Lippen des Kleineren, „Oder bist du dafür zu prüde?“ Die grauen Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und auch vor Entsetzen und eilig trat er einen hastigen Schritt zurück, befreite sich damit aus den Armen und der eigentlich bis dahin als so angenehm empfundenen Umarmung und funkelte den grinsenden Snowboarder dann voller Wut an, „Du eingebildeter … arroganter … LACKAFFE!“  
„Hui, das kleine Küken zeigt seine Krallen ...“, Ståle leckte sich selbstgefällig über die Lippen und dunkles Interesse und irgendetwas anderes, was Fanni nicht zu benennen mochte, glomm in den blauen Augen auf, während der Snowboarder nach Anders' Hand griff, „Du hast ja doch Temperament ...“ „Lass mich los!“, Fanni zischte es, nach einem eiligen Blick auf die Leute, die sich an ihnen vorbei drängten und versuchte sich aber dennoch aus dem Griff des Snowboarders zu befreien, „Lass ...“ „Nein.“, die ehemals blauen Augen schimmerten nun tatsächlich golden und wirkten viel sanfter und Fanni hielt die Luft an, als er wieder an den schmalen Körper des menschlichen Wolfes gezogen und dieser beinahe welpenhaft fiepte, „Bitte ...“

„Anders ...“, Lars, der sich in der eisigen Kälte der Dezembernacht die klammen Finger an einem Becher Glühwein wärmte, trat merklich unzufrieden von einem Bein aufs andere und seufzte, als sein Zwilling ihn auch weiterhin zu ignorieren schien, „Anders!“ Aber noch immer reagierte der Arzt nicht, sondern stellte sich nun ein weiteres Mal auf die Zehenspitzen, um so über die Menschen hinweg nach der Gestalt des jüngeren Wolfes suchen zu können, „Anders, verdammt … Wir sind auf einem Date … Nein, wir haben sogar Jahrestag! “ Anders drehte sich schließlich doch um und presste voller Frust und Sorge die Lippen fest zusammen, als er seinen Bruder musterte, „Ich weiß, aber ...“ „Du bist mit mir hier … aber, du ignorierst mich ...“, warf Lars ihm langsam wütend werdend vor und als die Miene seines Zwillings weiterhin Unverständnis zeigte, schnaubte der Ältere nur noch und stellte den Becher auf einen der kleinen Tische, „Mach doch, was du willst … Ich weiß aber was ich nun machen werde. Ich werde jetzt nämlich nach Hause fahren … Mich da in die heiße Badewanne legen … Mit dem Badeöl, dass du so liebst … dann werde ich ins Bett gehen … Und du … du wirst die nächsten Nächte auf der Couch schlafen … oder meinetwegen auch bei deinem Welpen, Mama Anders!“ „Aber … Ståle! Ich muss doch auf ihn aufpassen!“, Anders griff beschwörend nach dem Handgelenk seines Zwillings, aber Lars schüttelte den Griff einfach ab und stapfte, ohne sich noch einmal nach seinem Bruder umzusehen, durch den festgetretenen Schnee davon.

„Alscho …?“, Fanni lehnte sich mit roten Wangen und nach drei Bechern Glühwein auch schon etwas beschwipst und seine Zurückhaltung gegenüber dem Snowboarder vergessen habend, zu Ståle und kicherte, „Warum dasch Date?“ „Du hast ins Beuteschema gepasst.“, Ståle, der als Wolf glücklicherweise eine höhere Toleranz gegenüber Alkohol hatte, zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nippte dann ein weiteres Mal an seinem Becher, „Als Küken.“ Anders krauste die Nase, legte schließlich aber auch nachdenklich den Kopf schief und erkundigte sich dann in betrunkener Unschuld mit großen Augen bei dem Älteren, „Fressen Wölfe dann Küken ...? Ich dachte Geflügel wäre gefährlich...“ „Manchmal … wenn man zu fest zubeißt.“, Ståle unterbrach ihn, beugte sich dann auch wieder zu ihm und zog mit einem genüsslichen Fiepen die Nase über die brennend heiße Wange des Skispringers und begann dann an der Lippe zu knabbern, „Ich wäre aber eh eher fürs Vernaschen ...“

Kaum, dass die weiße Haustür lautlos hinter den beiden so unterschiedlichen Männern ins Schloss gefallen war und sie in der dunklen Diele standen, fiel die auf dem Weg so mühsam aufrechterhaltende Beherrschung endgültig von ihnen ab. Ihre Finger zerrten mitleidslos und ohne Rücksicht an ihrer Kleidung und rissen, auf dem taumelnden Weg die Treppe zum Schlafzimmer, die widerspenstige Knöpfe ab, die in der Dunkelheit ungesehen davonrollten. Sie streiften die zerrissene Kleidungsstücke, die sogleich achtlos auf den Boden fallen gelassen wurden und eine leicht zu verfolgende Spur ihrer Lust bildete, ab, bis die tastenden Finger schließlich nur noch über die ersehnte, warme Haut strichen. „Wo ist das Schlafzimmer?“, Fanni zitterte bei der Frage und leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, als Ståle nun auch ihre Finger miteinander verflocht, „Zeig mir den Weg ...“ Der Skispringer schluckte, zog den Wolf aber hastig hinter sich her, nur um gleich darauf wieder gegen die holzgetäfelte Wand gedrückt und geküsst zu werden. „So kommen wir doch nie ins Bett ...“, lachte Fanni schließlich, schob den jungen Wolf, der gerade an seinem Hals knabberte, sanft von sich und tastete dann nach der Türklinke. Die Tür öffnete sich leise knarrend einen Spalt weit und wieder schob Fanni Ståle von sich, „Komm schon, Ståle … Gleich ...“ Der Wolf brummte aber nur ungnädig, zog Fanni zum Bett und drückte den Kleineren dann mit einem wilden, zügellosen Knurren auf die Matratze, die vom Mondlicht in silbriges Zwielicht getaucht wurde.  
Schattenhaft zeichnete sich Fannis schmale Gestalt, nun wo Ståle sich über ihn beugte, im silbernen Zwielicht ab und er seufzte zufrieden, als der junge Wolf sich über seine Hüfte kniete und ihn verlangend küsste. Seine Finger wanderten neugierig forschend über den fremden Körper, während Fannis Atem bereits schwerer ging und er stöhnte in den Kuss, der nun langsam immer weiter vertieft wurde. Fannis Finger strichen über die schlanken, aber dennoch trainierten Arme, die unter seinen sanften Berührungen förmlich zu zittern schienen, aber Ståle knurrte nur warnend und verflocht ihre Finger miteinander, während er nun Anders' Arme über dessen Kopf zwang.  
Der Skispringer reagierte, als nun plötzlich das angenehme Gewicht des jungen Wolfs auf ihm lag und er hob fordernd die Hüfte, während seine Füße beinahe verzweifelt nach einem Halt auf der weißen Baumwollbettwäsche suchten. „Nicht so schnell...“, Ståle hatte den Menschen nun losgelassen und seine blauen Augen glitzerten in erwartungsvollem, wölfischem Gold, während die Hand erneut über den trainierten Körper des älteren Athleten wanderte. Die langen Finger strichen über den flachen Bauch und umfassten schließlich zwischen ihren Körpern Anders' pochende, sich ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen reckende Erregung. Der Kleinere stöhnte immer wieder voller sinnlicher Qual auf, als die langen Finger über das willige, harte Fleisch strichen und ihn immer weiter hinein in die lodernde Dunkelheit eines Orgasmus treiben wollten. Irgendwann fügte er sich dem Diktat der langen Finger, gab sich dem fremden Rhythmus hin und ließ sich einfach fallen, sodass er sich mit einem letzten, qualvollen Aufstöhnen in Ståles Hand ergoss.  
Die Hand, feucht und nun auch etwas klebrig, strich über den Oberschenkel des Skispringers, halfen den Beinen, die nun ebenfalls ihre Kraft verloren zu haben schienen, sich aufzustellen, während die langen Finger nun in Richtung des Hintern weiterwanderten und auf dem Weg warme, schweißfeuchte Haut unentwegt liebkosten. Sie kneteten das feste Fleisch der Pobacken und entlockten dem Älteren so immer wieder weitere zufriedene, kleine Seufzer, die in der Stille der dunklen Winternacht seltsam nachhallten. Fannis Augen flogen auf, silbergraue, unendlich tief erscheinende Seen, die vor Lust schwammen, suchten blicklos nach Ståle, als dessen Finger schließlich in den Spalt zwischen die Backen glitt und sanft jeglichen Widerwillen oder jegliche mögliche, moralische Überlegung, die noch bestehen mochte, wegmassierten.  
„Ståle ...“, Fannis Stimme war nun mehr nur noch ein leiser Hauch, so leise, dass er kaum zu dem trainierten Körper, der sich voller Lust unter Ståles Berührung wand, passen wollte. Der Snowboarder verstand die wortlose Aufforderung aber trotzdem und schob sich nun langsam, in einem stetigen, sanften Rhythmus weiter in ihn. Seine langen Finger, beinahe schon zu dunkel auf der weißen Haut des Älteren, lagen auf den Seiten und strichen, im gleichen, nun aber auch immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus, wie seine Stöße, über die warme, schweißfeuchte Haut, während Fannis Finger nun nach Halt suchend über das weiße Laken strichen und sich in dem festen Baumwollstoff verkrallten. Ihr ungezügeltes, verlangendes Stöhnen vermischte sich zu einem wilden Urlaut, bar jeder Zivilisation, aber schließlich verstummten auch beide voller befriedigender, atemloser Erschöpfung. Der silberne Streifen des Mondlichts war weitergewandert und die beiden jungen Männer in dem zerwühlten Bett waren nun mehr nur noch schattenhafte, dunkle Gestalten, ohne erkennbare Konturen, die sich im sachten Zwielicht aneinander schmiegten.

„Bist du wach …?“, Fanni tastete gähnend neben sich und setzte sich, als er keine Antwort bekam, stirnrunzelnd auf, „Ståle?“ Sein immer unsicherer werdender Blick wanderte erst suchend über das Bett und dann durch das Zimmer, das noch friedlich im morgendlichen Zwielicht ruhte.  
Erst nach einigen Minuten entdeckte er den unscheinbaren, weißen Zettel auf seinem Nachttisch, auf dem in enger, energischer Handschrift nur wenige Worte zu stehen schien. Er blinzelte verschlafen und entzifferte die Worte schließlich, „Warst toll. Sehen uns. Ståle ...“


	9. Verdrängungsmechanismen

„So so … Da ist ja unser kleines Küken ..“, Tom drehte den Stuhl herum und betrachtete den Jüngeren eindringlich über die Lehne hinweg, „Und …?“ Fanni erwiderte seinen Blick nur müde, legte dann die langen Finger um die Kaffeetasse und seufzte, „Nichts.“ „Nichts?“, Tom wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und leckte sich über die Lippen, „Komm schon … Mir kannst du es doch verraten … Ich bin dein bester Freund … Wie war dein Date?“ „Hmmmm.“, mit etwas roten Wangen senkte Fanni nun den Blick und nippte kurz und in der Hoffnung etwas Zeit zu schinden, an seinem Kaffee. Aber als er nach einigen Minuten doch wieder aufsah, hatte Tom sich sogar noch weiter zu ihm gebeugt und grinste erwartungsvoll, „Also … du wirkst schon etwas … müde. Mmmmmh … du bist wohl spät ins Bett gekommen? Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass das Date also doch länger ging?“ „Hn.“, Fanni nippte erneut an der heißen, dunklen Flüssigkeit, prustete den Schluck aber, als Tom so laut nachfragte, dass sich die Köpfe der anderen in der Cafeteria anwesenden Gäste nach ihnen umdrehten, über den Tisch, „DU HATTEST ALSO SEX MIT IHM!“  
„Tom!“, Fanni seufzte, hatte aber die Tasse hastig abgestellt und versuchte zwischen dem quälenden Husten den Älteren dazu zu bringen, nun wenigstens etwas leiser zu sprechen, „Nicht so laut!“ „So wie du aussiehst … So befriedigt … Und, so wie du auf dem Stuhl herumrutschst … Du hattest Sex.“, Tom flüsterte nun, allerdings schaffte er es noch immer nicht seine Stimme zu senken, sodass noch immer alle Anwesenden zuhören konnten und Fanni seufzte nun merklich frustriert, „Tom ...“ „War ich zu ordinär? Gut, du hast in der letzten Nacht dem Beischlaf gefrönt? Oder sollte ich fragen, ob du Geschlechtsverkehr hattest?“, das freche, herausfordernde Grinsen wich noch immer nicht aus dem fröhlichen Gesicht des ehemaligen Athleten, während Fanni nur mit einem genervten Seufzen auf den Tisch sank und den Kopf auf den Armen barg, „Tom ...“ „Was? Immer noch zu ordniär und vulgär für deine jugendlichen Öhrchen?“, der Ältere leckte sich nachdenklich über die Lippen und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Gut … Wie nennst du es denn?“  
Fanni schwieg eisern und weigerte sich auch weiterhin den Kopf zu heben. „War er so gut, dass es dir die Sprache verschlagen hat?“, Tom kniete nun auf dem Stuhl und beugte sich so weit es geht über die Tischplatte zur liegenden Gestalt des Kleineren und strich ihm das Haar zurück, „Raus damit … Wie ist es denn so mit einem Snowboarder?“ Anders schwieg auch weiterhin standhaft und brummte nur leise, als Toms Lippen hauchzart sein Ohr streiften, „Komm schon, auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn …“  
„Sagen wir mal 'eins' ist Schlierenzauer …“, flüsterte Tom in sein Ohr und kicherte, als Fanni erschauderte, als er über die Ohrmuschel leckte, „'fünf' ist … Mmmmmh … Halvor … 'sieben' … Daniel … und 'zehn' Lars … Oder ist er gar ne 'zwölf'?“ „Tom ...“, Fanni stöhnte, hob den Kopf und strich sich durch die widerspenstigen Haare, bevor er Tom wütend anstarrte, „Der Sex war toll …“ „Na also …“, Tom strahlte, wurde dann aber wieder ernst, „Und … warum hast du denn so eine miese Laune? Tut dir etwa der Arsch weh? Aber, das ist nur Gewohnheit … Ihr könntet es ja auch mal mit Blowjobs probieren … da tun zwar ne Weile die Knie weh ...“ „Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben.“, unterbrach Fanni ihn schließlich frustriert und errötete, als Tom zwar verstummte, ihn aber dennoch fragend ansah, „Wie bitte?“ „Es war eine … einmalige Erfahrung.“, der kleine Skispringer klang reichlich bitter und Tom runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, „Aber …?“ „Nichts aber ...“, murmelte Fanni betreten und rührte in seinem inzwischen erkalteten Kaffee, „Er ist nicht an mir interessiert … Und mal ehrlich … Was sollte ich denn auch mit einem Wolf?“ „Willst du lieber einen ...“, Tom grinste siegessicher, verstummte aber, als eine große Hand ihm gegen den Hinterkopf schlug, „Setz dich richtig hin, wir sind hier nicht bei den Hottentotten.“  
„Man Lars!“, aber dennoch setzte sich Tom, allerdings nicht ohne ein genervtes Stöhnen, das wiederum ein Lächeln auf Fannis angespanntes Gesicht zauberte, richtig auf den Stuhl, „Hast du etwa auch schlechten Sex gehabt oder ist es die gewisse Zeit im Monat, wenn Anders unausstehlich ist?“ Als der Physiotherapeut nicht gleich antwortete, schossen Toms Augenbrauen überrascht in die Höhe, „Gott … du bist echt frustriert … Hat Anders dich nicht rangelassen?“ Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Fanni, der zwar einerseits sehr froh zu sein schien, dass die Aufmerksamkeit des Älteren nun auf Lars lag, aber andererseits von der Wendung der Unterhaltung peinlich berührt schien, flüsterte Tom nur noch, „Oder ist er bei … du weißt schon ...“  
„Hilde. Es reicht.“, das schlecht gelaunt klingende Machtwort des Physiotherapeuten ließ Tom dann wirklich verstummen und der ehemalige Skispringer brummte nur noch unartikuliert vor sich hin, während Lars' filz grauer Blick nun fragend auf Fanni lag, „War nicht so toll?“ „Oh eigentlich nicht … Also, der Sex war schon toll … Nur das danach ...“, der Blonde wurde nun von Tom unterbrochen, „Hey! Ich dachte das Wort 'Sex' wäre dir zu vulgär!“ „Er ist einfach gegangen … Das Bett neben mir war leer ...“, fuhr Fanni fort und lachte etwas gequält, „Ein perfekter Abschluss für das schlimmste Date, das ich je gehabt habe ...“ „Ach komm, Fanni.“, Tom schlug seinem Freund auf die Schulter, „Sieh es mal so … Sei froh, dass es dein Haus war und du nicht morgens aus dem Bett geworfen wurdest … Oder eigentlich ist es Ståles Glück … Dich kann man vor der ersten Kanne Kaffee echt nicht gebrauchen … Du hättest ihn mit Haut und Haaren gefressen!“

„Neue Kerbe im Bettpfosten?“, erkundigte Torgeir sich grinsend, als Ståle, der gleich nachdem er nach Hause gekommen war, im Badezimmer verschwunden war, eine halbe Stunde später die Tür öffnete. Die Haut des Jüngeren war noch von der heißen Dusche gerötet, die blonden Haare kräuselten sich noch feucht und er trug nur ein dünnes Handtuch um die Hüften, „Hab keine Bettpfosten, weißt du doch ...“ „Neue Eroberung denn?“, Torgeir ließ den Jüngeren auch nun nicht aus den Augen, als dieser ihm den Rücken zuwand und an die Kaffeemaschine trat, „Oder … Knoten im Taschentuch? Was weiß ich, wie du dir deine Eroberungen merkst … Vielleicht machst du dir ja auch einen Knoten ins Schwänzchen?“ „Sehr komisch.“, der junge Wolf knurrte nur schlecht gelaunt und hieb auf die unschuldig blubbernde Kaffeemaschine ein, „Verdammt! Ich wollte Milchkaffee, du Scheißding! MILCH … KAFFEE!“  
„Komm mal wieder runter.“, mit wenigen Schritten stand Torgeir hinter dem Jüngeren und umarmte ihn sanft, „Die Maschine kann doch nichts dafür ...“ „Ich weiß.“, Ståle lehnte sich seufzend gegen den Größeren und fuhr sich durch die noch feuchten Haare, „Aber ...“ „Du bist gerade erst nach Hause gekommen?“, erkundigte Torgeir sich grinsend und erntete nur ein Schnauben, „Spielst du dich jetzt als meine Mutter auf?“ „Welche deiner beiden Mütter denn? Gunn oder Anders?“, triezte Torgeir ihn weiter und grinste hinter Ståles Rücken, als dieser sich bei der Erwähnung des älteren Wolfes verspannte, „Also Anders …“ Ståle gab ein unzufriedenes Knurren von sich und Torgeir schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, „Meinst du nicht, dass du aus deinem Puppycrush langsam herausgewachsen sein solltest?“

„Ich meine … seit du zehn Jahre alt warst … Nein, eigentlich seit du Anders das erste Mal gesehen hast … Du bist sofort zu ihm … dein Schwänzchen wedelte so doll, dass dein ganzer Hintern sich mitbewegt hat ...“, Torgeir nahm das Gespräch einige Minuten später, als sie gemeinsam auf der großen, grauen Wohnzimmercouch saßen, wieder auf, „Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick …“ Der jüngere Wolf gab einen reichlich unzufrieden und auch frustriert klingenden Laut von sich und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, woraufhin Torgeir misstrauisch die Augen zusammenkniff und die roten Wangen grinsend zur Kenntnis nahm, „Warte mal … Das ist nicht ganz richtig … Du bist nicht aus deinem Puppycrush raus gewachsen … aber dein kleiner … innerer Welpe ist es … Er hat sich nämlich verliebt ...“  
„Pf!“, Ståle lachte rau, auch wenn es nun auch schon reichlich gekünstelt klang und schüttelte gleichzeitig widerspenstig den Kopf, während die blauen Augen wieder im wölfischen Gold zu funkeln begannen, „Und in wen soll ich mich verliebt haben?“ Torgeir grinste nur und dieses Mal gab Ståle einen reichlich frustriert Laut von sich, bevor er schnaubte, „Spinnst du? Ich soll mich in Fannemel verliebt haben? In das kleine … zerzauste Küken? Als ob mich silbergraue Augen und ein Himmelfahrtsnäschen überzeugen “ „Ach?“, Torgeir grinste und seine Stimme klang nun übertrieben zuckrig, als er aufstand und den Jüngeren von hinten umarmte, „Unser kleine Welpe wird endlich erwachsen ...“ Ståle brummte, aber der ältere Wolf rieb seine Nase in einer wölfischen Zuneigungsgeste gegen die kratzige Wange des anderen, „Das ich das noch erleben darf … Nach all den langen Jahren … Awww … Du machst mich so stolz ...“


	10. Alphawolfgehabe

„Lars … du nimmst das Ganze etwas zu ernst ...“, Anders seufzte und klopfte unbeholfen, das Bettzeug im Arm haltend, gegen die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür, „Lass mich rein!“ „Geh doch zu deinem Welpen.“,kam es dumpf hinter dem dicken Holz hervor, „Der interessiert dich doch mehr, als ich!“ „Lars! Drei Wochen!“, Anders trat frustriert gegen die Tür und fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare, „Ich will nicht mehr auf der Couch schlafen … Ich vermisse unser Bett … Ich vermisse es neben dir zu liegen … Ich vermisse es, wenn du mir ins Ohr schnarchst … Verdammt, ich liebe dich, Larsi … Mein großes Alphawölfchen ...“  
Einen Augenblick blieb es still, aber schließlich Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt weit und Lars' golden glänzende Wolfsaugen funkelten im Zwielicht, als er seinen Bruder kühl musterte, „Ich bin immer noch sauer auf dich ...“ Bevor Anders noch etwas erwidern konnte, trat Lars aber von der Tür zurück und zog sie mit einem Seufzen auf, „ … Aber, ich kann dein Winseln nicht mehr ertragen ...“ Mit gesenktem Kopf trottete Anders wortlos an seinem Zwilling vorbei und legte, zum ersten Mal seit etwas mehr als drei Wochen sein Bettzeug auf seine Bettseite, bevor er unsicher und fragend zu Lars sah. Erst, als dieser tatsächlich nickte, nahm er vorsichtig auf der Kante platz und lächelte hoffnungsvoll, „Ich liebe dich wirklich ...“  
„Du bist ein Idiot.“, dieses Mal konnte Lars seinem Zwilling nicht mehr böse sein, sondern ließ sich neben ihm auf die Matratze sinken und legte tatsächlich einen Arm um ihn, „Ein besonders großer ...“ „Ich wollte doch nur … Ich mache mir Sorgen um ...“, Anders verzog etwas gequält das Gesicht, aber Lars seufzte nur mit einem leichten Lächeln, „Um unseren Welpen … Ich auch.“ Anders wollte etwas einwerfen, aber Lars legte einen Finger auf die vollen Lippen, deren Kuss er in den letzten Wochen bereits so schmerzlich zu vermissen begonnen hatte und brachte seinen Zwilling so zum Schweigen, „Aber, Ståle ist erwachsen … Auch, wenn er nicht so aussieht … und sich auch nicht so benimmt … Und, auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst ...“ „Und dann ausgerechnet ...“, murmelte Anders und leckte vorsichtig über den Finger, woraufhin Lars' Finger nun sanft über das weiche, rote Fleisch der Lippen strich und den Satz mit einem enthusiastischen Nicken beendete, „Fannemel.“  
„Er ist aber so … so ...“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern und schien nach einem passenden Adjektiv zu suchen, um den Skispringer zu beschreiben, „ … Ich weiß auch nicht … kükig.“ „Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein Wort ist ...“, schmunzelte Lars und zog seinen Zwilling nun in eine liegende Position zu sich und schmiegte sich mit einem zufriedenen Brummen an ihn, „Auch, wenn es ziemlich passend ist ...“ „Aber ...“, versuchte Anders es erneut, woraufhin Lars seine Nase seufzend in jene, empfindliche Stelle hinter Anders' Ohr drückte und gleichzeitig warnend mit einer Hand in die prallen Backen des Hinters kniff, „Nichts aber …“ Lars hatte seine ganze Befehlsgewalt in die Worte gelegt und schmunzelte, als der schlanke Körper seines Zwillings, seinem Wolfspartner, in seinen Armen wohlig erschauderte, „Halt jetzt die Klappe… Ich will schlafen ...“ „Schlafen …?“, auch wenn Lars es aus seiner Position nicht sehen konnte, so war er sich sicher, dass die goldenen Wolfsaugen, die sich in den Nächten vor der, durch den Mond bestimmten Verwandlung, nur schwerlich verbergen ließen, nun schalkhaft funkelten und so seufzte er, „Ja, schlafen. Das mit Augen zu und schnarchen … Erinnerst du dich?“

„Danke, dass ich … mitdarf.“, Fanni saß auf dem Rücksitz und musterte die undeutlichen Spiegelbilder der Zwillinge auf den dunklen Seiten, „Ich glaube, ich kann … Ablenkung gebrauchen ...“ „Beschissene Woche?“, dieses Mal fuhr Anders, sodass sich nun Lars zu dem kleinen Skispringer umdrehte und ihn neugierig von Kopf bis Fuß, als Fanni nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ist in letzter Zeit alles etwas … beschissen gelaufen ...“ Lars gab, nach einem Seitenblick auf seinen Zwilling ein zustimmendes, beinahe schon wölfisches Brummen von sich, woraufhin Fanni leicht errötete, „Entschuldige … Ich hab ganz vergessen ...“ „Der Welpe wird auch kommen.“, Fanni blinzelte verwirrt, als sich plötzlich Anders in das Gespräch einmischte und begann nervös auf der Rückbank herumzurutschen, als er den goldenen Blick des Arztes nun seltsam bedeutungsschwer und eine Antwort erwartend, auf sich ruhen fühlte, „Das ist … schön.“  
Der goldene Blick löste sich nicht, aber nun übernahm Lars wieder, „Eigentlich sind es die Welpen … Clas kommt mit seiner Familie. Silje und Sindre sind beinahe erwachsen, aber Selma und Sirius sind noch klein ...“ „Clas?“, wieder färbten sich die Wangen rot und das Rot wurde sogar noch intensiver, als Anders schnaubte, „Du kennst ihn wahrscheinlich eher unter 'Ihre heilige Sportcheflichkeit'?“ „Anders.“, Lars' Stimme war ein heiseres Knurren, eine Warnung und seine Hand lag mahnend auf dem Knie des Jüngeren, „Behave.“ „Oh … Behave ...“, Anders grinste, wurde dann aber übergangslos ernst, „Wir sind da ...“

„Fannemel.“, Clas musterte den Skispringer etwas erstaunt und trat beschützend vor seine vier Kinder, die gerade einen Schneemann bauten. In seiner Stimme schwand ein tiefes, warnendes Knurren mit und er bleckte die Reißzähne, bevor er fragend zu den Zwillingen sah. „Ganz ruhig, alter Mann. Lars hat ihn eingeladen. Das Küken ist ganz vernarrt in einen gewissen Welpen.“, grinste Anders und lehnte sich gegen seinen Zwilling, „Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass der Kleine auf seinem Schoss eingeschlafen ist …? Und das vollgefressen ...“ Fanni errötete bei der Erinnerung und räusperte sich, „Wenn ich störe … Ich kann auch ...“ „Deine Sachen nehmen ....“, Lars schob seinen Bruder von sich und öffnete nun den Kofferraum, in dem Fannis Sachen gepackt worden war, „Hast du genügend Leckerlis eingepackt?“ „Natürlich.“, die Wangen des kleinen Skispringers röteten sich erneut, während er nun den großen Wanderrucksack und die zwei dicken Decken herauszog und sie mit Lars' Hilfe schulterte, „Und einen Ball … Und einen großen … Kauknochen“ „Oh Gott ...“, Anders lachte, „Schade, dass das niemand filmen wird ...“

Die Kinder liefen furchtlos voraus, während die Zwillinge, zusammen mit Daniel und Halvor Fanni zu beschützen schienen und Clas das wachsame Schlusslicht bildete. Wortlos stapften die Erwachsenen durch den hohen Schnee und zusammen mit den leisen Geräuschen des nächtlichen Waldes, bildete das fröhliche Lachen der Kinder, die einzige Untermalung ihrer stillen Wanderung.  
Auf der Lichtung schien sich nichts verändert zu haben. Selbst die Spuren der letzten Vollmondnacht waren bereits vom frischen Schnee überdeckt worden, sodass die Lichtung nun beinahe jungfräulich wirkte. Die Kinder hatten wenig Achtung für den jungfräulich, weißen Schnee, sie warfen sich kichernd hinein und zauberten, unter den amüsierten, aber dennoch wachsamen Blicken der erwachsenen Wölfe, Schneeengel in den weißen Schnee.  
Unbeachtet von den Wölfen breitete Fanni die Decken etwas abseits, nahe einem Baumstumpf aus und lehnte sich, mit angezogenen Knien, gegen das dunkle Holz des toten Baumes. Von dort aus beobachtete er, wie die nun noch menschlichen Wölfe, wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen plötzlich in die Mitte der Lichtung traten und, als das Licht des Vollmonds sie traf, ihre Gestalt wechselten.

Die goldenen Zwillinge, die sich nur anhand der Augenfarbe unterschieden, der sandfarbene Tande, dem eine wilde Locke immer wieder in die Augen fiel und auch Halvor, in dessen braunem, gelockten Fell nach einem genüsslichen Wälzen hing, erkannte Fanni sofort. Aber auch den großen, massigen Grauwolf, der sich, als er Fannis neugierigen Blick spürte, sofort vor die zwei jüngsten Wölfe stellte, erkannte der Mensch sofort. Silje und Sindre, die beiden halbwüchsigen Wölfe waren am neugierigsten und kamen, wenn auch noch immer etwas vorsichtig einem fremden Menschen gegenüber, näher. Fanni blieb ruhig sitzen und ließ die beiden erst einmal prüfend wittern und sich beschnüffeln, bevor er sie dann hinter den Ohren zu kraulen begann. Clas ließ, während sich die beiden Welpen zwischen seinen Beinen drängten, den Menschen nicht aus den Augen und erst, als Anders zu ihm kam und den Älteren schnaubend anstieß, seufzte der graue Wolf und erlaubte nun auch den Welpen die Lichtung zu erkunden, während er weiterhin sein Rudel wachsam im Auge behielt.

„Na ihr ...“, Fanni nahm nun auch die beiden kleinen Wolfsgeschwister auf den Schoss und war ziemlich überrascht, als diese zwei protestierend zappelten und fiepten. Sofort sah Clas in ihre Richtung und Fanni setzte die beiden Kleinen rasch wieder in den Schnee, bevor er dann entschuldigend die Hände hob, „Tut mir leid … Ich wollte ihnen nicht weh tun ...“ Clas brummte nur und leckte seinen Welpen beruhigend über die kleinen, hellen Schnauzen, bevor er sie wieder spielen ließ.

„Wuff!“, Fanni schrak zusammen, als er plötzlich von hinten angesprungen wurde, entspannte sich aber rasch wieder, als der kleine, grau orange Welpe ihn mit großen, goldenen Augen und erwartungsvoll fiepend ansah. Der kleine Schwanz wackelte so sehr, dass sich das gesamte Hinterteil des Welpen zu bewegen schien und der kleine Wolf stellte sich, kaum dass Fanni ihn auf den Schoss genommen hatte, auf die Hinterbeine und leckte dem Skispringer begeistert durch das Gesicht.


	11. Jemandem das Herz ausschütten

„Hey.“, Fanni streichelte den kleinen Wolf, der begeistert fiepte, sich vor Wiedersehensfreude beinahe zu überschlagen und gar nicht mit dem Schwanzwedeln aufzuhören zu können schien, „Ganz ruhig ...“ Die großen, goldenen Wolfsaugen funkelten und er gab weiterhin ein aufgeregtes Fiepen von sich und Fanni hatte beinahe den Eindruck, dass der kleine Wolf ihm unbedingt etwas erzählen wollte. „Ich verstehe dich nicht ...“, Fanni legte sanft eine Hand um die kleine Schnauze und musste lachen, als der Wolf nun zwar verstummte, dann aber auch schon die raue Wolfszunge über seine Finger leckte, „Aber, ich bin sicher, du hast in den Wochen viel erlebt ...“  
Für einen Moment schien es Fanni, als wäre etwas Blau in den goldenen Augen des Tieres schimmern. Der Skispringer zuckte zusammen, weckte dieser Blauton doch die sorgsam verdrängten Erinnerungen an das desaströse Date mit dem Snowboarder und er seufzte frustriert auf. Das Tier schien die Geistesabwesenheit und die Veränderung von Fannis Stimme zu fühlen, fiepte der Wolf doch nun fragend und stupste ihn vorsichtig mit seiner kalten Nase an. „Schon gut … Weißt du, ich musste nur an etwas denken ...“, Fanni begann nun wieder gedankenverloren den Welpen zu kraulen und lächelte etwas gequält, „Schon gut … Du hast damit ja nichts zu tun ...“  
Wieder fiepte der Wolf und Fanni schmunzelte, klang es doch beinahe wie eine Aufforderung zu erzählen, „Du willst das wirklich hören?“ Trotz der goldenen Wolfsaugen schien der Blick, der nun voller Ernsthaftigkeit auf Fanni zu ruhen schien, sehr menschlich zu sein und schließlich schüttelte der Skispringer seufzend den Kopf, „Na gut … Aber, bitte … behalte es für dich ...“ Der Welpe hob, wiederum in einer erschreckend menschlichen Geste, beschwörend die Pfote, woraufhin Fanni amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte, „Du bist wirklich einmalig, Kleiner ...“ Der kleine Wolf bellte protestierend und scheinbar auch etwas peinlich berührt, aber Fanni zuckte zusammen, als er neben sich ein reichlich amüsiert klingendes 'Huff' hörte und einen der goldenen Zwillingswölfe unweit und sie scheinbar beobachtend, im Schnee sitzen sah.  
Bevor der Mensch aber reagieren konnte, war der Welpe aufgesprungen und bellte den älteren Wolf, im Versuch ihn zu vertreiben, an. Anders, den Fanni nun anhand der Augenfarbe, die noch immer das tiefe Blau war, erkannte, gab wieder einen amüsierten Laut von sich, erhob sich dann aber und lief mit langen Sprüngen wieder an die Seite seines Bruders.  
Zufrieden schnaubend ließ der Wolfswelpe sich wieder auf dem Schoss des Menschen nieder und sah mit großen, goldenen bittend Augen zu Fanni auf. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll ...“, der Skispringer begann nun wieder den Wolf zu streicheln, kaute dabei aber nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe und leckte dann auch immer wieder nervös darüber, „Weißt du, Lars hatte vor ein paar Wochen Geburtstag ...“ Der Welpe knurrte und als Fanni auf ihn hinunterblickte, sah der Wolf zu den Zwillingen, die sich gerade, beinahe selbst wie Welpen, im Schnee balgten und nach ein paar Sekunden verstand Fanni und verbesserte sich rasch, „Schon gut … Also, Lars und Anders hatten vor ein paar Wochen Geburtstag ...“  
Der Wolf wirkte nun sehr viel zufriedener und entspannte sich unter den streichelnden Fingern, die gerade hinter den Ohren kraulten, während Fanni den Kleinen etwas misstrauisch betrachtete, „Du bist doch ein Freund von Lars … Und auch von Anders … Eines ihrer Fußballkinder? Oder sein Neffe? Der kleine Blonde, den er mal mit in den Toppen genommen hatte?“ Der Wolf schien die Frage zwar zu verstehen, ihn aber dieses Mal allerdings mit voller Absicht zu ignorieren und leckte sich stattdessen nur über die Pfoten, woraufhin Fanni schließlich aufgab und seufzte, „Also … Falls du das bist … Es ist ziemlich seltsam so etwas einem … Kind zu erzählen … Und, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das tun sollte ...“  
Der kleine Welpe schnaubte und betrachtete Fanni mit einem reichlich genervten Blick und der Mensch lachte, fast schon erleichtert, „Du bist also nicht sein Neffe … Aber, trotzdem … Kenne ich dich denn? Wie alt bist du eigentlich?“ Die Antwort bestand aus einem Schulterzucken, bevor der Welpe erneut fragend fiepte und auffordernd in Fannis Jackenärmel biss und zerrte. „Schon gut, ich frage nicht mehr … Du kannst dein Geheimnis behalten, Kleiner.“, der Skispringer schmunzelte und seufzte dann, bevor er zu erzählen begann, „Also, auf der Geburtstagsfeier … Ich habe da jemanden kennen gelernt … Ich dachte zumindest, dass ich ihn … kennen gelernt hätte … Er ist auch ein Wolf, wahrscheinlich kennst du ihn … Aber, ich glaube, er kommt nicht oft her … Zumindest sehe ich keinen Wolf, der wie Ståle … äh … wie er aussieht ...“  
Fanni hatte den seltsamen Eindruck, dass der junge Wolf bei der Namensnennung des Snowboarders neugierig die Ohren spitzte, aber dennoch berichtete er nun einfach weiter, beinahe schon erleichtert darüber wirkend die ganze Geschichte endlich einmal los werden zu können, „ … Also, dieser … dieser eine Snowboarder lud mich ein … auf ein Date … Ich konnte es kaum glauben … Weißt du, wie selten das ist? Für die meisten bin ich nämlich auch nur ein kleiner Welpe … niedlich, klein ...“ Der Welpe brummte und Fanni begann nun fast automatisch wieder damit ihn zu streicheln, „Nun ja … kein Welpe. Eher ein Küken … Tom hat sogar ein Verb erfunden. Angeblich 'küke' ich ...“ Der Wolf leckte sich über die Lefzen und Fanni hob grinsend den Zeigefinger und tippte dem Kleinen auf die Nase, „Denk nicht einmal dran ihm zuzustimmen … Sonst gibt es keine Leckerlis mehr für dich…“  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick beobachtete Fanni, während der Welpe das Leckerli beinahe zu inhalieren schien, das miteinander spielende Rudel. Er schmunzelte amüsiert, als Clas sich von seinen vier Kindern 'besiegen' ließ und Sirius, der kleinste seiner Welpen mit dem grauen Schwanz seines Vaters kämpfte und zubiss und beobachtete wie Lars seinen Bruder ansprang und sie dann gemeinsam mit den anderen Wölfen Fangen zu spielen schienen.  
„Das Date … Ich war überrascht, dass er mich überhaupt abgeholt hatte … Aber, es war eine Katastrophe … Wahrscheinlich war Ståle besoffen, als er mich gefragt hat … und hat es denn bereut … Er hat mich die ganze Zeit komplett ignoriert ...“, Fanni verstummte, als der Wolf ihm fast mitleidig über die Hand leckte und seufzte, „Schon gut … Ich bin so was gewohnt … Geh mal mit Daniel und Johann weg … Da fällt man kaum auf … Alles dreht sich nur um sie … Sie wollen das nicht mal, aber … man sieht sie einfach ...“ Wieder fiepte der Wolf, aber Fanni räusperte sich nur, während seine Wangen sich rot färbten, „Aber egal … Er hat mich ignoriert … Für Sex war ich ihm dann am Ende aber doch noch gut genug ...“  
Der Welpe richtete sich auf und etwas Unbekanntes, fast schon schuldiges, schien kurz tief in den goldenen Augen aufzublitzen, verschwand dann aber ebenso schnell wieder, als der Wolf betreten fiepte. „Am nächsten Morgen war er verschwunden … Und ich hab ihn nicht mehr gesehen ...“, Fanni schloss die Augen und zupfte gedankenverloren am Schlappöhrchen des Wolfes, während er dann auch etwas verkrampft lächelte, „ … Na ja, nicht ganz … Er hat immerhin einen Zettel dagelassen … 'Warst toll. Sehen uns. Ståle.'“ Ein leises, fast entschuldigendes Fiepen ließ Fanni auf den Wolf auf seinem Schoss hinuntersehen und der Skispringer lächelte, als der Welpe wirklich betreten wirkte. Er ließ die Öhrchen hängen und der, nun nicht mehr wedelnden Schwanz war nun traurig hängend, zwischen die Hinterbeine geklemmt worden, während er ein entschuldigend klingendes Quietschen von sich gab, „Schon gut, Kleiner … Es ist ja nicht deine Schuld ...“

„Lass das ...“, verschlafen versuchte Fanni den Wolf, der ihn immer wieder mit der kalten Nase anzustupsen schien, von sich zu schieben, aber das Tier knurrte nur tief und scharrte nun ungeduldig mit der Pfote, „Ich bin doch wach ...“ Widerwillig schlug Fanni, sorgsam bedacht, dass der kleine Welpe, der noch immer an seinen Bauch gekuschelt schlief, weiterhin zugedeckt blieb, die Decke zurück und setzte sich dann schwerfällig auf, „Was ist denn? Ist es schon Morgen?“ Den großen, braunen Wolf, dem er sich nun plötzlich gegenübersah, kannte Fanni, wenn auch nicht dem Namen nach und so seufzte er, „Du willst den Kleinen holen?“ Der braune Wolf nickte und stieß mit der Nase die Decke weiter zurück, sodass der zusammengerollte und leise schnarchende Welpe unter der warmen Decke zum Vorschein kam. „Schade ...“, Fanni seufzte, streichelte den kleinen Welpen noch einmal über das von zahlreichen Leckerlis pralle Bäuchlein, bevor er dann zusah, wie der braune Wolf ihn vorsichtig am Nackenfell hochhob und sich dann zum Gehen wand.  
„Warte!“, Fanni hatte rein instinktiv gehandelt und presste nun die Lippen zusammen, „Warte, Wolf!“ Seine blassen Wangen färbten sich rötlich und er hielt den Saum der dicken Decke umklammert, als der große Wolf tatsächlich stehen blieb, sich zu ihm umwandte und ihn fragend ansah „Ich … möchte ihn auch …“, Fanni schluckte und seine Finger verkrampften sich in den dicken Stoff der Decke, während er sich hilflos räusperte, „Kann ich ihn auch einmal als Mensch sehen …? Bitte.“


	12. Die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit ... und Schluckauf!

„VERDAMMT!“, Ståle schlug frustriert gegen die holzgetäfelte Wand und lehnte mit einem Seufzen die Stirn gegen das angenehm warme Holz, „VERDAMMT! VERDAMMT! VERDAMMT!“ „Das hilft dir auch nichts mehr.“, schwerfällig richtete sich Torgeir, der die wenigen Wintersonnenstrahlen auf dem Bett genossen hatte, auf und musterte den jüngeren Wolf amüsiert, „Du hast ihm alles erzählt ...“ „Das weiß ich selber!“, knurrte Ståle, hieb noch einmal gegen die Wand und drehte sich dann zu Torgeir um, „Warum hast du mich nicht davon abgehalten?!?“  
„Du hast sogar Anders verbellt … deine geliebte Mama ...“, Torgeir stützte sich auf das niedrige, hölzerne Fußende des Bettes und grinste breit, „Wer weiß, was du mir angetan hättest … Gegen einen verliebten, kleinen Welpen hätte ich ja wohl keine Chance gehabt ...“ „Ich weiß, was ich dir JETZT antun werde ...“, die Augen des jüngeren Wolfs färbten sich golden und bevor Torgeir noch reagieren konnte, hatte Ståle sich auf ihn gestürzt. Rücklings stürzte der Dunkelhaarige in die Laken und lachte erst, als der junge Wolf auf ihm landete, „Ich bin wohl der Falsche, Ståle ...“  
Aber, das Lachen verging ihm bald und er hatte merklich Mühe den knurrenden Jüngeren, der wölfisch nach ihm zu schnappen und ihn zu kratzen versuchte, von sich fern zu halten. Schließlich gelang es ihm aber den sichtlich wütenden Jüngeren von sich zu schieben und er rutschte, ohne Ståle aus den Augen zu lassen eilig vom Bett. Er strich über einen blutigen Kratzer auf seiner Wange und betrachtete das Blut an seinen Fingern angewidert, „Sag mal, spinnst du?!?“  
Der Jüngere knurrte, zeigte dabei die Reißzähne und machte Anstalten über das Bett, das Torgeir als sichere Barriere zwischen sich und den wütenden Jüngeren gebracht hatte, springen zu wollen. „Ståle!“, Torgeir beugte sich zu ihm, schnippte vor ihm mit den Fingern und sprach den Namen des Kleineren noch einmal mit mehr Nachdruck aus, „STÅLE!“ Der Jüngere blinzelte kurz, aber dann war das Gold aus seinen Augen verschwunden und der dunkle, blaue Blick wirkte kurz verwirrt, bevor Ståle sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ und an die Decke starrte, „Verdammt …“  
Er schwieg standhaft, auch als Torgeir sich nun neben ihn legte und ihn sanft mit der Schulter anstieß, sondern seufzte nur frustriert. „Willst du nun hier liegen bleiben?“, nach einigen Minuten und weiteren tiefen, frustrierten Seufzern, brach Torgeir die Stille und drehte sich etwas, um sich aufzustützen und den anderen ansehen zu können. Verschiedenste Emotionen geisterten durch das schmale Gesicht des jüngeren Wolfes und spiegelte sich in den dunklen Augen wieder, aber Ståle zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ist doch ein schönes Zimmer ...“ „Stimmt.“, der ältere Wolf nickte knapp, wirkte aber eher amüsiert, als überzeugt, „Nur … ich glaube etwas wird dir fehlen ...“ „Fernseher habe ich … Konsole … PC … Strom ...“, zählte Ståle auf und deutete, ohne seine Haltung zu verändern in die ungefähre Richtung der benannten technischen Geräte, bevor er den Arm dann über seine Augen legte, „Und Mama kocht gut ...“ „Kein Snowboard …“, setzte Torgeir nach und ließ Ståle gar keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, „Und vor allem … weder Mama Anders, noch …“ „Sag es nicht ...“, Ståle knurrte warnend, aber sein Freund fuhr ungerührt fort, „ … Fannemel.“  
„Torgeir ...“, Ståle klang reichlich gequält und drehte sich dann seufzend zur Seite, „Lass es ...“ „Warum hast du es ihm dann überhaupt erzählt?“, der Ältere zog den zitternden Ståle in seine Arme und fühlte das Schulterzucken eher, als er es sehen konnte, „Ich weiß es nicht … Es ist einfach … passiert.“ „So wie euer Sex.“, es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung und Ståle gab wieder einen gequälten Laut von sich, der beinahe zustimmend zu klingen schien, woraufhin Torgeir dem Jüngeren durch die Haare strich, „Was hältst du denn nun von ihm?“  
„Ihm? Meinst du …?“, Ståle tat sich schwer den Namen auszusprechen, atmete dann aber noch einmal tief durch, „Keine Ahnung … Er ist ein … ein ...Skispringer!“ Als Torgeir nicht eingriff oder einen Kommentar abgab, presste Ståle die Lippen fest zusammen, „Du willst mir doch bestimmt sagen, dass er niedlich ist … seine grauen Augen … die blonden Haare … dass es niedlich ist, dass er immer so zerzaust und gestresst aussieht … die roten Wangen … die Flecken … die Laute, die er beim Sex von sich gibt … oder, wie er sich anschmiegt ...“ Er verstummte, als er das leise, amüsierte Lachen des Älteren hörte und es, durch ihre Nähe auch wie einen Schauder durch seinen Körper laufen fühlen, „Das ist nicht komisch!“  
„Ist es doch. Du bist ziemlich vernarrt in das Skisprungküken ...“, Torgeir sprach erst, als Ståle sich scheinbar wieder beruhigt hatte und still neben ihm lag, „Aber, wäre es denn so schlimm?“ „Ja.“, der ältere Wolf war überrascht, über die Vehemenz mit der diese einzelne Silbe hervorgestoßen worden war und richtete sich nun wieder auf, um das Mienenspiel in dem schmalen Gesicht besser sehen zu können. Aber dennoch schwieg er, auf eine Erklärung wartend. „Er … mag nicht niedlich sein … Und … ich ...“, murmelte Ståle kaum hörbar, aber Torgeir runzelte die Stirn, „Der Welpe ist auch niedlich, ist es das?“ „Ja ...“, wieder war es nur ein leichtes Nicken, aber auch als Torgeir wartete, kam dieses Mal keine Erklärung, sodass er sich ganz aufsetzte und den Kopf schüttelte, „Du willst ihn nicht, weil ihr beide niedlich seid …?“

„Na, wo hast du dich denn rumgetrieben?“, wie schon so oft hatte Tom sich nicht nur selbst zum Frühstück eingeladen, sondern auch selbst ins Haus eingelassen und begrüßte den gerade zurückkehrenden Fanni am Küchentisch sitzend, „Komm mach mir Frühstück und dann kannst du mir jede kleine schmutzige Einzelheit erzählen.“ Fanni blinzelte, noch immer etwas müde und von so viel morgendlichem Enthusiasmus merklich überfordert und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Ich war im Wald.“ „Wald ...“, Toms blauer Blick glitt über die schmale und müde wirkende Gestalt seines besten Freundes, blieb an den Zweigen und den Schmutzstreifen auf den blassen, sich unter seinem Blick nun rötenden Wangen hängen, „Mmmmh … Outdoorsex im Winter. Dein Snowboarder? Oder hast du nun gefallen an ONS gefunden?“ „ONS?“, rutschte es Fanni, bevor er sich auf die Zunge beißen konnte, heraus und Tom grinste siegessicher, „One Night Stand … Du weißt, das namenlose Rein-Raus-Spiel ...“ „Tom ...“, versuchte Fanni den Älteren zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber er ließ sich nicht ruhig stellen, sondern sein Grinsen wurde nun noch breiter, „Also … wer war es?“

„Es war Vollmond.“, Fanni hatte sich schließlich doch wieder einmal in sein Schicksal gefügt, stand nun mit dem Rücken zu Tom am Herd und rührte in der schweren gusseisernen Pfanne, „Ich habe die Wölfe begleitet.“ „Die Wölfe ...“, etwas in Toms Stimme ließ Fanni sich hastig umdrehen und er betrachtete den Älteren misstrauisch, „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich Sex mit den Wölfen … TOM!“ „War da auch ein gewisser Welpe?“, Fanni schluckte und seine Wangen färbten sich dunkel, während Toms Augen nun aufgeregt zu funkeln begannen, „Ah ja … Und, hattest du Spaß mit ihm?“ „Wir haben … gekuschelt ...“, das Rot auf den Wangen vertiefte sich noch etwas und er räusperte sich, unter Toms fordernden Blick plötzlich nervös geworden, „Und, ich habe ihm von meinem Date erzählt ...“ „Du hast was?“, Fanni zuckte getroffen zusammen, als Toms Stimme sich bei der Frage förmlich zu überschlagen schien und der Ältere nun lachte, „Oh Gott … Du hast dem Welpen … dem Welpen! Du hast ihm tatsächlich vom Date erzählt … Ich fass es nicht … Du hast ...“  
„Ja, habe ich ...“, der Kleinere klang nun etwas verunsichert und der graue Blick wanderte, eine Erklärung suchend über Tom, der aber noch immer nur kichern konnte, „War das … falsch?“ „Wie man es nimmt ...“, stieß der Langhaarige hervor und prustete dann los, „Hast du ihm gesagt, wie toll du das Date fandest? Oder wenigstens den Sex gelobt …?“ „Tom!“, stieß Fanni nun wirklich entsetzt hervor, „Ich kann doch nicht mit … mit einem Welpen … über so was … sprechen! Er ist doch ...“  
Fanni verstummte, als es nun krachte und Tom nun vor Lachen vom Küchenstuhl gefallen war. Für einen Moment lag der langhaarige Athlet bewegungslos auf dem gefliesten Fußboden und versuchte mit beinahe schon amüsanter Verzweiflung zur Ruhe zu kommen, „Fanni, irgendwann … Ich schwöre … du schaffst mich noch mal … Du wirst mich noch mal ins Grab bringen … Totlachen … eine toll Todesart ...“ Kopfschüttelnd zog er sich dann schließlich doch reichlich mühsam wieder in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position, lehnte sich mit dem Oberkörper schwer auf die Sitzfläche und gluckste von Schluckauf geschüttelt, „Mit Ståle als Welpen reden ging nicht … Aber dich von ihm als Mensch vögeln lassen, ist kein Problem?“


	13. Ich habe keine Zweifel ... oder doch?

Wie auch schon viele Male davor betrachtete Fanni das Foto, das Tom ihm geschickt hatte und versuchte irgendeine Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem niedlichen Welpen, der auf dem Bild etwas ängstlich auf einem Sprungbrett saß und den Fotografen aus großen, goldenen Augen Hilfe suchend ansah und dem Snowboarder, mit der er zwar das grauenvolle Date, aber auch eine wunderbare Nacht gehabt hatte, zu finden. Immer wieder wischte er über das Display und vergrößerte das Bild, betrachtete es aus allen möglichen Blickwinkeln und schüttelte dann den Kopf, bevor er erneut den Blickwinkel änderte, „Verdammt ...“ „Wie lange hast du das Bild jetzt? Einen Monat? Und du guckst es dir immer noch mit dem verliebten Kükenblick an?“, Fanni schrak zusammen, als Tom sich von hinten über seine Schulter beugte und sein Kinn auf seine Schulter legte, „Weißt du … langsam hat das was von Besessenheit … Ich frage mich nur … in wen du vernarrt bist … in den kleinen Welpen? Oder sind es doch Gefühle für den großen Badboy Ståle?“  
„Tom ...“, Fanni lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen zurück und legte das Handy mit dem Display nach unten auf seinen Schoss, bevor er sich dann etwas verspannt zu Tom drehte, „Lass mich mit dem Scheiß in Ruhe ...“ „Du warst ja schon immer seltsam … Und, eigentlich sind die Leute ja immer fasziniert von … Katzenbildern … Und nicht von kleinen Wölfen … Mmmmh … hast du vielleicht eine Katzenhaarallergie, von der ich noch nichts weiß? Oder ist es ein Wolffetisch?“, Tom ignorierte Fannis angespannte Miene und auch das warnende Funkeln in den dunklen Tiefen der grauen Augen, hatte aber inzwischen AUCH das Handy an sich gebracht und betrachtete nun seinerseits das Foto cvon dem Welpen noch einmal eingehend, „Aber, ich muss zugeben, Ståle ist schon ein verdammt niedlicher, kleiner Welpe ...“  
Fanni schnaubte, aber seine Wangen röteten sich, „Ja, der Welpe ist schon süß ...“ „Aber …?“, forschte Tom grinsend nach, woraufhin Fannis graue Augen noch eine Spur dunkler zu werden schienen und er den Kopf schüttelte, „Das ist aber ein Welpe … und Ståle … Ich meine … Sandbech … Der Idiot ist groß … erwachsen!“ „Und?“, Tom zuckte mit den Schultern und Fanni kaute ungeduldig auf seiner Unterlippe herum, „Verstehst du nicht? Ich habe gegoogelt! Er ist 24! VIERUNDZWANZIG!“ „Und?“, Toms Grinsen wurde nun wieder breiter, „Dann ist er halt 24, kann er deshalb kein kleiner Welpe mehr sein? Du bist 26 … Zwei Jahre alter als er und du bist unser niedliches, kleines Küken ...“ „Das ist etwas ganz Anderes … Das ist nur ein Spitzname …“, rechtfertigte Fanni sich, während seine blassen Wangen sich röteten, „Und ich hasse diesen Spitznamen … Das weißt du ganz genau!“ „Das weiß ich, Küki. Es ist ja auch nicht zu übersehen.“, wieder ignorierte Tom gekonnt das warnende Knurren und zuckte nach einer kurzen Überlegung wiederum mit den Schultern, „Vielleicht liegt es ja an den Wolfgenen? Die altern einfach nicht so … wie wir?“ „Blödsinn!“ wieder erntete Tom nur ein frustriertes Schnauben von seinem besten Freund, „Daniel ist doch auch ein Wolf! Und, er ist nur etwas jünger als Sandbech … Nicht ganz ein halbes Jahr … und, ich habe Daniel gesehen ... Glaub mir! Er ist kein … gott verdammter Welpe!“ Fanni schnappte schließlich frustriert, woraufhin Tom aber wieder nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Dafür hat Daniel als Wolf aber sicher auch eine beschissene Frisur … und … Ich bin sicher, dass er ganz furchtbar ... sabbert … und nach nassem Hund riecht?“ „Tom …“, der kleine Skispringer klang nun wirklich wütend und erhob sich, um Tom wütend anzufunkeln, „Lass gut sein. Du hast mich reingelegt … Der Welpe … das ist nicht Ståle ...“ „Fanni ...“, versuchte Tom ihn zu unterbrechen, aber der Kleinere schüttelte nur wieder stur den Kopf, „Er ist viel zu alt … und der Welpe viel zu niedlich, um das beschissene Arschloch zu sein … Das kann einfach nicht sein!“  
Tom grinste nur.  
„Tom. Lass es! Ståle ist nicht der Welpe!“

Trotz seiner Beteuerungen war der Samen der Zweifel gelegt. Erst winzig, dann aber im Laufe der viel zu langsam vergehenden Tage, immer nagender werdend, blieben sie dennoch bestehen und plagten den kleinen Skispringer. Und, auch wenn Fanni sich weiterhin beinahe verzweifelt mit seiner eigenen Argumentation immer wieder zu überzeugen versuchte, so ertappte er sich doch dabei, wie er durch die Galerie scrollte und die Bilder von dem kleinen Wolf nachdenklich betrachtete. Und jedes Mal schien es so, als ob er für jeden noch so kleinen Unterschied zwischen dem niedlichen, grau orangen Welpen und dem schrecklichen, unerzogenen Snowboarder noch eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen dem Wolf und dem Menschen finden würde, woraufhin er schließlich frustriert die Bilder löschen wollte.  
Aber, egal wie oft er es auch versuchte, er brachte es dann doch niemals übers Herz.  
„Sandbech … ist … nicht … der … Wolf!“, aber er klang schon längst nicht mehr so überzeugt.

„Fanni ...“, Lars musterte den kleinen Skispringer, der so überraschend vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte, etwas besorgt, bevor er ihn schließlich hereinließ und die Tür mit einem wissenden Seufzen hinter ihm schloss, „Was ist denn los?“ Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen und zögerte noch kurz.  
Der graue Blick suchte Lars' gold grauen Blick und suchte in dem unruhigen Grau, das von goldenen Sprenkeln durchzogen zu sein schien, nach einer Antwort auf die Frage, die er zwar nicht gestellt hatte, die aber dennoch schwer zwischen ihnen im tiefen, lastenden Schweigen zu hängen schien. Lars hielt seinem Blick stand und machte auch keine Anstalten zu antworten, sodass Fanni schließlich frustriert knurrte und dem Älteren nun sein Handy, auf dessen Display das Foto des Welpen zu sehen war, entgegenhielt, „Du kennst das Bild, oder? Hast du mir vielleicht was zu sagen?“ Für einen langen Augenblick betrachtete Lars das Bild, seufzte aber schließlich und legte, während er gleichzeitig auf eine halb geschlossene Tür deutete, eine Hand auf Fannis angespannte Schulter, „Lass uns im Wohnzimmer darüber reden ...“

„Also?“, Fanni saß auf der äußersten Kante der bequemen, grauen Couch, die Füße fest auf dem weichen Teppich gestellt und die Hände unruhig und verkrampft auf seinen schmalen Oberschenkeln liegend, während er Lars, der sich ihm ebenfalls etwas angespannt wirkend, gegenüber gesetzt hatte, nicht aus den Augen ließ, „Was ist nun?“ „Fanni … Woher hast du das Bild?“, Lars schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf, aber der kleine Skispringer knurrte nur und winkte nur knapp ab, „Tom hat es mir geschickt … Er sagt, dies wäre … Sandbech … Also, hat er recht? Ist das nun Ståle? Ist ER der Welpe? Lars. Ist. Er. Der. Welpe?“  
„Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, wir Besuch haben, Lars ...“, Fanni verspannte sich und seine graue Augen verengten sich, als sein Blick nun auf Anders, der gerade ins Zimmer getreten war und fast etwas beschützend hinter seinem Zwilling stehen geblieben war und die Arme um ihn gelegt hatte, fiel. „Was für eine Überraschung ...“, Anders Augen funkelten und seine Stimme war ein heiseres Knurren, in dem eine Warnung unterschwellig mitzuschwingen schien, während seine Miene aber nichts preisgab, „Willst du heute Abend wieder mitkommen?“  
„Heute?“, Fanni sah verwirrt aus dem Fenster, wo die Sonne am bereits frühlingshaft blauen Himmel langsam zu sinken begonnen hatte, „Ist denn ...“ „Heute Vollmond?“, Anders rieb seine Nase in einer beinahe wölffisch anmutenden Geste an der Wange seines Zwillings und betrachtete Fanni aus nun goldblauen Augen und mit einem wölfischen Grinsen, das die gefährlichen Reißzähne seiner anderen Gestalt enthüllte, „Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass du die Tage gezählt hättest … oder die Stunden … vielleicht sogar die Sekunden ...“ Er ignorierte das Knurren des Jüngeren und fuhr übertrieben süßlich klingend fort, „ … bis du deinen kleinen Welpen endlich wiedersehen darfst … Oder lieber wieder mit ihm im Arm schlafen darfst?“

Dieses Mal trug Fanni eine geliehene Jacke der Zwillinge und neben ihm auf dem Rücksitz lag ein dicker Stapel Decken. Aber anstatt wie die letzten Male aufgeregt die Zwillinge zu beobachten und aus den Fenstern zu sehen, starrte er stumm auf sein Handy und betrachtete wieder einmal die Bilder des Welpen. „Fanni.“, etwas an Lars' Stimme ließ den Skispringer vermuten, dass er ihn schon mehrmals angesprochen haben musste, „Fanni, wir sind da.“  
Der kleine Athlet nickte nur wortlos und betrachtete die kleine, versteckte Lichtung, die als Parkplatz diente, durch die spiegelnde Fensterscheibe. Anders als die Male zuvor, stand dieses Mal nur ein einzelnes, fremdes Fahrzeug neben dem Lars nun anhielt. Das Wummern des Motors, in der nächtlichen Stille hier im Wald besonders laut, erstarb und gleich darauf klackten die Türen, als die Zwillinge ausstiegen. Fanni tat es ihnen eilig nach, ignorierte sie aber auch weiterhin, als er nun den ebenfalls geliehenen Rucksack schulterte und sich ohne einen Blick zurück auf die Zwillinge auf den Weg zur großen Lichtung, auf der sich das Rudel zu treffen pflegten, aufmachte.


	14. Im Mondlicht kann man nur romantisch sein, oder?

„Du?“, Fanni blieb noch zwischen den Bäumen stehen und starrte den blonden Snowboarder, der inmitten der Lichtung unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat und die Arme um sich geschlungen hatte, beinahe entsetzt an, „Was machst du denn hier?“ Ståle schrak beim Klang der Stimme des Skispringers kurz zusammen, fing sich aber schließlich schnell und drehte sich dann mit einem süffisanten Grinsen um, „Warum? Hast du mich vermisst?“ „Wohl kaum.“, Fanni rümpfte pikiert die Nase, trat nun aber trotzdem aus dem Schatten der Bäume hinaus, „Eine Nacht mit dir hat mir wirklich gereicht.“ „Seltsam ...“, Ståles blaue Augen hatten schon den wölfischen Goldton angenommen und Fanni musste sich tatsächlich zusammenreißen, um nicht vor ihm zurückzuweichen, als der Snowboarder nun zu ihm trat und seine Nase fast schon genüsslich über Fannis Wange zog, als würde er den Geruch des Menschen förmlich einsaugen wollen, „Das hatte damals aber ganz anders geklungen ...“ „Nur, weil ich ein bisschen gestöhnt habe?“, der Kleinere hatte sich nun wieder gefangen und reckte sich störrisch, ohne Ståle auch nur einen Augenblick aus den Augen zu lassen, „War alles nur Theater .. Hörst du? Oh ja … Staaaaale ...“ Bei den letzten Silben warf Fanni theatralisch den Kopf in den Nacken und grinste dann, „Klingt beinahe echt, oder? Aber, so gut warst du nicht … vielleicht eine … drei ...“  
„Du hast ja tatsächlich Feuer.“, der Snowboarder wirkte nicht im geringsten von Anders' harten Worten beeindruckt oder gar bekümmert, sondern grinste noch immer, als er Fanni nun zu sich zog und eine Hand besitzergreifend auf seinem Hintern platzierte. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns tatsächlich … bald mal ...“, wisperte Ståle heiser und verheißungsvoll in sein Ohr, „ … wiedersehen … Wie ich es dir versprochen habe ...“ „Glaube mir, das ist das Letzte, was ich will. Ich will dich ganz sicher nie wieder sehen ...“, Fanni bemühte sich, sich nun aus dem Griff des größeren Wolfes zu befreien und schnaubte frustriert, als Ståle ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte, sondern seine langen Fingern nun seinen Hintern zu massieren begannen, „Verdammt … Lass mich los!“  
„Was ist denn hier los?“, Fanni erstarrte, als ein langer, dunkler Schatten auf das ungleiche Paar aus Wolf und Mensch fiel und schluckte schwer, während Ståle nur vollkommen unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern zuckte und sich kurz zu den herankommenden Zwillingen wandte, „Das Küken wollte mir gerade seine unendliche Liebe gestehen ...“ „Ach?“, Anders' blaue Augen schimmerten im wenigen Licht der, sich langsam über die Baumkronen schiebenden, honigfarbenen Scheibe des runden Vollmonds unheimlich und dunkel und Fanni errötete prompt, als er den abweisenden, kalten Blick des Wolfes über sich wandern fühlte, „Ist das so, Fannemel?“  
Fanni presste die eh schon blassen Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie beinahe farblos wirkten und er verspannte sich in der noch immer besitzergreifenden Umarmung des Snowboarders, dessen Hand noch immer auf seinem Hintern ruhte, noch weiter. Er wollte nichts sagen, aber er wäre auch so oder so gar nicht zu Wort gekommen, denn Ståle nickte bereits eifrig und die blauen Augen funkelten siegessicher, „Er kann es schon gar nicht mehr erwarten ...“ „Das glaube ich ...“, Anders leckte sich über die Lippen, aber in seinem Blick lag eine letzte, eindeutig an den Skispringer gerichtete Warnung, die Fanni nicht verstand, die ihn aber dennoch nervös den Blick senken ließ.  
„Anders ...“, dieses Mal atmete Fanni beinahe erleichtert auf und sah Hilfe suchend zum Physiotherapeuten, der nun an die Seite seines Zwillings trat, einen Arm um dessen Taille schlang und ihn auf die Wange küsste, bevor er brummte, „Sei friedlich ...“ „Ich bin friedlich.“, der momentan noch menschliche Zwillingswolf gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich, aber Lars stieß ihn nur in die Seite, „Anders, sei lieb zu Fanni.“ Wieder wanderte der reine, blaue Blick des jüngeren Zwillings über die kleine Gestalt des Skispringers, bevor die Lippen sich beinahe wie Lefzen zu einem etwas abfälligen Lächeln verzogen, „Ich werde aber bestimmt nicht mit dem Schwanz wedeln oder Pfötchen geben ...“

Langsam folgte der Mond seiner seit ewigen Zeiten festgelegten, aufsteigenden Bahn über den nächtlich dunklen, mit blinkenden Sternen gespickten Himmel. Seine hellen Strahlen fielen nun auch langsam auf die dämmrige Lichtung und ließen den verharschten, von verschiedenen Tierspuren durchzogenen Schnee wie eine aus purem Silber gegossene Plastik glänzen. Ein langer, silbriger Lichtfinger brach durch die kahlen Kronen und fiel auf die Lichtung, streifte Fanni und schien mit seinem puren Licht, der Gestalt des kleinen Menschen sämtliche Farbe zu rauben. Aber, die eigentliche Wirkung hatte er nur auf die Wölfe, zwang er ihnen doch ihre tierische Gestalt auf.

Wieder geschah die Verwandlung absolut lautlos.  
Die vertrauten Gesichtszüge der Zwillinge veränderten sich im silbernen Licht. Ihre Augen glänzten unheimlich, die Pupillen verfärbten sich und wurden tierischer. Für einen Moment, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, wirkten Lars und Anders wie seltsame Hybriden, Wesen gefangen irgendwo zwischen Mensch und Tier, bevor das Mondlicht ihnen dann aber im Bruchteil einer Sekunde doch wieder sämtliche Menschlichkeit geraubt und sie als goldene Wölfe zurückgelassen hatte.  
Fanni schluckte schwer, als er spürte, wie sich nun, als das silbrige Licht des Vollmonds endlich nun endlich auch auf den hinter ihm Stehenden Ståle schien, der feste Griff des Snowboarders löste. Die warme, viel zu angenehme Präsenz hinter ihm verschwand, aber dennoch war Fanni sich nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass hinter ihm nun ein Wolf stand.  
Noch immer glaubte er es nicht.  
Ståle konnte nicht der Welpe sein.  
Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum als, als er sich langsam, beinahe schon widerwillig umdrehte, „ Ståle ...“ Er schluckte und seine großen, grauen Augen weiteten sich, als hinter ihm nun wirklich der kleine, grau orange Welpe saß und ihn mit großen, unschuldig grauen Augen ansah und gleichzeitig erwartungsvoll fiepend mit dem Schwanz wedelte, vor Entsetzen. Fanni versuchte zu schlucken und blinzelte auch mehrmals, als wollte er das, sich ihm bietende Bild irgendwie vertreiben, aber egal was er auch tat, es veränderte sich einfach nicht.

Fanni musste sich der quälenden Tatsache stellen.  
Ståle war der Welpe …  
Der Welpe war Ståle …  
Nun gab es keinen Zweifel mehr.

„Nein.“, Fanni wich zurück hastig zurück und stolperte beinahe, aber der kleine Welpe, der das Ganze scheinbar für ein neues Spiel des Menschen hielt, erhob sich und lief, weiterhin fröhlich mit dem Schwanz wedelnd, unentwegt hinter Anders her. „Bleib verdammt noch mal stehen, du verdammtes Mistvieh!“, Fanni knurrte wütend und schleuderte die Worte dem kleinen Wolf förmlich entgegen.  
Aber, der kleine Welpe legte daraufhin nur den Kopf schief und fiepte fragend, bevor er Fanni, der seine Schritte nun noch beschleunigt hatte, gleich wieder zu folgen versuchte. Dabei drohte er doch immer wieder über seine, noch viel zu großen Pfoten zu stolpern und purzelte schließlich mit einem überraschten Fiepen kopfüber in eine hohe Schneewehe, sodass nur noch das wild wedelnde Schwänzchen herausschaute.

Fanni blieb, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Bedürfnis dem Welpen zu helfen und zu verschwinden, verunsichert kurz stehen und begann, während er darauf wartete, ob der Welpe es tatsächlich alleine aus seiner Zwangslage schaffen würde, nervös auf seiner Lippe herum zubeißen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte der Skispringer sehen, wie der blauäugige Zwillingswolf dem Welpen nun eilig zur Hilfe kommen wollte, sich aber sein Zwilling ihm sofort knurrend in den Weg stellte.  
In diesem Moment spürte er eine Berührung am Stiefel und an der Hose und als er erstaunt nach unten sah, sprang der junge Wolf winselnd an seinem Bein hoch, während das kleine Schwänzchen so heftig wedelte, dass der Welpe gleich wieder das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und erneut im Schnee zu landen drohte. „Geh weg! LASS MICH IN RUHE!“, Fanni trat eilig einen Schritt zurück, sodass der kleine Wolf nun tatsächlich ein weiteres Mal das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit einem überrascht klingenden, kindlichen Bellen bäuchlings im Schnee landete, „VERSCHWINDE, DU DÄMLICHES MISTVIEH!“  
Der große Zwillingswolf mit den blauen Augen fiepte warnend und wollte sich hastig an seinem Bruder vorbei drängen, aber Lars schnappte auch dieses Mal bellend nach ihm und knurrte bedrohlich, während er Anders wieder von dem ungleichen Paar von Mensch und Wolf wegdrängte.  
Der kleine Wolf gab aber nicht auf, sondern kämpfte sich aber nun wieder ungeschickt auf die Pfoten und schüttelte sich linkisch den Schnee aus dem Fell. Unsicher fiepend sah er noch einmal zu dem Menschen, der ihn aber noch immer abweisend und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen musterte. Für einen Moment starrten sich Fanni und der kleine Welpe an, lieferten sich ein unerbittliches, wortloses Duell, die Sturheit und die Verletztheit des gekränkten und hintergangenen Menschen gegen die unschuldige Niedlichkeit des Welpen, der so anders als Ståle war …  
Aber plötzlich brach der Welpe den Blickkontakt ab. Der kleine Wolf schien endlich verstanden zu haben. Er ließ nun traurig winselnd die Öhrchen hängen und klemmte den Schwanz zwischen seine Hinterbeine, bevor er sich dann, nach einem letzten Blick zu Fanni einfach umdrehte und im schwarzen, undurchdringlich wirkenden Dickicht, das die Lichtung umgab, verschwand.  
„Ståle!“


	15. 6 Wochen

Der blauäugige Zwillingswolf warf dem kleinen Skispringer und auch seinem Bruder einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor er dann bellend im dunklen Dickicht verschwand. „Ståle ...“, Fanni ballte die Fäuste und presste die blutleeren Lippen zusammen, wand sich dann aber doch brüsk ab, „Und wenn schon … Das geschieht dem kleinen Mistvieh doch ganz recht ...“ Lars gab ein undeutbares, aber dennoch genervt klingendes Geräusch von sich und vergrub dann vorsichtig seine Zähne in Fannis Jackenärmel, um den Menschen so zurück zum Deckenlager zu ziehen und sich dann, als Fanni sich hingesetzt hatte, neben ihm auf den warmen Decken zusammenzurollen. Der Kopf des hellen Wolfs lag nun auf dem Schoss des Menschen und obwohl Fanni dagegen ankämpfte, konnte er seinen Blick noch immer nicht von dem Dickicht nehmen und streichelte Lars währenddessen immer wieder gedankenverloren.

„Es ist … schon fast eine Stunde … Meinst du ...“, Fanni leckte sich nervös über die kalten Lippen und sah auf den angespannten Wolf, dessen buschiger Schwanz unruhig zuckte und dessen Ohren aufgeregt spielten, hinunter, „ … Anders hat ihn schon gefunden? Er hat doch eine gute Nase … Er findet ihn bestimmt … oder?“ Lars hob den Kopf und krauste witternd die Nase, bevor er die Schnauze mit einem frustrierten Seufzen wieder auf den Schoss bettete und seufzte.

„Es wird doch alles in Ordnung sein? Ihnen kann nichts passiert sein ...“, der Mond wanderte weiter über den dunklen Himmel und je weiter er sich den Baumwipfeln zu näheren schien, desto unruhiger wurden Wolf und Mensch, „Ich meine … so groß ist der … der Wald doch nicht, oder?“ Wieder brummte der goldene Wolf nur und Fannis, bisher streichelnde Hand verharrte plötzlich und er schluckte schwer, „Lars … Gibt es hier … wilde Tiere … andere Tiere …?“ Lars musterte ihn aus großen, goldenen Augen und schnaubte auch dieses Mal nur, woraufhin der Mensch zusammenzuckte, „Es geht ihm aber gut … oder? Anders passt auf ihn auf …?“

In der Ferne färbte sich der Himmel nun langsam bereits in den vertrauten Rot- und Goldtönen des nahenden Sonnenaufgangs und Fanni schluckte schwer und leckte sich inzwischen vollkommen nervös über die zerbissenen Lippen, „Scheiße … Wo bleibt Anders denn nur … Hoffentlich hat er … Ståle gefunden … Es wird schon hell ...“ Plötzlich spitzte der goldene Wolf, dessen Kopf noch immer auf seinem Schoss lag, die Ohren und erhob sich eilig. Lars witterte und lauschte und der schlanke Körper des Tieres schien angespannt, während der fedrige Schwanz unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere peitschte. „Lars?“, sofort richtete sich auch Fannis auf und legte eine Hand auf den warmen, vor Anspannung zitternden Körper des Wolfes, „Hörst du was? Kommen sie etwa endlich zurück? Hat Anders ihn gefunden? Ist Ståle bei ihm?“  
Lars reagierte nicht auf ihn, sondern lief nun seinem Zwilling, der sich gerade durch eine Lücke im Dickicht zwängte, winselnd entgegen. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte Fanni nichts erkennen, nur die zwei, sich so ähnlich sehenden Wölfe, die sich vorsichtig, aber auch freudig begrüßten. Lars leckte seinem Zwilling noch einmal sanft über die Schnauze und erst, als Anders an seinem Bruder vorbei, nun auf Fanni zutrat, sah dieser das der große Wolf den Welpen am Nackenfell hielt.  
Anders' blaue Augen waren dunkel und unlesbar und der große Wolf knurrte warnend, als Fanni nun seinerseits einen Schritt auf ihn zumachen wollte. „Lars …?“, Anders sah Hilfe suchend zu dem vertrauten Physiotherapeuten, aber dieser bezog nun neben seinem Bruder, der den scheinbar bewusstlosen Welpen nun auf die Decken legte, Stellung. „Verdammt ...“, die Wölfe standen zwischen Fanni und dem Welpen, dessen rechtes Vorderbein in einem seltsamen Winkel ab stand und dessen Flanken sich unter den viel zu langsamen Atemzügen kaum merklich hoben und senkten, „Macht doch was!“ Lars wirkte beinahe amüsiert und die goldenen Augen schienen zu funkeln, während Anders' Blick nun beinahe schwarz zu werden schien und er wieder warnend knurrte.  
Aber dennoch traten beide Wölfe, als nun die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den nächtlichen Zauber von der Waldlichtung zu nehmen schienen, jeweils einen Schritt zur Seite und erlaubten dem besorgten Menschen sich an ihnen vorbeizudrängen. Anders sank neben dem Welpen, dessen goldene Augen sich nun halb öffneten und der Fanni über die Hand leckte und dessen Schwanz schwach wedelte, auf die Decke und streckte zögerlich eine Hand nach ihm aus. „Ståle ...“, Fanni schluckte, als er nun auch die vielen Kratzer entdeckte und seine Finger, mit denen er den Welpen gerade hatte streicheln wollen, verharrten erschrocken, „Oh Gott … Mein Kleiner ...“  
„Fannemel.“, der Skispringer zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich angesprochen wurde und eine große Hand schwer auf seiner Schulter zu liegen kam und er senkte betreten und mit glühenden Wangen schuldbewusst den Kopf, „Anders … Ich … Es tut mir leid … Ich wollte das nicht ...“ „Später. Dazu haben wir im Moment wirklich keine Zeit ...“, Lars schob seinen sichtlich wütenden Bruder, der gerade Fanni am Kragen packen und hatte hochziehen wollen, behutsam zur Seite, um dann seinerseits eine Hand auf die schmale, unter seinem Griff zitternde Schulter des Athleten zu legen, „Fanni, komm. Wir müssen Ståle zum Tierarzt bringen.“  
Ståle winselte schwach und begann, während er die ganze Zeit Hilfe suchend zu Fanni sah, protestierend zu strampeln, als Anders nun die Decke vorsichtig um den kleinen Wolf wickeln wollte und schließlich schüttelte Lars den Kopf, „Lass es, Anders … Gib ihn an Fanni ...“ „Was?“, die blauen Augen des jüngeren Zwillings verfärbten sich so dunkel, dass sie beinahe schwarz zu sein schienen und er knurrte verstimmt, während er den vor Schmerzen und Angst winselnden Welpen an seine Brust drückte, „Du willst, dass ich ihn … dem gebe?“ „Ja.“, Lars trat furchtlos auf seinen widerwilligen Zwilling zu, nahm ihm das strampelnde Bündel aus den Armen und übergab ihn vorsichtig an Fanni, der unsicher zum wütenden Anders sah, „Ich … muss ihn nicht tragen ...“ „Doch, du musst ...“, murmelte Lars und fuhr dem Jüngeren durch die strohblonden Haare, während Anders nur schnaubte und sich mit einem letzten, warnenden Knurren dann wortlos zum Gehen wand, „Na komm. Dein kleiner Welpe muss zum Tierarzt ...“

„Wieso ...“, Fanni blieb auch weiterhin dicht bei Lars, als sie nun nebeneinander dem engen Pfad zurück zum Parkplatz entlang liefen und hielt den zitternden Welpen auch noch immer beschützend gegen seine Brust gedrückt, „ … ist er noch ein Wolf?“ Lars' filz grauer Blick streifte den Jüngeren kurz und er lächelte kurz amüsiert, „Welpe … Ganz einfach, so kannst du ihn tragen ...“ „Deshalb …?“, fing Fanni an, errötete dann aber, als ihm klar wurde, dass der ehemalige Physiotherapeut wohl einen Scherz gemacht zu haben schien und schnaubte dann verstimmt, „Sehr witzig, Lars. Verarschen kann ich mich alleine … dazu brauche ich dich nicht ...“  
„Das war kein Scherz.“, als der Welpe nun wieder vor Schmerzen winselte, unterbrachen sie ihr Gespräch kurz und beschleunigten gleichzeitig auch ihre Schritte und hatten so recht bald den Wagen erreicht, wo Anders bereits telefonierte „Die Verwandlung wäre tödlich für ihn ...“, nahm Lars, als er die Tür für Fanni und den kleinen Wolf öffnete, das Gespräch wieder auf, „Es ist anstrengend … Und der Aufbau des Skeletts und der Muskeln ist ganz anders … Ganz zu schweigen von den Blutbahnen ...“ „Was?“, Fanni schluckte und sah sorgenvoll auf das immer schwächer werdende Wölfchen, das nun auf seinem Schoss lag und erschöpft nach Luft schnappte, „Du meinst … Er könnte ...“ Lars nickte und beugte sich nun vorsichtig in den Wagen hinein, um Fanni mit dem Gurt zu helfen. Der ehemalige Physiotherapeut streichelte den Welpen noch einmal und schenkte dem Skispringer ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, bevor er dann behutsam die Wagentür ins Schloss warf.  
„Hast du ihn erreicht?“, Lars senkte die Stimme, als er nun auf den Beifahrersitz rutschte und sah besorgt zu seinem Zwilling, der noch immer das Handy am Ohr hatte und nun sacht den Kopf schüttelte, „Noch nicht …“ „Dann fahren wir einfach bei ihm vorbei …?“, murmelte Lars und betrachtete Fanni, der vollkommen selbstvergessen den Welpen auf seinem Schoss kraulte, noch einmal kurz im Rückspiegel, bevor er dann den Wagen anließ und ihn durch den morgendlichen Wald lenkte.

„Das Vorderbein ist gebrochen ...“, der Welpe lag leise winselnd auf dem Behandlungstisch und betrachtete den Tierarzt und auch die Zwillinge mit großen, ängstlich, goldenen Augen, versuchte nun aber, als Lars den widerstrebenden Fanni kurzerhand nach vorne schob, sich aufzurichten und zu dem kleinen Skispringer zu kriechen, „Ich musste es eingipsen ...“ Die Zwillinge nickten verstehend, nur Fanni sah hilflos zwischen den drei älteren Männern hin und her, „Was?“ „Er wird solange ein Welpe bleiben ...“, Lars' angenehm warme Hand ruhte auf Fannis schmaler Schulter, aber das leichte Lächeln auf seinen Zügen ließ Fanni misstrauisch die Stirn runzeln, „Und …?“ „Jemand muss auf ihn aufpassen ...“, der Tierarzt blickte abwechselnd zwischen den Zwillingen und dem Skispringer hin und her, bis sein Blick schließlich auf Anders zur Ruhe kam, „Ich denke ...“ „Fanni wäre genau der Richtige dafür.“, unterbrach Lars ihn und schob den Kleineren noch einmal nach vorne, „Ståle mag ihn ...“ „Was?“, sowohl Anders, als auch Fanni wollten protestieren, aber Lars schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich, seine Stimme senkend, zu seinem Zwilling, „Oder willst du schon wieder sechs Wochen auf der Couch schlafen?“ bitte nicht so laut.


	16. Welpenschule, die Erste

„Und was ist mit … mit seinen … Eltern?“, Fanni sah unsicher zwischen den Zwillingen und dem Wolf, dem die müden Augen zuzufallen schienen, „Ich meine … Sie sind seine Eltern! Die machen sich doch bestimmt Sorgen um ihn?“ „Die sind im Urlaub … mit Frode und dessen Familie. Anders wird sie nachher anrufen … Sie sind es auch schon gewohnt, es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, das Ståle sich verletzt … Er ist als Wolf ziemlich … tapsig.“, lächelte Lars, während Anders nun knurrte, aber von seinem Zwilling zurückgehalten wurde, „Aber, egal … Er mag dich und du hast außerdem auch Zeit, Fanni ...“  
„Ich habe Zeit? Nein… denn, was ist mit … Es ist noch Winter … was ist mit dem Weltcup …?“, stieß der Skispringer fragend hervor, aber Lars schmunzelte nur und wuschelte dem verstimmten Jüngeren in einer liebevollen Geste durch die blonden Haare, „ … Der Winter ist bald vorbei … Nächstes Wochenende ist doch schon der Weltcup in Planica … Saisonabschluss … Da wird doch gefeiert und Alex hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn du den Welpen mitnimmst ...“ „Moment … Ich soll ihn … Mit … nehmen?“, es dauerte einen Moment, bis Fanni tatsächlich verstanden hatte, was Lars so einfach von ihm forderte, aber schließlich schnaubte er und die grauen Augen blitzten vor Empörung dunkel auf, „Einen Wolf? Nach Slowenien? Ich soll einen WOLF nach Slowenien mitnehmen?“ Anders knurrte, aber Lars nickte nur, woraufhin Fanni die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und giftig und beinahe schon süffisant klingend anwortete, „Oh ja, ganz tolle Idee. Ich nehme den Wolf mit ... dann habe ich wenigstens ein Date für die Springerparty und bin nicht wieder der einzige … der alleine ist! Oh warte mal … er ist ja noch ein Welpe und die Party leider nicht für minderjährige Wölfe geeignet!“  
„Nein, keinen Wolf. Nur einen Welpen.“, verbesserte der Tierarzt und überging den Wutausbruch des kleinen Skispringers, kraulte aber dennoch weiterhin den kleinen Wolf, der nun, wo die Mittel endlich wirkten, leise vor sich hin schnarchte, bevor er erstmals Fanni prüfend von Kopf bis Fuß betrachtete, „Bist du denn schon groß genug für diese Party, Kleiner?“

„Hier ist dein Platz ...“, Fanni setzte den kleinen Wolf auf das große Sitzkissen im Wohnzimmer, bevor er sich dann wieder erhob und auf die nahe Küchentür deutete, „Fressen habe ich dir hingestellt … Wasser auch ...“ Der müde Blick aus den goldenen Augen des Wolfes folgte Fannis Geste und er schien knapp zu nicken, bevor er sich auf dem weichen Kissen ausstreckte, die kleine Schnauze auf die Vorderpfoten betete und innerhalb weniger Minuten eingeschlafen zu sein schien. Fanni betrachtete den kleinen Wolf noch einen Augenblick lang, bevor er sich dann brüsk schnaubend ab wand und die Wohnzimmertür hinter sich schloss, „Alle anderen Räume sind für dich tabu, hast du verstanden? Du. Bleibst. Hier. Während. Ich. Zum. Training. Gehe. KAPIERT?“ Fanni wartete, bis der Wolf ein Geräusch, das er gleich als Zustimmen wertete, von sich gab, bevor er die Wohnzimmertür tatsächlich hinter sich schloss, „Benimm dich! Ich bin in … Ich bin denn heute Abend wieder da ...“

Fanni wollte gerade in seine Turnschuhe schlüpfen und nach seiner Sporttasche greifen, als das Geräusch von Krallen auf dem Parkett und dann gleich darauf klägliches Fiepen und Winseln aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte. „Das ändert auch nichts!“, knurrte Fanni, aber als der kleine Wolf seine Stimme hörte, wurde das angstvolle Winseln noch lauter. „Halt endlich die Klappe!“, herrschte der Skispringer wütend die weiß gestrichene Tür an, aber anstatt sich zu beruhigen, wurde das Winseln nur noch kläglicher und Fanni hörte, wie der Welpe nun beinahe schon verzweifelt an der Tür zu kratzen und in den höchsten Tönen zu fiepen begann. „LASS DAS, DU VERDAMMTES MISTVIEH!“, knurrte Fanni und riss die Tür nun so heftig auf, dass der kleine Wolf das Gleichgewicht verlor und schmerzhaft winselnd auf dem bunten Flickenteppich zusammensackte.  
Aber dennoch wedelte Ståle auch nun wieder hoffnungsvoll mit dem Schwänzchen und versuchte gleich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und humpelte, als er es nach einigen Versuchen endlich geschafft hatte, sofort zu Fanni. Die gebrochene und eingegipste Pfote seltsam abgespreizt, saß er dann beinahe wie ein wohlerzogener, junger Hund vor dem Skispringer und sah mit großen, goldenen Augen bettelnd zu ihm auf und fiepte leise, das Köpfchen schräg gelegt. „Ich werde dich ganz bestimmt nicht mitnehmen!“, Fanni verschränkte die Arme unversöhnlich vor der Brust und machte Anstalten die Wohnzimmertür trotz des Welpenblicks erneut zuzuziehen, „Vergiss es, Ståle!“

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dir einen Hund angeschafft hast …?“, Fanni zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Andreas sich über ihn beugte und in die Tasche, in der Ståle in eines von Fannis Shirts gekrochen war und nun friedlich zu schlafen schien. „Das ist nicht meiner.“, Fanni zog eilig den Reißverschluss wieder halb zu und schob die Tasche hastig unter eine der Holzbänke, „Ich passe nur auf ihn auf … Vorübergehend … Für ein paar … Tage.“ „Ach ja? Wem gehört er denn? Einem deiner Brüder?“, neben Andreas war nun auch noch Johann aufgetaucht und betrachtete den noch immer schlafenden Welpen, der im Traum mit den Hinterpfoten zuckte, „Der ist aber niedlich ...“  
„Das glaubt aber nur ihr ...“, murmelte Fanni und fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare, während er die Tasche nun noch etwas weiter unter die Bank schob, „Der ist ein richtiges Mistvieh. „Was ist das für eine Rasse?“, Anders seufzte, als Johann und Andreas sich nun vor die Holzbank knieten und auch bald den roten Gips an der Vorderpfote entdeckten, „Oh, der arme Kleine … Wie ist das denn …?“ „Er ist …einfach … irgendein … irgendein … Welpe ...“, unterbrach Fanni die beiden Anderen in einem Versuch sich rauszureden aber einfach, ballte frustriert die Fäuste und räusperte sich dann, „Kommt ihr jetzt endlich? Sonst gibt es noch Extrataining ...“

„Hmmm“, Andreas klang reichlich amüsiert, als er sich nun zu seinem kleineren Freund umdrehte, „Ich glaube, du solltest dir das mal ansehen, Fanni ...“ „Wieso? Hat Tom wieder was angestellt …?“, der kleine Skispringer klang bereits reichlich argwöhnisch, als er nun unter Roberts Arm hinweg tauchte und misstrauisch in die Kabine spähte. Ärgerliche, rote Flecken erschienen auf seinen Wangen und er presste die Lippen fest zusammen, als er anklagend auf das Chaos deutete, „Wer war das? Was soll diese verdammt … Scheiße …? DAS IST NICHT WITZIG!“  
Seine dunkle Sporttasche lag umgekippt unter der Bank, sein linker Turnschuh, der einstmals ordentlich neben dem rechten Schuh gestanden hatte, lag in einer kleinen Pfütze und mit vollkommen zerbissenen Schnürsenkeln vor dem deckenhohen Spiegel. Der rechte, scheinbar noch unversehrte Schuh lag allerdings unter einer Jeans begraben und aus dem Ausschnitt des T-Shirts, das zuvor auf der Bank gelegen hatte und nun über den Fußboden zu kriechen schien, sah nun ein kleiner, beim Klang von Fannis Stimme begeistert wedelnder Schwanz hervor und das ganze Kleidungsstück, mitsamt Wolf, wackelte in Richtung der Menschen.  
„Ståle!“, Fanni setzte gerade dazu an den kleinen Wolf anzubrüllen, als es dem verletzten Welpen nun endlich gelang aus dem viel zu großen Shirt zu schlüpfen. Der kleine, verletzte Wolf sah hoffnungsvoll zu dem blonden Skispringer auf, winselte dann aber gleich kläglich und ließ, als er den Ärger in der Stimme des Menschen hörte, auch gleich wieder die Öhrchen hängen, „Du kleines, verwöhntes … Das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht … Du kleines ...“  
„Sei doch nicht so gemein zu ihm ...“, Robert schob sich am vor Wut zitternden, blassen Fanni vorbei und hob, sich das Grinsen nur schwerlich verbeißen könnend, das zerfledderte und von Tierhaaren übersähte T-Shirt hoch, um es dem kleineren Athleten dann mit einem süffisanten Grinsen in die Hand zu drücken, „ … der Kleine hat dir einen Gefallen getan … das Shirt war echt potthässlich.“

„Das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht ...“, Fanni sah giftig auf den kleinen Welpen, der schuldbewusst winselnd auf Fannis ehemaligen T-Shirt auf dem Beifahrersitz lag und nach wie vor traurig die Ohren hängen ließ, „Ich sollte dich einfach bei Anders abliefern ...“ Die goldenen Augen weiteten sich beinahe ängstlich und er erhob sich winselnd und machte einige unsichere, tapsige Schritte in Richtung Fanni und leckte entschuldigend über die Hand des Menschen, die sich so fest um den Schaltknüppel gelegt hatte, dass die langen Finger beinahe weiß erschienen.  
„Du bist echt ...“, Fanni versuchte auch weiterhin seinen Ärger zu bewahren, aber als er schließlich doch nun endlich einen kurzen Blick auf den traurigen Welpen warf, seufzte er und seine Wut verflog zusehends, als er den Satz vollkommen anders, als er es eigentlich gewollt hatte, zu Ende brachte, „ … niedlich.“ Hoffnung glomm nun erneut in den großen Augen des niedlichen Welpen auf und das kleine Schwänzchen begann wieder hyperaktiv zu wedeln, als Fanni den Wolf nun an der nächsten Ampel vorsichtig auf seinen Schoss hob und liebevoll zu streicheln begann, „Sag mal … Warum bist du als Mensch bloß so ein riesiger Arsch … aber, als Welpe so … niedlich?“  
Ståle sah ihn nur hilflos mit seinen großen, goldenen Augen an.


	17. Geschenke ... frust

„Bleib!“, Fanni zeigte auf das Kissen im Wohnzimmer, aber kaum dass er einige Schritte gemacht hatte, hörte er auch schon wieder das Kratzen der Krallen auf dem Parkett und als er sich mit einem leisen Seufzen umdrehte, wackelte der verletzte Welpe ihm hinterher und wedelte mit dem Schwänzchen. „Du sollst doch ...“, Fanni presste die Lippen fest zusammen, als er den kleinen Wolf, der sich auch gleich wieder mit einem zufriedenen Brummen an ihn kuschelte, nun vorsichtig hochnahm und ihn behutsam wieder auf das große Kissen setzte, „ … da bleiben! Kannst du nicht hören?! Oder machst du das absichtlich?“  
Ståle blinzelte und legte das Köpfchen schief, bevor er sich mit einem leisen 'Huff' schließlich doch auf das Kissen sinken ließ und dann wohl ein Lob erwartend mit dem Schwanz wedelte. „Na geht doch … Deine Eltern haben dich ja scheinbar doch irgendwie erzogen ...“, Fanni kniete sich trotz seiner harschen Worte aber doch noch einmal neben das kleine Tier und kraulte es kurz, bevor er sich dann aber schließlich doch erhob, „Du bleibst hier liegen, kapiert? Und, ich gehe in die Küche ...“  
Bereits nach wenigen Schritten hörte er wieder das Geräusch der Krallen, die über das Parkett kratzten und als er sich umdrehte, sah er sich dem freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelnden Welpen gegenüber, der erwartungsvoll fiepte. „Ståle ...“, Fanni seufzte und fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare, bevor er ein weiteres Mal zu dem Kissen zeigte, „Platz!“ Der orange graue Welpe sah ihn mit großen Augen, als ob er das Hundekommando nicht kennen würde, verständnislos an und legte mit einem leisen, fragenden Fiepen den Kopf schief. „Geh. Auf. Das. Kissen. SOFORT!“, Fanni räusperte sich und zeigte weiterhin mit stoischer Miene und rot gefleckten Wangen auf das bequeme Sitzkissen und nach kurzem Zögern ließ das fröhliche Wedeln nach und Ståle humpelte mit hängenden Ohren und eingekniffenem Schwanz zurück zu seinem Platz. „Braver … Ståle.“, beinahe hätte Fanni 'Hund' gesagt, hatte sich aber gerade noch auf die Zunge gebissen, „Und nun … Bleib! Bleib da!“  
Aber noch bevor Fanni nun die Küchentür erreicht hatte, hörte er schon wieder das Geräusch der Pfoten. Dieses Mal blieb er stehen und in seiner Stimme schwang neben einem gewissen Grad der Genervtheit, nun auch deutlicher Frust mit, „Kannst. Du. Nicht. Wenigstens. Einmal. Hören?“ Hinter ihm erklang nur ein leises, fragendes Winseln und Fanni atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er dann einfach und ohne sich auch nur etas zu dem Wolf umzudrehen, weiterging. Er hörte zwar, dass der kleine Welpe ihm auch weiterhin folgte, schloss dann aber, bevor der Wolf ihm in die Küche folgen konnte, rasch die Küchentür hinter sich und lehnte sich für einen Moment merklich erleichtert gegen das dünne Holz, „Oh man ...“

Fanni wäre, als er etwa eine Stunde später die Küchentür wieder öffnete und mit seinem heißen Teller in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer hatte treten wollen, beinahe über den Welpen gestolpert. Es gelang ihm sich abzufangen, aber dennoch taumelte er nun einige Schritte und der kleine Welpe sprang erschrocken auf und jaulte überrascht. Fanni brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte und auch Ståle schien nur noch etwas schockiert, wedelte er doch bereits wieder mit dem Schwanz und leckte sich scheinbar hungrig über die Lefzen, während seine goldenen Augen den lecker riechenden Teller fixierten und er erwartungsvoll fiepte.  
„Du sollst auf deinen Platz gehen!“, Fanni sah verstimmt auf den kleinen Wolf hinunter und wich überrascht und den Teller sorgsam außer Reichweite des Welpen haltend zurück, als Ståle nun an ihm hochsprang und bettelnd fiepte, „Das ist mein Essen!“ Der kleine Wolf sah ihn beinahe entsetzt aus großen, goldenen Augen an und begann in den höchsten Tönen zu winseln und zu fiepen. „Dein Futter steht in der Küche!“, Fanni, der den Teller sicherheitshalber noch immer weit außerhalb der Reichweite des kleinen Wolfes hielt, deutete mit der anderen Hand in die ungefähre Richtung der auf einigen alten Zeitungen stehende Untertasse, die als improvisierter Napf herhalten musste, „Wildschwein mit Süßkartoffeln ...“  
Ståle zögerte kurz, humpelte dann aber schließlich tatsächlich an Fanni vorbei in die kleine, noch angenehm nach dem menschlichen Essen riechende Küche und tapste zu seiner behelfsmäßigen Futtersteller. Der kleine Wolf wirkte, so schien es Fanni, der das Tier weiterhin sorgsam im Auge behielt, nicht sonderlich angetan und rümpfte die Nase, als er vorsichtig auf den alten Zeitungen scharrte. Dennoch schien ihn der Geruch des Nassfutters anzulocken und er schnupperte kurz daran, bevor er zu Fannis Erleichterung den Kopf senkte und wohl zu fressen begann. Der Mensch seufzte, wand sich dann aber ab und balancierte seinen eigenen, noch immer heißen Teller nun auf seine Couch und begann zu essen.  
Ein leises Klirren aus der Küche ließ Fanni zusammenzucken und bevor er überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, hatte er auch schon den Stuhl zurückgeschoben und stand nach wenigen Schritten in der Küchentür, „Ståle?“ Seine Sorge verflog aber gleich, als er die Untertasse in Scherben, das Nassfutter in Wolfstapsen über seinen ganzen Küchenfußboden verteilt und Ståle halb in seinem Mülleimer, wo er sich über die Reste von Fannis Essen hermachte, vorfand, „Du kleines ...“  
Beim Klang seiner Stimme purzelte der überraschte Welpe zurück und begann wieder erwartungsvoll mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln, als er Fanni nun eine lange, von den Milchzähnen eines kleinen Wolfs angeknabberte Kartoffelschalenspirale, als Geschenk vor die Füße legte. „Ach … Ståle.“, Fanni seufzte nur, betrachtete erst den kleinen Wolf, dessen Fell reichlich mit Futter und Resten aus dem Mülleimer verschmiert war und warf denn einen Blick auf seine verwüstete Küche, „Jetzt müssen wir dich wohl baden ...“

Fanni betrachtete den schmutzigen Welpen mit gerümpfter Nase und überlegte, wie er den quirligen Wolf am besten ins Badezimmer bekommen könnte. Schließlich gab er diese Überlegungen aber auf, packte den überrascht fiependen Ståle am Nackenfell und trug ihn zu seiner Küchenspüle. Fanni setzte ihn behutsam auf die Arbeitsplatte, löste aber seine Hand nicht aus dem Nackenfell und begann den Welpen auch wie von selbst zu kraulen, während er mit der anderen Hand nach der Handbrause griff und versuchte sie auf eine, für den Welpen angenehme Temperatur einzustellen.  
Erst, als ihm das gelungen war, setzte er den kleinen Welpen, der unsicher und mit weit gespreizten Beinen auf dem rutschigen Metall des Spülbeckens zu stehen versuchte. Immer wieder rutschten die Pfoten weg und schließlich griff Fanni seufzend mit der Hand wieder in das flauschige Nackenfell und sicherte den kleinen Welpen so, „Halt doch endlich still!“ Ståle winselte leise, bemühte sich aber dennoch alleine zu stehen, was ihm schließlich auch endlich gelang.  
Fanni löste daraufhin seine Hand aus dem Nackenfell und begann, sorgsam das verletzte Vorderbein aussparend, die Pfoten des ängstlich zitternden Tiers abzuduschen, bevor er dann auch den Rest des Welpen langsam einweichte. Behutsam fuhren Fannis lange Finger immer wieder durch das dicke Winterfell des Welpen und wuschen sorgsam die klebrigen Brocken des Nassfutter aus. Ståle zitterte während dieser Prozedur noch immer, die großen, goldenen Augen ließen den Menschen auch weiterhin keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen und er winselte erleichtert, als das Rauschen der kleinen Handbrause endlich verstummte und Fanni ihn aus der Spüle hob.  
Für einen Moment saß der nasse Welpe wie erstarrt auf der Arbeitsplatte, das orange graue Fell klebte förmlich am Körper und fiel ihm in die Augen, sodass er den Menschen kurz aus den Augen verlor und ängstlich zu fiepen begann. Er winselte fragend und versuchte trotz des rutschigen Untergrunds und des verletzten Beins auf die Pfoten zu kommen. Immer wieder rutschte er weg, beruhigte sich aber dann schnell, als Fanni schließlich mit einem kleinen Frotteehandtuch zurückkam und dann den kleinen Welpen vorsichtig damit abzutrocknen begann.

„So. Der Rest trocknet wohl von alleine ...“, Fanni hatte den kleinen, noch immer in das Handtuch eingewickelten und sich schwanzwedelnd an ihn schmiegenden Welpen nun wieder vorsichtig auf dem Sitzkissen abgesetzt und versuchte seiner Stimme nun einen befehlenden Klang zu geben, „Und, du bleibst jetzt hier! Haben wir uns verstanden, Sandbech?“ Der kleine Wolf blinzelte aus seinem Deckenkokon heraus und gähnte herzhaft, sodass der Skispringer nun erleichtert aufatmete und sich, nachdem er dem Tier noch einen warnenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, endlich seiner reichlich verwüsteten Küche zuwenden konnte.

„Ist das wirklich … Ich glaube es nicht … Dieses verflixte ...“, Fanni fluchte leise vor sich hin, als er nun schon minutenlang auf den Knien auf seinem Boden herumrutschte und versuchte das inzwischen bereits angetrocknete Futter von den weißen Fliesen zu wischen, „Wenn ich dich in die Finger …“ Er kaute frustriert auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er an einem besonders hartnäckigen Pfotenabdruck herum rieb und sich schließlich genervt durch die Haare fuhr, „Ich sollte das Vieh einfach ...“ Er verstummte aber abrupt in seiner Tirade, als plötzlich der kleine Welpe vor ihm auftauchte und ein zerbröseltes, kaum mehr erkennbares Fischstäbchen vor dem Skispringer auf dem Boden legte. Als Fanni nicht sofort reagierte, schob der kleine Wolf sein Geschenk mit der Schnauze weiter zu ihm und fiepte erwartungsvoll, während er fröhlich mit dem Schwanz wedelte. „Das ist von meinem Teller ...“, Fanni seufzte und ließ den Putzlappen sinken, „Ståle …!“


	18. Shopping mit ungewissem Ausgang

„Ich hab von Lindvik gehört, der es von Sigurd gehört hat … der mit Robert gesprochen hat … du hast dir einen Hund angeschafft?“, Fanni war beinahe erleichtert, als Tom plötzlich in der Küche stand und sah Hilfe suchend zu dem Älteren auf, „Tom … Gott ...“ „Tom reicht.“, der ehemalige Skispringer grinste und musterte den kleinen Welpen, dessen Zähnchen sich in Fannis Putzlappen gegraben hatten und der versuchte dem unkooperativen Menschen den Lappen aus den Händen zu ziehen, „Ich dachte immer, du wärst eher der … Typ für ein Aquarium ...“ „Oh ja.“, Fanni ließ mit einem Seufzen endlich den Lappen los, woraufhin der kleine Welpe mit einem erschrockenen Jaulen rückwärts purzelte und hilflos strampelnd auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam, „Dann könnte ich das kleine Vieh darin ertränken ...““  
„Also wirklich ...“, Tom kniete sich nun neben den Welpen, der versuchte wieder auf die Pfoten zu kommen und hob ihn vorsichtig hoch, „Der ist doch niedlich ...“ „Vielleicht, wenn er schläft … Aber, wahrscheinlich würde er selbst da irgendwas … anstellen.“, knurrte Fanni und seufzte, als der Welpe auf Toms Arm zu strampeln und zu fiepen begann, „Lass ihn lieber wieder runter … Er mag es nicht angefasst zu werden ...“ „Schade … Er ist wirklich niedlich.“, Tom setzte den kleinen Wolf wieder auf seine eigenen Pfoten und grinste, als der Welpe sich sofort hinter Fanni verkroch, „Mmmmh … Anscheinend mag er dich.“ Fanni warf einen etwas frustrierten Blick auf sein ungewolltes Haustier, das zwar gegenüber Tom zurückhaltend und sich im Schutz von Fannis Beinen sicherer zu fühlen schien, bevor er dann mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ich passe nur kurzzeitig auf ihn auf.“  
„Zu einer passt der nicht ...“, Tom saß auf dem Sessel und beobachtete den Welpen, der mit der Pfote bettelnd an Fannis Bein kratzte, aber ignoriert wurde, „Fanni, ich glaube er will auf den Schoss.“ „Schön für ihn.“, Fanni nach einem giftigen Blick auf den fiependen Welpen die Beine auf die Couch und sah denn herausfordernd zu Tom, „Problem gelöst.“ „Meinst du ...“, Tom grinste, als der kleine Wolf sich nun auf die Hinterbeine stellte und trotz der verletzten Pfote versuchte alleine auf die Couch zu klettern, „Ich glaube, er gibt nicht so leicht auf …“ „Ståle ...“, Fanni stieß den jungen Wolf behutsam zurück, aber dennoch rappelte dieser sich immer wieder auf und machte sich erneut an den schwierigen Aufstieg, „Lass das! Geh auf dein Kissen! Platz!“  
„Ståle?“, Fanni hätte sich, als ihm sein Fehler bewusst wurde, am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, aber es war zu spät. Toms Augen leuchteten förmlich, glitzerten vor Erwartung und er grinste, „So … So … Du hast deinen Hund nach deinem Freund benannt …? Ist das nicht verwirrend? Oder macht Ståle auch 'Sitz'?“  
„Erstens … ist das nicht mein Hund. Zweitens ist das nicht einmal ein Hund … Und drittens … Sandbech ist nicht mein Freund!“, knurrte Fanni, während der Welpe beim Klang seines Namens fröhlich fiepte und mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln begann, „Und viertens …“ „Gut, dann hast du deinen Nichthund, der dir nicht gehört eben nach deinem One Night Stand benannt ...“, Tom zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern und ignorierte das Seufzen von Fanni, als er sich nun verschwörerisch zu dem Kleineren beugte, „Aber, lass das bloß nicht zur Gewohnheit werden … Also, dass du dir für jeden ONS ein Tier anschafft und es nach ihm bennenst … Irgendwann hast du einen ganzen Zoo … Allerdings, ihr habt auf dem Hof sicher genügend Platz ...“  
„Tom ...“, Fanni presste die Lippen fest zusammen und seine Wangen leuchteten in dunklem Rot, als er schließlich auf den Welpen, der noch immer erwartungsvoll zu seinen Füßen saß, deutete, „Das ist kein Hund, es ist ein Wolf. Ein Wolfswelpe … Und, es ist wirklich Ståle ...“ „Huh, Petplay in einer neuen Dimension?“, Tom wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, aber Fanni, der bei dieser Vorstellung nun wirklich blass geworden war, schüttelte hastig den Kopf und protestierte, „Tom!“ „Meine ja nur ...“, der Ältere zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück, „Also … dann mal raus damit. Vollmond war gestern … Es ist Tag ...“ „Er ist verletzt.“, endlich hob Fanni, wenn auch nur um Tom den roten Gips am Vorderlauf zu zeigen, den kleinen Wolf auf die Couch und seufzte, als Ståle auch gleich die Gelegenheit nutzte, um tapsig auf seinen Schoss zu krabbeln, „Er hat sich gestern im Wald das Bein gebrochen …“ „Oder den Arm … wenn er ein Mensch wäre.“, fiel Tom ein und beobachtete, wie Fanni nickte und, ohne es selber zu merken, damit begann den nun viel zufrieden wirkenderen Welpen zu streicheln, „Aber … warum ist er ein Tier?“ „Lars sagte irgendwas von anderer Skelettstruktur und Körperaufbau?“, Fanni zuckte mit den Schultern und kraulte den Wolf, der nun ein genüssliches Brummen von sich gab, hinter dem zuckenden Öhrchen, „Er würde eine Verwandlung nicht überstehen ...“ „Mmmmh.“, Tom leckte sich über die Lippen und betrachtete Welpe und Mensch einen Augenblick lang, „Und deshalb ist er hier ...“ „Einer musste sich ja um ihn kümmern.“, Fannis graue Augen umwölkten sich und die ertappte Röte kehrte auf seine Wangen zurück, als er sich nun verlegen räusperte, „Du kannst es gerne übernehmen … Er hat in meine Sporttasche gepinkelt … meine Turnschuhe ruiniert … mein Lieblings-T-Shirt ebenfalls … Er hat meine Küche verwüstet … den Mülleimer ausgeräumt … Und, mein Mittagessen gefressen!“ „Mmmmh.“, wieder trat das ungute Funkeln in Toms Augen und er grinste, „Muss Liebe schön sein ...“

„Ich glaube, er ist eingeschlafen ...“, stellte Tom nach einiger Zeit, in der Fanni zwar störrisch geschwiegen, aber dennoch nicht aufgehört hatte, den Welpen zu streicheln, „Du kannst aufhören.“ Der kleine Skispringer zuckte ertappt zusammen und für einige Sekunden hörte er tatsächlich auf den leise vor sich hin schnarchenden Welpen zu kraulen, bevor er fast wie aus Reflex wieder damit begann. Tom beobachtete ihn grinsend, ein Grinsen, das noch breiter wurde, als Fanni schließlich ertappt seine Hand aus dem weichen Fell des Welpen zurückzog, „Wegen mir musst du nicht aufhören ...“ Über Fannis Wangen geisterten dunkle, rote Flecken und er räusperte sich, „Ich bringe ihn auf sein Kissen ...“  
„Da schläft er?“, Tom betrachtete das Kissen, das eigentlich die Sitzfläche eines Stuhls polstern sollte, mit wenig Begeisterung, aber mit schief gelegtem Kopf und schließlich seufzte, „Fanni … Wir müssen dringend einkaufen ...“ Was?“, der Jüngere sah überrascht zu seinem besten Freund, der aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Hast du Näpfe?“ „Untertassen ...“, fing Fanni an, aber Tom zählte weiter auf, „Halsband … Leine … Spielzeug … Bürste … Noch mehr Spielzeug … Nein? Gut, dann fahren wir nun einkaufen … Du musst ja einen guten Eindruck auf deinen ersten festen Freund machen ...“

„Du übertreibst ...“, Fanni saß, den schlafenden Welpen, der überhaupt nicht mitbekommen hatte, was die beiden Menschen planten und sich stattdessen zufrieden in Fannis Arme kuschelte, auf dem Beifahrersitz und kraulte mit einer Hand wieder einmal den Wolf, während er in der anderen Hand eine lange Liste hielt, „Ich kümmere mich doch nur ein paar Tage um ihn … Er braucht keinen …“ Die grauen Augen flogen über die lange Liste von Dingen, von deren Existenz er bislang noch nicht einmal etwas geahnt hatte, „ … Keramiktrinkbrunnen!“ „Und woraus soll er denn trinken?“, Tom nahm seinen Blick nicht von der Straße, aber dennoch konnte Fanni deutlich die Entschlossenheit, mit der er nun seine Mission verfolgen würde, in dem schmalen Gesicht des Älteren sehen. Aber trotzdem weigerte der Kleinere sich so einfach aufzugeben, „Aus einem Napf? Unser Hofhund trinkt aus einem Napf … und aus jeder Pfütze … Auch aus dem Bach ...“ „Macht es dich an?“, nun grinste Tom und Fanni hatte zwar das ungute Gefühl in eine verbale Falle getappt zu sein, runzelte aber dennoch die Stirn, „Was?“ „Macht es dich an, die Vorstellung, wie Ståle aus einem Napf trinkt?“, Tom sah kurz zu Fanni, der schluckte und dann hektisch den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein!“ „Siehst du!“, triumphierte der Ältere, „Er braucht also ein Trinkbrunnen.“  
„Aber ...“, Fanni verstummte mit einem Seufzen, sprachlos über diese Unlogik, bevor er dann aber störrisch auf einen weiteren Punkt auf der Liste zeigte, „Aber, eine Hundebadewanne?“ „Gut … Die braucht er wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht.“, Fanni sah misstrauisch zu Tom, der sonst nicht so leicht nachzugeben pflegte und begann plötzlich nervös geworden auf seiner Unterlippe herumzukauen, „Wirklich …?“ „Natürlich … Mit dir zu baden gefällt ihm sicher viel besser …“, Toms lange Finger trommelten auf dem Lenkrad des dunklen Volvo, als er ungerührt fortfuhr, „ … und, du kannst gleich deine Komplexe ablegen und dich schon mal daran gewöhnen … Oder mag Ståle keine flotte Nummer unter der Dusche?“

„Blau. Es muss blau sein. Immerhin ist er ein Rüde.“, Tom inspizierte die Hundebetten und Körbchen und zog schließlich eins aus dem bedrohlich schwankenden Stapel, „Probier es mal aus.“ Fanni seufzte und wollte gerade den kleinen, noch immer schlafenden Wolf in das große, mit einem dunkelblauen Kissen gepolsterte Körbchen legen, als Tom mahnend mit dem Zeigefinger vor seiner Nase zu wackeln begann, „Äh … Äh … Äh … Du sollst es ausprobieren … DU!“  
Fanni starrte ihn einen Augenblick sprachlos an, bevor er schließlich doch endlich seine Stimme wiederfand, „Ich soll ...“ „Dich mit deinem Welpchen zusammen in den Korb kuscheln ...“, Tom klang erstaunt über Fannis Unverständnis, als wäre das, was er forderte vollkommen selbstverständlich, „Er muss ja schließlich auch groß genug für euch beide sein … Damit ihr es zusammen gemütlich habt ...“


	19. vollkommen unbefriedigend ... in jeder Hinsicht

„Anders … das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?!“, als sein Zwilling nicht reagierte hatte und abgelenkt schien, richtete Lars sich schließlich auf, stützte sich auf den gespreizten Beinen seines Bruders ab und wischte sich, giftig klingend, den Mund ab, „Ich versuche dich zu verführen und du … VERDAMMT, HÖR MIR ZU UND LEG VERDAMMT NOCH MAL DAS HANDY HIN!“ „Und … wenn was passiert ist?“, der jüngere Zwilling stützte sich, sich überhaupt keiner Schuld bewusst seiend, etwas auf, sodass er Lars, der zwischen seinen Beinen kniete ansehen konnte, tippte aber weiterhin auf seinem Handy herum, „Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben … und gerade jetzt … gerade in diesem Moment an Sex denken … Ich rufe jetzt bei Fannemel an … Ståle ...“  
„Ist bei ihm in guten Händen.“, beendete Lars, wie so oft in den letzten Stunden den Satz, schüttelte dann aber mit einem genervten Seufzen, als sein Zwilling gleich wieder protestieren wollte, den Kopf, stieg schließlich tatsächlich aus dem zerwühlten Bett und verließ nackt das Zimmer, „Falls du mich doch irgendwann vermissen solltest … Ich schlafe auf der Couch ...“

„Tom ...“, Fanni klang peinlich berührt, während der Welpe im zwischenzeitlich ausgesuchten Hundebett, das im großen Einkaufswagen lag, schlief, „Muss das wirklich sein …?“ „Nafürlich!“, lautete die undeutliche Antwort, biss der ehemalige Skispringer doch auf einem rosa farbenen Hundespielzeug herum, „Musch dosch schischer schein ...“ „Was?“, Fanni runzelte die Stirn und endlich nahm Tom den rosa Kauknochen aus dem Mund und rümpfte die Nase, „Schmeckt ziemlich … künstlich … Irgendwoher kenne ich den Geschmack ...“ Während er sich testend über die Lippen leckte, griff Fanni nach einem identischen Spielzeug und las mit gedämpfter Stimme die Materialliste vor, „Latex ...“ „Ha, wusste ich doch, dass ich den Geschmack kenne.“, Tom nickte zufrieden und zuckte mit den Schultern, als Fanni förmlich herausplatzte, „Woher?“ „Alex … er bestand am Anfang auf Kondome ...“, der ehemalige Skispringer rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn, „Du weißt nicht zufällig, ob Ståle eine Latexallergie hat, oder?“ „TOM!“, Fanni errötete prompt, aber wieder blieb Tom völlig unberührt, „Was denn? Hat er bei eurem Stelldichein ein Kondom benutzt?“ „Nein.“, zischte Fanni mit hochroten Wangen und sah sich eilig um, ob jemand vielleicht ihr Gespräch belauschen würde, „Hat er nicht ...“ „Mmmmh … Dann sollten wir vielleicht nach etwas latexfreiem suchen ...“, der Kauknochen wurde wieder zurückgelegt und Tom wand sich dem nächsten Spielzeug zu, „Guck mal, eine Quietschekuh! Die kaufen wir!“ „Tom ...“, versuchte Fanni zu protestieren, aber die neongrün gefleckte Kuh landete bereits in einem enthusiastischen Bogen im Einkaufswagen und Tom zog den Kleineren in seine Arme und wuschelte liebevoll durch die blonden Haare, „Die hilft gegen dein Heimweh … Und schau mal … Sie hat ein Herzfleck! Wie dein Schlierenz!“  
„Ich habe kein Heimweh … und Schlierenz ist auch nicht giftgrün ...“, murmelte Fanni und warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf das quietschende Gummispielzeug, das gerade vom inzwischen aufgewachten Welpen neugierig beschnuppert wurde, „Lass das, Ståle. Aus.“ Der Wolf fiepte leise, als Fanni ihm das Spielzeug wegnahm, es kurz betrachtete und dann Tom in die Hand drückte, „Er kann einen Ball haben ...“ „Spielverderber.“, Tom hörte aber nicht weiter auf seinen besten Freund, sondern trat zum Wagen, wo der kleine Welpe ihn schwanzwedelnd erwartete und hielt ihm das quietschende Spielzeug entgegen. „Guck! Er mag es!“, Tom strahlte, als Ståle die grüne Kuh mit stolz erhobenem Schwänzchen in sein Körbchen zerrte und Fanni seufzte, „Aber, das Vieh heißt nicht Schlierenz!“  
„Gregor?“, Tom gab dem Wagen einen Schubs und sprang dann, sich am Griff festhaltend darauf, um durch die Gänge zu fahren, „Oder vielleicht lieber … Prevc?“ Fanni, der gerade an einem Stand eine Hundepfeife betrachtet hatte, musste laufen, um seinen besten Freund und den Wolf wieder einzuholen und würdigte, als er es endlich geschafft hatte, Toms Vorschlag keines Wortes. „Ich bin für Prevc … oder vielleicht Domen?“, Tom betrachtete die Kuh, die zwischen Ståles großen Pfoten lag, weiterhin mit schief gelegtem Kopf, „Es muss einfach was Slowenisches sein … oder vielleicht doch ein Deutscher? Es ist immerhin ihre Farbe … Was hälst du von Wellistier? Karle Muh?“ „Das klingt nicht nur … zweideutig, sondern auch als hätte sie Haarausfall.“, murmelte Fanni und deutete dann erleichtert auf einen abzweigenden Gang, „Komm schon … wir müssen noch Näpfe kaufen … Das kann ja wohl nicht so schwer sein ...“  
Fanni irrte sich.  
„Tom … da passt Ståle rein ...“, kopfschüttelnd wies Fanni seinen Freund mit dem Napf, der wohl eher für eine ausgewachsene Dogge, als für einen Welpen geeignet gewesen wäre, zurück und griff zwei kleinen Näpfen aus der Auslage, „Was hältst du denn davon?“ „Wer soll denn daraus satt werden?“, Tom krauste die Nase, „Ein magersüchtiger Chihuahuawelpe?“ „Ståle ist ein Welpe … und nicht viel größer, als ein ...“, versuchte Fanni wiederholt zu erklären, aber Tom fiel ihm schon wieder ins Wort, „Er ist ein Profisportler!“ „Momentan ist er aber ein Wolf.“, zischte Fanni und hob Ståle, als dieser nun erstmals auf das Spielzeug gebissen hatte und bei dem lauten Quietschen erschrocken fiepend zurückgewichen war, auf seinen Arm, „Ein Wolfswelpe und damit ist auch noch zu klein für quietschende Kühe!“

„So …“, beinahe eine Stunde später zuckte Tom nun den Kugelschreiber und begann die Liste ihrer Einkäufe abzuhaken, „Ein Hundemäntelchen … vier Näpfe, die ich immer noch zu klein finde … ein Hundebett … Check … Mmmmh … Einen weichen Ball … ein Seil … und … Tada …“ „einen pinken Snackball ...“, Toms Stimme nahm einen übertriebenen schwul klingenden Tonfall an, „Extra für das Wölfiwelpi!“ „Sie hatten nur pink! Und das hast du gesehen!“, verteidigte Fanni auch gleich seine Wahl mit deutlich geröteten Wangen, aber Ståle schnarchte und Tom grinste nur, „Klar … Also … einen Mädchensnackball … eine wasserfeste Decke für das Auto … eine Hundebadewanne … Hundeshampoo … einen Keramiktrinkbrunnen ...“ Fanni stöhnte gequält, aber Tom fuhr einfach ungerührt fort, „Karle Muh musste ja hier bleiben … Aber, wir haben eine Krallenschere … Ein Flohhalsband mit kleinen Schneeflocken darauf … Hundehandtücher … Mmmmh … Sieht so aus als hätten wir jetzt fast alles ...“  
Fannis erleichtertes Aufatmen wurde aber zu einem weiteren Seufzen, als Tom nun die noch fehlenden Teile vorlas, „Uns fehlen noch Hundefutter … ein Halsband … Und natürlich ein Welpengeschirr … Das sollten wir aber etwas größer kaufen ...“ Als Tom den verständnislosen Blick des Jüngeren sah, wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter, „Dann könnt ihr das später auch noch verwenden … Oh und Tüten für die Häufchen … Die könntet ihr später vielleicht auch brauchen … Wer weiß …?“

„Huhn und Reis ...“, Fanni krauste die Nase und betrachtete den schlafenden Wolf in seinem Arm und verglich ihn mit dem niedlichen, flauschigen Welpen auf der Dose, der kein Wässerchen trüben zu können schien, „Ich weiß nicht ...“ „Was weißt du nicht?“, Tom kam mit einem Arm voller Dosen zurück und ließ sie achtlos in den Wagen regnen, „Suchst du nach einem Hundebild, das deinem Ståle ähnlich sieht?“ „Ich weiß nicht, ob er … das mag.“, rechtfertigte Fanni sich mit roten Wangen und stellte die Dose eilig zurück. „Was hat er denn vorher gefressen?“, Toms Finger strich über die unterschiedlichen Zusammensetzungen, während er sie, dieses Mal mit einem falschen, französischen Akzent wie ein Kellner vorlas, „Wir 'ätten 'ier … Porc du grüne Erbsen … Und Kaninchen auf bunten Nudelbett … Oh, das schmeckt bestimmt … Rolle de Mops mit fromage überbacken ...“  
„Bäh.“, Fanni schüttelte sich, seufzte dann aber, „Also, er hat vorhin Fischstäbchen und Kartoffeln gefressen ...“ „Gut ...“, die Dose mit dem überbackenen Fisch landete bei den zahllosen anderen im Wagen, „Und nun Leckerlis … Guck mal, passend zu deinem pinken Snackball … Einhornglitterwelpensnacks!“ „Man, Tom!“, knurrte Fanni, „Es gab ihn nur in PINK!“ „Ja ja ...“, der Ältere grinste, betrachtete die kleinen, wie Einhörner geformten Hundeleckerlis etwas argwöhnisch und hielt sie denn dem halbwachen Wolf vor die Nase,, „Mmmmh … Was meinst du? Möchtest du das haben?“ Ståles kleine, feuchte Nase zuckte und das kleine Schwänzchen begann nun wieder hyperaktiv zu wedeln, „Du bist überstimmt, Fanni. Dein Snowboarder steht auf Einhornglitterwelpensnacks!“

„Fast geschafft.“, Fanni atmete erleichtert auf, wappnete sich aber gleichzeitig für die wohl schwierigste Etappe ihres Einkaufsmarathons, während Tom nun auch das Futter von ihrer Liste strich, „Nun noch das Geschirr und rosa Haarspangen ...“ „Ja ...“, Fanni, der gerade den müden Welpen wieder in den Wagen setzten wollte, nickte erst zustimmend, sah dann aber irritiert zu seinem besten Freund, „Haarspangen?“ „Natürlich?“, Tom zuckte mit den Schultern, „Er muss doch schick aussehen, wenn ihr zum Gassigehen auf den Laufsteg geht ...“ „Wir. Kaufen. Keine. Haarspangen.“, versuchte Fanni ein Machtwort zu sprechen, seufzte aber ergeben und genervt, als Ståle daraufhin die kleinen Öhrchen hängen ließ und klagend zu winseln begann, „Also gut … wir kaufen dir Haarspangen ...“  
„Ok … wir brauchen Hilfe ...“, beide Athleten standen reichlich verloren und hilflos vor der Wand mit den unterschiedlichen Geschirren und Fanni kaute nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe und griff wahllos nach einem der Geschirre, während Tom sich bereits nach einem Mitarbeiter umsah.  
Dank der tatkräftigen Hilfe eines Mitarbeiters dauerte es nur eine Viertelstunde, bis sie ihre Auswahl auf drei unterschiedliche Geschirrarten eingeschränkt hatten. „Damit könnte man ihn leicht hochheben ...“, Fanni krauste die Nase, als er das geschlossene Geschirr mit dem Griff betrachtete, „Aber ...“ „Er sieht damit aus wie eine Damenhandtasche ...“, urteilte Tom herzlos und hängte das verunglimpfte Geschirr zurück, „Weiter?“ „Das hier soll mitwachsen ...“, Fanni zog ein neonoranges Geschirr heran und betrachtete es von allen Seiten, „Aber … ich weiß ja nicht wie lange er … er … Wolf sein wird ...“ „Also, ein Vielleicht.“, Tom hängte das Geschirr über den Rand des Einkaufskorbs und grinste, als Ståle misstrauisch an den Lederstreifen roch, „Ich glaube, ihm gefällt es nicht ...“ „Das ist ganz normal ...“, Fanni betrachtete die einfachen Nylonschnüre nur kurz, bevor er es einfach wieder zurückkehrte, „Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch ein Halsband ...“

„Endlich ...“, Fanni ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf seine Couch fallen und schloss erschöpft die Augen, „Ich kann nicht mehr ...“ „Und so was schimpft sich Profisportler ...“, Toms Stimme kam vom Fußboden, wo er gerade das Kissen des Hundekorbs ausschüttelte und dann begann die unterschiedlichen Spielzeuge auszupacken, „Guck mal, Ståle ist auch noch ganz fit!“ „Der wurde ja auch die ganze Zeit getragen.“, murrte Fanni, kam dann aber doch widerwillig zu den beiden anderen auf den Boden und beobachtete seufzend wie der kleine Wolf die Nase krauste und das Spielzeug ignorierend, nun lieber an den Schuhbändern von Fannis eilig abgestreiften Turnschuhe zu kauen begann, „AUS!“

„27 unbeantwortete Anrufe ...“, Tom grinste, als er Fanni nun das Handy brachte, „Da hat dich aber jemand vermisst ...“


	20. "Schwiegermutter"-Frust

„Scheiße ...“, Fanni nagte an seiner Unterlippe und seufzte schließlich bevor er auf das Display tippte, „Ja …?“ „Was ist bei euch los?!“, die besorgte Stimme des Arztes klang mehr als drängend und Fanni hielt das Handy nun sicherheitshalber einige Zentimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt, „Nichts ...“ „Und warum bist du nicht ans Handy gegangen?“, Fanni, der nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen zu Wort zu kommen aufgegeben hatte, ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf den Boden sinken und beobachtete Tom, der gerade den Snackball befüllte, „Anders ...“ „Also, wo seid ihr gewesen?“, aber wieder ließ der Arzt Fanni keine wirkliche Chance zu antworten und so brummte Fanni nur unverbindlich und beobachtete, wie Tom nun versuchte den Welpen von Fannis Turnschuhe abzulenken und für den Snackball zu interessieren, „Geht es dem Kleinen gut?“  
Genervt schloss Fanni, der der Tirade des Haugvadzwillings schon gar nicht mehr wirklich zuhörte nun die Augen und rieb sich die Nase. Plötzlich klapperte etwas aber laut und sofort öffnete er wieder besorgt die Augen, nur um festzustellen, dass Tom den pinken Snackball über das helle Parkett gerollt hatte, um so die Aufmerksamkeit des Welpen auf zu wecken. „Was war das?“, auch Anders schien das seltsame Geräusch gehört zu haben, aber Fanni gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern seufzte nur, als Ståle zwar kurz von seinem Zerstörungswerk an Fannis Laufschuhen aufsah, dann aber gleich wieder hingebungsvoll am Leder zu nagen begann. „FANNEMEL!“, Anders' Stimme klang nun viel eisiger, „Ich komme vorbei und … Und, wenn Ståle auch nur einen kleinen Kratzer hat … dann … Gnade dir Gott!“  
„Schwiegervaterstress?“, erkundigte Tom sich grinsend, als Fanni reichlich blass das Handy sinken ließ, „Mach dir nichts draus ...“ „Schwieger ...mutter ...“, murmelte der Kleinere abwesend und kicherte leicht hysterisch klingend, „Anders will … vorbeikommen ...“ „Toll, bringt er Lars mit?“, die blauen Augen des Langhaarigen leuchteten erwartungsvoll, „Ich könnte eine gute Massage brauchen …“ „Und wenn … Ståle auch nur einen kleinen Kratzer hat ...“, Fanni schluckte und sah zu dem Welpen, von dem mittlerweile nur noch das wackelnde Schwänzchen aus dem Schuh herausschaute, „ … dann Gnade mit Gott ...“

„Los! Wir fahren!“, Anders wedelte mit dem Wagenschlüssel vor seinem Bruder herum und tappte gleichzeitig ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf, „Komm, trödel nicht!“ „Mal langsam ...“, Lars schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf und machte keine Anstalten seinem Bruder, dessen Hand bereits auf der Klinke der Haustür lag, zu folgen, „Du hast 28 Mal bei Fanni angerufen … und keiner ging ran.“ „Genau.“, die Empörung stand überdeutlich in den blauen Augen zu lesen, aber Lars fragte dennoch weiter, „Und deshalb fahren wir nun nach Lillehammer?“ „Genau.“, wieder nickte Anders enthusiastisch und nickte auffordernd, als Lars noch immer keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen, „Fahr alleine.“ „Ich ...“, Anders blinzelte und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Zwilling, „Was?“ „Ich sagte, du sollst alleine fahren.“, Lars zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich habe mich vorhin schon genug zum Affen gemacht … Du erinnerst dich, als ich versucht habe meinem Partner einen Blowjob zu verpassen, der aber lieber seinem Welpen hinterher telefoniert hat!“  
„Du bist nicht immer noch sauer …?“, Anders schien wirklich überrascht und zuckte zurück, als Lars frustriert schnaubte, „Natürlich bin ich noch sauer! Du benimmst dich schlimmer als eine Glucke! Ståle ist 24 Jahre alt und nicht mehr drei!“ „Aber … Aber, er ist verletzt!“, konterte Anders, nun aber beinahe schon etwas zurückhaltender und auch viel kleinlauter klingend und Lars wischte den Einwand sofort beiseite, „Das ist doch nicht das erste Mal, das er verletzt ist … Du hast dich noch nie so aufgeführt ...“ Anders errötete und Lars griff nun nach der Hand seines plötzlich schüchtern wirkenden Bruders und strich sanft über den Handrücken, „Andi, was ist denn los …?“ „Fannemel ...“, der jüngere Zwilling stieß den Namen beinahe mit Abscheu hervor und endlich verstand Lars, „Du bist … eifersüchtig?“ „Quatsch!“, es flackerte in den blauen Augen, aber schließlich senkte Anders nach dem ersten Ausbruch wieder den Kopf und zuckte vorsichtig und auch etwas verunsichert mit den Schultern, „Ich kann den Zwerg einfach nicht … nicht leiden ...“ „Ach, Anders ...“, Lars zog seinen Zwilling schmunzelnd in seine Arme, „Du bist eifersüchtig, weil Ståle sich das erste Mal verliebt hat ...“ „Das ist nicht das erste Mal … Denk an dieses komische Weibchen … Wie hieß sie noch … Paradisa … Parlisa … irgendsowas … und den Nachhilfelehrer ...“, protestierte Anders dumpf gegen die Schulter seines Zwillings, der aber wieder nur schmunzelte und in Anders' Ohr hauchte, „Das ist aber das erste Mal als Wolf ...“  
„Er ist aber doch noch zu jung ...“, murmelte Anders und lehnte sich, nun wieder auf der Couch sitzend, gegen seinen Zwilling, der sanft einen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte, „Er kann sich nicht einfach verlieben ...“ „Und, was war mit uns ...“, Lars verflocht ihre langen Finger in einer liebevollen Geste miteinander und führte die Fingerspitzen seines Bruders an seine Lippen, um kleine Küsse darauf zu hauchen, „Wir waren jünger ...“ „Das ist was ganz anderes gewesen ...“, murmelte Anders verstimmt, „Wir waren viel erwachsener … und … es waren ganz andere Zeiten!“ „Wir waren fünfzehn.“, Lars klang nun leidlich amüsiert, „Und du hast mich als Wolf nachts im Wald besprungen … Wir sind beide im See gelandet … Sehr erwachsen, Anders. Wirklich ...“ „Es hat dir doch gefallen!“, schnappte Anders etwas verletzt und Lars küsste ihn auf die Wange, „Das danach in deinem Bett hat mir viel besser gefallen … Viel, viel besser … Und am besten hat mir dann die Liebeserklärung ...“  
„Lars ...“, Anders errötete nun, aber sein Bruder sprach einfach weiter, „ … gefallen … Du und die Ukulele … nackt vor meinem Fenster … Die falschen Wolfsöhrchen … Gott, warst du niedlich ...“ „Lars!“, Anders' Wangen glühten nun förmlich, aber Lars grinste nur und begann völlig falsch zu singen, „Ich habe es nicht vergessen … And IIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAAAAAAY LOOOOOVEEEEE YOUUUUUUUUU ...“ Lars verstummte plötzlich kichernd, als Anders ihn jäh unter sich brachte und seinen Zwilling sofort hungrig küsste.  
„Viel besser ...“, murmelte Lars, als sein Zwilling dann schließlich den Kuss löste und schlang sogleich die Arme um Anders' Nacken und schmiegte sich zufrieden an ihn. Seine langen Finger kraulten durch Anders' halblange, blonde Haare und er fühlte, wie langsam die Anspannung aus seinem Zwilling wich.  
„Weißt du … Vielleicht … hast du recht ...“, murmelte Anders seufzte zufrieden gegen Lars' Hals, „ … Vielleicht ist er tatsächlich … alt genug ...“ Lars' lange Finger kraulten weiter durch die blonden Haare und der ältere Zwilling hörte weiterhin schweigend zu, „Und, ich habe … etwas überreagiert ...“ Als Lars nun aber noch immer nicht antwortete, richtete Anders sich auf und sah schmollend auf ihn hinunter, „Jetzt solltest du mir eigentlich sagen, dass du mir verzeihst, Lars …?“ „Weiß noch nicht ...“, Lars' Miene blieb weiterhin ernst, aber es funkelte tief in den filz grauen Tiefen seiner Augen, „Willst du immer noch nach Lillehammer …?“ „Nein ...“, Anders schüttelte ohne zu zögern den Kopf, „Ich will mit dir hier liegen bleiben … Und vielleicht ...“ Der jüngere Zwilling legte den Kopf schief und fiepte leise, „Könnten wir da weitermachen, wo wir vorhin unterbrochen wurden?“

Fannis Handy vibrierte.  
„Entwarnung. Hab Anders beruhigt. Viel Glück. Lars.“

„Du kleines ... … verdammt.“, Fanni schob, in der Küche auf dem Boden sitzend, den neuen Napf in Richtung des kleinen Wolfes, der aber nur angeekelt die Nase krauste, „Stell dich nicht so an … Du musst Hunger haben … Und etwas fressen ...“ Die goldenen Augen des kleinen Wolfs musterten ihn kurz, bevor der Welpe hoheitsvoll schnaubte und dann arrogant den Kopf abwandte. „Ståle ...“, Fannis Stimme war nun förmlich ein raues, eisiges Knurren, aber der kleine Wolf wich auch jetzt nur störrisch zurück, als Fanni den Napf ein weiteres Mal zu ihm schob, „Das ist Fisch mit Gemüse … Das ist gut für dich! Glaub mir! Und, du hast doch heute Mittag auch die Fischstäbchen gefressen … Und sogar den Teller abgeleckt ...“ Der kleine Wolf sah ihn kurz wissend an, gab aber nur ein verstimmtes 'Huff' von sich, bevor er sich dann aber abwandte und mit hoch erhobenen Kopf aus der Küche humpelte. „Dann verhungere doch, du kleine, arrogante, pelzige Ratte!“, schnappte Fanni und warf die Dose wütend scheppernd in den Mülleimer, „Ist mir doch egal ...“

„Es ist schon spät.“, längst war die Sonne untergegangen, aber kleine Wolf schmollte noch immer in seinem Körbchen und hatte Fanni, der auf der nahen Couch einen Film geguckt hatte, konsequent ignoriert, „Und, ich bin müde.“ Auch jetzt hob der kleine Welpe nicht einmal beim Klang von Fannis Stimme den Kopf, aber Fanni zuckte bei diesem kindischen Verhalten nur knapp mit den Schultern und betätigte dann den Lichtschalter, sodass das große Wohnzimmer nun im Dunkeln lag, „Ich gehe nun ins Bett. Schlaf gut, du kleine Mistratte.“

Zitternd lag der kleine Welpe einsam in dem viel zu großen Korb. Er zuckte bei jedem Knacken erschrocken zusammen und humpelte schließlich mit eingekniffenem Schwänzchen und hängenden Ohren zur, für die kurzen Beinchen des verletzten Welpen nahezu unüberwindlichen Treppe.  
Hilflos und verängstigt saß er einen Augenblick im Dunkeln, bevor er dann doch versuchte zumindest die erste Stufe zu erklimmen. Jaulend rutschte er aber wieder ab und landete als klägliches Häufchen am Fuße der Treppe. Mühsam quälte er sich wieder auf die Beine, leckte sich über die Lefzen und begann dann leise jaulend und voller Angst und Verzweiflung nach Fanni zu rufen.


	21. Nachtruhe

Fanni hatte irgendetwas sehr Angenehmes geträumt, aber der Traum zerfaserte plötzlich, als ein immer lauter werdendes, verzweifeltes Heulen durch das stille, nächtliche Haus drang. Für einen Moment erwog der Athlet sich einfach die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen oder sich wenigstens das Kissen auf die Ohren zu pressen, aber schließlich siegten doch die Sorgen und seine Befürchtungen, sodass er sich grummelnd aus seinem angenehm warmen Federbett erhob.  
„Na warte ...“, grummelnd fuhr der Skispringer sich noch einmal durch die, vom Schlaf verstrubbelten Haare, bevor er dann vorsichtig und in Erwartung den Wolf dort vorzufinden, die Schlafzimmertür öffnete, „Du kleines, verdammtes Mistvieh … Hast du schon mal was von Ruhestörung gehört?“ Beim Klang seiner Stimme, gab er sich doch keine Mühe leise zu sprechen, wurde das Jaulen, das wie Fanni nun feststellte tatsächlich aus dem Erdgeschoss kam, noch lauter und Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen, als er wütend die Treppe hinunter polterte, „Ich sollte dich in deinen kleinen, pelzigen Hintern ...“  
Überrascht verstummte er, als er den ängstlich zitternden Welpen, der ihn aus großen, furchtsamen Augen ansah, am Fuße der Treppe sitzen sah und musterte das sichtlich verängstigte Tier, „ … versohlen ...“ Ståle fiepte nur ängstlich und senkte, beinahe schon schuldbewusst wirkend den Kopf, aber Fanni schnaubte nur, „Es ist Nacht. Nacht. Erinnerst du dich, was das heißt? SCHLAFEN!“ Der Welpe fiepte wieder nur kläglich, aber Fanni räusperte sich und zeigte stur in Richtung Wohnzimmer, „Geh in dein Körbchen!“ Wieder gab der Wolf ein furchtsames Fiepen von sich, aber Fanni schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Los! Ab!“ Mit hängenden Öhrchen und eingeklemmten Schwanz schlich der junge Wolf schließlich davon und obwohl Fanni noch einige Minuten auf der dunklen Treppe, in den Schatten verborgen, abwartete, blieb es im Erdgeschoss still.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen hatte sich Fanni gerade in das noch warme Bettzeug gekuschelt und versetzte dem Kissen noch einen unzufriedenen Schlag, bevor er dann die Augen schloss. „Du kleines, verdammtes ...“, murmelte der Skispringer, als er schließlich minutenlang nach einer geeigneten Schlafposition gesucht und sich schließlich doch wieder frustriert aufgesetzt hatte, da der kleine Wolf wieder zu jaulen begonnen hatte, „ … Mistvieh!“ Dieses Mal versuchte er es tatsächlich sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen, aber letztlich stellte sich das als genauso wenig hilfreich heraus, wie sich das Kissen auf die Ohren zu pressen, das klagende Jaulen des Wolfes schien alles zu durchdringen.

Schwerfällig erhob Fanni sich schließlich ein weiteres Mal und wankte müde die steile Treppe hinunter. Auf der vorletzten Stufe blieb der Athlet aber stehen und sah strafend auf das zitternde Tier, dessen Köpfchen gerade mal die Kante der ersten Stufe erreichte, hinunter. Ståle winselte und Hoffnung oder vielleicht auch Erleichterung schienen in den goldenen Augen aufzuglimmen, als er Fanni sah und auch der kleine Schwanz begann wieder wie von selbst erwartungsvoll zu wedeln.  
Fanni starrte das Tier einfach nur an, schüttelte schließlich frustriert den Kopf und wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, als ein seltsamer Laut ihn innehalten ließ. Eilig suchte er den kleinen Welpen und hätte beinahe geschmunzelt, als er nun beobachtete, wie Ståle tatsächlich versuchte die hohe Stufe zu erklimmen. Der kleine Wolf versuchte mit den Vorderpfoten halt zu finden, rutschte aber, noch während die Hinterläufe nach Halt suchend über die Stufe kratzten, immer wieder hinunter. Aber trotz der sicherlich schmerzhaften Fehlversuche, schien der junge Wolf nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Immer und immer wieder rappelte er sich auf und versuchte, beinahe schon verzweifelt wirkend, zu Fanni zu gelangen.  
„Schon gut ...“, Ståle zuckte überrascht zusammen, als der Mensch ihn plötzlich hochhob und er sich auf dem Arm wiederfand, „Du bist zu klein dafür ...“ Der junge Wolf gab ein verärgertes Geräusch von sich, aber Fanni grinste nur und kraulte das verstimmt wirkende Tier hinter dem zuckenden Öhrchen, „Ich kenn das … Für die eine Achterbahn bin ich immer noch zu klein … 'Hier Fanni … Halt mal unsere Sachen ...'“ Der Athlet schnaubte verärgert und Ståle, der die Wut des Menschen wahrzunehmen schien, winselte und begann beruhigend über die zur Faust geballte Hand zu lecken, sodass Fanni schließlich den Kopf schüttelte und auf das kleine Tier hinuntersah, „Also, warum lässt du mich nicht schlafen?“  
Die goldenen Augen sahen etwas unsicher zu Fanni und Ståle leckte sich nervös über die Lefzen, bevor er sich schließlich doch, wenn auch noch immer etwas zögerlich an den angenehm warmen Körper des Menschen kuschelte. „Ach ja … Brauchst du mal wieder einen Bettwärmer?“, als er Fannis kalte Stimme hörte, ließ das Wölfchen wieder schuldbewusst den Kopf sinken und er schüttelte ihn auch gleich vorsichtig und fiepte, als ob er dem Menschen auf diesem Wege doch noch seine wahren Beweggründe mitteilen könnte. Fanni musterte ihn, der graue Blick noch immer abweisend, aber entgegen seiner Befürchtungen wurde der kleine Wolf nicht gleich wieder hinunter auf den Boden gesetzt, sondern Fanni trug ihn stattdessen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte ihn dort behutsam in den großen Hundekorb.

„Wehe … du erzählst auch nur einer Person davon ...“, murmelte Fanni, der etwas zu suchen schien und Ståle musste die Ohren spitzen, um den Rest des Satzes auch noch verstehen zu können, „ … dann werde ich dir einen Knoten in deinen plüschigen Schwanz machen und dich damit an die Wäscheleine hängen ...“ Ståle sah ihm, die kleinen Pfötchen auf den hohen Rand des Korbes gestellt habend, erwartungsvoll entgegen, als Fanni nun mit einer großen, scheinbar aus vielen bunten Stoffflicken zusammengenähten Decke im Arm, zurückkam und wedelte mit dem Schwanz, als Fanni auf den Korb deutete, „Rück mal ...“

Zusammengerollt in einem großen Hundekorb und mit einem glücklich schnarchenden Welpen im Arm zu schlafen, hatte sich als erstaunlich gemütlich herausgestellt. Fanni streckte sich zufrieden und lächelte, als Ståle seine Nase gegen seinen Bauch presste und die Pfötchen im Traum zuckten. Wenn man das alles in Betracht zog, war die erste Nacht als Babysitter für den verletzten Wolfswelpen in der Retrospektive eigentlich gar nicht mal so übel verlaufen.

„Hui, hier haben sich wohl weltbewegende … Rudeldinge abgespielt … Lass mich raten, Ståle ist ein kleiner Alphawolf?“, Toms viel zu fröhliche und auch viel zu wache Stimme ließen Fanni aus irgendwelchen obskuren Träumen, an die er sich zum Glück nicht mehr erinnern konnte, hochschrecken. Blinzelnd sah er sich um und sank, als er feststellte dass scheinbar noch nicht einmal die Sonne aufgegangen war, mit einem frustrierten Schnauben zurück in die weichen Polster des Hundekörbchens, „Tom … es ist ...“ „Halb sieben, du Omegaküken.“, unterbrach ihn sein bester Freund und schwenkte eine Papiertüte, „Ich war beim Bäcker … Lust auf Schweineohren?“ „Verschwinde ...“, murmelte Fanni müde und versuchte sich wieder unter der Decke zu vergraben, aber Tom zog sie gnadenlos zurück und grinste dann auf den zusammengerollten Kleineren, der ihn mit einem wütenden, grauen Blick giftig ansah, hinunter, „Also … wenn du hier schläfst … Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass ich den Alphawolf des Rudels oben in deinem Bett finde?“  
„Wieso ...“, Fanni rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und deutete fahrig neben sich, „Er ist … doch hier?“ „War … Er war hier.“, Tom schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf und schob eine imaginäre Brille beinahe wie ein Lehrer auf die Nase und auch sein Tonfall gewann nun eine belehrende Nuance, „Vergangenheit … Präteritum … Also, was ist? Hast du denn deinem kleinen Wolfsgeliebten nun dein Bett überlassen? Und, vor allem … war es freiwillig? Habt ihr euch eine Rauferei geliefert? Oder hat er das mit Niedlichkeit geschafft?“ „Quatsch!“, aber trotz des giftigen Tonfalls schwang nun auch Sorge in Fannis Stimme mit und er erhob sich auch gleich eilig und überging die Fragen seines besten Freundes einfach, „Er hat bei mir geschlafen … Verdammt, er muss hier irgendwo sein … Weit kann er ja nicht gekommen sein … oder, Tom?“

„Ståle!“, Fanni seufzte im ersten Moment erleichtert, als er das große, in der Küche über den Boden wandernde gelbe Nudelsieb entdeckte und schüttelte beinahe schon amüsiert den Kopf, „Tom! Ich habe ihn gefunden! Er ist in der Küche!“  
„Echt?“, der Langhaarige trat hinter Fanni und spähte nun mit einem breiten Grinsen über dessen Schulter hinweg auf das löchrige Sieb, die nun beim Klang von Fannis Stimme in dessen Richtung zu kriechen schien, „Ein gelber Schildkrötenwolfswelpe … Snowboardus Lupus Welpus Turtleos ... Awwwwww ...“ „Tom ...“, Fanni seufzte, kniete sich dann aber hin und befreite den kleinen Wolf aus seinem Plastikgefängnis, „Halt den Mund.“ „Oh, ist das so ein Bondingmoment?“, auch Tom kniete sich nun auf die kühlen Kacheln und grinste, „Vorbereitung für euer Petplay?“  
„Hör nicht auf Onkel Tom, Ståle.“, Fanni hob den Welpen hoch und setzte ihn vor den leeren Napf auf die Arbeitsplatte, bevor er sich abwand, um eine der bunt bebilderten Futterdosen zu öffnen, „Der ist noch bescheuerter als du … Und, das heißt schon was ...“ „Hey!“, Tom schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, aber der Wolf gab ein zustimmend klingenden Laut von sich und Fanni zuckte daraufhin mit den Schultern, „Siehst du, er stimmt mir zu ...“ „Klar, du hast ja auch das Futter in der Hand.“, Tom griff nach der Dose und krauste die Nase, „Wildschwein mit bunten Sommernudeln …? Sind da auch grüne Nudeln bei …?“  
„Er mag es eh nicht.“, Fanni füllte dennoch den Napf, seufzte dann aber, als der Welpe tatsächlich nur kurz an den kleinen Brocken schnupperte, bevor er sich hochmütig abwand, „Ich mache mir langsam … Sorgen ...“


	22. Guten Morgen, liebe Sorgen

„Vielleicht muss er nur mal raus an die frische Luft?“, schlug Tom, der sich gerade an Fanni vorbei gedrängt hatte und krauste die Nase, als er nun neugierig auch einmal am Futternapf gerochen hatte, „Das Zeug stinkt wirklich bestialisch.“ „Das ist Markenfutter!“, protestierte Fanni, „Das Zeug kostet ein Vermögen.“ „Dann ist es halt stinkendes ...“, Tom grinste und sah sich suchend nach der Tüte mit dem mitgebrachten Frühstück um, „ ... Markenfutter, das ein Vermögen kostet ...“  
Der ehemalige Skispringer verstummte aber abrupt und seine blauen Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als er entdeckte, dass Ståle in der Zwischenzeit die Tüte gefunden hatte und sie nun, während er versuchte an den Inhalt zu kommen, mit der Schnauze über die Arbeitsplatte schob. Schließlich schien die Geduld des jungen Welpen aber erschöpft zu sein und er begann in das Papier zu beißen. „Böser …“, auch Fanni hatte es bemerkt und zögerte kurz, als er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte und dann etwas lahm schloss, „ … Hund ...“ Der goldene Blick des Welpen, der für einen Moment auf Fanni lag, wirkte geradezu empört über diese Bezeichnung. Dann aber zog der kleine Wolf mit einem amüsierten Glitzern in den großen Augen, die Lefzen hoch und begann provozierend langsam und ohne Fanni aus dem Augen zu lassen, weiter mit den Pfoten an der Papiertüte herumzukratzen und wieder in das Papier zu beißen.  
„Er hört wirklich absolut fantastisch auf dich!“, spottete Tom amüsiert, „Man merkt echt, wer bei euch die Hosen … oder sagt man 'das Fell'? … anhat ...“ „Sehr witzig.“, knurrte Fanni zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor, griff das Wölfchen schließlich am Nackenfell und hielt es dann, die Pfötchen in der Luft baumelnd, nahe vor sein Gesicht. „Ich. Habe. AUS. Gesagt!“, trotz Fannis harscher Worte war der goldene Blick des Wolfs noch immer vollkommen unschuldig und er nutzte nun die Gelegenheit, um dem vollkommen überraschten Skispringer mit seiner feuchten Zunge begeisternd fiepend durch das Gesicht zu lecken.  
Es kostete Fanni seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung den jungen Wolf vor Schreck und Überraschung nicht fallen zu lassen, aber er hielt das zappelnde Tier nun mit hochroten Wangen auf Armeslänge von sich, während Tom sich vor Lachen biegend, am Griff des Kühlschranks festhalten musste. Für einen Moment war Toms amüsiertes Lachen nun auch das einzige Geräusch in der stillen Küche, aber schließlich wischte er sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und in seiner Stimme klang der Sarkasmus überdeutlich mit, „Wahnsinn … deine tolle Hundeerziehung war echt schon richtig erfolgreich!“ „Halt die Klappe.“, Fannis Stimme war nun ein Knurren, als er nun zur Küchentür trat und den verletzten Wolf etwas unsanft ins Wohnzimmer setzte, bevor er die Küchentür schloss, „Halt einfach … die Klappe, Tom ...“  
„Vielleicht solltest du eine Hundeschule eröffnen?“, stichelte Tom weiter, während Fanni sowohl ihn, als auch das Jaulen des ausgesperrten Wolfs ignorierte und begann die Frühstücksteller und Tassen zu suchen, „Mmmmh … Küken's Hunde? Nein … das Omegaküken? Nein … du musst ja ein Leitwolf sein … Ah, ich habs! Leithammel!“ „Ein Hammel ist ein männliches Schaf.“, knurrte Fanni und stellte die Teller mit etwas zu viel Nachdruck auf den Tisch, sodass sie noch klirrend auf dem gebeizten Holz tanzten, „Und wenn du mit frühstücken willst … Mach dich endlich mal nützlich!“ „Darf ich noch was sagen?“, erkundigte Tom sich vollkommen unbekümmert wirkend, trat aber dennoch an den Kühlschrank, während Fanni nur genervt den Kopf schüttelte und sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um an das Kakaopulver zu kommen, „Nein.“ „Schade ...“, aber noch immer unbekümmert zuckte Tom mit den Schultern und schlug, Wurst und Käse in seinen Armen balancierend, die Kühlschranktür zu, „Aber, es ist wichtig ...“ „Tom ….“, auch die Tassen wurden nun wütend auf den Tisch gestellt und er presste die Lippen so fest zusammen, dass sie beinahe weiß erschienen, „Halt den Mund.“ „Weißt du ...“, Tom platzierte die Sachen auf dem Tisch, umarmte dann den angespannten Jüngeren von hinten und legte sein Kinn auf die schmale Schulter, „Es wäre wirklich wichtig ...“ „Was.“, Fanni knurrte noch immer, lehnte sich aber dennoch, wenn auch widerwillig gegen den vertrauten Körper seines besten Freundes, „Ist. Denn?“  
„Du kükst.“, Tom biss verspielt in sein Ohrläppchen und kicherte als Fanni zusammenzuckte und sich wütend und kampfbereit aus seinen Armen befreien wollte, „Tom!“ „Und außerdem … ist es in deinem Wohnzimmer ziemlich … Mmmmmh … still.“ „Was?“, sämtliches Rot und auch jede andere Farbe schien bei diesen Worten aus Fannis schmalem Gesicht zu weichen und er stolperte kurz auf dem Weg zur Tür, als Tom ihn nun grinsend losließ, „Und das kükende Küken eilt zur Rettung … Ach ja … So ein herrlicher Anblick … Man kann die Romantik beinahe spüren ...“ Fanni ignorierte ihn, als er nun beinahe schon ängstlich die Tür aufriss, ins Wohnzimmer spähte und dann schluckte, „Ståle?“  
„Ein Romantikwolf!“, Tom schob sich grinsend und das Handy auf den kleinen Wolf, der mit einer Blume in der Schnauze vollkommen brav und unschuldig wirkend vor der Küchentür saß, „Fanni, du hast tatsächlich den Romantikwolf abbekommen!“ Fanni errötete und räusperte sich verlegen, als er sich nun, beinahe erleichtert, dass er Tom nicht gleich zu antworten brauchte, zu dem kleinen Tier hinunterbeugte und ihm die weiße Blume aus der Schnauze nahm, „Ståle ...“  
Fanni betrachtete die winterliche Blüte nun etwas argwöhnisch, seine Augen weiteten sich aber im plötzlichen Verstehen plötzlich und er richtete sich hastig auf und sein Blick suchte das Wohnzimmer ab, „Du hast nicht ...“ Der kleine Skispringer verstummte, als er schließlich die halb herabgezogene, weihnachtliche Decke, eine große Wasserlache und darin auch zahllose, glitzernde Scherben und die Reste eines vollkommen zerfledderten Siegerstraußes und einen kleinen, goldenen Pokal vor dem niedrigen Lowboard auf dem Boden entdeckte. Fanni schluckte, die Fäuste so fest es ging zusammengeballt und er bemerkte kaum, dass Tom nun den kleinen, beim Sturz von seinem Sockel abgebrochenen Pokal an seinem T-Shirt abwischte und die beiden Einzelteile nun wieder auf an seinen Platz stellte, „So ist das Leben mit kleinen Kindern … äh … Wölfchen … Man kann keine schönen Dinge haben ...“  
„Du kannst den Wolf gerne haben.“, Fanni schüttelte nur seufzend den Kopf, ließ sich erschöpft auf den Boden sinken und wehrte sich auch nicht, als der Welpe nun an der Blume schnupperte und prompt nieste, „Ich bin sicher, er findet deine Gitarre toll … auf den Saiten kann man bestimmt rumbeißen … Deine Turnschuhe stinken sicherlich schlimmer als meine ...“ „Du willst du doch nicht wirklich … Du weißt … Ich habe es nicht mal geschafft mich um die Gummiente und meine Plastikfische zu kümmern ...“, Tom grinste, hob aber nun den etwas verwirrt wirkenden Welpen hoch und kniete sich mit ihm zusammen vor Fanni, sodass der Kleine mit dem Skispringer auf Augenhöhe war, Und, er würde dir fehlen … Schau doch mal … wie niedlich er sabbert … und mit dem Schwänzchen wedelt … und wie er auf dein Parkett pinkelt ...“

„Er kann doch einfach in den Garten. Tür auf … Wolf raus … Und, wir könnten endlich frühstücken!“, versuchte Fanni ein letztes Mal Tom ins Gewissen zu reden, aber der Langhaarige schüttelte nur, von seiner Idee überzeugt den Kopf, „Ich habe nachgelesen. Im Internet … Und, ich habe mit Johann gesprochen. Er muss sich sozialisieren. Andere Hunde treffen.“ „Er ist aber kein Hund.“, setzte Fanni verstimmt hinzu, Tom griff aber nach dem Welpengeschirr, das sie am gestrigen Tag einfach auf der Couch hatten liegen gelassen und grinste, „Was denn? Dann bist du halt der erste Skispringer in Norwegen, der mit einem Wolf Gassi geht … oder mit einem vierbeinigen Snowboarder … Ganz wie du willst ...“  
„Das Bein hier … muss das hier durch?“, Fanni betrachtete das neongelbe Geschirr etwas verwirrt und zupfte hilflos an den Sicherheitsschnallen, woraufhin Tom die Augen verdrehte und es ihm schließlich aus der Hand nahm, „Gib mal her … du stellst dich ja schlimm an … Hast du etwa noch nie Strapse getragen? Oder einen Ballknebel?“ „Strap … Ball …?“, fing Fanni an, schüttelte dann aber doch lieber den Kopf und beobachtete weiterhin stirnrunzelnd, wie es Tom mit verblüffender Geschicklichkeit gelang dem zappelndem Wolf, der die ganze Zeit Fannis Blick erwiderte und mit dem Schwänzchen wedelte, das Welpengeschirr anlegte. „So ...“, Tom prüfte noch die letzten, gerade geschlossenen Schnallen und grinste Fanni dann an, „Ich wusste, dass sich die Sexspielchen mit Alex irgendwann mal als gute Investition herausstellen würden … Neben dem Spaß, den es gemacht hat, wenn er ...“ „Tom.“, Fanni hob mahnend einen Finger und deutete auf den Welpen, der neugierig die Öhrchen gespitzt hatte, „Hier ist ein Welpe anwesend ...“ „Der hatte aber schon Sex mit dir ...“, Tom zuckte mit den Schultern, verbesserte sich aber rasch, als Fanni prompt wieder rot anlief und auch zu ersticken schien, „Na gut … Ståle hatte Sex mit dir … Du kannst also ruhig wieder atmen … Einatmen … Ausatmen … Einatmen … Ausatmen … Geht es jetzt wieder, oder muss ich einen Rettungswagen rufen?“

„Jetzt komm …“, Fanni knurrte und zog verstimmt an der Leine, aber der kleine Welpe stemmte wieder nur stur die Pfoten auf das rutschige Parkett, ganz offensichtlich nicht bereit, wie von Fanni gefordert auch nur einen Schritt 'mitzukommen. Die Krallen kratzten über das Parkett und er rutschte hilflos, als Fanni erneut zog, aber schließlich ließ er sich mit einem 'Huff' einfach auf die Seite fallen und Tom, der das Schauspiel um die Dominanz seit etwas über einer halben Stunde schon beobachtete, kicherte, „So kannst du wenigstens gleich den Boden wischen ...“


	23. Gassi gehen am Morgen ... vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen, so sagt man

„Das ist ...“, Lars barg kurz das Gesicht in den Händen, bevor er dann den Kopf schüttelte und sich seufzend in den Beifahrersitz zurücklehnte, „Nein … Ich weiß … doch, es ist dein Ernst ...“ „Was?“, Anders parkte nun den dunklen Wagen auf dem weitläufigen Parkplatz und sah vollkommen unschuldig zu seinem Bruder, „Hier gibt es nun mal fantastische Laufstrecken ...“ „Laufstrecken … Natürlich.“, der ehemalige Physiotherapeut schnaubte nur und nickte in Richtung der großen Schanzenanlage, die über dem Parkplatz zu thronen schien, „Lillehammer ist ja auch unglaublich berühmt für seine Laufstrecken … und natürlich für seine Wolfswelpen ...“ „Ich weiß nicht, was du hast ...“, Anders tat betont unschuldig, zog aber nun den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss und öffnete dann, noch während er elegant mit den Schultern zuckte die Tür, „Also, kommst du? Oder willst du hier sitzen bleiben?“  
„Bestimmt nicht.“, Lars folgte seinem eifrigen Bruder eilig und griff noch einmal nach dessen Arm, um ihn zu zwingen, sich zu ihm umzudrehen und eindringlich zu mustern, „Du bist in der Lage und entführst den Welpen ...“ „Blödsinn!“, der Jüngere befreite sich ruppig und streckte sich, bevor er dann einige Schritte voraus joggte und sich dann nur wieder zu Lars umdrehte, „Also, kommst du?“ „Vielleicht beißt du auch Fanni ...“, murmelte Lars und schloss dann mit wenigen schnellen Schritten zu seinem grinsenden Zwilling auf, „Ich habe dich gebissen, letzte Nacht … Den Geschmack verderbe ich mir bestimmt nicht mit Küken ...“

„Ståle ...“, zischte Fanni verstimmt und zerrte noch einmal an der Leine, aber der kleine Welpe blieb immer noch stur liegen und ließ sich widerstandslos über das glatte Parkett ziehen, „Sei nicht albern … Du bist kein Kind mehr … Du bist erwachsen … Zumindest … solltest du das eigentlich sein ... verdammt noch mal!“ „Scheint keine Lust auf 'Erwachsen' zu haben ...“, auch der bitterböse Blick, den Fanni ihm zuwarf, schaffte es nicht das Grinsen von Toms Gesicht zu wischen, als dieser von der Couch aus weitere mehr oder minder hilfreiche Vorschläge zum Besten gab, „Was für ein Glück … Er ist als Welpe tatsächlich kleiner als du … Ich kann es kaum glauben ...Du könntest ihn also tragen?“  
Bei diesem Vorschlag spitzte der kleine Wolf aber auch sofort sichtlich interessiert die Ohren und kam nun auch wieder auf die Beine, nur um schwanzwedelnd an Fannis Beinen hochzuspringen. „Siehst du?“, Tom erhob sich nun und trat an die Wohnzimmertür, „Also, ich hol die Jacken und du trägst deine errötende Braut über die Schwelle ...“

„Ins Auto?“, Fanni schüttelte den Kopf, „Er kann doch hier …?“ „Schon vergessen?“, Toms Stimme nahm wieder den dozierenden Klang an und Fanni verdrehte schon jetzt die Augen, bevor sein bester Freund überhaupt weitergesprochen hatte, „Tom ...“ „Er ist ein Welpe ...“, Tom ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen, sondern zog grinsend Fannis Wagenschlüssel hervor und entriegelte den schwarzen Volvo, „ … und die müssen nun mal sozialisiert werden!“ „Er ist erstens ein Wolf und kein Hund, zweitens ist er eigentlich ein Snowboarder und drittens ...“, schnaubte Fanni, ließ sich widerwillig von Tom in Richtung seines Wagens schieben und versuchte trotz des sich an ihn kuschelnden Welpen an den Fingern abzuzählen, „ … und drittens … ist der sozialisiert genug ...“ „Du willst nur nicht teilen.“, urteilte Tom, öffnete einladend die Beifahrertür und drückte den widerstrebenden Fanni auf den Ledersitz, „Und nun steig ein. Ich fahre … dann kannst du dir weiter einen Wolf kraulen ...“

Kaum hatte Tom, als Anders sich weigerte auszusteigen, die Wagentür geöffnet, fiepte der Welpe und schien auch schon begeistert zu wittern, während Fanni nur die Arme bockig verschränkte. „Du solltest wohl sozialisiert werden ...“, murmelte Tom, als er sich nun ins Wageninnere beugte und den Gurt löste, „Und nun komm. Dein kleiner Wolf kann es kaum mehr erwarten.“ Und wirklich, der kleine Welpe stand auf Fannis Schoß und schien hin und hergerissen zwischen seiner Neugier und dem Wunsch weiterhin bei seinem Menschen zu bleiben.  
„Mmmmh … du solltest ihn vielleicht doch … tragen?“, schlug Tom schmunzelnd vor, als der kleine Wolf, kaum dass Fanni ihn abgesetzt hatte, fast bis zur Nasenspitze im frischen Schnee versank und nur noch das steil aufgerichtete, buschige Schwänzchen zeigte, wo Ståle sich gerade befand. „Mmpf.“, schnaubte Fanni, bückte sich aber dennoch und hob den zitternden Welpen, in dessem dickem Winterfell nun Schnee klebte und der sich sofort wieder Wärme suchend an ihn zu schmiegen versuchte, wieder auf seinen Arm, „Lass das, du bist nass!“ „Can you feel ...“, fing Tom an, als der Welpe die Chance nutzte und Fanni erneut begeistert fiepend und schwanzwedelnd durchs Gesicht leckte, „ … the love tonight … Macht ihr das auch mit Spaghetti? Wie Susi und Strolch … Du bist bestimmt Susi, oder Fanni?“  
Fanni würdigte seinen besten Freund keines Blickes mehr und setzte den kleinen Welpen schließlich auf den etwas geräumteren Weg, „Los … Mach dein … dein Geschäft … damit wir wieder nach Hause können ...“ Ståles Blick wirkte bei dieser Aufforderung wiederum beinahe wieder empört und krauste hoheitsvoll die Nase, bevor er plötzlich nach etwas zu wittern schien. Das graue und das orange Ohr stellten sich auf und der kleine Welpe leckte sich, als er plötzlich an der Leine zu zerren begann, über die Lefzen. Fanni runzelte die Stirn und versuchte die Leine kürzer zu nehmen, aber der Wolf humpelte durch den Schnee und blieb schließlich, leicht genervt klingend fiepend, wieder stehen, als die Menschen ihm auch jetzt nicht gleich folgen wollten. Der Wolf scharrte ungeduldig mit dem gesunden Vorderlauf im Schnee und fiepte wieder auffordernd, bevor er erneut an der Leine zu zerren begann und ungeduldig knurrte.  
„Ståle!“, hinter der nächsten Biegung des Weges, der sich in unübersichtlichen Kurven hinauf zur Schanze schlängelte, trafen sie auf die Haugvadzwillinge und Fanni errötete prompt wieder, als Anders beinahe wölfisch wirkend die Lippen zu einem abwertenden Lächeln verzog und seinen Blick prüfend über den kleinen Wolf wandern ließ. „Na so ein Zufall ...“, Tom grinste, als die blassen Wangen seines Freundes sich noch mehr röteten und Lars sich einfach nur seufzend im Hintergrund hielt, aber dennoch immer noch bereit zu sein schien, notfalls einzugreifen.  
Momentan schien es aber keinen Grund zu geben einzugreifen, denn Anders löste nun seinen kalten, prüfenden Blick vom blassen Fanni und kniete sich zu dem kleinen Wolf in den Schnee. Er streckte die Hand nach dem Welpen aus, aber obwohl Ståle zwar an den behandschuhten Fingern schnupperte, machte er keine Anstalten zu Anders zu tapsen, sondern drängte sich wieder an Fannis Beine. Anders versuchte den jungen Wolf zu locken, aber obwohl Ståle zumindest kurz hin- und hergerissen wirkte, schmiegte er sich schließlich doch wieder an Fanni. „Kleiner ...“, Anders versuchte auch weiterhin den kleinen Wolf zu sich zu locken, aber der Welpe rührte sich nicht, sondern knurrte sogar warnend, als der Arzt nun beinahe befehlend den Namen des Menschen hervorstieß, „Fannemel!“  
„Was?“, der kleine Skispringer zuckte erschrocken und unter der Last des finsteren, blauen Blickes zusammen, „Ich … habe … habe nichts gemacht … Wirklich … Tom kann es … bestätigen!“ Anders beugte sich knurrend vor und sog prüfend witternd die kalte Winterluft ein und knurrte wiederum, ohne Fanni und Tom, der das Ganze viel weniger Ernst als Fanni zu nehmen schien, aus den Augen zu lassen, „Noch nicht ...“ Nun griff Lars aber ein und legte seinem Zwilling beruhigend eine Hand auf die schmale, angespannt zitternde Schulter, „Na komm, Andi … Du siehst doch, deinem Welpen geht es gut ...“ „Sehe ich das …?“, noch immer ruhte der wölfisch wirkende, blaue Blick auf dem Skispringer und Lars seufzte, „Ja, das siehst du … Und nun pack die Mamainstinkte wieder ein und hör endlich damit auf Fanni anzuknurren ...“ „Genau ...“, fiel Tom ein und grinste ungezwungen, während er einen Arm um Fanni legte, „Der ist immerhin eure zukünftige Schwiegertochter!“  
Anders' Knurren wurde tiefer und seine, sonst auch in der wölfischen Gestalt noch immer blauen Augen färbten sich nun tatsächlich golden und er bleckte die deutlich sichtbaren Reißzähne und schien selbst von Lars, der allerdings nur leidlich amüsiert wirkte, nur noch schwerlich zurückgehalten werden zu können. „Wie ist das eigentlich … Wird Fanni dann ins Rudel aufgenommen?“, erkundigte sich Tom, vollkommen unbeeindruckt von der aufgeheizten Stimmung, die er nicht einmal wirklich zu bemerken schien und schob sich dennoch fast beschützend zwischen Anders und Fanni, „Muss er sich dann einen falschen Wolfsschwanz an die Hose stecken? Oder reicht es, den Mond anzuheulen? Das könnte schwierig werden … Fanni kann keinen Ton halten ...“  
„Eigentlich ...“, mischte sich nun auch Lars, ohne die sichernde Hand von der Schulter seines Zwillings zu nehmen, ein und lächelte dem zwischen Angst, Sorge und Empörung schwankenden derangierten Skispringer aufmunternd zu, „ … hat Fanni das beim letzten Mal ziemlich gut gemacht … oder Anders?“ Als sein Zwilling als Antwort wieder nur ein Knurren von sich gab, stieß Lars ihn in die Seite, „Na komm, lassen wir die beiden Turteltäubchen mal alleine ...“ „Nein.“, Anders' Augen glommen nun tatsächlich in dem warnenden Goldton, „Ganz sicher nicht … Wer weiß … was er mit ihm macht ...“ „Andi ...“, Lars umfasste nun den Oberarm seines Zwillings und grinste, „Tom ist doch dabei … als Anstandswauwau ...“


	24. kükende Welpigkeit ... und Tom

„Weißt du ...“, Tom schloss eilig zum, mit gesenktem Kopf wütend durch den Schnee stapfenden Fanni auf und musterte ihn neugierig, „ … Anders war ja echt kurz davor dich umzubringen ...“ „Hn.“, Fanni beschleunigte seinen Schritt noch weiter, sodass der kleine, humpelnde Wolf schließlich kläglich fiepend in den Schnee fiel und ein kurzes Stück hinter dem Skispringer her geschleift wurde, bis dieser schließlich schwer atmend stehen blieb. Die Fäuste waren geballt, die Lippen so fest zusammengepresst, dass sie nur noch eine weiße Linie bildeten und in den grauen Augen glomm pure Wut, die sich nun auf Tom richtete, „Ach … Das wäre mir gar nicht aufgefallen ...“  
„Deswegen sage ich es dir ja ...“, Tom schloss zu ihm auf und schüttelte den Kopf, „Und das alles nur, weil sein kleiner Welpe sich in dich verliebt hat ...“ „Was?“, die Wut verschwand aus den Augen und machte purem Unglauben platz, während die blassen Wangen sich röteten. Der Ältere grinste nur vielsagend und nickte knapp in Richtung des Welpen, der seine Schnauze fast schon schamhaft und ertappt wirkend, unter seinen Pfoten vergraben hatte, „Sag jetzt nicht, du hast das nicht bemerkt …?“ „Nein!“, schnappte Fanni und das Rot seiner Wangen wurde noch dunkler, als Tom sich nun vor Lachen krümmte, „Mein Gott … Der kleine läuft dir mit Kuhaugen hinterher … Er schenkt dir Blumen … Er schläft in deinen Armen … Und du … du bemerkt nichts?!?“ „Das ist normales Verhalten ...“, versuchte Fanni sich zu rechtfertigen, seine Stimme wurde aber leiser, als ihm klar wurde, wie wenig normal diese ganze Situation eigentlich tatsächlich war, „ … für einen Hund ...“ „Mmmmh.“, es funkelte ungut in den blauen Augen des Älteren, als er sich verschwörerisch zu seinem kleineren Freund beugte, „Wie du mich vorhin belehrt hast … Er ist kein Hund … Er ist Teilzeitwolf … und ein Snowboarder … Und, wie ich noch einmal anmerken möchte … Er ist von den Schlappohren, bis zum kleinen Wedelschwänzchen in dich verknallt … Und, auch wenn er als Mensch wahrscheinlich nicht mit dem Schwanz wedeln kann … ist er auch da in dich verknallt ...“ „Oh ja, das hat man gesehen.“, der Welpe gab bei Fannis scharfem Ton ein klägliches Winseln von sich, aber Fanni beachtete ihn nicht, sondern funkelte Tom an, während die langen Finger sich so fest um die Schlaufe der Lederleine legten, dass die Fingerknöchelchen weiß hervortraten, „Deswegen hat er mir auch einen Zettel hinterlassen!“ „Du hast geschlafen?“, Tom tat das mit einem Schulterzucken ab, aber Fanni schnaubte nur, „Man kann mich Wecken!“ „Ach?“, nun grinste Tom tatsächlich siegessicher und legte dem knurrenden Fanni eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Du bist der schlimmste Morgenmuffel, den ich kenne … Du hättest ihn gefressen … So Gottesanbeterin mäßig ...“  
Der Welpe gab ein Geräusch, das beinahe amüsiert klang von sich, verstummte aber, als Fanni ihn mit einem wütenden Blick bedachte, „DAS IST NICHT KOMISCH, DU KLEINES MISTVIEH!“ „Fanni; Ståle kann nun wirklich nichts dafür...“, Tom seufzte und versuchte den aufgebrachten Fanni zu sich zu ziehen, aber der Kleinere wehrte sich frustriert und schnaubte, „NICHTS DAFÜR?!? ER KANN NICHTS DAFÜR?!? DIESER BLÖDE SCHEIßKERL … ERST … BELÜGT ER MICH … SCHMEICHELT SICH EIN … MIT SEINER ...“ Fanni biss sich bockig auf die Lippe, aber die grauen Augen funkelten voller Wut und er trat frustriert in den Schnee, woraufhin ein Schneeschauer auf den, sich ängstlich zusammenkauernden Welpen niederging, „VERDAMMTEN WELPIGKEIT! UND DANN … DANN … SCHLEICHT ER SICH AUCH NOCH IN MEIN BETT …“ „Was du genossen hast.“, setzte Tom hinzu, aber Fanni ignorierte ihn, schien ihn nicht einmal zu hören, war doch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nun auf den angespannten Welpen, der so weit zurückgewichen war, wie die Lederleine es zuließ. „Dann schleichst du dich AUS meinem Bett ...“, seine Stimme war nun leiser, rauer und emotionaler und viel kälter, „Ich höre dann wochenlang nichts von dir … Ja, du kannst ruhig lachen … Ich war so dämlich … Ich habe gewartet … Darauf, dass du dich melden würdest ... Ich dachte, dass … dass es für dich auch mehr als nur Sex gewesen wäre … Aber, ich habe mich wohl geirrt … Dir bin ich scheißegal … du hast dich wohl nur durch das Rudel gevögelt …“ Ståle winselte, aber Fanni fuhr ungerührt fort, „Und nun … Nun bin ich gut genug? Nun ist der kleine, dämliche … verliebte Fanni gut genug … um auf dich aufzupassen … Um … hinter dir herzuputzen … bis … bis du dich wieder durch die Betten vögeln kannst … Aber, weißt du was? Ich habe dich durchschaut, du … kleines Mistvieh! Du kannst mich mal! Sobald dieser beschissene Gips ab ist … WILL ICH DICH NIE WIEDERSEHEN!“

Die Stimmung auf der Rückfahrt war noch gedrückter.  
Ståle lag, beinahe bewegungslos im Fußraum vor dem Beifahrersitz und schien zu schlafen, während Fanni ihn und auch Tom, der am Steuer saß, stur ignorierte und aus dem Fenster starrte. „Fanni ...“, versuchte der ältere Athlet zum wiederholten Male ein Gespräch anzufangen, aber die einzigen Reaktionen des blonden Skispringers bestanden aus einem leisen Schnauben und darin, dass er noch konsequenter aus dem Fenster sah. „Fannemel, das ist albern.“, Tom schüttelte den Kopf und lenkte den Wagen, beinahe erleichtert wirkend, in die vertraute Einfahrt, „Du kükst gerade … Aber, so was von ...“ Wortlos öffnete Fanni die Beifahrertür und stieg aus. Gerade, als der kleine Welpe ihm folgen wollte, schlug der Mensch die Tür zu und stapfte durch den frischen Schnee der Einfahrt zum Haus.  
„Tut mir leid ...“, Tom beugte sich zum kläglich winselnden Welpen hinüber, der sich mit einem leisen Seufzen wieder auf die kalte und vom schmelzenden Schnee nasse Gummimatte legte, „Na komm … wir gehen rein.“ Als Tom nun versuchte den kleinen Wolf zu greifen, rutschte das Tier immer tiefer in den Fußraum, sodass der ehemalige Athlet schließlich beinahe schon auf dem Beifahrersitz hing, den Welpen aber noch immer nicht erreichen konnte, „Was soll denn das?“ Die goldenen Augen musterten den Menschen nur kurz, dann gab der Welpe ein leises 'Huff' von sich und kroch in die äußerste Ecke des Fußraums und machte sich dort in den Schatten so klein wie möglich. „Sandbech ...“, Tom schüttelte den Kopf und musterte den kleinen Wolf, „Komm schon, du zu alt für eine Trotzphase ...“  
Es blieb still in den Schatten, aber Tom gab nicht auf, „Los, Fanni wartet sicher schon auf dich ...“ Noch immer rührte der Welpe sich nicht und der Mensch seufzte, „Na gut, er wartet vielleicht nicht auf dich … Aber drinnen ist es doch viel gemütlicher … und, du hast viel mehr Möglichkeiten, um dich zu verstecken … Wäre der Korb nicht viel bequemer?“ Wieder reagierte der kleine Wolf nicht und Tom öffnete das Handschuhfach und suchte dort nach einer Taschenlampe.  
Der Welpe gab ein unleidiges Geräusch von sich, als ihn einige Minuten später dann der Lichtstrahl traf. Er machte sich in seiner Ecke noch kleiner und knurrte auch warnend, als Tom ein weiteres Mal versuchte ihn zu greifen, „Sandbech … Sei doch … Ich glaube kaum, dass ich das sage … vernünftig!“ Toms Fingerspitzen streiften das weiche, vom Schnee nasse Fell des zitternden Wolfes, aber er zog sie, als Ståle nun tatsächlich nach ihm schnappte hastig zurück, „Schon gut ...“  
Geschickt rutschte Tom nun auf den Beifahrersitz und betrachtete den kleinen Wolf amüsiert, „Also … ich weiß, dass das hier nur machst, weil du Fanni wieder gnädig stimmen willst … Du bist wohl wirklich ziemlich verliebt in ihn, oder?“ Ganz sicher war Tom sich nicht, aber er meinte dennoch den Schatten des Wolfes nicken zu sehen, sodass er schließlich grinsend weitersprach, „Dein erster Eindruck war ziemlich miserabel … Das hatte ich bei einem Date sicher nicht im Sinn … Gut, Fanni musste mal gut durchgevögelt werden, er hatte es mal wieder bitter nötig ...“ Dieses Mal reagierte der Wolf und gab ein leises, fragendes Fiepen von sich und drehte sich etwas schwerfällig um, um Tom mit großen, goldenen Augen zu mustern. Tom zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern, „Wollen wir die Unterhaltung drinnen fortsetzen? Langsam wird kalt ...“ Wie zum Beweis atmete Tom auf und betrachtete, wie sein Atem in der eiskalten Winterluft, die auch langsam in den auskühlenden Wagen vordrang, kondensierte.

„Fanni, dein Wolf will nicht aus dem Auto!“, Tom hatte die Haustür gerade einen Spalt weit geöffnet, bevor er die Ankündigung förmlich in das angenehm warme Haus rief. Als er keine Reaktion erhielt, runzelte Tom die Stirn und sah sich suchend um, bis er den Kleineren schließlich in der Küche fand.  
Noch immer war der kleine, trainierte Körper vollkommen angespannt und Tom zuckte zusammen, als Fanni mit viel mehr Nachdruck als nötig, begann eine Karotte zu schneiden, „Ich hoffe, du stellst dir nicht vor, dass das Ståles bestes Stück ist?“ Der Jüngere antwortete nicht, wehrte sich aber auch nicht, als Tom ihn nun vorsichtig von hinten umarmte und sein Kinn auf Fannis schmaler Schulter legte.  
„Wo ist Stå … das Mistvieh?“, erkundigte Fanni sich nach einigen stillen Minuten und verspannte sich weiter, als Tom leise lachte und sein warmer Atem sein Ohr streifte, „Sitzt noch im Auto ...“


	25. Mach ein Foto, dann hast du länger was davon!

„Hey.“, als die Wagentür geöffnet wurden, glommen die goldenen Wolfsaugen kurz erwartungsvoll in der Dunkelheit, aber als der Wolf aber Tom erkannte, gab er ein fragendes Fiepen von sich. „Tut mir leid, aber ich bin es nur.“, der Langhaarige ließ sich auf den Sitz sinken und musterte das kleine Tier, das sich nun wieder in der hintersten Ecke verkrochen hatte, entschuldigend, „Fanni kükt noch immer ...“ Ståle seufzte und das goldene Glimmen in der Dunkelheit erlosch, als der Welpe die Augen schloss und sich vor Kälte zitternd enger zusammenzurollen schien.  
„Es hat wieder angefangen zu schneien … Und, es ist verdammt kalt ...“, Tom musterte das zitternde Tier und seufzte dann, „Und … Du frierst … Bei mir ist es warm ...“ Als Ståle auf die unausgesprochene Einladung gar nicht reagierte, schüttelte der Mensch den Kopf und streckte seufzend eine Hand nach dem kleinen Wolf aus, „Ich könnte dich mitnehmen …?“ Der Welpe knurrte warnend und schnappte nach seiner Hand, woraufhin Tom sich durch die Haare strich, „Du kennst Fanni nicht … Wenn der sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat … Er wird dich hier frieren lassen ...“  
Es glomm goldenen in den dunklen Schatten auf, als Ståle den Menschen nur mit einem vernichtenden Blick bedachte, bevor er sich mit einem leisen 'Huff' zusammenrollte. „Ich meine es wirklich ernst ...“, versuchte Tom es noch einmal, aber dieses Mal öffnete der Wolf nicht einmal die Augen oder knurrte, sondern lag, bis auf ein Zittern bewegungslos im dunklen Fußraum, „Sandbech … Ich weiß, dass ihr verliebt seid … aber, das hier ist so was von albern ...“ Wieder kam keine Reaktion von Ståle und Tom seufzte, „Gut, du hast gewonnen. Ich werde dich hierlassen … Aber, ich komme in zwei Stunden zurück … und, wenn du dann immer noch hier bist, dann werde ich dich mitnehmen und rufe deine Mama an, damit Anders dem Küken den Arsch versohlen kann .... Haben wir uns erstanden?“ Wie erwartet reagierte der Wolf wieder nicht.

„Verdammt ...“, gegen seinen Willen wanderte Fannis Blick immer wieder hinaus in die dunkle Winternacht, wo er im Licht der Straßenlaternen die lautlos fallenden Schneeflocken beobachten konnte, „Es schneit schon wieder ...“ Der kleine Skispringer presste die Lippen fest zusammen und berührte vorsichtig die große Fensterscheibe, auf der kunstvolle Eisblumen zu blühen und das Glas zu überziehen begonnen hatten und durch die man den, in der Einfahrt geparkten Wagen sehen konnte. Der schwarze Lack schimmerte zwar im gelblich, weißen Licht der fernen Straßenlaternen, war aber auf dem dem Dach und der Motorhaube bereits unter einer dünnen Schneeschicht versteckt. „Verdammt … Verdammt!“, Fanni schlug gegen die kalte Scheibe, presste dann aber die flache Hand gegen die kalte Scheibe und lehnte schließlich erschöpft auch seine Stirn dagegen, „Verdammt...“  
Mit einem wütenden Knurren riss er sich schließlich vom Anblick des stetigen Schneefalls und des Wagens, der langsam unter dem frischen Schnee zu verschwinden schien, los und ließ sich mit einem schlecht gelaunten Seufzen auf die Couch sinken. Beinahe verzweifelt darum bemüht sich abzulenken und die Vorstellung des Snowboarders … und des niedlichen Welpen, griff er viel zu fest nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete hektisch durch die Kanäle. Aber, keine Sendung schien ihm interessant oder fesselnd genug, sodass er die Fernbedienung irgendwann mit einem frustrierten Grollen neben sich auf die Couch warf und sich dann genervt durch die Haare fuhr.  
Und wieder fiel sein Blick hinaus in die dunkle Nacht, wo der Schneefall stärker geworden zu sein schien. Böiger Wind jagte, fast verspielt klingend um das Haus und trieb die weißen Flocken in wilden Wirbeln vor sich her. Es war schwer, durch den unruhigen Vorhang aus Schnee den Wagen zu erkennen und auch die Eisblumen wucherten, von der nächtlichen Kälte gedüngt, über die Scheibe und verwandelten sie in ein kunstvoll eisiges Mosaik des Winters.  
Barfuß und mit gesenktem Kopf stemmte Fanni sich schließlich dem Winter entgegen. Der Wind zerrte an seinem dünnen Shirt und auch die eng um ihn geschlungenen Armen, konnte die wenige, verbliebene Körperwärme nicht mehr bewahren. Sein Atem kondensierte in weißen Wolken und der kleine Skispringer zitterte, als er nach nur wenigen Schritten durch den frischen, kniehohen Schnee den Wagen erreicht hatte.  
Eine Hand fummelte mit dem, plötzlich so unkooperativen Schlüssel herum, während der Skispringer mit der anderen Hand Schnee und Eis von der Scheibe wischte, um endlich in den dunklen Innenraum spähen zu können. Sorgenvoll runzelte Fanni die Stirn, als er im Wagen keine Spur des kleinen Tieres erkennen konnte und seufzte erleichtert, als mit einem leisen Klicken die Zentralverriegelung entriegelt wurde.  
Anders hatte die Tür eigentlich nur einen Spalt weit öffnen wollen, aber eine jaulende Windböe riss sie ihm förmlich ruppig aus der Hand und ließ sie mit einem unheilvollen Ächzen aufschwingen. Fanni zuckte erschrocken zusammen, beugte sich dann aber in den Wagen und suchte im diffusen Licht der flackernden Innenbeleuchtung nach einem Hinweis auf den kleinen Welpen, „Ståle? Wo bist du …? Ståle?“  
Fannis Sorge wurde größer, als der kleine Wolf nicht reagierte und eilig zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und leuchtete so in das Innere des Wagens, „Ståle?“ Endlich entdeckte er das grau orange Bündel des Welpen im äußersten Winkel des Fußraums und atmete erleichtert auf, „Du hast mir einen riesigen Schreck eingejagt … Du kleines … verzogenes Mistvieh ...“ „Ståle?“, als der Welpe auch jetzt nicht auf die direkte Ansprache und auch nicht auf die Beleidigung reagierte, kniete Fanni sich nun schließlich neben den Wagen in den eisigen Schnee, den er vor lauter Sorge um den Wolf kaum spürte. Er zögerte kurz, beugte sich dann aber in das eisig kalte Innere, sodass er den kleinen Wolf nun berühren konnte. Seine Finger zitterten, als er vorsichtig über das eisige, mit Rauhreif gesprenkelte Fell streichelte und er biss sich auf die Lippe, als Ståle bei dieser liebevollen Berührung tatsächlich müde die goldenen Augen öffnete. Ståle leckte schwach über seine Finger und Fanni gab ein ersticktes Schluchzen von sich, als der kleine Wolf nun sogar schwach mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln versuchte.

„Wehe … du erzählst irgendjemandem davon ...“, murrte Fanni, als er den kleinen, in eine kleine Kinderdecke eingewickelten und trotzdem noch vor Kälte Welpen, an sich drückte und die Treppe hinaufeilte, „Dann ...“ Ståle, der schon, angenehm eingelullt von der Wärme und wohl auch von der Nähe des Menschen, beinahe eingeschlafen gewesen war, stellte ein Öhrchen auf. Der kleine Wolf winselte nur und leckte wiederum über Fannis Finger, sodass Fanni schließlich frustriert verstummte, „Mistvieh.“  
„Hunde gehören nicht ins Bett.“, Fanni, der den kleinen Wolf auf den Boden abgesetzt hatte, zog nun auch sein Kopfkissen vom Bett und legte es vor den niedrigen Nachttisch, „Hier kannst du schlafen ...“ Ståle, noch immer sicher eingewickelt in die weiche Decke begann zu strampeln, aber der kleine Skispringer hob ihn nur vorsichtig hoch und legte ihn behutsam auf das große Kissen, bevor er noch einmal mahnend den Finger hob und dem Wolf gegen die Nase, die das einzige war, was aus dem Deckenkokon ragte, tippte, „Wenn du darauf pinkelst ...“ Der Wolf gab nur einen beinahe beleidigt klingenden Laut von sich und vergrub dann die Nase fast schon so genüsslich, dass Fanni unwillkürlich errötete, in dem Federkissen.

„Ståle! Verdammt! DREH DICH GEFÄLLIGST UM!“, forderte Fanni und hielt errötend inmitten der aus ziehenden Bewegung inne, als er nun wieder den goldenen, neugierigen Blick des Welpen auf sich ruhen fühlte, „Hast du vielleicht schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?!?“ Die goldenen Augen schienen amüsiert und beinahe schon herausfordernd zu funkeln, und Ståle leckte sich nun auch provozierend über die Lefzen, woraufhin Fanni mit einem frustrierten Knurren das, eben ausgezogene Shirt nach ihm warf und dann aus dem Schlafzimmer stürmte, „Ich gehe duschen!“  
Mühsam arbeitete der kleine Wolf sich unter dem, für ihn viel zu großen Shirt hervor und nach einigen Versuchen gelang es ihm durch den Ausschnitt in das, so verführerisch nach Fanni duftende Shirt zu kriechen. Sicher geborgen in seinem dunklen, behelfsmäßigen Himmelbett, rollte der Welpe sich mit einem zufriedenen Brummen zusammen und war bald darauf endlich eingeschlafen.

Fanni schnaubte frustriert, als er leise in sein Schlafzimmer zurückkam und sein Blick sofort, fast wie von selbst und voller Sorge auf das improvisierte Körbchen fiel. Brüsk wollte er sich auch gleich schon wieder abwenden, als er ein Hinterbein aus dem Shirt ragen und in einem scheinbar wilden Traum gefangen, zucken sah. Ein klagendes, leidendes Winseln erklang und erst jetzt entdeckte Fanni die kleine Schnauze, die sich im Schlaf halb durch den kurzen Ärmel geschoben zu haben schien und der Mensch kniete sich besorgt zu ihm. Er streckte langsam und beinahe zögerlich eine Hand aus, zuckte aber zurück, als der Welpe wieder winselte und die Beine sich unter dem dünnen Stoff so zu bewegen schienen, als würde er vor etwas weglaufen wollen. „Ståle ...“, Fanni räusperte sich und versuchte den Wolf so aufzuwecken, aber das Tier winselte wieder nur mitleiderregend.  
Wortlos hob Fanni schließlich das alpträumende Wölfchen auf seinen Arm und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. Immer wieder streichelte er, in der Hoffnung den Welpen so beruhigen oder vielleicht doch noch irgendwie aufwecken zu können, den zitternden Wolf durch den Stoff des Shirt hindurch sanft. Ståle winselte und letzten Endes ließ Fanni sich, noch immer mit dem Wolf in den Armen, ins Bett sinken und schloss mit einem Seufzen die Augen.

Das Blitzlicht des Handys tauchte den Raum kurz in gleißendes Licht und gab Toms Grinsen eine beinahe dämonische Note, als er das Foto verschickte.


	26. Gesundheit?

„Was grollst du?“, Lars umarmte seinen, am Schreibtisch sitzenden Zwilling und sah über seine Schulter, „Hat Torgeir dir wieder Bilder von seinem Hintern geschickt?“ „Hn.“, lautete die einsilbige Antwort, aber nach kurzem Zögern schob er das Handy dann doch seinem Zwilling zu und seufzte, „Tom ...“ „Woher hat der denn deine Nummer?“, trotz der Frage klang Lars nicht wirklich überrascht, als er nun nach dem Handy griff und den Bildschirm entsperrte und dann für einen Moment grinsend das Bild betrachtete, „Wie niedlich ...“ „Das ist nicht niedlich.“, Anders grollte und das tiefe Blau seiner Augen schien plötzlich mit bernsteinfarbenen Flecken gesprenkelt zu sein, als er sich zu Lars umdrehte, „Das ist ...“ „Niedlich, ja.“, grinste Lars und küsste seinen angespannten Bruder auf die Nase, „Und du bist eifersüchtig.“  
„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!“, begehrte der Jüngere auf und wieder grollte er tief in seiner Kehle, als er nun auch drohend die Lefzen hochzog, „Und schon gar nicht auf … auf … dieses Küken!“ Lars schnaubte nur und warf das Handy nun vorsichtig auf den Schreibtisch, um dann gleich darauf liebevoll nach Anders' wütend geballten Händen zu greifen. Behutsam löste er die verkrampften Fäuste und verwob dann ihre Finger miteinander, bevor er ihn schließlich doch an sich zog und leise gegen seine Lippen hauchte, „Fannemel ist nicht gut genug für unseren kleinen, niedlichen Welpen … oder?“ „Genau!“, es irrlichterte in den blauen Augen und Anders nickte knapp, seine Stimme noch immer eher ein Knurren, „Er hat etwas Besseres verdient ...“ „Und, was wäre dann das … Bessere?“, erkundigte Lars sich nun mit merklicher Neugier und strich gleichzeitig sanft mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken seines Zwillings, „Du?“  
„Ich?“, nun weiteten sich Anders' Augen tatsächlich vor Überraschung und er gab einen ungläubigen Laut von sich, bevor er sichtlich amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte und fast schon bellend lachte, „Nein! Was denkst du denn?!?“ „Und, wer denn?“, drängte Lars vorsichtig weiter und Anders überlegte kurz, bevor er dann mit den Schultern zuckte, „ … Ich weiß nicht … Sarah? Oder Julie?“ „Sarah … oder Julie?“, bei dieser Vorstellung lachte nun Lars und Anders' Grollen wurde noch kehliger, „Warum nicht? Sie wären … immerhin besser! Sie sind doch auch Wölfe … Omegas … oder Betas … Ståle ist ein Alphawolf … Sie könnten mit ihm umgehen … Wüssten, was er braucht … Sie wären besser … Viel besser geeignet, als dieses … Küken.“ „Ståle liebt aber nun mal dieses Küken ...“, Lars' lange, angenehm warme Finger strichen sanft über die Arme seines Zwillings und er lächelte, „Erinnerst du dich nicht? Mama hatte dir eine Wölfin vorgestellt … Camilla … Sie war wunderschön … Aber, du hattest an ihr kein Interesse, du wolltest doch nur mich … Und hast dich auch nicht abschrecken lassen … dabei bin ich der Alphawolf ...“  
„Das ist was ganz anderes!“, murrte Anders, schloss nun aber die Augen und lehnte sich, sich langsam entspannend, gegen seinen Zwilling. „Ach?“, Lars' Lippen legten sich um das Ohrläppchen und er grollte fordernd, „Du hast mich für dich ausgesucht … und mich … umworben …“ „Das ...“, wollte Anders sich verteidigen, aber Lars zog nun genüsslich seine Nase über die Wange und brachte seinen Bruder mit einem kurzen Kuss zum Schweigen, „Du hast Hasen für mich gejagt … Aber nie einen gefangen … Du hast behauptet, dass du sie im Wald verloren hättest … Aber, du hast es nie übers Herz gebracht … Sie taten dir leid ...“  
„Lars ...“, Anders' Wangen hatten sich rötlich verfärbt, aber Lars vertiefte den zuvor nu verspielten Kuss nun immer weiter und knabberte auch Einlass fordernd an der Unterlippe, „Du hast dann angefangen mir Tannenzapfen zu bringen ...“ „Ich ...“, noch einmal versuchte Anders sich zu lösen und zu Wort zu kommen, aber Lars' Hand schob das T-Shirt nun hoch und strich sanft über die Bauchmuskeln und rieb die Brustwarzen zwischen den Fingern, „ … Weißt du … Ich habe sie aufgehoben … Alle … Auch die bunten Schneckenhäuser und die Eicheln ...“  
„Wirklich?“, Anders öffnete beinahe erstaunt wirkend die Augen und krauste die Nase, als er Lars nun mit einem Seufzen von Kopf bis Fuß mit einem Blick maß, „ … Du verarschst mich ...“ „Nein ...“, Lars' andere Hand lag auf dem Hintern und massierte das feste Fleisch nun fordernd, während er sich gleichzeitig an ihn drängte und sich ungeduldig gegen ihn rieb, „Ich habe auf jeden Fall jedes deiner Geschenke aufgehoben … Sie sind alle in einer Kiste ...“ „Scheiße ...“, Anders lachte rau und dieses Mal initiierte er den hungrigen Kuss mit roten Wangen, „Ich hasse dich ...“ „Das tust du nicht ...“, murmelte Lars in den Kuss und seufzte, als sein Zwilling lachte und sein Körper förmlich gegen ihn zu vibrieren schien, „Bett?“  
„Viel zu weit ...“, murmelte Anders und drängte Lars auf die weiße Ledercouch, nur um sich gleich darauf über ihn zu beugen und ihn zu küssen, „Hier ...“ „Nein ...“, Lars schüttelte den Kopf und schob seinen verstimmt grollenden Zwilling mit einem etwas sarkastischen Grinsen von sich, „Dann gehst du mir wieder die ganze Zeit auf die Nerven und klagst wieder über Rückenschmerzen ...“ „Na warte!“, Anders schnappte verspielt nach seinem Zwillingsbruder und folgte seinem spielerisch vor ihm zurückweichenden Bruder die Treppe hinauf, „Du willst mich nur nicht massieren! Hey! Warte!“

Fanni seufzte und drehte sich, den leise schnarchenden Wolf noch immer ungelenk und auch etwas unwillig im Arm haltend, unsicher auf die andere Seite. Er schnaubte verstimmt, als der kleine Wolf nun ein Fiepen von sich gab und die Hinterläufe wieder im Schlaf zu zucken begannen, als Ståle wohl wieder zu träumen schien, „Verdammt … Lieg still ...“ Beim Klang seiner Stimme winselte der Welpe nur kurz, bevor er sich dann aber wieder an seinen warmen Körper kuschelte und dann scheinbar ruhig weiterzuschlafen schien. Der Skispringer seufzte lautlos, als der kleine Welpe nun auch noch im Schlaf leise zu schnarchen und auch noch gegen seine Brust zu sabbern begann und schloss schließlich genervt die Augen, „Na warte …“

Irgendwann schien Fanni aber doch wieder eingeschlafen zu sein, weckte ihn doch ein seltsames Geräusch und er blinzelte kurz verwirrt in die Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers. Schnell hatte er sich aber wieder gefangen und hob vorsichtig die Decke, um den kleinen Welpen zu beobachten. Der Wolf schien sich irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht im Shirt gedreht zu haben, ragte doch nun die kleine Schnauze aus dem Ausschnitt. Die Ohren waren angelegt und die Lefzen waren, beinahe bedrohlich wirkend hochgezogen. Fanni dachte kurz, dass der kleine Wolf vielleicht wieder einen Alptraum hätte, aber dann krauste das Tier die Schnauze und der kleine Körper wurde während des nun folgenden Niesens förmlich geschüttelt, woraufhin Ståle erschrocken aufwachte und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen förmlich hochschreckte. Die goldenen, trotzdem noch immer etwas umwölkt wirkenden Augen blickten nun reichlich verwirrt und Ståle leckte sich etwas unsicher über die grauen Lefzen, als Fanni sich nun aufsetzte und den Welpen grinsend musterte, „Gesundheit … Mistvieh.“  
Ståle rieb sich mit der Pfote über die scheinbar noch kribbelnde Schnauze, ließ sich dann aber schließlich mit einem Seufzen erneut in die weichen Laken sinken und versuchte auch gleich wieder tiefer unter die wärmende Decke zu kriechen. Fanni schmunzelte und ließ die hochgehobene Decke vorsichtig sinken, konnte er doch trotzdem noch fühlen, wie der kleine, warme Körper sich neben ihm einen neuen Platz zu suchen schien, bevor der junge Wolf sich schließlich zusammenrollte. Gerade wollte der Skispringer sich ebenfalls wieder hinlegen, als ein weiteres Niesen, den Körper des Welpen schüttelte. Der Kleine quiekte erschrocken und so hob Fanni nun die Decke vorsichtig wieder an und sah seufzend auf den, unter seinem beinahe strafenden Blick nur schuldbewusst winselnden Welpen hinunter. Für einen Moment schwieg Fanni, aber als er dann sprach, war seine Stimme rau von Frustration, „Ich habe in drei Stunden Training ...“ Ståle winselte wieder nur und kroch nun noch tiefer unter die Decke, wurde aber immer und immer wieder von neuerlichen Niesern geschüttelt, sodass Fanni schließlich die Decke zurückschlug und mit einem Seufzen aufstand, „Schon gut, du hast gewonnen … Dir gehört das Bett, Niesratte ...“  
Ståle winselte und fiepte. Der kleine Wolf versuchte trotz des eingegipsten Beins schwerfällig auf der Matratze auf die Pfoten zu kommen und humpelte schließlich unsicher an den Rand, wo er bettelnd eine Pfote nach Fanni ausstreckte. Fanni sah das zwar alles in den verspiegelten Türen des großen Kleiderschranks, entschloss sich aber erst einmal nicht darauf zu reagieren. Er suchte stattdessen ruhig seine Kleidung zusammen, bevor er sich dann wieder zu dem Wolf, der sofort mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln begann, umdrehte, „Ich gehe duschen ...“  
Der kleine Wolf verharrte die ganze Zeit erwartungsvoll.


	27. Spring!

Die Minuten vergingen, die gespitzten Wolfsöhrchen nahmen das Rauschen der Dusche und schließlich auch die Schritte wahr. Der kleine Schwanz wedelte erwartungsvoll, als die Schritte sich die Tür näherte, hielt aber plötzlich still, als die Schritte an der Tür vorbeiliefen und sich in der Stille des Hauses verloren. Der Wolf wartete, noch immer mit gespitzten Öhrchen ab, aber als es weiterhin still blieb, begann er kläglich zu fiepen und unruhig am Rand der Matratze auf und ab zu laufen.  
Normalerweise wäre es auch für einen Wolfswelpen kein schwieriger Sprung gewesen, aber der gebrochene Vorderlauf ließ Ståle dieses Mal zögern. Immer und immer wieder lief er über das Bett, kroch unter die Decke und kratzte, auf seiner Suche nach einem Weg hinunter, an dem hellgrünen Laken. Die kleine Zunge leckte unruhig über die Lefzen , aber schließlich stieß er ein klagendes Jaulen aus.  
Fanni schien das Jaulen aber dennoch nicht zu hören, sodass Ståle seine unruhige Wanderung wieder aufnahm. Hilflos spähte der kleine Wolf kurz über die Kante des Fußendes auf den langen, weißen Teppich, bevor er dann noch einmal die Seiten inspizierte und schließlich unsicher sitzen blieb. Der goldene Blick hing an Fannis dünnen Kopfkissen, das er ihm am gestrigen Abend auf den Boden gelegt hatte und nervös visierte der kleine Wolf das Kissen an. Der Hintern wackelte, die Öhrchen waren angelegt und der Wolf leckte sich verunsichert über die Lefzen. Aber schließlich schloss Ståle aber die Augen, holte noch einmal tief Luft und sprang.

„Einen wunderschönen, guten Morgen, mein liebstes Fannilein ...“, Fanni zuckte noch nicht einmal zusammen, als Tom plötzlich hinter ihm stand und seine kalten Finger in Fannis Nacken drückte und seine Nase über die Wange de Kleineren zog, „Was hast du denn heute für Pläne?“ „Das Schloss auswechseln.“, murmelte Fanni und nippte mit einem leisen Seufzen an seinem Kaffee, der ihm aber gleich darauf vom grinsenden Tom gestohlen wurde, „Wo hast du denn dein kleines Kuscheltier gelassen? Du hast ihn doch nicht alleine in den Garten gelassen?“ „Er würde in einer Schneewehe stecken bleiben ...“, murmelte Fanni, der sich inzwischen erhoben hatte und an den Küchenschrank getreten war und nun eine zweite Tasse herausholte, „Oder … im Zaun ...“ „Oder sich den Tod holen.“, fügte Tom ernst hinzu und deutete auf den verwaisten Stuhl, „Komm setz dich.“  
„Warum?“, Fanni stand zurückhaltend wirkend an der Kaffeemaschine und musterte Tom , der ihn vollkommen unschuldig anlächelte, voller Misstrauen, „Was willst du?“ „Traust du mir etwa nicht?“, Tom tat betroffen und schlug mit einer großen, reichlich übertriebenen Geste, eine Hand aufs Herz, „Fanni … Ich bin zutiefst gekränkt. In meiner Ehre verletzt ...“ „Ja ja ...“, Fanni schnaubte, kam nun aber, mit der Tasse in der Hand tatsächlich an den Tisch und ließ sich, die Unterarme auf die Lehne aufstützend, rücklings nieder, „Also?“  
„Du bist ja vielleicht gut gelaunt ...“, Tom schüttelte den Kopf, blieb aber weiterhin uncharakteristisch ernst, „Da kann man ja kein Gespräch mit dir führen ...“ „Ich will ja auch nicht mit dir reden ...“, murrte Fanni, nahm einen Schluck und musterte Tom nun mit einem Seufzen über den Rand der Tasse hinweg. „Du willst nie reden.“, der Langhaarige lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen auf dem Küchenstuhl zurück und nahm seinen Blick nicht von Fanni, „Vor allem nicht über deinen Wolf.“  
„Tom ...“, fing Fanni an, verstummte aber, als Tom mahnend die Hand hob und mit dem Zeigefinger wedelte, „Äh … Du magst nicht reden, aber du wirst mir nun zuhören. Verstanden?“ Etwas an Toms Tonfall schien so eindringlich gewesen zu sein, dass Fanni nun wortlos den Mund schloss und knapp nickte. „Brav.“, Tom legte die Finger um die heiße Tasse und leckte sich über die Lippen, „Also, so lautet die Abmachung. Du hörst mir zu und ich kümmere mich während du Training hast als Hundesitter. Du musst mich nicht mal bezahlen ...“

„Gut … da wir das nun endlich geklärt haben … Genug des Vorgeplänkels.“, nun legte Tom die Finger aneinander und der blaue Blick ruhte nachdenklich auf dem kleinen Athleten, „Behandelst du jeden den du liebst so?“ Für einen kurzen Moment war Fannis grauer Blick vollkommen verwirrt, aber als er schließlich verstand, fleckten sich seine Wangen prompt wieder rot und Tom nickte, „Das würde nämlich einiges erklären …“ „Und was?“, gab Fanni giftig klingend zurück, woraufhin Tom an den Fingern aufzuzählen begann, „Du ignorierst ihn … Nennst ihn Mistvieh … Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr in der einen Nacht so getrieben habt … und wenn ihr beide darauf steht … Petplay mit Dirty Talk ...“ Als sich nun das Rot auf Fannis Wangen nur noch intensivierte, seufzte Tom, „Hab ich es mir doch gedacht … Das lässt dann aber nur noch einen Schluss zu ...“ „Und, der wäre?“, der Kleinere klang noch immer unversöhnlich, aber Tom ignorierte das vollkommen und grinste, „Er hat dir das Herz gebrochen … Und, das geht ja nur, wenn du mehr für ihn fühlst ...“ „Wie soll ich mehr für ihn fühlen?!?“, brauste Fanni nun auf und stellte die Tasse mit mehr Nachdruck als nötig auf die Tischplatte, bevor er dann aufstand und unruhig in der Küche auf und ab zu gehen begann, „Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht!“ „Doch!“, siegessicher, als wäre Fanni in eine vorbereitete, verbale Falle getappt, klatschte Tom in die Hände, „Du hast Ståle zwar nur zweimal getroffen, aber den Welpen ...“ „Öfter ...“, beendete Fanni, der nun stehen geblieben war, den Satz atemlos, bevor er dann nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens schnaubte, „Na und? Ståle ist der Welpe! DER WELPE IST STÅLE! Er wird nach dem … er wieder gesund ist … einfach verschwinden ...“ „Und das willst du nicht?“, Tom musterte Fanni, dessen ganze kleine Gestalt vollkommen verspannt und dessen graue Augen nun vor Erregung beinahe schwarz geworden zu sein schienen kurz, bevor er dann aufstand und den zitternden Jüngeren in seine Arme zog, „Ist es das?“  
„JA!“, stieß Fanni wütend und verletzt hervor, „Ich … will ihn … behalten!“ Tom schwieg, hielt den Kleineren, der nervös auf seiner Lippe kaute und stockend die Wörter förmlich hervorstieß, aber noch immer liebevoll im Arm, „Ich will ihn bei mir haben … Ich will nicht wieder mit einem verdammten Zettel abgespeist werden … Warst toll … Sehen uns .… Ja, wenn er mal wieder … jemanden braucht … wenn er mal wieder niemanden findet, in den er seinen Schwanz stecken kann … Ach man … Warum muss er dann auch so ein … so ein verdammter Arsch sein! Ich wünscht … er … wäre wie der Welpe … so … anschmiegsam … so lieb … so … niedlich … Aber, er ist nur ein riesiges, egoistisches Arschloch … und ich ...“ Fanni stockte und befreite sich nun ruppig und Toms Blick vehement ausweichend, aus der Umarmung seines Freundes, „ … muss ihm noch Frühstück machen … Er hat bestimmt Hunger ...“

Einige Minuten später erinnerten nur noch die nur langsam abklingenden, hektischen, roten Flecken auf Fannis Wangen an den emotionalen Ausbruch des Skispringers, der nun aber seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit den Hundefutterdosen zu Teil werden ließ und Tom konsequent ignorierte. „Klarer Fall von Übersprungshandlung.“, stellte Tom, der nun wieder am Tisch saß und Käsescheibe nach Käsescheibe erst zwischen seinen Finger rollte, bevor er schließlich davon abbiss und sie dann in seinen Mund stopfte, „Das ist dir klar, oder?“ „Was meinst du, mag er Wild?“, Fanni ignorierte die Frage und griff nach dem Ring, um die Dose zu öffnen, zögerte aber dann doch und biss unsicher auf seine Unterlippe, „Oder doch lieber Schaf?“  
„Haben wir auch Geflügel gekauft?“, fragte Tom, der sich die Käsescheibe nun in den Mund gestopft hatte, grinsend, „Am besten schmeckt ihm sicher Küken … So wie er dich gestern abgeleckt hat, ist er da sicher auf den Geschmack gekommen.“ Im ersten Moment hatte Fanni sich tatsächlich zu den ordentlich aufgereihten auf der Arbeitsplatte stehenden Tüten und Dosen drehen wollen, hielt dann aber abrupt und mit nun wieder neuerlich erröteten Wangen inne, „Tom!“ „Was denn?“, der Langhaarige lächelte unschuldig und leckte sich provozierend langsam über die Lippen, „Nur keine falsche Scheu … Gib es doch zu … Du findest Ståle doch auch zum Ablecken niedlich … Auch, wenn er im Moment etwas … haarig ist … Oder ... stehst du vielleicht sogar darauf? Fanni? Fanni?!? Wo willst du denn hin?“

„Hey, Ra … Ståle.“, Fanni stand vor seiner Schlafzimmertür und errötete, als er sich nun verbesserte, bevor er an seine eigene Tür klopfte, „Bist du schon wach?“ Der Skispringer wartete einen Moment lauschend, als er aber keine fiepende oder jaulende Antwort erhielt, stieß er die Tür schließlich mit einem Seufzen auf und spähte in das, durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge noch immer dunkle Zimmer, „Ståle? Hast du wieder was angestellt? Wo bist du, Kleiner?“  
Ein leises Winseln antwortete ihm und eilig tastete Fanni nach dem Lichtschalter.


	28. Achterbahn

Das Licht der weißen Deckenlampe flammte grell auf und beide Männer blinzelten kurz in das gedimmte Licht. Während Fanni sich nun sofort suchend nach dem, nun plötzlich stillen Welpen umsah, hatte Tom bereits das Handy gezückt und filmte die Suche, während er leise das Geschehen kommentierte, „Und hier sehen wir ein kleines Omegaküken, das nach seinem Alphawolfwelpen sucht ...“ Fanni ignorierte das leise Gemurmel seines Freundes im Hintergrund reichlich konsequent, als er nun ans Bett trat und vorsichtig die zerwühlte Bettdecke anhob, „Ståle?“  
„Das Omegaküken scheint verwundert seinen vierbeinigen Liebhaber nicht im Bett zu finden ...“, kommentierte Tom weiter und ignorierte den genervten Blick des Jüngeren, der die Bettdecke nun fallen ließ und sich noch einmal besorgt im, eigentlich nur wenige Versteckmöglichkeiten bietendem Zimmer umsah, „Ståle?“ „Und hier können wir nun sehen, wie das Omegaküken hilflos nach seinem Partner … sucht … Nein, herumkükt … Nein, das ist eher eine … Balz … Anders, als die großen Verwandten hat es nämlich keine auffälligen Federn, sondern nur hektische, rote Flecken auf den Wangen, die einen potentiellen Partner anziehen sollen ...“, murmelte Tom und ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett nieder, von wo aus er immer noch weiter filmen konnte, „Kleine Küken brauchen noch Nestwärme und auch eine starke Hand in der Erziehung, sonst werden daraus verwöhnte, halbe Hähn … Hey!“  
Ein kleines Kissen hatte Tom überraschend zielsicher mitten ins Gesicht getroffen, aber der Ältere grinste nur amüsiert und legte das geworfene Kissen auf seinen Schoss, „Na, ist das wieder so eine Übersprungsreaktion? Wenn du dein kleines Wölfchen nicht finden kannst, willst du dich an mir abarbeiten? Ich fühle mich ja wirklich geschmeichelt von diesem Angebot … Aber, meinst du, ich bin der Richtige für dich? Dass ich wirklich derjenige bin, den du willst? Der deinen Namen stöhnen … bellen … fiepen soll?“  
„Halt die Klappe ...“, Fanni klang eher halbherzig, als er sich nun mit einem frustriert klingenden Seufzen neben Tom auf das Bett sinken ließ und die Beine an die Brust zog, „Er muss doch hier irgendwo sein … Es gibt doch nur eine Tür und die war geschlossen … Er kann doch nicht an die Klinke gekommen sein … Der Kleiderschrank …?“ Fanni betrachtete die schweren Schiebetüren und kaute nachdenklich an seiner Lippe, bevor er dann den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein, das geht nicht, die Türen ...“ Aber dennoch erhob er sich nun und schob vorsichtig die schweren Spiegeltüren zur Seite, „Ståle? Wehe, du hast dich an meinen Sachen vergriffen … Dann werfe ich dich eigenhändig aus dem Fenster ...“  
Der Skispringer verstummte plötzlich mitten im Satz und wurde blass, drehte sich dann aber hastig und krabbelte, noch immer vom grinsenden Tom gefilmt, zur Bettseite am Fenster, das aber hinter den Vorhängen nur gekippt war und somit eigentlich keinen möglichen Fluchtweg für den Welpen darstellen konnte, „Oder?“  
„Durchs … Fenster?“, Tom schnaubte belustigt und sein Blick folgte dem aufgeregten Jüngeren, der nun tatsächlich ans Fenster getreten war, die Vorhänge zurückzog und das Fenster dann sogar weit öffnete, „Fanni … er ist ein Welpe … Er mag dir bis zum Knie gehen … aber normal großen Leuten … gerade mal bis zum Knöchel ... Wie soll er denn da bitte ran gekommen sein?“ Fanni, der bereits halb aus dem Fenster hing, machte nun sogar Anstalten sich auf die Heizung zu knien und ignorierte sogar den eisigen Winterwind, dessen jaulende Böen nun vereinzelte Schneeflocken in das Schlafzimmer blies, während er im unberührten Schnee unter dem Fenster nach Spuren seines ungewollten Haustieres suchte, „STÅLE!“  
„Fanni ...“, Toms große Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ Fanni sich schließlich doch umdrehen und der Langhaarige seufzte, als er die pure Sorge in den großen, beinahe angstvoll geweiteten Augen sah, „Na komm ...“ Vorsichtig zog Tom seinen zitternden, besten Freund in die Arme und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, „Er ist ganz bestimmt hier ...“ „Und, wenn … wenn nicht?“, Fannis Stimme, gedämpft durch Toms dicken Pullover, klang erstickt und als wäre der Kleinere den Tränen nahe, sodass Tom schließlich beruhigend lächelte, „Als ob sich dein kleiner Welpe jemals weit von dir entfernen würde ...“  
„Meinst du wirklich?“, in den grauen Augen standen, als Fanni sich nun löste und zu dem Größeren aufsah tatsächlich Tränen und Tom schaffte gerade noch ein knappes Nicken, bevor plötzlich etwas Grau Oranges unter Fannis Bett hervor robbte und dann klagend und um Aufmerksamkeit bettelnd, winselnd mit einer Pfote an Fannis Trainingshose kratzte, „Siehst du ...“  
Aber Fanni hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu, sondern kniete bereits neben dem, fröhlich mit dem Schwanz wedelnden und ihn mit der feuchten, kalten Nase immer wieder anstupsenden Welpen. „Du kleines, verdammtes … Mistvieh!“, trotz der harschen Worte klang die Erleichterung nun deutlich hörbar in Fannis rauer Stimme mit und der Skispringer schüttelte den Kopf, als er nun große Staubflocken aus dem orange grauen Fell strich, „Guck dich doch mal an … Du bist ganz schmutzig … Was hast du jetzt bitte wieder angestellt …? Warst du etwa unter meinem Bett?“ Ståle fiepte und jaulte, während er sich immer wieder begeistert gegen den Skispringer presste und krabbelte, als Fanni sich schließlich mit einem ergebenen Seufzen auf den Boden sinken ließ, auch gleich auf den Schoss des Menschen. Für einen Moment ließ der Welpe sich dort einfach nur streicheln, aber schließlich gelang es ihm, sich unsicher schwankend auf die Hinterbeinchen zu stellen. Ståle begann dem überraschten Skispringer nun immer wieder begeistert fiepend und gleichzeitig auch hyperaktiv mit dem Schwanz wedelnd, durch das Gesicht zu lecken, „Mach doch nicht so einen Unsinn … Du hast mir einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt … Ach, Ståle … Mein Kleiner …“  
„Ihr seid echt niedlich.“, Fanni und auch der Welpe, die scheinbar beide Toms Gegenwart vollkommen vergessen gehabt hatten, zuckten erschrocken zusammen und Fanni schob den jungen Wolf mit roten Wangen von seinem Schoss und räusperte sich, „Gar nicht!“ Als Tom bei der kindlichen, beinahe schmollenden Antwort nun lachte, errötete Fanni noch weiter und ballte schließlich frustriert die Fäuste, „Tom … Das ist ...“ „Oh ja … So gar nicht … niedlich ...“, Tom strich noch einmal über das Display seines Handys, bevor er dann den Kopf hob, „Apropos so gar nicht niedlich … Ich hab das Video übrigens gerade an deine Mutter geschickt … Meinst du Einar hätte auch seine Freude? Oder doch lieber Rasmus? Eher Rasmus … er scheint mir eher der Hundetyp zu sein … Einar ist wohl eher der Typ zum Vögeln … Zugvögeln ...“  
„Was?!?“, Fannis starrte den Langhaarigen voller Entsetzen an, die schmalen Wangen leuchteten in dunkelstem Rot und er stotterte hilflos, bevor er sich räusperte, „Du hast …? Aber … Wa … Warum?“ „Ellen fragt doch jedes mal, ob du endlich eine Freundin hast … und ist dann immer traurig, wenn du schon wieder nein sagst ...“, Tom zuckte arglos und einem vollkommen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck mit den Schultern, „Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen ...“ „Und das tust du … indem du meiner Mutter ...“, Fanni presste, kurz nach Worten suchend die Lippen aufeinander, bevor er dann den Kopf schüttelte, „ … ein Bild von mir mit einem Hund schickst?!?“ „Erstens, war es ein Video … Und zweitens ist Ståle, wie du mir jedes Mal wieder sagst … kein Hund, sondern ein kleiner Wolf.“, verbesserte Tom, nickte dann aber doch zuversichtlich, „Und drittens … Genau das habe ich getan … Mal sehen, was sie zu deiner neuen Liebe sagt ...“ „Ich bin nicht … verliebt.“, stieß Fanni hervor und schob den, um Streicheleinheiten bettelnden Welpen etwas ruppig von sich, „Und schon gar nicht in … den!“  
Ståle ließ daraufhin die Öhrchen hängen und Tom deutete seufzend auf den kleinen Wolf, der nun traurig winselte, „Du solltest endlich ehrlich zu dir sein … Zu deinen Gefühlen stehen … und auch zu ihm … deinem … momentan kleinen Freund ...“ „Ich bin ehrlich!“, knurrte Fanni und erhob sich, die zitternden Hände erst an der dunkelgrauen Trainingshose abgewischt und dann zu Fäusten geballt habend, „Und, weißt du was?!? Ich werde echt froh, wenn das kleine, verwöhnte Mistvieh endlich wieder gesund ist und ich ihn dann los bin!“  
Der kleine Welpe erstarrte förmlich und Ståle sah ihn für einen kurzen Moment verletzt aus großen, goldenen Augen an und fiepte noch einmal leise, fragend. Als Fanni aber auch darauf nicht reagierte, ließ der Welpe das Köpfchen hängen und kroch kläglich winselnd in die sicheren Schatten unter das Bett. „Das war nun echt unnötig.“, kommentierte Tom das Geschehen und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, während Fanni ihn nur mit einem giftigen Blick bedachte und die großen, grauen Augen blitzten warnend, „Misch du dich nicht ein! Das geht dich nämlich gar nichts an ...“ Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Krachen hinter dem kleinen Skispringer ins Schloss und Ståles goldene Augen leuchteten in den Schatten unter dem Bett.


	29. Who let the wolf out?

„Fanni?“, Tom ließ sich neben dem Jüngeren auf der Lehne sinken und musterte ihn, „Alles in Ordnung?“ „Ja.“, Fanni versuchte leichtfertig zu klingen, aber das Grau der Augen glich einem gefährlichen Wintersturm, die Zähne mahlten unruhig hinter den rot gefleckten Wangen und er hatte schlanken Arme um seine Knie geschlungen, „Alles in Ordnung … Du kannst also gehen ...“ „Hmmm ...“, murmelte Tom und seufzte, als der Kleinere förmlich erschrocken zurückzuckte, als er eine Hand auf seinen Arm legen wollte, „Das sieht man … Fanni ...“ „Es ist alles in Ordnung.“, wiederholte Fanni störrisch, hielt den Blick nun aber gesenkt und schien gleichzeitig auch etwas weiter von Tom abzurücken und begann nun auch wieder auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen, „Es ist alles in Ordnung ...“  
„Und deshalb sitzt Ståle unter deinem Bett und kaut an seinem Gips …?“, erkundigte Tom sich ungewöhnlich ernst und lächelte, als Fanni nun tatsächlich seinen Blick hob, „Siehst du, er ist dir nicht egal ...“ „Und wenn schon ...“, murrte der Jüngere mit roten Wangen, „Er mag mir nicht egal sein … Aber, ich bin ihm vollkommen egal … Ich bin gerade mal gut genug, um nun den Hundesitter zu spielen … Sobald er wieder gesund ist ...“ „Wird er dich küssen ...“, unterbrach Tom ihn, legte dann aber den Kopf schief und krauste nachdenklich die Nase, „Na ja … Vielleicht putzt er vorher doch lieber noch Zähne … und küsst dich dann ...“ Der kleine Skispringer gab nur ein wenig amüsiert klingendes Geräusch von sich, bevor er dann schnaubte, „Das wird eher ein Quickie als Dankeschön … und dann verschwindet er … Zu Anders … Lars … oder sonst wem … Irgendjemand findet sich schon, der die Beine breit machen wird ...“  
„Macht dir das wirklich so viel Angst?“, erkundigte Tom sich leise und rutschte nun neben seinen Freund auf den Sessel und zog den Kleineren gleichzeitig liebevoll in seine Arme, „Fanni ...“ „Ich habe keine Angst.“, seufzte Fanni leise, lehnte sich dann aber doch gegen den Langhaarigen und schloss schließlich sogar die Augen, „Schon gar nicht vor … ihm.“ „Das stimmt wohl.“, Tom hatte kurz geschwiegen und strich nun sanft über die bloßen Arme des Kleineren und schmunzelte, „Du hast Angst davor, dass du dich in ihn verliebt hast.“ „Ich bin nicht verliebt … in ihn!“, die Reaktion war vorhersehbar gewesen und Tom schmunzelte amüsiert, als Fanni sich nun protestierend von ihm löste, aufsprang und damit begann unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und abzulaufen, „Ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt … Nein!“ „Nein?“, Tom griff nach einem der Kissen spielte nachdenklich mit dem Reißverschluss, bevor er dann mit den Schultern zuckte, „Was ist denn zwischen euch?“ „Zwischen … uns?“, die großen, grauen Augen, deren schwerer Blick sich nun auf Tom richtete, glichen einem dunklen Gewittersturm und Fanni presste die Lippen für einen Moment aufeinander, bevor er schließlich doch antwortete, „Nichts ...“  
„Ståle sieht das aber sicher anders.“, nahm Tom das Gespräch nach einigen stillen Minuten wieder auf und bemerkte zufrieden, wie der Jüngere bei dieser Bemerkung zwar kurz zusammenzuckte, aber dennoch trotzdem einige Schritte weiterging, „Dein Welpe ist in dich verliebt.“ „Der Welpe vielleicht ...“, murmelte Fanni und blieb nun endlich stehen und lächelte beinahe etwas traurig, als er in einer fast hilflos wirkenden Geste die Hände hob, „Ståle aber nicht.“  
„Gibt es da denn einen … Unterschied?“, neugierig legte der ehemalige Skispringer den Kopf schief und runzelte schließlich die Stirn. „Meinst du nicht?“, für einen Moment wirkte Fanni tatsächlich kurz verwirrt, dann schüttelte er aber doch, nun völlig überzeugt und selbstsicher den Kopf, „Natürlich, gibt es da einen … Unterschied!“ „Es gibt einen Unterschied … Und … der wäre?“, Tom musterte den Jüngeren nun mit ehrlicher Neugier, woraufhin Fanni errötend mit den Schultern zuckte und kurz nach einer Erklärung zu suchen schien, „Der Welpe ist … niedlich … Ståle aber … Er ist ein … ein … Arsch … Er mag mich nicht … für ihn bin ich nur ein … ein ...“ Der Skispringer zögerte kurz, dann aber verdunkelte sich das Grau der Augen noch weiter und er verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust, während seine Stimme nun förmlich zu brechen schien, „ … laufendes Loch, in das er seinen Schwanz stecken kann!“ „Fanni!“, Tom verlor den Kampf um seine Beherrschung und rutschte laut glucksend vom Sessel, „Diese … Vorstellung … ein laufendes … Loch … Oh Gott ...“  
„TOM!“, Fannis Wangen leuchteten schamhaft rot und war eisig, als Tom auf dem Boden liegend noch immer lachte, „Das ist nicht witzig!“ „Doch … Das ist funny ...“, stieß der Langhaarige hervor und strich sich, als er sich nun schwerfällig und mühsam aufrichtete, die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln, „Weiß deine Mutter eigentlich, dass du dich dieser Ausdrucksweise befleißigst?“ „Ich bin erwachsen.“, merkte der Kleine hoheitsvoll an und seine blauen Augen funkelten herausfordernd, „Scheinbar ganz im Gegensatz zu dir!“ „Ach ja?“, nun grinste Tom selbstgefällig, als er sich erhob und seinen besten Freund wiederum in seine Arme zog, „Ich verleugne meine Gefühle nicht ...“ „Nein ...“, murmelte Fanni leise und vergrub sein Gesicht in einer mehr als hilflosen Geste in Toms Shirt, „Und … wieso … tut dir denn niemand jemals weh ...?“  
„Ach … Fanni ...“, murmelte Tom und strich dem Kleineren sanft durch die blonden Haare, „Wer sagt das denn …?“ Die großen, grauen Augen sahen vollkommen verunsichert und fragend zu Tom auf, aber der Langhaarige lächelte nur traurig und legte sanft eine Hand auf die rot gefleckte Wange des Jüngeren, „Es tut jedes Mal weh … Sau weh … Björn … Johan … Alex … Wir hatten Spaß zusammen … Ich liebte sie … Aber ...“ Tom verstummte, schmunzelte dann aber und rieb mit dem Daumen behutsam über die rot gefleckte Wange, „ … Aber, für sie … war es nur Spaß ...“ „Und ...“, Fanni schluckte schwer, die langen, zitternden Finger waren in den Stoff von Toms Shirt verkrallt und die großen Augen spiegelten viel zu viele Emotionen wieder, um sie alle benennen zu können, „Wie bist du … damit … klar gekommen?“ „Ich bin ein norwegisches Schmetterlingshäschen …“, Tom grinste voller Selbstbewusstsein, selbst wenn das Grinsen seine Augen dieses Mal nicht zu erreichen schien, „Du kennst mich … Ich flatterte von Blume zu Blume … und genieße den süßen Nektar ...“ „Du genießt die Blowjobs?“, erkundigte Fanni sich atemlos und mit roten Wangen, woraufhin Tom mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ich nehme, was ich bekommen kann ...“  
„Und … ich soll auch?“, murmelte Fanni, aber Tom schüttelte gleich darauf lachend en Kopf, „Nein … Du sollst nur zugeben, dass du Ståle liebst … und ihm eine Chance geben. Wenigstens eine.“ „Er hatte doch schon eine!“, protestierte Fanni und runzelte wieder verärgert die Stirn, bevor er sich von Tom löste, „Er ist gegangen … hat einen Zettel hinterlassen … 'Warst toll! Sehen uns ...“ „Und, du bist so gekränkt, weil du ihn liebst.“, schmunzelte Tom, „Und, dein Welpe liegt unter dem Bett, weil er sich schämt … Weil er es nicht mag, wenn du sauer auf ihn bist ...“ „Und … was soll ich tun?“, erkundigte Fanni sich nach einigen Minuten des langen Schweigens und zitterte, als er gegen die aufkommende Emotionen und die prickelnden Tränen kämpfte. „Geh hoch … rede mit ihm.“, Tom legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte, als der Jüngere ihn voller Ungewissheit musterte, „Was hast du zu verlieren?“

„Was hab ich … zu verlieren ...“, Fanni schüttelte den Kopf und führ er sich noch einmal durch die Haare, bevor er dann die Schlafzimmertür vorsichtig öffnete, „Ståle …?“ Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und fing dann, ohne die langen Finger von der Türklinke zu nehmen oder gar seinen Blick zu heben, an zu reden, „Ståle … Es tut mir leid … Ich wollte nicht so gemein … so fies zu dir sein … Bitte … hör mir zu … Ich muss dir was … was … Wichtiges sagen ...“ Er verstummte und biss unsicher auf seiner Lippe herum, bevor er sich dann verlegen räusperte, „Gott, ich komme mir so albern vor … das einem Welpen zu erzählen … Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob du dich später noch daran erinnern wirst … oder, ob es dich überhaupt interessiert … Aber … ich … bin wirklich … Ich mag … Scheiße ...“ „Ståle, ich … weiß nicht, ob … es dir wirklich ernst ist … oder was … du von mir denkst … Aber, ich … ich ...“, wieder zögerte der Skispringer, hob dann aber den Blick und erstarrte, als er einen neugierigen, aber auch fordernden Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte. Mit roten Wangen hob er den Kopf und umklammerte den sicheren Türgriff, als würde es sich um seinen einzigen Halt handeln, noch fester, als er den hochgewachsenen Snowboarder in menschlicher Gestalt nackt und sich den gebrochenen Arm haltend, auf dem Bett sitzen sah. Ein Schauer lief durch seinen schmalen Körper, als Ståle ihn unverwandt musterte und hastig schloss er die Tür hinter sich, „Ståle ...“


	30. Lebwohl

Der blaue Blick war noch im wölfischen Gold gesprenkelt und Fanni errötete prompt wieder und räusperte sich reichlich verlegen und verunsichert, „Wie …?“ Für einen Moment färbten sich die Augen tatsächlich noch einmal in dunklem Gold, dann aber kehrte das Blau wieder zurück und das typische Lächeln trat auf Ståles schmale Züge, als dieser mit den Schultern zuckte und den gebrochenen Arm mit einer etwas schmerzverzerrten Grimasse kurz bewegte, „Wölfe heilen schneller.“ „Wirklich?“, Fanni schluckte tapfer jegliches Gefühl hinunter und nickte dann, ein etwas angestrengt wirkendes Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen spielend, „Dann ...“ „Bist du mich nun endlich los.“, Ståle nickte und Fanni errötete noch mehr, als der Snowboarder sich nun erhob und wand hastig den Blick von dem nackten, so sorglos präsentierten, schlanken Körper ab, „Das ist … gut.“  
Für einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen, aber Fanni fühlte den blauen Blick, beinahe schon fordernd auf sich ruhen, sodass er schließlich störrisch den Kopf hob und auf seine Unterlippe biss, „Möchtest du vielleicht noch … duschen?“ „Erlaubst du das allen One Night Stands?“, eine leichte Warnung schien beinahe unhörbar in der Stimme des menschlichen Wolfs mitzuschwingen, aber Fanni fühlte wie die Hitze in seine Wangen stieg und schnaubte nur, „Nein. Aber, du stinkst fast so erbärmlich, wie du aussiehst ...“ Ståle betrachtete den kleinen Skispringer kurz von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor dann einen Schritt auf Fanni zutrat und die Hand fast schon sanft auf die rote Wange legte. Der Daumen strich nun behutsam über die rotfleckige Haut und Fanni sah unsicher und verwirrt zu dem größeren Snowboarder auf, als dieser sich jetzt zu ihm lehnte und heiser und verheißungsvoll wisperte, „Wenn dir der Geruch nach Sex lieber ist … das könnten wir ändern ...“  
Wortlos trat Fanni einen Schritt zurück, die grauen Augen dunkel und umwölkt und schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf, „Nein.“ „Wie bitte?“, Ståle leckte sich über die Lippen, machte aber dennoch keine Anstalten wieder zu Fanni, der Halt suchend die Arme um sich geschlungen hatte, treten zu wollen, „Ich glaube, ich habe dich nicht verstanden ...“ „Ich. Will. Nicht.“, stieß der Skispringer wütend hervor und sah den Jüngeren mit blitzenden, grauen Augen an, „Ich will nichts mit dir zu tun haben! Such dir einen anderen … zum … zum Vögeln!“  
„Schade ...“, Ståle schmunzelte und leckte sich in einer, beinahe wölfischen Geste, über die Lippen, „Ich hatte mir eigentlich schon eine Wildgans ausgesucht ...“ „Eine … Wildgans ausgesucht …?“, Fanni schluckte, wurde dann aber so blass, dass die roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen noch deutlicher hervortraten und seine Stimme war nur noch ein eisiges Fauchen, „ICH BIN KEIN GOTTVERDAMMTER VOGEL!“ „Ich finde schon ...“, in Ståles blaue Augen funkelten die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen und ein Lächeln umspielte die roten Lippen, „ … ein kleines Daunenfein ...“  
Tiefes Schweigen lag nach dieser Eröffnung schwer im Raum und die beiden unterschiedlichen Männer musterten einander abschätzend und vorsichtig, bis Fanni plötzlich mit einem beinahe traurigen Auflachen das Schweigen brach. Der Kleinere schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf, während er zur Tür trat, „Sachen sind im Schrank … Such dir einfach etwas aus … Ich … Ich … ich werde dir ein Taxi … rufen ...“ Bevor Ståle noch etwas sagen konnte, war die Tür bereits wieder hinter dem Skispringer ins Schloss gefallen und der Snowboarder ließ seufzend die Hand, von der er nicht einmal wusste, wann er sie gehoben hatte, sinken, „Anders ...“

„Was ist passiert? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen ...“, Tom betrachtete den Jüngeren, der totenblass ins Wohnzimmer kam, die Tür hinter sich schloss und dann wortlos an der Tür hinab sackte, voller Sorge, „Fanni …? Was …?“ Der kleine Skispringer reagierte nicht, sondern blieb, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen haltend, zusammengesackt an der Tür sitzen, sodass Tom sich schließlich eilig vor ihn auf den Boden kniete, „Anders …?“ Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf Fannis schmales Knie und presste die Lippen zusammen, als die schlanken Schultern des Jüngeren plötzlich zu beben begannen und er begriff, dass Fanni mühsam versuchte seine Emotionen und Tränen in Schach zu halten und den Kampf nun zu verlieren schien.  
Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich neben ihn, legte behutsam einen Arm um den Jüngeren und atmete erleichtert auf, als Fanni sich nach kurzem Zögern gegen ihn lehnte. Der aufgewühlte Skispringer schluchzte nun haltlos und Tom fühlte, wie die Tränen sein Shirt durchnässten. Aber dennoch zog er Fanni nur noch näher an sich und strich sanft über den bebenden Rücken des Kleineren.  
Erst nach einigen Minuten hatte Fanni sich endlich wieder soweit gefangen, dass der Skispringer es langsam schaffte den Kopf zu heben. Die Tränen hatten deutlich Spuren auf den blassen, gefleckten Wangen hinterlassen und die grauen Augen waren rot vom Weinen. Anders biss unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe herum und wich Toms forschendem, neugierigen Blick fast schon schamhaft aus und betrachtete seine ineinander verschlungenen Finger, „Tom ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, der Ältere gab nur eine unverbindliche Antwort, fest entschlossen abzuwarten, bis Fanni von selber anfangen würde zu sprechen. „Ståle ...“, Fanni schluckte und kämpfte gleichzeitig auch das etwas hysterisch klingende Glucksen hinunter, während er seine Finger nun zu wütenden Fäuste ballte, „ … Er ist ...“  
Das Schweigen spannte sich und schließlich sah Tom ein, dass sein bester Freund nicht mehr von alleine weitersprechen würde und zog Fanni nun auf seinen Schoss, „Was hat der Kleine jetzt schon wieder angestellt? In deine neuen Skistiefel gepinkelt? Sich in deinen Sprunganzug verbissen?“ Fanni lachte freudlos auf, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, „Nein, das nicht … Schlimmer … Er ist ...“ Die Lippen gruben sich in das weiche Fleisch der Unterlippe, er zögerte kurz den Satz zu vollenden und seufzte dann freudlos, „ … wieder ein Mensch ...“ „Oh?“, Tom war nun ehrlich überrascht und Fanni schnaubte nur, als er sich jetzt beinahe erschöpft gegen den Größeren lehnte, „Ja ...“ „Und, er hat dich geküsst und du hast es genossen … Obwohl du nicht wolltest? Und deshalb bist du so … durch den Wind und verwirrt?“, erkundigte Tom sich amüsiert, „Hast du ihn wenigstens vorher Zähneputzen lassen?“ „Nein ...“, stieß Fanni frustriert klingend hervor und Tom schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, „Du Armer … Aber, ich hatte dich gewarnt … Na ja, man kann das nun nicht mehr ändern, aber das war wohl nicht der schönste Kuss … Aber, du wirst ihn wenigstens niemals vergessen ...“ „Wir haben uns nicht geküsst.“, unterbrach Fanni ihn schließlich kleinlaut und wich mit roten Wangen dem forschenden Blick des Älteren aus, „Dazu gab es keine … Chance ...“  
„Weil er dich aufs Bett geschmissen hat?“, nun funkelten die blauen Augen des ehemaligen Athleten, aber gleich darauf runzelte er die Stirn, „Ging das überhaupt mit einem gebrochenen Arm?“ „Wölfe heilen schneller ...“, murmelte Fanni und seufzte, als Tom den Mund zur nächsten Frage öffnen wollte, „Und nein … wir hatten keinen Sex ...“ „Dann war das eben Frust?“, forschte Tom unnachgiebig weiter und stieß Fanni grinsend in die Seite, „Weil er dich eben nicht gevögelt hat? Fanni … Hattet ihr dazu denn überhaupt Zeit …?“ „Er ist duschen.“, der Skispringer überging die Frage, schloss dann ergeben die Augen und tastete in seiner Tasche nach seinem Handy, das er dann hervorzog, „Und … Und, ich werde ihm nun ein Taxi rufen.“

„Und nun?“, Tom saß noch immer auf dem weichen Teppich und beobachtete Fanni, der seit dem Telefonat mit der Taxizentrale noch angespannter wirkte und immer wieder voller Unruhe durch das geräumige Wohnzimmer lief, „Du drückst ihm jetzt zum Abschied ein Küsschen auf …?“ „Nein, ich schlage die Tür hinter ihm zu … Oder am besten noch … vor seiner Nase!“, knurrte Fanni, zuckte aber zusammen, als sich nun Schritte der Tür näherten und drehte sich eilig um, als nun der Snowboarder in der Tür erschien, „ Ståle!“ Der Größere, zwar noch immer barfuß, nun aber wenigstens in eine etwas zu kurze Trainingshose und ein altes Shirt von Fanni gekleidet, musterte die beiden anderen Athleten kurz, „Ich warte draußen.“


	31. Vertreibung aus dem Paradies ... ins Schlafzimmer

„Na los!“, zischte Tom leise, schob den Jüngeren mit einem raschen Stoß in Richtung des Snowboarders und grinste, als Fanni nun vollkommen überrascht förmlich in dessen Arme stolperte. Ståle wurde zwar blass, als der kleine Skispringer gegen seinen gebrochenen und von einem provisorischen Verband geschienten Arm stieß, legte aber dennoch reflexartig den gesunden Arm um ihn und sah ebenso verwirrt wie Fanni zum breit grinsenden, zufrieden wirkenden Tom.  
„Los, Fanni!“, forderte Tom seinen besten Freund auf, aber der Jüngere errötete nur und starrte zu Tom, während er entsetzt zischte, „Tom … Lass das!“ „Na komm, es ist ja nicht so schwer ...“, Tom schüttelte den Kopf und deutete dann seufzend auf den blassen Snowboarder, „Da steht Ståle … dein kleiner Welpe … Du hast ihm doch bestimmt was zu sagen ...“ „Nein.“, Fanni presste die Lippen nun unkooperativ zusammen und versuchte unruhig und so hastig, dass er wieder gegen den verletzten Arm stieß, sich aus den Armen des, daraufhin noch blasser werdenden Snowboarders zu befreien und schüttelte dann nur stur den Kopf, „Das will ich nicht!“ „Nicht?“, Tom zog fragend eine Braue hoch und grinste amüsiert, als Fannis grauer Blick warnend und seine Gegenwehr noch heftiger wurde, „Bist du wirklich sicher?“  
„JA!“, stieß Fanni hervor, aber Tom tat so, als hätte er nichts gehört, „Seltsam … Mir war so, als wolltest du ihm sagen, dass du ihn liebst … dass du ihm trotz allem gerne eine Chance geben würde … Eine wirkliche Chance … und, wenn er nach dem Sex wieder einfach nur einen Zettel hinterlegen und dann ohne dich zu wecken verschwinden würde, wäre es das gewesen ...“ Sämtliche Farbe war bei Toms unverblümten, offenen Worten aus Fannis Gesicht gewichen und der Skispringer musste peinlich berührt mehrmals schlucken, bis er es schließlich doch irgendwie schaffte wenigstens Toms Namen mühevoll hervorzuwürgen, „Tom ...“  
„Außerdem möchte Fanni nicht, dass du gehst … Auch, wenn du ihn nur als … Und, ich zitiere 'laufendes Loch, in das du deinen Schwanz stecken kannst' sehen magst ...“, fuhr der ehemalige Skispringer ungerührt fort und sah dann scheinbar erwartungsvoll zwischen seinem jüngeren Freund und dem nun noch mehr verwirrten Snowboarder hin und her. „Was denn?“, als auch nach einigen Sekunden keiner der beiden jüngeren Männer Anstalten machte, das erwartete Gespräch zu beginnen, seufzte Tom theatralisch und schüttelte dann in gespielter Traurigkeit den Kopf, „Ihr benehmt euch echt wie kleine Kinder … Einer muss es euch doch mal sagen …“ „Also gut … Ich dann werde ich es tun ...“, der ehemalige Skispringer sah erst zu seinem besten Freund und gestikulierte, „Anders, du liebst Ståle … Auch, wenn du lieber vor lauter Angst, dass er dich verletzt … dass er dich nicht liebt … oder einfach weil du es kannst … mal wieder lieber rumkükst ...“ „Und Ståle ...“, Tom wand sich nun an den blassen Snowboarder, der den verletzten Arm schützend umklammert hielt und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, „Und … du … Verdammt noch mal ...Du liebst Fanni doch … Was ist denn so schwer daran? Der Welpe konnte es doch auch zeigen … Du hast mit Fanni gekuschelt … ihm Geschenke gemacht … Du hast gewinselt, wenn er dich alleine gelassen hat … oder, du warst traurig, wenn er dich mal wieder als 'Mistvieh' bezeichnet hast … Aber, jetzt … jetzt wo du nur noch zwei Beine und den anderen Schwanz hast … Seitdem benimmst du dich dann gleich wieder wie ein beschissener Arsch …“ „Dann geht wieder alles von vorne los.“, Tom klang nun reichlich genervt, als er nun auf Ståle deutete, „Fanni benimmt sich dann wieder, wie ein … zehn Zentimeter … kleinerer, beschissener Arsch, knallt mit den Türen … und heult mir dann wieder die Ohren voll … Und, wisst ihr was? Ich bin es so was von leid … Wenn ihr beiden endlich mal vernünftig miteinander reden würdet … Dann hättet ihr sicher tollen Sex und wärt endlich beide etwas befriedigter und … umgänglicher!“  
Sämtliche Farbe wich bei diesen Worten aus Fannis schmalen Wangen, während die blauen Augen des Snowboarders Unglaube und Zweifel zeigten und Tom seufzte erneut, als beide dennoch weiterhin hartnäckig schwiegen, „Ihr wollt also noch immer nicht miteinander reden?“ Er musterte sie kurz, sah die dunklen, roten Flecken, die hektisch über Fannis Wangen krochen und auch einen kurzen, hellen Schimmer tief in Ståles Augen, der beinahe wie etwas Hoffnung zu wirken schien, dessen Leuchten aber sogleich erlosch, als Fanni schließlich doch wütend das Schweigen brach, „Ich will nur noch eins … Verschwindet! VERSCHWINDET! BEIDE! VERSCHWINDET EINFACH! LASST MICH DOCH ENDLICH ALLE MIT EUREM SCHEIß ZUFRIEDEN!“  
„Fanni ...“, Toms und Ståles Stimmen verwoben sich zu dem einen Wort, aber dennoch hing der graue Blick einzig an der schmalen Gestalt des Snowboarders, als er nun schwer schluckte. „Verschwinde ...“, er flüsterte beinahe und seine Stimme war rau von Emotionen, „Verschwinde einfach … bitte ...“ Für einige Sekunden begegnete Ståles beinahe unschuldiges Blau dem wilden, aufgewühlten Grau, dann aber schüttelte der Snowboarder den Kopf, „Nein.“  
Atemlos und voller Erwartungen hielt Tom, dessen Anwesenheit die beiden jüngeren Männer schon vergessen zu haben schienen, die Luft an, musterte Fannis kleine, angespannte Gestalt und wartete auf eine Reaktion seines besten Freundes. Auch Ståle bewegte sich nicht, der Snowboarder hatte zwischenzeitlich eine Hand nach Fanni ausgestreckt, aber die schlanken Finger verharrten etwas hilflos inmitten der Luft, ohne Anstalten zu machen den Kleineren zu berühren. „Geh!“, stieß Fanni nun beinahe verzweifelt klingend hervor und das Grau der Augen wurde noch dunkler, als er eindringlicher, nun fast befehlend wiederholte, „GEH! VERSCHWINDE! VERPISS DICH! HAU AB!“ „Nein.“, als Ståle nun einen vorsichtigen, aber dennoch entschlossenen Schritt auf den kleinen Skispringer zutrat, wich dieser hastig zurück und musterte den Jüngeren beinahe schon ängstlich, „Geh ...“  
„Anders ...“, Fanni zuckte bei diesem einen Wort wie unter einem Stromschlag zusammen, ob es daran lag, dass Ståle seinen Namen benutzte oder dass dessen Hand nun auf seinem Arm zu liegen kam, blieb unklar, aber die grauen Augen des Skispringers verengten sich zu wütenden, stürmischen Schlitzen, als er die Hand abschüttelte und dann förmlich schnarrte, „HAST DU ES NICHT KAPIERT, SANDBECH? VERSCHWINDE!“ „Ich will nicht.“, Ståle trat wieder vorsichtig einen Schritt auf den kleineren Athleten zu und versuchte ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen, „Und … du willst es auch nicht … oder?“  
„Ja … Nein ...“, Fanni wehrte sich nun zwar nicht, als Ståle ihn nun in seine Arme zog, blieb aber dennoch vollkommen angespannt und sah unverwandt und beinahe schon sorgenvoll und ängstlich zu dem Größeren auf, „Bitte … nicht … Bitte ...“ „Kleine Wildgans ...“, murmelte Ståle sanft, während sein Daumen erst behutsam der scharfen Linie des Wangenknochens folgte und dann ebenso vorsichtig über die zerbissenen Lippen strich, „Daunenfein ...“  
Ein Ruck ging durch den schmalen Körper des Skispringers, die grauen Augen weiteten sich plötzlich voller Empörung und Ståle taumelte überrascht und mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufstöhnen einige Schritte rückwärts, als Fanni ihn mit einem beinahe wölfischen Knurren von sich stieß. Es blitzte wütend in den sturmumwölkten, grauen Augen und Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen, als er nun langsam, ohne den Snowboarder auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen, zurückwich. Auf der Schwelle der Wohnzimmertür drehte der Kleinere sich hastig um und verschwand schließlich eilig in dem schummerigen Halbdunkel des Hauses.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen sah Ståle dem kleineren Athleten noch einen Augenblick nach, aber schließlich wand er sich von der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit ab und musterte Tom kurz fragend, „Und? Soll ich auf das Taxi warten … oder fährst du mich?“

„Er ist weg.“, einige Zeit später klopfte Tom vorsichtig an die verschlossene Schlafzimmertür, „Du kannst wieder rauskommen ...“ Als es aber auch jetzt im Inneren des Zimmers still blieb, drückte Tom vorsichtig die Klinke hinunter und spähte in das Zimmer, „Anders?“  
Der Kleinere stand zitternd die Arme um sich geschlungen, am offenen Fenster und starrte hinaus auf die Straße. Die schmalen Schultern bebten und er reagierte auch nicht, als Tom nun hinter ihn trat und ihn behutsam in seine Arme zog, „Du frierst ...“ „Mmmmh?“, obwohl die Straßen verlassen dalagen und das Taxi das kleine Wohngebiet längst verlassen hatte, löste Fanni seinen Blick nicht von dem verschneiten, weißen Band der Straße, „Was?“ „Dir ist kalt.“, wiederholte Tom leise und eindringlicher und er strich wärmend über die bloßen Oberarme des Jüngeren, bevor er ihn einige Schritte zurückzog, um das Fenster zu schließen, „Du holst dir noch den Tod ...“  
„Und?“, der kleine Athlet zuckte mit den Schultern, lehnte sich dann aber gegen Tom und lachte bitter, „Ich bin doch nun das Gelächter von ganz Norwegen ...“ „Das Gelächter …?“, Tom runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und er ließ Fanni nicht los, sondern zog ihn mit zum Bett, „Warum?“ „Ståle wird … es doch bestimmt allen erzählen … Und auch … Anders ...“, murmelte Fanni leise und Tom schnaubte leidlich amüsiert, „Nun, du hast dich schon etwas daneben benommen ...“


	32. Verhängnis

„Bin wieder da ...“, mit einem Grinsen, das aber eher einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse glich, stieß Ståle die Tür mit dem Fuß auf und trat in den schmalen Flur von Torgeirs neuer, kleiner Wohnung, „Hallo? Jemand da?“ „Ståle?“, der ältere Wolf kam überrascht wirkend aus dem Wohnzimmer auf ihn zu, blieb aber dennoch etwa eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt stehen und musterte den blassen Jüngeren besorgt, „Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du wärst ein Wolf und bei ...“ „Fannemel.“, Ståle nickte, schob sich dann aber, sich immer noch den schmerzenden Arm haltend, an seinem Freund vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, „Wie du siehst, geht es mir wieder besser … Ich bin kein Wolf mehr … Aber, können wir das … lieber im Sitzen besprechen?“  
„Du bist genauso weiß, wie die Wand ...“, Torgeir saß dem schweigenden, vor sich hin starrenden Ståle gegenüber auf dem Sessel, hatte sich aber vorgebeugt und betrachtete die schmerzhaft verzogene Miene des Jüngeren voller Misstrauen, „Was ist denn mit deinem Arm?“ „Gebrochen.“, Ståle hielt den Unterarm umklammert und es schien ihm immer mehr Mühe zu bereiten, ihn anzuheben, „Dachtest du, er wäre in drei Tagen geheilt?“ „Na gut ...“, der Ältere seufzte und die kräftigen Finger tappten, ohne das Torgeir den jüngeren Wolf aus den Augen ließ, unruhig auf seinen Oberschenkeln, „Und warum bist du nicht mehr bei Fannemel?“  
Der Jüngere schwieg kurz, zuckte dann aber knapp mit den Schultern und lächelte etwas angespannt, „Er ist nicht der … beste Hunde … Welpensitter.“ „So?“, Torgeirs warme, braune Augen waren golden gesprenkelt, als er sich noch etwas weiter vor lehnte und er leckte sich über die Lippen, „Was ist passiert?“ „Ich … sollte Hundefutter fressen.“, für einen Moment schwieg Ståle, als ob er nun nach einer Begründung suchen müsste und lehnte sich dann, noch blasser werdend, als ein weiteres Schulterzucken eine neuerliche Schmerzwelle durch den verletzten Arm laufen ließ, zurück, „Torgeir … Können wir es nicht einfach … lassen?“ Der angenehm warme Blick ruhte einen Moment beinahe sondierend auf Ståle und schließlich nickte er, „Du solltest dich vielleicht etwas … hinlegen?“ „Vielleicht ...“, erstaunlich lammfromm ließ der Snowboarder sich vorsichtig aufhelfen und in das Schlafzimmer seines Freundes führen, wo er beinahe haltlos auf das Bett sank, „Mir ist auch etwas … schwindelig ...“

„Kannst du kommen?“, mit nun wesentlich besorgterer Miene lief Torgeir im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und presste die Lippen zusammen, als Lars' amüsierte Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher drang, „Hast du Sehnsucht?“ „Immer … Aber, deswegen rufe ich nicht an ...“, wieder trat der Snowboarder zur halb offen stehenden Tür des Schlafzimmers und spähte ins abgedunkelte Innere, wo man noch undeutlich den schattenhaften Umriss seines Freundes erkennen konnte, „Ståle ist eben zu mir gekommen.“ „Er …?“, nun schlich sich auch deutlicher Sorge in die Stimme des ehemaligen Physiotherapeuten, man hörte Schritte, als er wohl den Raum verließ und er senkte nun auch die Stimme, damit sein Zwilling nicht auf das Gespräch aufmerksam werden würde, „Ist er etwa Fanni weggelaufen?“ „Er ist wieder ein Mensch ...“, Torgeir überging die Frage und schloss vorsichtig die Tür, um den schlafenden Ståle nicht zu wecken, „Und, ich mach mir Sorgen … der Arm … Könntest du … vielleicht?“ „Ich bin etwa in einer halben Stunde da ...“, Lars zögerte nicht, sondern legte nun, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, auf.

„Wo ist er?“, in Lars' filzgraue Augen schimmerte das wölfische Gold, als er nun am, sichtlich erleichtert wirkenden Torgeir vorbei in die Wohnung trat, „Wie geht es ihm?“ „Hallo Lars.“, der Snowboarder schloss die Tür und deutete dann auf eine angelehnte Tür, an der ein altes Werbeplakat des Verbandes hing, „Er schläft ...“ „Und weiter?“, der ehemalige Physiotherapeut hatte zwar kurz in die angezeigte Richtung gesehen, seinen fragenden Blick aber dann doch, unbedingt eine Antwort fordernd, auf Torgeir ruhen lassen. „Und was?“, der dunkelhaarige Snowboarder zuckte nur etwas hilflos mit den Schultern, „Er stand ganz plötzlich in meiner Wohnung, meinte dass Fanni kein guter Hundesitter gewesen sei und wurde dann weiß wie die Wand ...“

Nur das goldene Licht der Nachttischlampe erhellte das kleine Schlafzimmer, schuf einen kleinen Lichtkreis rund um das Bett und tauchte den Rest des Zimmers in noch tiefere Dunkelheit, als Lars nun leise die Tür öffnete. Torgeir folgte ihm, blieb aber am Fußende des breiten Bettes stehen und beobachtete, wie Lars in den goldenen Lichtkreis trat und sich dann vor das Bett kniete. Die filzgrauen Augen schimmerten, vom Licht erhellt hell, während sein Blick über das angespannte, blasse Gesicht des Jüngeren und dann auch über den gebrochenen, notdürftig mit Fannis Shirt verbundenen Arm, den Ståle noch immer schützend umklammert hielt, wanderte. Die vollen Lippen des ehemaligen Physiotherapeuten waren fest zusammengepresst, als er den jüngeren Snowboarder nun vorsichtig an der Schulter berührte, „Hey, Ståle ...“  
„Wasch?“, verschlafen und benommen blinzelte der verletzte Snowboarder und keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf, als er sich, beim Aufsetzen kurz mit dem gebrochenen Arm aufstützte. Die Pupillen weiteten sich unwillkürlich und die großen, blauen Augen wurden dunkel vor Schmerz, während Ståle mit einem würgenden Laut wieder im Bett zusammensackte. Lars reagierte sofort, stützte den Jüngeren, half ihn zusammen mit dem ebenso besorgt wirkenden Torgeir, in eine sitzende Position und nahm denn neben ihm auf der Bettkante Platz, „Geht es?“  
„Natürlich ...“, Ståle grinste, lehnte sich dann aber schwer gegen Torgeir, der sich auf seiner anderen Seite niedergelassen hatte, „Schon fast alles verheilt ...“ „Ah ja.“, während Torgeir nur ein wölfisches Schnauben von sich gab, beugte Lars sich zu dem Jüngeren und strich, auf eine Reaktion lauernd, behutsam über den behelfsmäßigen Verband aus dem zerrissenen Shirt und lächelte etwas sarkastisch, als der jüngere Wolf auch prompt mit einem schmerzerfüllten Laut zusammenzuckte, „Schon fast verheilt … Ich sehe es ...“ „Ja.“, Ståle biss auf seine Unterlippe, als er Lars mit einer einzigen, ruppigen Bewegung den Arm wieder entzog und ihn schützend an sich presste.  
„Sei doch nicht albern ...“, Torgeir stieß ihn in einer wolfsartigen Geste behutsam mit der Nase gegen die Wange und schnaubte, „Was ist denn los …?“ „Anders ...“, Ståle presste die Lippen zusammen, seufzte dann aber und sah mit großen, goldenen Augen bittend zu Lars, „Er darf davon nichts erfahren ...“ „Warum das denn nicht?“, die Verwirrung stand beiden Älteren förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und eine leichte Röte verlieh nun den zuvor so blassen Wangen des momentan menschlichen Wolfswelpen wieder etwas Farbe, als er beinahe kleinlaut wirkend antwortete, „Es ist doch ganz alleine meine Schuld gewesen …“ Lars fiepte leise, fragend und wieder seufzte der Welpe schwer, die großen Augen dunkel vor Sorge, „Ich will nicht, dass … dass Fanni etwas … passiert.“ „Kleiner ...“, murmelte Lars und strich mit der Hand über die, zu einer frustrierten Faust geballter Hand und verflocht dann ihre Finger behutsam miteinander, bevor er sich zu dem, momentan menschlichen Welpen lehnte. Lars stupste ihn wie eine Wolfsmama liebevolle an und brummte, in einem Versuch den aufgeregten Jüngeren zu beruhigen. Aber Ståles blaue Augen färbten sich golden, er knurrte warnend und bleckte in einer aufbegehrenden, fast schon rebellisch wirkenden Geste die gefährlichen Reißzähne, „Versprich es mir!“  
Über den blonden Schopf des verletzten Wolfes hinweg wechselten Lars und Torgeir besorgte Blicke miteinander und schließlich nickte Lars seufzend, „In Ordnung. Von mir wird Anders nichts erfahren.“ Der jüngere Wolf wirkte beruhigter, als er nun erschöpft in die Kissen sank und die Augen schloss, „Gut … Danke ...“ „Aber ...“, Lars' langer Zeigefinger strich hauchzart über den behelfsmäßigen Verband und behielt währenddessen noch immer das Mienenspiel des Jüngeren im Auge, „Du brauchst trotzdem einen Arzt ...“ „Du bist doch hier ...“, murmelte Ståle so erschöpft, dass ihn nicht mal die Schmerzen des gebrochenen Knochens wachzuhalten schienen können, „Mamawolf ...“ „Ich bin Physiotherapeut.“, noch immer betastete Lars den verletzten Arm und hielt mit einem Seufzen, als der Jüngere selbst bei der leichtesten Berührung zusammenzuckte, inne, „Kein Arzt ...“

„Ich?“, Fanni ballte wütend die Fäuste und befreite sich ruppig aus den Armen des Älteren, „Ich habe mich daneben benommen?“ „Wer denn sonst?“, Tom schloss nun endlich das Fenster und ließ sich dann im Schneidersitz auf die noch immer zerwühlte Bettdecke sinken, „Aber, vielleicht würdest du es mir erklären?“  
„Was denn erklären?“, Fannis grauer Blick war fragend und er biss unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er unter Toms unnachgiebigem Blick gefangen, von unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere trat, „Es gibt nichts zu … zu erklären!“ „Gut, dann rate ich ...“, Tom lehnte sich gegen die holzgetäfelte Wand und ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über den unruhigen Fanni wandern, „Du hast Angst … Angst vor … davor … geliebt zu werden … Und, das muss doch einen Grund haben …?“  
Fannis Miene verfinsterte sich und er wich, beinahe als ob er einen Fluchtweg suchen würde, nun gegen die Heizung zurück. „Ah, ich bin also auf dem richtigen Weg ...“, Tom atmete tief durch und schüttelte dann nachdenklich den Kopf, „Du hast Angst, dass Ståle dich bloß stellt ...“ „NEIN!“, Fanni bellte förmlich und die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen loderten tief in seinen grauen Augen, bevor er bockig zu Boden sah und sich dann doch in tiefes Schweigen hüllte. „Fanni ...“, Tom erhob sich vom Bett und zog den bebenden und zitternden Jüngeren in seine Arme, „Du hast Angst, dass er dich … ausnutzt.“ „Nein.“, endlich hob Fanni den Blick und lächelte verkrampft, „ … Ich habe keine Angst … Ich weiß, dass er mich … benutzen … und dann … fallen lassen wird … Er wäre … nicht der erste ...“


	33. Eröffnungen

„Und?“, Lars beobachtete die beiden Snowboarder auf der Rückbank kurz im Rückspiegel, bevor er dann aber auch wieder auf die Straße sah, „Wie geht es ihm?“ „Ich glaube, er schläft ...“, Torgeir zuckte nur vorsichtig mit den Schultern, um den Welpen, der mit geschlossenen Augen gegen ihn lehnte, nicht zu wecken und betrachtete ihn kurz, „Er schnarcht jedenfalls ...“ „Gar nicht ...“, die blauen Augen des Welpen öffneten sich und er gab ein unwilliges Knurren, das sich aber gleich darauf in einen Schmerzenslaut wandelte, als die kleinste Bewegung bereits eine Schmerzwelle durch seinen gebrochenen Arm zu jagen schien, „Bin wach ...“ „Gut, er ist also wach.“, Torgeir sah ihn dennoch besorgt an, „ … und hat, so wie es aussieht noch immer Schmerzen.“ „Gar nicht.“, wiederholte der jüngere Wolf störrisch und Torgeir verzog daraufhin leidlich amüsiert das Gesicht und brummte, „Aber, es geht ihm nicht all zu schlecht. Er ist ein Idiot wie immer ...“  
„Beruhigend ...“, wieder wanderte Lars' filz grauer Blick kurz zum Spiegel und lag sorgenvoll auf der schmalen Gestalt des blassen, menschlichen Welpen, „Hält er trotzdem noch eine Weile durch?“ „Bestimmt.“, der dunkelhaarige Wolf nickte und legte sanft einen Arm um den zitternden Jüngeren, der inzwischen kaum mehr die Augen offen halten konnte und ums Wachbleiben kämpfen musste, als er nun leise nuschelte, „Wohin fahren wir überhaupt?“ „Nachdem du nicht zu Anders willst …?“, Lars studierte die blasse Gestalt noch einmal im Spiegel und fuhr, als Ståle weiterhin stur nickte, fort, „Nach Drammen …“  
„Drammen?“, etwas irritiert krauste der momentan menschliche Welpe die Nase und leckte sich verunsichert über die Lippen, aber Lars zuckte, dieses Mal ohne den Blick von der Straße zu nehmen, kurz mit den Schultern, „Clas kennt dort einen Arzt ...“ „Kennt.“, der junge, verletzte Wolf kicherte, aber Lars nickte wiederum einfach nur, „Kennt, ja. Er war zwar einer von Anders' Ausbildern, ein Arzt im Krankenhaus, wurde aber … wie so viele andere in letzter Zeit gekündigt ...“ „Weil er ein Wolf ist.“, mischte sich Torgeir neugierig ein und Lars nickte ein weiteres Mal knapp und bestätigend, „Weil er ein Wolf ist, natürlich ...“  
„Habt ihr gehört ...“, brach Torgeir nach einer Weile die Stille, um Ståle am Einschlafen zu hindern, „Sie wollen nun die Wölfe … kennzeichnen ...“ „Ach?“, murmelte der Welpe verschlafen und nur leidlich amüsiert, während Lars' Blick weiterhin auf der Straße lag, „Sollen wir alle ein Halsband tragen?“ „Nein.“, Torgeir zögerte, kannte er doch das aufbrausende Temperament des Jüngeren und sah hilfesuchend zu Lars, „Lars … ist es noch weit?“ „Noch zehn Minuten.“, lautete die knappe Antwort, aber Torgeir zuckte zusammen, als der junge Welpe ihn nun fordernd anstupste, „Wie?“ „Ståle ...“, er leckte sich über die Lippen, seufzte dann aber, „ … Im Pass soll ein 'U' stehen ...“ „Ein ...“, müde brauchte der Jüngere einige Sekunden bis er verstand und schmerzerfüllt auflachte, „U für Ulv ...“

„Wer?“, Tom erhob sich, trat langsam auf den blassen, sichtlich aufgeregten Jüngeren zu und griff nach der zitternden, zur Faust geballten Hand. Behutsam strich er über den Handrücken, verflocht schließlich ihre Finger vorsichtig miteinander und zog den widerstrebenden Anders dann zu sich und ließ sich, Fanni im Arm haltend auf der Bettkante nieder.  
Erst zögerte der Kleinere, aber schließlich lehnte er sich tatsächlich gegen Tom und lachte ohne jegliches Amüsement, „Hast du es nicht mitbekommen? Der große Tom … der alles weiß … hat es nicht mitbekommen ...“ „Was habe ich denn nicht mitbekommen?“, Tom blieb auch weiterhin ruhig und strich auch immer noch behutsam mit dem Daumen über den blassen Handrücken, „Klär mich auf ...“ „Ich … Ich hatte ...“, Fannis Stimme war nur ein leises, stotterndes Flüstern und er schloss, nun errötend, die Augen und schluckte schwer, „ … einen Freund.“  
Tom schwieg und wartete voller Unruhe ab, aber als der Kleinere sich nach langen, qualvollen Minuten noch immer in tiefes Schweigen hüllte, räusperte er sich schließlich. Fanni zuckte beinahe erschrocken, fast als hätte er die Gegenwart seines besten Freundes vergessen habend zusammen, „Tom ...“ „Du hattest einen Freund?“, versuchte der Ältere vorsichtig weiter vorzudringen, aber Fanni schweig weiterhin. Der Kleinere presste unkooperativ die Lippen zusammen und dunkle, rote Flecken huschten über die blassen Wangen, sodass Tom schließlich seufzte, „Ist es dir etwa peinlich …?“ „Ja ...“, stieß Fanni, nun mit brennend roten Wangen hervor und ballte wieder die langen Finger zu wütenden Fäusten, „Ja … Ist es!“  
„Weil es ein Freund war?“, dieses Mal konnte Tom die Belustigung nicht aus seiner Stimme vertreiben, obwohl Fanni sich bei diesem etwas leichtfertigen Tonfall in seinen Armen weiter zu verspannen schien. Er überging diese Gefühlsregung und zählte an seinen Fingern ab, „Mal sehen … Freunde … Liebhaber … Stecher … Daniel hat sich Domen angelacht … Robert schleicht zwar noch um Jonty rum … Aber, das wird schon … wenn der kleine Franzose dann endlich mal volljährig wird … Ich hatte was mit ...“ „Dem gesamten Team.“, murmelte Fanni leise und seufzte, als Tom bestätigend nickte, „Grob gesagt ja … Aber, wenn wir genauer sind … Waren es nur ¾ des Teams … Aber, egal … Zurück zum Thema … Mmmmh … Wo waren wir? Sjoen hat was an den Augen und was mit Gregor ...“  
Überrascht hielt Tom inne, als Fanni sich plötzlich vollkommen verspannte und zu zittern begann. Für einen Augenblick schwieg er abwartend, aber als der Kleinere sich auch nach Minuten nicht entspannen zu können schien, löste Tom sich und betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd, „Sag nicht … du hattest was mit ...“ „Schlierenzauer.“, die grauen Augen waren dunkel vor Schmerz und Emotionalität und Fanni schlang hilflos die Arme um sich, während seine Stimme ebenso zu zittern schien, wie er, „Ja ...“  
„Du hattest … mit Gregor?“, in Toms Stimme schwang völliger Unglaube mit und er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und lachte, „Anders … das ist ...“ „Unglaublich?“, Anders erwiderte Toms Blick störrisch, aber seine Unterlippe zitterte verräterisch und verriet, wie tief getroffen und aufgewühlt der Kleinere eigentlich war, „Natürlich … wieso sollte der große … der wunderbare … der fantastische Gregor Schlierenzauer auch was mit mir … dem kleinen, nichtsnutzigen … dummen Fanniküken ... anfangen!“ „Wahnsinn.“, beendete Tom den Satz mit erzwungener Ruhe und seufzte, „Anders, er ist ein ...“ „Österreicher?“, murmelte Fanni mit schwachem Humor, aber Tom lachte nur amüsiert, „Du hättest meinetwegen was mit jedem Österreicher anfangen können … Morgenstern … Hayböck … Gut, der hat ja sein Kraft … Aber, es gibt doch noch genug andere Österreicher … Warum ausgerechnet der …? Hattest du irgendwelche Aussetzer in deinem Urteilsvermögen? Hast du Psychopharmaka genommen?“ Tom wurde kurz still und musterte den Jüngeren plötzlich mit dunkler Vorahnung, „Hat er dich unter Druck gesetzt? Dich dazu gezwungen?“  
„NEIN!“, Fanni riss die Augen auf und schüttelte gleichzeitig voller Entsetzen den Kopf, „Nein ...“ „Was war es denn?“, drängte Tom den errötenden Jüngeren weiter und Fanni seufzte, „Er war … nett.“ „Nett.“, der Langhaarige schnaubte leidlich amüsiert, „Nett ist die kleine Schwester von Scheiße … Und, das reicht aus, um dich ins Bett zu bekommen?“ „Er war … nett … zu mir ...“, wiederholte Fanni, zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und schloss dann, während sich seine Wangen dunkel färbten, die Augen, „Er hat mir Komplimente gemacht …“ „  
„Du bist darauf reingefallen … Du bist auf ihn reingefallen ...“, schloss Tom schließlich und seufzte, „Der alte Trick ...“ „Nein … Bin ich nicht.“, widersprach der Jüngere störrisch und seine grauen Augen blitzten, trotz der Scham, „Ich wollte nicht … Aber er … er … nannte mich … Fröschlein … Weil … weil ...“ „Du so weit springst?“, versuchte Tom Fanni weiter zu helfen, aber der Jüngere schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Nein … Weil … ich so … so … grüne Augen hätte ...“ „Grün?“, der Ältere wirkte nun eindeutig amüsiert und Fanni nickte betreten, „Ja ...“ „Er dachte, du hättest … Hat er dich überhaupt einmal angeguckt?!? Und ihr sollt ein Paar gewesen sein?“, der Langhaarige versuchte nun das Thema zu wechseln, aber Fannis Wangen röteten sich wieder, als er betreten nickte, „Ja … Dachte ich … zumindest.“  
„Wie kann man denken, dass man …?“, verwunderte runzelte Tom die Stirn und Fanni seufzte, „Tom … Bitte ...“ „Du dachtest also, du hättest eine Beziehung zu ihm … Und Gregor …?“, tastete Tom sich weiter vor, woraufhin Fanni nur schnaubte, „Er hatte seine Freundin … zum Vorzeigen … und hatte Sex mit … anderen … Und, wenn … wenn er dann niemanden gefunden hatte ...“ Der Jüngere presste die Lippen so fest aufeinander, das sie beinahe weiß erschienen und er schien dieses Mal auch nicht weitersprechen zu wollen, aber Tom nickte dennoch verstehend und nahm den zitternden Jüngeren nun behutsam in den Arm, „ … dann hat er dich angerufen und du musstest ...“ „ … den Hintern hinhalten … die Beine breit oder … den Mund aufmachen ...“, murmelte Fanni und wischte sich hastig die Tränen von den Wangen, bevor er unsicher, ob Tom nicht doch über ihn urteilen würde, zu seinem besten Freund aufsah, „Und … als ...wenn … wenn ich nicht wollte ...“ „Ach, Küken ...“, Tom strich sanft über seinen Rücken und Fanni verkrallte sich nun schluchzend in dem weichen Stoff des T-Shirts des Älteren, „Und Ståle … wird genauso ...“


	34. Bereden

„Lars.“, als der ehemalige Physiotherapeut Stunden später müde die Haustür aufschloss, lehnte Anders mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers. Die blauen, mit wölfischem Gold gesprenkelten Augen funkelten in den dunklen Schatten und sein Zwilling lächelte dunkel, „Hast du mir was zu sagen?“ „Nein.“, Lars hatte den Schrecken schnell überwunden, er schloss erst die Tür und hängte dann die Jacke an die Garderobe, bevor er seinen Zwilling musterte, „Warum?“ Das Lächeln des jüngeren Zwillings wurde eine Spur kühler, als er nun ein Handy aus der Tasche zog, „Du hast dein Handy liegen lassen.“  
Lars runzelte die Stirn und wich aber nicht zurück, als Anders nun mit einem süffisanten Grinsen das Handy entsperrte und während er über den Bildschirm, näher trat, „Und, du hast übrigens eine Nachricht bekommen ...“ Der ehemalige Physiotherapeut schluckte, versuchte sich aber nichts anmerken zu lassen, „Habe ich? Von wem?“ „Tom Hilde ...“, murmelte Anders, schmiegte sich an seinen Zwilling und hauchte in dessen Ohr, „Soll ich sie dir vorlesen?“ „Nein.“, Lars seufzte ergeben und Anders schnaubte nun siegessicher, als er seinem Zwilling nun das Handy reichte, „Also, was ist los?“  
„Fanni und Ståle haben sich ...“, Lars leckte sich nachdenklich und nach Worten suchend, über die Lippen und zuckte dann, als tatsächlich nur ein Wort in Frage kam, mit den Schultern, „ … gestritten.“ „Gestritten.“, reichlich amüsiert wirkend, zog Anders eine Braue hoch und schnaubte ein weiteres Mal, „Ein Küken und ein Wolf streiten sich … das klingt wie der Anfang eines schlechten Witzes ...“ „Ich wünschte, es wäre ...“, murmelte Lars leise, hob dann aber gleich wieder seine Stimme, „Unser Welpe ist wieder ein Mensch … und, er ist gegangen ...“ „Sehr gut.“, die goldenen Flecken wichen aus den blauen Augen und Anders leckte sich zufrieden über die Lippen, „Ich wusste, dass er noch mal vernünftig werden würde.“ „Ich bin da nicht so sicher ...“, Lars seufzte und las nun rasch die Nachricht des ehemaligen Skispringers, „Fanni hatte wohl eine Art … Zusammenbruch ...“  
Ein Schnauben unterbrach ihn kurz, aber Anders kommentierte die Aussage dennoch nicht, sodass Lars einfach weitersprach, „ … Tom macht sich Sorgen ...“ „Natürlich um Fannemel.“, stellte Anders noch einmal klar und Lars nickte knapp, „Warum fragst du, du hast die Nachricht doch schließlich auch gelesen ...“ „Ich?“, in den blauen Augen funkelte es dunkel und das Lächeln des Zwillings wurde nun doch auch noch eine Spur sarkastischer, „Ich würde nie deine Nachrichten lesen ...“ „Du hast ...“, Lars seufzte, aber Anders grinste nur selbstgefällig, „ … dich reingelegt. Ja.“ „Andi ...“, der ältere Zwilling ließ das Handy nun sinken und schüttelte beinahe belustigt den Kopf, „Du Scheißkerl ...“ „Ich?“, Anders wirkte völlig unschuldig, griff nun aber nach der kalten Hand seines Bruders und zog ihn ins warme Wohnzimmer, „Ich habe nur die mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel genutzt.“  
Wenige Minuten später lag der menschliche Alphawolf, den Kopf auf Anders' Schloss gebettet habend, auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Die filzgrauen Augen waren genüsslich geschlossen, aber trotz der sanften Streicheleinheiten von Anders, dessen lange Finger mit den dunkelblonden Haaren seines Zwillings spielten, lag die Stirn noch immer in tiefen, nachdenklichen Falten und er seufzte. „Du grübelst ...“, murmelte Anders schließlich genervt und seufzte, als sein Bruder nur knurrte, „Und, du machst dir Sorgen ...“ „Du nicht?“, Lars öffnete die Augen und sah zu seinem Zwilling auf, „Fanni kükt … Ståle liegt im Krankenhaus und muss operiert werden … und wird sich dann in drei Wochen den Arm doch noch einmal brechen, wenn er sich wieder verwandelt … Tom will mit uns reden … Reicht das nicht?“ „Nun ja ...“, Anders' blaue Augen funkelten herausfordernd, als er sich nun zu ihm hinunterbeugte und ihn küsste, „Wir könnten … Sex haben? Das bringt dich sicher auf andere Gedanken ...“

Missmutig betrachtete Ståle den grünen Verband und seufzte frustriert, woraufhin Torgeir, der auf dem Besucherstuhl saß und einen Apfel schälte, grinste, „Vermisst du dein Küken?“ „Küken?“, die blauen Augen schimmerten fragend, weiteten sich aber schließlich verstehend, „Du meinst … Daunenfein?“ „Daunenfein.“, Torgeir schnaubte amüsiert und reichte Ståle ein Stück des auf das Messer gespießten Apfels, „Nun ja … Du hattest schon immer interessante Vorlieben … Wenn ich da an die Kleine in … Ich glaube, es war Laax … denke …“ „Das war … anders.“, die blassen Wangen des frisch operierten Snowboarders färbten sich dennoch rot und Torgeir grinste, „Ja, das war natürlich  
Anders. Anders Fannemel ...“  
Das Piepen der Herzmonitors, der noch immer die Vitalfunktion des Patienten überwachten beschleunigten sich, als der Ältere den Namen des Skispringers nannte und Torgeir schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, „Wenn ich nun die Bettdecke hebe … begrüßt mich dann dein Schwanz fröhlich wedelnd?“ Die großen, blauen Augen färbten sich in empörten Gold, aber Torgeir schnaubte belustigt, als die Bettdecke sich kurz bewegte, als der Jüngere nun wohl die Beine übereinanderschlug und dann noch die Hand schützend über seinen Schritt legte, „Torgeir ...“ „Ah, der kann noch nicht wedeln?“, der Dunkelhaarige beugte sich vertrauensvoll zu Ståle und flüsterte, „Dann … solltest du vielleicht etwas mehr üben.“  
„Arschloch!“, der jüngere Wolf knurrte warnend, aber Torgeir tippte bereits auf seinem Handy herum und hielt dem bockigen Blonden dann das Telefon mit einem dreckigen Grinsen im bärtigen Gesicht entgegen, „Hier, das Internet ist doch wirklich voll von Übungsmaterial ...“ Ståle zögerte kurz, aber als er dann doch einen Blick riskierte, errötete er prompt und knurrte wieder, „Tor ...“ „Was denn? Dein kleines Daunenfein ist doch sehr fotogen … Und diese oben ohne Bilder … Die dürften dein kleines Schwänzchen doch zum freudigen Wedeln bringen … Wir könnten sie auch laminieren? Dann kannst du sie als Wichsvorlage nutzen … Wobei …“, der Ältere krauste die Nase und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den eingegipsten Arm, „ … Kannst du das mit links überhaupt? Hast du das schon probiert?“

„Traust du ihm so wenig?“, Tom sah seufzend zu Fanni, der mit angezogenen Beinen neben ihm auf der Couch saß und strich sanft über die Seite, woraufhin der Jüngere nur undeutlich brummte und sein Gesicht dann in Toms Pulli versteckte. „Anders ...“, Tom strich dem Jüngeren durch die strohigen, blonden Haare und seufzte, „Du kannst doch nicht ewig davonlaufen ...“ „Nein ...“, brummte der Skispringer und holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er sich schließlich doch von dem Älteren löste, „Das will ich doch gar nicht ...“ „Dann nur vor Ståle?“, erkundigte Tom sich mit mühsam erzwungener Ruhe, um den Kleineren nicht zu verschrecken und seufzte ein weiteres Mal, als Fanni geradezu enthusiastisch nickte, „Ja ...“ „Sicher, das du das willst?“, forschte Tom vorsichtig weiter, „Ihn nie wieder sehen? Ihn nie wieder im Arm haben … Nie wieder mit ihm Kuscheln … den Welpen ...“ Fanni gab, als sein bester Freund nun den jungen Wolf ansprach, einen unleidigen Laut von sich und seine Wangen färbten sich wiederum rötlich, „Nein ...“  
Der Jüngere lehnte sich wieder hilflos gegen Tom und schloss die Augen, als er leise weitersprach, „Nein … Ich … weiß nicht … Ståle ist … und der Welpe ist vollkommen anders … Er ist ...“ „Weniger gefährlich.“, als Fanni, nach den richtigen Worten suchend, verstummte, vollendete Tom nachdenklich den Satz und zog den Kleineren zwischen seine Beine, „In einen Welpen kann man sich nämlich nicht verlieben …?“ „Man kann ...“, murmelte Fanni, beinahe schon beschämt klingend, woraufhin Tom ihn erstaunt ansah, „Kann man?“ „Ich ...“, Fanni schluckte schwer, nickte dann aber wiederum errötend, „Ich habe es … irgendwie … geschafft ...“  
„Und was ist mit Ståle?“, bevor das Schweigen zwischen ihnen unangenehm zu werden drohte, stellte Tom dem jüngeren Skispringer nun die Frage und spürte, wie Fanni sich verspannte. Die langen Finger verkrallten sich in dem Kissen, hinter dem der Kleinere sich wohl am liebsten zu verstecken zu wollen schien und er zuckte, ohne zu antworten, hilflos mit den schmalen Schultern. „Er ist nicht Gregor, weißt du?“, Toms warme Finger strichen über die nackten Oberarme abwärts und kamen schließlich auf den angezogenen Knien zu liegen. „Aber, er ist Ståle ...“, Fannis schmale Gestalt verspannte sich merklich und erst als die Stille sich wieder zwischen den beiden Freunden auszubreiten drohte, fuhr der kleine Skispringer erklärend fort, „ … Sandbech … Er ist ein Star … Er kann jede haben … Jede Blondine mit … riesigen Brüsten … oder einem Schmollmund … die mit ihren Wimpern klimpern … und strahlend die Beine breit machen …“ „Oder vielleicht will er einfach nur ...“, schmunzelte Tom und bettete sein Kinn auf Anders' schmale Schulter, um in dessen Ohren zu flüstern, „ … ein kleines, rotfleckiges, störrisches Daunenfein, das ihn küsst und im nächsten Atemzug als 'verdammtes Mistvieh' bezeichnet … mit dem er kuscheln kann … das er lieb haben kann … und, dem er vertrauen kann.“  
Fanni schnaubte nur.


	35. Auf gut Glück

„Könntest du vielleicht etwas weniger herum … küken?“, erkundigte Tom sich mit einem amüsierten Seitenblick auf seinen missmutigen Freund, „Du siehst so … angestrengt aus … Deine Wangen sind ganz rot … Und, deine Lippe blutet … du hast wohl darauf gebissen … Warte mal … Du legst jetzt aber kein Ei … oder? Bitte nicht, ich habe die Sitze nämlich gerade reinigen lassen ...“ „Hast du nicht … Das ist nämlich mein Auto!“, murrte der kleine Skispringer und verschränkte die Arme nun reichlich bockig vor der Brust, „Und, ich küke bestimmt nicht ...“  
„So? Was tust du denn?“, Tom grinste fröhlich und fädelte den großen, dunklen Wagen nun geschickt in den laufenden Verkehr ein, „Fannin?“ Tom schien das Wort einen Moment sorgfältig auszukosten, dann verzog er aber angewidert das Gesicht und krauste die Nase, bevor er dann aber den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein, das klingt … einfach nur beschissen … Wie ein … Mmmmh … Lebensmittelzusatz … Mmmmh … du fannemelst? Auch nicht richtig … Du … “ „Kannst du nicht einfach ...“, Fanni beugte sich mit einem genervten Seufzen vor und stellte die Lautstärke des Radios höher, bevor er sich mit geschlossenen Augen und Tom stur ignorierend in den weichen Beifahrersitz zurücklehnte„ … die Klappe halten?“

„Hilde?“, der junge Skispringer hatte ein paar Minuten wütend aus dem Fenster gestarrt, drehte sich nun aber mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Tom, „Wohin fahren wir?“ „I need a a credit card that's got no limit. And a big black jet with a bedroom in it. Gonna join the mile high club. At thirty-seven thousand feet …“, Tom hatte völlig falsch mitgesungen und auf dem Lenkrad herum getrommelt, aber nun funkelten die blauen Augen des Langhaarigen amüsiert und er schüttelte fast schon fassungslos wirkend den Kopf, „Ich glaube es nicht … Dabei fährst du die Strecke … Ich weiß nicht wie oft in der Woche … täglich? Also, Fanni, streng dich mal an … und denke nach!“  
„Oslo … Nach Oslo …“, presste Anders zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und seine Finger krampften sich um den Sicherheitsgurt, als Tom nun anerkennend nickte, „Na siehst du … Dann hast du doch noch einen besseren Orientierungssinn als der kleine Prevc … Gott sei Dank, ich hatte schon befürchtet, wir müssten dich nun auch immer am Patscheflügelchen nehmen und dich … überall hinbringen … Ich glaube, Alex wäre nicht begeistert, wenn er dich morgens bei Ståle abholen muss … Ihm reicht es ja schon, dass Daniel den Nebenjob als Blindenhund für den Slowenen angenommen hat ...“  
Fanni grollte und presste frustriert die Lippen zusammen, während Tom aber noch immer ungerührt weitersprach, „Aber sag mal … Apropos Orientierungssinn … Wo wohnt denn dein Snowboarder eigentlich?“ „Keine Ahnung ...“, Fanni zuckte störrisch mit den schmalen Schultern und zischte, „ … und, es ist mir auch ...“ „Das solltest du aber wissen … Immerhin muss ja eine Adresse auf die Hundemarke, damit man weiß, wo man deinen kleinen Wolf hinbringen muss … Obwohl … da sollte man eher deine Adresse eingravieren, oder?“ Fannis Lippen erschienen beinahe weiß, so fest presste er nun die Lippen aufeinander und die Zähne mahlten deutlich sichtbar hinter den blassen, aber dennoch rot gefleckten Wangen. „Wir sollten vielleicht noch mal einkaufen fahren … Ein Halsband mit Reflektoren … nicht, dass dir dein kleiner Welpe noch mal verloren geht … Was da alles passieren könnte … Jemand anderes könnte ihn finden … ihn dann auch noch liebhaben ...“  
„Er ist nicht mein Welpe!“, begehrte Fanni wütend auf, aber Toms lange Finger trommelten nun wieder auf dem Leder des Lenkrads herum und er leckte sich auch wiederholt über die Lippen, „Meinst du … Lars und Anders würden sich auch über eine Hundemarke freuen?“ „Bestimmt.“, schnaubte der Kleinere frustriert, „Auf die Marken lassen wir dann 'Abzugeben beim Zwilling' … schreiben ...“ „Was?“, Tom schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, „Das ist ja langweilig … Ich wäre ja für 'Nicht beim Vögeln' stören … Aber, um das zu lesen, müsste man sehr nahe ran kommen … Mmmmh … Hast du nicht eine Idee, Fanni?“  
„Fanni … Faaaanni?“, als aber auch nach einigen Sekunden keine Antwort von dem Jüngeren kam, stieß Tom Fanni mit dem Ellenbogen auffordernd in die Seite, „Träumst du von deinem Snowboarder?“ Fanni hüllte sich weiterhin in tiefes Schweigen, aber schließlich lenkte Tom den Wagen in eine Parklücke und zog grinsend den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss, während er sich zu seinem unwilligen Beifahrer drehte und vor Fannis Gesicht schnipste, „So, Schluss mit träumen … Wir sind da ...“ „Sind wir?“, der kleine Blonde sah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um und krauste dann die Nase, „Und wo sind … wir?“ „Na, wo wohl! Bei Lars ...“, Tom öffnete die Wagentür und trat seufzend um den Wagen herum, als Fanni auch nach Minuten noch keine Anstalten machte auszusteigen. Er öffnete die Tür und beugte sich dann ins Innere des Wagens, um den Gurt des Kleineren zu lösen, „Und natürlich auch bei Anders ...“  
„Ah ja … “, grollte der kleine störrisch, die grauen Augen funkelten vor mühsam unterdrückter Wut, als er nun kurzerhand von Tom aus dem Wagen gezogen wurde. „Und, was machen wir hier?“ „Was wohl?“, der Langhaarige schüttelte den Kopf und schlang sicherheitshalber einen Arm um Fanni, bevor er dann weitersprach, „Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt? Wir statten den Zwillingen einen Besuch ab … Und, entweder du kommst nun freiwillig mit … oder, ich werde dich über meine Schulter werfen und dich tragen … Du hast die Wahl ...“ „Wahl?“, der Skispringer schnaubte, aber bevor er noch antworten konnte, seufzte Tom schließlich theatralisch und warf sich den kleinen Skispringer in einer beherzten Geste beherzt über die Schulter, „Puh … Für so ein kleines Küken bist du ganz schön schwer ...“  
„Niemand hat dich gezwungen mich zu tragen ...“, murrte Fanni und strampelte schlecht gelaunt mit den Beinen, bis Tom sie schließlich festhielt und den protestierenden Skispringer nun zum Eingang des Hauses trug, „ … Ich hatte keine Wahl, sonst wärst du doch schon längst wieder davongeflattert ...“ „Mit gutem Grund!“, begehrte Fanni ein weiteres Mal auf, aber Tom gab ihm nur einen warnenden, kleinen Klaps auf den Hintern und beugte sich dann aber neugierig zu den Klingelschildern und suchte nach den richtigen Namen, „Haugvads … Haugvads … Wo sind die bloß … Nein … Vinorum … Berger … Liholt … Ah, Haugvad … Da haben wir sie ja endlich ...“ Enthusiastisch drückte er immer und immer wieder auf den Knopf der Klinge und sang dabei, „Hell's bells ...Yeah, hell's bells … You got me ringing hell's bells … My temperature's high, hell's bells!“  
Fanni schwankte zwischen Entsetzen und Erleichterung, als der Türsummer nach endlos erscheinenden Minuten schließlich doch noch leise summte und Tom fröhlich pfeifend die Tür aufdrückte, „Na endlich, das wurde ja auch Zeit … Braucht man so lange, um sich wieder anzuziehen … Na ja, mal sehen, in welchem Stock sie wohnen … Hoffentlich weit oben … Dann kann Larsi mich gleich behandeln, wenn ich mir an dir den Bruch gehoben habe ...“ Der Blick des Skispringers war eingeschränkt, aber er sah wenigstens die Marmorstufen an sich vorbeiziehen, als Tom sich fröhlich pfeifend seinen Weg durch lichtdurchflutete Treppenhaus bahnte, nach einer offenen Tür oder einem der Haugvads, der sie erwarten würde, suchte und sich dabei weiterhin halbherzig darüber beschwerte, dass er den Kleineren tragen musste, „Man, ich glaub's ja nicht … Wie kann ein so kleines Küken nur so … schwer … sein ...“  
„Dann lass mich doch runter!“, versuchte Fanni es ein weiteres Mal, wurde aber wieder nicht beachtet, als Tom plötzlich stehen blieb und auf ein Klingelschild neben einer geschlossenen Tür deutete, „Haugvad … L. und A. …“ „Sie sind wohl nicht da ...“, grollte Fanni und strampelte, um seine Worte noch zu unterstreichen, wütend mit den Beinen, „Lass mich runter … damit wir verschwinden können ...“  
„Nein.“, Tom tätschelte den Hintern des Kleineren und drückte mit der anderen Hand auf den Klingelknopf, sodass schließlich ein dauerhaft schrilles Klingeln durch das bis dahin still daliegende Treppenhaus hallte und seinen lauten, wenig melodiösen Singsang untermalte, „Laaaaarsi! Steig von deinem Bruder runter! Nimm seinen Schwanz aus deinem Mund … Macht auf … Ihr habt Besu ...uuuuuch!“ „Tom!“, zischte Fanni mit rot gefleckten Wangen, verstummte aber, als die Tür nun aufgerissen wurde und starrte mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen auf den Haugvadzwilling, der seine Nacktheit nun vollkommen ungehemmt präsentierend an der Tür lehnte, „Oh Gott ...“ „Mmmmh … Sehr vielversprechend ...“, Tom schien eben so wenig Scham zu kennen, wie der Zwilling und seine blauen Augen funkelten, „Was ist? Braucht ihr noch ein paar Mitspieler?“ Die blauen Augen des Zwillings, die einen der wenigen Unterschiede zwischen den Brüdern darstellten, wanderten kurz eher amüsiert über das ungleiche Paar vor der Tür, bevor er sich umwandte und nach seinem Zwilling rief, „Larsi … Paarungswilliger Hase und ein Küken mit Nasenbluten stehen vor der Tür ...“


	36. Mamawolf, Papawolf und was bist du?

„Was?“, kam die Erwiderung aus den Tiefen der Wohnung und Anders schnaubte amüsiert, „Wisst ihr, Lars hat immer gewisse Artikulationsprobleme, wenn man ihn beim Sex stört … Liegt wohl daran, dass sein Blut woanders hingeflossen ist … Besonders schlimm ist es, wenn man schon in ihm steckt oder er gerade meinen Schwanz im Mund hat ...“ Ein seltsam klagender, beinahe schon leidend klingender Laut lenkte Anders' Aufmerksamkeit nun aber wieder auf Fanni, der noch immer kläglich über Toms Schulter hing und dessen Wangen mittlerweile eine ungesunde dunkelrote Farbe angenommen hatten und er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, bevor er erneut in die Wohnung rief, „Larsi, schwing deinen sexy und frisch gevögelten Arsch hierher! Ich glaube deinem kleinen Küken geht es nicht so gut … Ich denke, er bekommt gleich einen Schlaganfall …“  
„Was redest du denn jetzt wieder für einen Schwachsinn?“, Lars erschien nun aber tatsächlich in der Tür neben seinem Zwilling und musterte das ungleiche Paar nur für eine Sekunde, bevor er dann auch schon mit befehlsgewohnte Stimme die erste Anweisung erteilte, „Hilde, lass das Küken runter.“  
„Gerne, du glaubst gar nicht, wie schwer der Kleine ist ...“, Tom salutierte knapp vor dem ehemaligen Physiotherapeuten, stellte den kleineren Skispringer schließlich auf seine eigenen Füße und deutete dann mit einem zweideutigen Zwinkern auf die halb geschlossene Wohnungstür, „Und, was ist nun? Dürfen wir nun reinkommen?“ Anders musterte die beiden Jüngeren und stieß schließlich Lars mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, „Ich weiß ja nicht … brauchen wir wirklich einen Hasen und ein Küken im Bett? Petplay ist ja schön und gut … Aber Hasenköttel und Federn im Bett … Was, wenn wir allergisch reagieren?“ „Wir sind wegen Ståle hier.“, unterbrach Tom den wölfischen Arzt kurzerhand und schob den, nun schon wieder errötenden Skispringer nach vorne, grinste aber und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, „Erst die Arbeit … dann das Vergnügen … Ich stelle mich gerne zum Petplay zur Verfügung … Bei Fanni … Ich glaube, das Küken lässt nur von einem gewissen Welpen durch ...wölfeln.“  
„Wegen Ståle?“, Lars drängte seinen Zwilling, dessen Augen sich bei der lapidaren Erwähnung des Welpen golden färbten und der auch bereits schon wieder warnend knurrte zur Seite, „Warum?“ „Fanni will ...“, fing Tom an, aber dieses Mal reckte der so oft als Küken verunglimpfte Jüngste störrisch den Kopf, „ … das drinnen besprechen … Bitte, Lars. Ich glaube … eure Nachbarn beobachten uns …“ „Die sind bestimmt Schlimmeres gewohnt!“, mischte Tom sich wieder ein, aber der prüfender Blick des ehemaligen Physiotherapeuten wanderte für einen quälend langen Moment über die kleine Gestalt des Skispringers, bevor er sich schließlich seufzend zu seinem Zwilling wand und ganz Alphawolf grollte, „Du beißt nicht, verstanden?“ „Was? Nicht mal dich?“, Anders fiepte empört und schien dann zu schmollen, aber Lars ignorierte ihn gekonnt und öffnete stattdessen nun endlich einladend die Tür, „Kommt rein.“

„So …“, während Anders, von seinem Bruder weggeschickt, nun in der Küche herumhantierte und man von dort nur vereinzeltes Klappern hörte, musterte Lars die beiden Jüngeren, die beinahe wie brave Schuljungen im Wohnzimmer nebeneinander auf der weißen Couch saßen und fokussierte seinen filz grauen Blick schließlich fragend auf den blonden Fanni, „Es geht also um Ståle. Dann raus damit … Was genau willst du uns sagen?“ Der Kleinere begann plötzlich immer unruhig auf der Couch herumzurutschen und verschränkte auch sichtlich nervös die Finger ineinander, bevor er schließlich hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte und letztendlich auf Tom zeigte, „Tom … Er hat mich hergefahren … Ich wollte eigentlich nicht ...“  
„Hey!“, schmollte der Ältere, „Ich wollte dir nur helfen … du wärst sonst noch ganz jämmerlich in deinem Selbstmitleid ertrunken ...“ „Gar nicht wahr! Ståle ist mir so was von egal … Der kann bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst!“, Fannis Wangen entflammten in hektischem Rot und Anders, der gerade mit einem Tablett in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer trat, knurrte warnend, „Dann bist du hier aber überflüssig, Fannemel. Eigentlich schade, weil dann gibt es nämlich auch kein Petplay … Dabei war ich schon neugierig, ich hatte nämlich noch nie Sex mit einem Beutetier ...“  
Fanni wand sich, sich sichtlich unwohl fühlend unter dem blauen, mit Gold gesprenkelten Blick des jüngeren Zwilling, während Tom den Blick grinsend erwiderte und Lars sich mit einem frustrierten Seufzen durch die Haare strich, bevor er sich räusperte, „Könntet ihr euch vielleicht einmal für wenigstens fünf Minuten wie Erwachsene benehmen und die sexuellen Anspielungen lassen?“ „Könnten wir sicherlich ...“, Tom und Anders wechselten einen kurzen, erstaunlich übereinstimmenden Blick und antworteten dann schließlich sogar gleichzeitig im Chor, „ … aber, das wäre doch ziemlich langweilig, oder?“ Lars bedachte die beiden nur mit einem vernichteten, genervten Blick und sah denn aber fast entschuldigend zu Fanni, „Ich wollte Ståle gerade im Krankenhaus besuchen und ihm ein paar Sachen vorbeibringen … Willst du mich nicht begleiten?“  
„Krankenhaus?“, die grauen Augen hatten sich bei der Eröffnung von Ståles Aufenthaltsort erschrocken und beinahe schon besorgt geweitet und Anders mischte sich, nun dunkle und bedrohlich klingend und mit einem deutlich hörbaren Knurren in der Stimme ein, „Natürlich im Krankenhaus. Wo sollte er denn sonst sein, nachdem du ihn raus geekelt und zu einer Verwandlung gezwungen hast?!“ „Ich habe ihn nicht ...“, Fanni war erst unwillkürlich vor dem wütenden Wolf zurückgewichen, aber nun funkelte in den grauen Augen die pure Kampfbereitschaft und Trotz, als der kleine Skispringer sich erhob und fast furchtlos auf den größeren menschlichen Wolf zutrat, „ … gezwungen!“ „Er hat sich von alleine verwandelt! Ich war nicht mal im Zimmer! Oder habe mit ihm gesprochen!“, Fanni war so dicht vor Anders stehen geblieben, dass er nun beinahe den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste; um den Blickkontakt auch weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten und pikte, wie um seinen Worten noch zusätzlich Nachdruck zu verleihen, mit dem Finger in die breite Brust des Zwillings, „Was denkst du denn eigentlich von mir! Ich habe ihn bestimmt zu nichts gezwungen! Wie hätte ich ihn zu irgendetwas zwingen können? Das kleine Mistvieh hat doch immer gemacht, was es wollte! Er hasst mich! Oder warum hat er in meine Schuhe gepinkelt? Meine Sachen zerstört und meine Wohnung verwüstet …? Ich wollte ihn doch gar nicht bei mir haben! Ihr habt ihn mir einfach … einfach … einfach untergejubelt! Und, als ich ins Schlafzimmer kam, saß er schon nackt auf meinem Bett!“  
„Ein feuchter Traum für Fanni!“, mischte sich Tom grinsend ein, aber wieder ignorierten ihn die beiden Kontrahenten, sodass der ehemalige Skispringer schmollend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und dem weiteren zu erwartenden Schlagabtausch dann dennoch voller Interesse zusah. „So? “, grollte Anders, die einstmals blauen Augen mittlerweile in dunklem, wölfischem Gold glänzend und sich beinahe hungrig wirkend immer wieder über die Lippen, die nun bei seinem kühlen Lächeln die gefährlichen Reißzähne seiner wölfischen Gestalt enthüllten, leckend, „Dann sag mir, kleines Küken ... Warum hat er sich denn verwandelt?“  
„Ich. Habe. Verdammt. Noch. Mal. Keine. Ahnung!“, gab Fanni inzwischen schon reichlich frustriert klingend und sichtlich zwischen Wut und Verzweiflung schwankend, zurück und erwiderte störrisch den goldenen Blick, „Er sagte mir … dass Wölfe … dass ihr schneller … gesund werden würdet … dass ihr schneller heilen würdet …?“ Als er die finstere Veränderung im Blick des Arztes sah, wurde Fannis Stimme immer leiser und ähnelte das Ende des Satzes nur noch einer leise, gemurmelten, beinahe ängstlich gestellten Frage, „Das war … gelogen, oder …?“ Anders schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und schnaubte ein reichlich abfällig klingendes 'Menschen', bevor er sich dann aber knurrend an Lars wand, „Sind alle deine Küken so leichtgläubig oder ist der eine Ausnahme, Larsi?“

„Du hast wirklich Glück gehabt.“, nach einigen Minuten brach Lars die Stille im Wagen und sah kurz zu Fanni, der reichlich angespannt auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, „Weißt du das?“ „Warum?“, Anders sah überrascht auf, die klaren, grauen Augen so voller kaum verhohlener Sorge, das Lars ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf das schmale Knie legte, „Anders hätte dich beinahe gefressen.“ „Oh.“, brachte Anders etwas erschrocken hervor und schluckte, „Warum?“ „Du hast seinem Welpen weh getan.“, auch in Lars', sonst so ruhiger Stimme schwang nun etwas Dunkleres mit und kurz funkelten die filz grauen Augen in hellem Gold, bevor der ehemalige Physiotherapeut sich wieder fing, „Und Mütter sind sehr beschützend ...“ „Mütter?“, der kleine Skispringer runzelte die Stirn und seine Stimme kiekste fast, „Aber, ich dachte … Er ist doch … ein Mann … ebenso, wie du …?“ „Er hat Ståle vom ersten Moment an adoptiert ...“, Lars lächelte beinahe etwas versonnen bei der Erinnerung des kleinen, tapsigen Welpen, der keine Ahnung von wölfischem Verhalten gehabt hatte und völlig angstfrei mit wackelndem Schwänzchen auf die jungen Wölfe zu getapst war, „Wahrscheinlich, weil wir niemals eigenen … Nachwuchs haben werden ...“ „Dann ist Anders seine … Wolfsmama?“, fragte Fanni vorsichtig nach und runzelte die Stirn, als Lars zustimmend nickte, „Und du bist dann … als Alphawolf … sein ...“ „Papa, genau.“, wieder nickte der Ältere und lenkte den Wagen nun auf den großen Parkplatz des außerhalb gelegenen Krankenhauses, bevor er fragend zu Fanni sah, „Und, was bist du?“


	37. ein kleines Mitbringsel

„Ich? Was ich für den Welpen bin? Oder was ich für Ståle bin? Warum interessiert dich das?“, der blonde Skispringer zuckte knapp mit den Schultern und wollte gerade den Gurt lösen, als Lars behutsam nach seiner Hand griff und sanft mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise auf dem Handrücken zeichnete, „Fanni, nicht küken … Warum antwortest du nicht einfach?“ „Ich … Keine Ahnung.“, versuchte Fanni abzulenken, biss dann aber unruhig auf seiner Lippe herum, als Lars amüsierte schnaubte, „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht … Wahrscheinlich ...“ Er verfiel wieder in nachdenkliches Schweigen und starrte störrisch auf seine Finger, während sich seine Wangen nun aber dunkel verfärbten, „Was sollte ich wohl sein? Kannst du es dir nicht denken?!? Ich bin das 'laufende Loch', in das Ståle seinen Schwanz stecken kann … der kleine Lückenbüßer, wenn Ståle … keinen anderen findet?“ „Das glaubst du wirklich?“, Lars klang trotz Fannis Worten noch immer erstaunlich ruhig und seine langen Finger strichen auch behutsam über Fannis Handrücken, aber der Kleinere befreite sich ruppig und funkelte den ehemaligen Physiotherapeuten an, bevor er dann hastig die Wagentür öffnete, „Ja!“

Mit gesenktem Kopf und die geballten Fäuste tief in den Taschen vergraben habend, stapfte Fanni neben Lars über den Parkplatz. Aber, je näher sie schließlich dem Eingang des Krankenhauses kamen, desto langsamer und zögerlicher schienen die Schritte des kleinen Skispringers zu werden, bis Lars schließlich sogar stehen bleiben und auf ihn warten musste. Behutsam legte Lars, kaum dass Fanni zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte, einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern und dirigierte den widerstrebenden Jüngeren sanft weiter über den Parkplatz zum Eingang hin, „Na komm schon … Ståle wird sich bestimmt freuen dich zu sehen ...“ Fanni schnaubte nur wortlos und hielt auch auf dem weiteren Weg durch die alle gleich wirkenden, weißen und nach Desinfektionsmittel riechenden Korridore, durch die Lars ihn mit erstaunlicher Sicherheit führte, stur den Kopf gesenkt, „Meinst du, er wedelt dann zur Begrüßung mit dem Schwanz? “

„Was ist? Willst du nicht anklopfen?“, Lars' amüsierte Stimme riss Fanni aus seinen Überlegungen und Fantasien und verwundert stellte der Kleinere fest, dass sie vor einer weißen Tür, die sich in nichts von den anderen Türen auf dem Gang zu unterscheiden schien, standen. Etwas verunsichert sah der Skispringer noch kurz zu Lars auf, aber der ehemalige Physiotherapeut lächelte nur aufmunternd und umfasste vorsichtig die schmale Schulter und drückte sie noch einmal sanft, „Nicht erschrecken. Wir sind da. Ståles Zimmer. Willst du nicht klopfen?“  
„Nein, will ich nicht … Er will mich doch eh nicht sehen … Und, ich will ihn auch nicht sehen. Wir können also gehen … Oder … ich warte einfach … hier, während du ihn … besuchst ...“, Fanni schluckte, als er aber bockig noch immer keine Anstalten machte zu klopfen, beugte sich Lars über den zusammenzuckenden Kleineren und klopfte fordernd gegen die unscheinbare, weiße Tür, „Ståle?“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, öffnete er dann aber auch schon die Tür und schob erst den widerstrebenden und noch immer fluchtbereit wirkenden Skispringer in das Krankenzimmer, bevor er dann, Fanni damit effektiv jeden Fluchtweg versperrend, ebenfalls eintrat und die Tür leise hinter sich ins Schloss zog, während er Ståle begrüßte, „Hallo, Welpe. Guck mal, ich hab dir was mitgebracht … eine kükende Kleinigkeit“  
„So?“, der Snowboarder hatte augenscheinlich geschlafen, stemmte sich nun aber schwerfällig in eine sitzende Position und gähnte noch einmal ungeniert, bevor er sich verschlafen die Augen rieb, „Hoffentlich ist es was Gutes ...“ Der blaue, noch immer etwas müde, aber dennoch schon neugieriger Blick brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich dann doch endlich auf seine Besucher fokussiert zu haben schien. Ståle wurde aber gleich wacher, als er schließlich Fanni erkannte und er leckte sich zufrieden über die Lippen, „Ah, ein Daunenfein … Was für ein schönes, kleines Mitbringsel … Lars, das wäre aber doch gar nicht nötig gewesen ...“  
Fanni knurrte zwar bei der Nutzung des ungewollten Spitznamens, aber Lars blockierte auch weiterhin jeglichen Fluchtweg, sodass er den forschenden, blauen Blick einfach nur störrisch erwiderte und bockig schwieg. „Ich glaube, er mag den Spitznamen nicht, Ståle.“, brach Lars schließlich die lastende Stille, während er Fanni weiterhin in seinem festen Griff hielt und ihn näher zum Bett schob, „Und glaub mir, es war schon schwer genug Anders zu beruhigen und ihn herzuschaffen … Aber, es war bitter nötig und, ich glaube außerdem, dass ihr habt etwas miteinander zu besprechen … Ich werde euch mal eine Weile alleine lassen … Ihr solltet ja wohl alt genug sein ...“

„Lars! Du kannst doch nicht ...“, Fanni sah dem ehemaligen Physiotherapeut beinahe ängstlich hinterher, bevor er dann, als die Tür lautlos hinter Lars ins Schloss gefallen war, mit einem Seufzen zu Ståle sah, „Warum hast du mich angelogen?“ „Hm?“, der menschliche Wolf legte mit einem fragenden Brummen den Kopf schien und fiepte unschuldig. „Tu nicht so!“, brauste Fanni auf und ballte wütend die Fäuste, während er nun bis an die Bettkante trat, „Du hast mich von Anfang an belogen … Du hast mir weisgemacht, du wärst ein niedlicher Welpe … Du hast mit mir gekuschelt! Auf meinem Schoss geschlafen … Du hast mir verdammt noch mal durch das Gesicht geleckt … Das ist doch so was … wie ein Kuss!“ Der Kleinere verstummte schwer atmend, als hätte er gerade einen Marathon hinter sich gebracht und seine Wangen röteten sich, als er nun versuchte seinen Wutausbruch zu erklären, „Ich ...“ „Und, was, wenn ich dich wirklich küssen wollte?“, unterbrach Ståle ihn einfach und lächelte, als Fanni ihn nun nur vollkommen verunsichert ansah, „Was denn? Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?“  
„NEIN!“, Fanni hatte keine Sekunde mit seiner Antwort gezögert und schüttelte wie zur Bekräftigung seiner förmlich wütend hervor gestoßenen Aussage nun auch noch den Kopf. „Warum nicht?“, Ståle wirkte wirklich überrascht, rückte aber nun etwas zur Seite und klopfte dann auffordernd auf die auffordernd auf die Matratze neben sich, „Kannst du dich bitte hinsetzen? Ich wurde erst vor ein paar Stunden operiert und durch dein Herumgezappel wird mir schlecht.“  
Vollkommen überrumpelt gehorchte Fanni, blieb aber dennoch ganz am Rand des breiten Bettes und somit so weit es ging von dem verletzten Snowboarder entfernt, sitzen. Dort schien er sich sicher zu fühlen, behielt aber dennoch den jüngeren Sportler weiterhin noch immer misstrauisch im Auge, als Ståle nun mit einem Seufzen die langen Beine ausstreckte und den Älteren beinahe bedauernd musterte, „Schade, ich hätte gedacht, ich kriege ein Daunenfein zum Kuscheln ...“  
Fanni begann, als Ståle keine Anstalten machten, weiterzusprechen unruhig hin und her zu rutschen und schließlich platzte er wütend und beinahe schon verzweifelt klingend heraus, „Ich bin keine verdammte Gans!“ „Ist dir denn Küken lieber?“, erkundigte Ståle sich so ernsthaft, das Fanni frustriert bellend lachte, „Verarschst du mich, Sandbech?“ „Warum sollte ich?“, der Snowboarder zuckte vorsichtig, um den gebrochenen Arm nicht zu belasten, mit den Schultern, „Was hätte ich davon?“ „Sex.“, die grauen Augen waren dunkel und die schmale Gestalt des Skispringers schien plötzlich angespannt, „Du glaubst, ich wäre bescheuert genug, um auf deine … deine bescheuerten Komplimente und Schmeicheleien reinzufallen … Dann … dann … haben wir … hast du … mal wieder deinen Spaß mit mir … und wenn dann deine Freundin kommt ...“ Mit roten Wangen biss Fanni sich auf die Unterlippe, erwiderte aber weiterhin störrisch den verwunderten Blick des jungen Wolfes, der nun seufzte, „Ich habe keine Freundin.“ „Dann halt dein Freund!“, brauste der Skispringer wieder auf, „Das ist doch egal … Ich bin … war für dich doch immer nur ein Zeitvertreib …“ „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?“, Fannis Stimme nahm nun einen beinahe höhnischen Klang an und er zerrte den zerknüllten Zettel aus der Hosentasche und warf ihn wütend aufs Bett, 'Warst toll! Sehen uns!'“  
Etwas mühsam beugte Ståle sich vor, schaffte es dann nach einigen Versuchen dann endlich auch den zerknüllten Zettel zu entfalten und schüttelte den Kopf, „Warum hast du den aufgehoben?“ „Warum wohl?“, giftete Fanni mit rot gefleckten Wangen und reichlich empört klingend, „Als Mahnung! Damit ich es endlich mal lerne! Damit ich nicht noch mal auf so einen Scheißkerl wie dich reinfallen … Damit ich daran denke, dass ich nur gut genug als Lückenbüßer bin … Damit ich ...“ Fanni verstummte abrupt, als Ståle sich nun zu ihm beugte und ihn vorsichtig küsste.  
Es war ein harmloser, beinahe schon schüchterner Kuss und für einen Moment war der kleine Skispringer wie erstarrt. Dann begann er aber dennoch beinahe wie von selbst den Kuss hungrig zu erwidern und knabberte bettelnd an der Unterlippe des Jüngeren. Als Ståle dann aber einen beinahe wölfischen Laut von sich gab und Anders zu spüren meinte, wie die Reißzähne des Wolfes am weichen, roten Fleisch seiner Unterlippe zupften, stieß er schließlich den blonden Snowboarder mit einem wütenden Knurren von sich und wischte sich über die Lippen, „Was fällt dir ein?!?“


	38. süß und sauer

„Was mir einfällt?“, Ståle klang noch reichlich atemlos von dem Kuss, hielt sich aber den schmerzenden, gebrochenen Arm, gegen den Fanni, als er den Jüngeren so wutentbrannt von sich gestoßen hatte, gekommen war und unterdrückte einen schmerzerfüllten Laut, „Ich habe dich doch nur geküsst ...“ „ …?“, Fanni sah den Snowboarder mit großen Augen unsicher an, rutschte aber gleichzeitig noch weiter von Ståle weg und schien jederzeit zu einer Flucht bereit zu sein, „Warum … Warum hast du … hast du das getan?“ „Warum? Weil ich es wollte …?“, erkundigte sich der Jüngere, nun auch etwas verunsichert wirkend, mit gerunzelter Stirn, „Warum sonst sollte ich dich küssen wollen?“ „Eben!“, Fanni rutschte nun vom Bett und griff nach dem, trotz des Glattstreichens, noch immer reichlich zerknittert wirkenden Zettel und presste ihn beinahe hilflos wirkend gegen seine Brust, „'Warst toll! Sehen uns!'“  
„Und?“, Ståle wirkte nun mittlerweile vollkommen verwirrt und fiepte kläglich, als die grauen Augen sich nun vor Wut in unlesbare, tiefe, reinsilbrige Seen verwandelten und sich Fannis schmale Brust unter schweren Atemzügen hob und senkte, „Du warst doch toll … Ich habe die Nacht genossen … Und, du doch auch!“ „JA!“, knurrte Fanni mit schamhaft roten Wangen und biss so heftig auf seine Unterlippe, dass einige Blutstropfen über die blasse, rotgefleckte Haut rannen, die Ståle sanft abwischte, „Und, was ist denn … das Problem …?“  
DU. HAST. DICH. ABER. NICHT. GEMELDET. VERDAMMT. NOCH. MAL!“, stieß Fanni wütend hervor und strich sich rasch und noch immer schwer atmend durch die Haare, bevor er leise, fast schon flüsternd fortfuhr, „Du hast dich aber nicht gemeldet … DU HAST DICH NICHT GEMELDET! UND EGAL, WIE LANGE ICH DARAUF GEWARTET HABE …“ Fanni schluckte und verbesserte sich hastig, während wieder rote, aufgeregte Flecken auf seinen Wangen erschienen, „GEWARTET HÄTTE … DU HÄTTEST DICH NIEMALS GEMELDET … Und wenn … Sei wenigstens jetzt … einmal ehrlich … wenn du dich gemeldet hättest … denn wäre es nur gewesen, weil du keinen anderen gefunden hättest, der für dich die Beine breit machen oder den Arsch für dich hätte hinhalten wollen ...!“  
„Denkst du das wirklich?“, Ståles Wangen hatten bei dieser Aussage nun sämtliche Farbe verloren und er presste den verletzten Arm gegen seine Brust, aber dennoch grub er seine Zähne tief in die Unterlippe, um das schmerzhafte Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken, als er nun eine Hand nach Anders ausstreckte, „Mein Daunenfein ...“ „ICH BIN NICHT DEIN DAUNENFEIN!“, stieß Fanni mit dunkelroten Wangen und vor Wut stählern blitzenden Augen hervor und ballte voller Frust die Fäuste, „Kapier es doch endlich! Ich bin kein kleines Spielzeug! Ich bin keine dumme Gans! Und du … Du bist mir scheißegal … Ich kann dich nicht leiden ...“ „Anders ...“, versuchte Ståle ihn zu unterbrechen, aber der kleine Skispringer schüttelte wütend den Kopf und seine Stimme war förmlich ätzend geworden, „Halt einfach den Mund … Lass mich in Ruhe … Ich will weder dich … noch … noch den Wolf jemals wieder sehen … Ich ...“  
„Ich liebe dich.“, Ståle hatte nur leise gesprochen und seine Stimme war beinahe nu noch ein Flüstern gewesen, aber dennoch zuckte der kleine Skispringer wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen und jegliche Farbe wich aus den rot gefleckten Wangen, „Was?“ „Ich liebe dich.“, wiederholte der menschliche Wolf nun etwas lauter, aber das silbrige Grau der großen Augen des Skispringer wurde scheinbar mit jedem Wort immer dunkler und glich nun der Farbe von Gewitterwolken. Fanni biss unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe herum, schüttelte dann aber mit einem lauten, fast schon hysterisch klingenden Lachen immer wieder den Kopf.  
„Daunenfein?“, als die Stimme des wölfischen Snowboarders plötzlich so nahe schien, öffnete Fanni erschrocken die Augen und prallte zurück, als Ståle nun tatsächlich so nahe war, dass der ältere Skispringer die Körperwärme des anderen zu fühlen glaubte. Mit angstvoll aufgerissenen, sturmgrauen Augen musterte er Ståle und begann, als der Jüngere nun vorsichtig seine Hand auf den Unterarm legte, zu zittern. „Daunenfein ...“, murmelte Ståle, festigte seinen Griff und machte Anstalten, den wie erstarrt dar stehenden Älteren behutsam in seine Arme zu ziehen.  
Für einige Sekunde schien der Kleinere wie versteinert, der graue Blick hing vollkommen hilflos und voller Unsicherheit an der Gestalt des schmalen Snowboarders. Er stolperte schließlich aber, als hätte er vergessen, wie man einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen würde, förmlich Ståle entgegen und gab noch einen reichlich erschrockenen Laut von sich, als Ståle nun die Arme vorsichtig um ihn legte und ihm damit jeglichen Fluchtweg abzuschneiden schien, „Hasst du mich denn wirklich so?“

„Nein, Anders ...“, Lars lief, die giftigen Blicke der an ihm vorbeieilenden Krankenschwestern, Ärzten und Pflegern ignorierend, auf dem Gang vor dem Zimmer auf und ab und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, als die wütende Stimme seines Zwillings aus dem Lautsprecher des Handys drang, „Du hast sie doch nicht etwa alleine gelassen?“ „Natürlich habe ich das.“, Lars seufzte und strich sich durch die kurzgeschnittenen, blonden Haare und ließ seinen Bruder gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, „Sei doch nicht albern … Wie sollten sie sich sonst aussprechen?“ „Gar nicht?“, selbst aus Anders' nun etwas blechern klingender Stimme konnte man durchaus eine gewisse Spur von Sarkasmus heraushören, „Wer weiß, was er ihm jetzt wieder antut!“ „Du machst dir Sorgen um …?“, erkundigte Lars sich mit einer nur leidlich amüsierten Grimasse und seufzte, als Anders nur schnaubte, „Um Ståle natürlich! Du weißt, wie Ståle ist … Er wird nicht aufgeben … und dieses verdammte Küken wird ihm das Herz brechen!“ „Das ist nicht gesagt ...“, murmelte Lars und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen der Besucherklappstühle, die an der Wand befestigt waren, sinken, „Fanni ist ...“ „ … nicht der Richtige für Ståle … Ich weiß, aber, mein kleiner Welpe will ja nicht hören ...“ „Anders, du bist … kleinlich.“, Lars senkte, als eine kleine Rotte von weißgekleideten Jungärzten, angeführt von einem älteren, erfahreneren Arzt sich an ihm vorbei drängte und er kurz in akademisch klingende Wortschwälle gehüllt war, verschwörerisch die Stimme, „ … Erinnerst du dich etwa nicht mehr?“  
„Woran?“, Anders klang verblüfft von dem scheinbaren Themenwechsel und Lars schloss mit einem versonnen Lächeln die Augen, „Wie zielstrebig du dich gezeigt hast … als du deinen Alpha gefunden hattest?“ „Meinen ...“, Anders räusperte sich, wollte wahrscheinlich protestieren, aber Lars sprach einfach weiter, „ … Mama war erschüttert, als du … damit begonnen hattest, mir Tannenzapfen zu bringen … Papa ...“ „Papa … stellte sich damals zwischen uns … Er versuchte mich weg zubeißen...“, erinnerte Anders sich, seine Stimme klang bei dieser Erinnerung seltsam belegt, „Aber, ich … konnte nicht einfach aufgeben ...“ „Oh ja ...“, Lars schmunzelte und seine Stimme wurde rauer, wie die des Wolfes, „Enschede … und Bratislava … Jahre ohne dich ...“ Anders reagierte auf die Stimmlage des nur wenigen Minuten älteren, momentan menschlichen Alphawolfes und knurrte, „Lars ...“ „Es hat dich aber nicht interessiert ...“, murmelte der ehemalige, wölfische Physiotherapeut und leckte sich mit einem hungrigen Gesichtsausdruck über die Lippen, „Wir haben stundenlang telefoniert ...“ „Hatten Telefonsex.“, verbesserte Anders ihn mit einem rauen, bellenden Lachen und seine Stimme wurde tiefer, rauer, „ … Du hast mir erzählt … wie du mich in die Laken drückst … dich über mich kniest … mich küsst … deinen Unterkörper gegen meinen Schwanz bewegst … Wie du mich eroberst, meine Beine spreizt, während du … du … meinen Hals entlang küsst … Ich erinnere mich … an deine Lippen auf meinem Bauch … Das Gefühl deiner Nase … dein warmer Atem, der meine Haut streifte …“  
Lars' Hand ruhte in seinem Schritt und er keuchte gequält auf, als seine Erregung schmerzhaft pochend gegen den rauen Stoff der Hose rieb. „Da regen sich wohl nicht nur Erinnerungen ...“, Anders lachte und senkte wiederum seine Stimme, „Tja, wenn du nun hier wärst … Ich würde mich zwischen deine Beine knien … deinen harten, tropfenden Schwanz in den Mund nehmen … meine rosigen Lippen um die empfindliche Spitze legen und mit meiner Zunge über die Eichel lecken … Über den harten Schaft lecken, über die empfindliche Unterseite … meine Zunge darumlegen … voller Genuss … wie bei einem Lolly … du erinnerst dich, wie ich meine Lollys esse? Ich lutsche solange … bis ich an das weiche, fruchtige Innere komme … und dann schlucke ich … lecke mir die Reste von den Lippen … die süßen, süßen Reste … so lecker … Aber, dafür bist du zu ungeduldig … Du kannst nicht solange waren ... Also, würde ich dich in meinen Mund stoßen lassen … Tiefer … schneller … härter … bis deine Hoden meine Lippen berühren … tiefer … immer schneller … mein Bart würde über deine Schenkel kratzen … über deine empfindliche, blasse Haut … ein Kratzen … solange, bis du es schließlich nicht mehr aushältst … Und dich willig in meinen Mund ergießt …“ „Andi ...“, Lars' Stimme war heiser und belegt vor Lust, aber der jüngere Zwilling schmunzelte nur, „Aber, du bist ja nicht Zuhause … weil du unseren kleinen Welpen unbedingt mit deinem undankbaren Küken verkuppeln willst … Also? Kommst du?“.


	39. Kommen und gehen

„Ich ...“, für einen langen Augenblick stand Fanni wie das sprichwörtliche kleine Reh erstarrt und mit großen, angstvoll geweiteten Augen im Kegel der Scheinwerfer vor dem Snowboarder, dann ballte er aber wütend die Fäuste und reckte stolz und störrisch das Kinn und seine grauen Augen umwölkten sich dunkel, „Ich hasse dich.“ „Anders … Nein ...“, Ståle legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf die warme, rot gefleckte Wange und fuhr behutsam mit dem Daumen über die heiße, brennende Haut, dem Wangenknochen folgend, „Das tust du nicht ...“  
Fanni schluckte schwer, sein Blick hing aber die ganze Zeit weiterhin voller Angst an den schmalen Zügen des Jüngeren und seine Unterlippe begann zu zittern, als der Finger nun auch sanft, beinahe das gleiche Gefühl auslösend, wie ein Kuss, über die roten, zerbissenen Lippen strich. Aber dennoch machte er keine Anstalten sich aus Ståles lockerem Griff zu lösen, sondern er schluckte nur hilflos und schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf, „Nein ...“  
„Ja … du hasst mich nicht.“, murmelte Ståle gegen die rauen, gesprungenen Lippen, als er sich nun vorsichtig zu ihm beugte und den widerstrebenden Skispringer ein weiteres Mal behutsam küsste. Wieder war es nur ein sanfter Kuss, ein kurzes Streifen der Lippen, viel zu schnell vorbei, als das Fanni hätte reagieren können. „Siehst du?“, der Snowboarder lächelte sanft, „Du bist verliebt in mich ...“ „NEIN!“, sämtliche Farbe wich bei dieser Aussage aus Fannis schmalen Wangen und die großen, ausdrucksstarken, grauen Augen weiteten sich voller plötzlicher Panik, während er nun hektisch versuchte sich aus den Armen des Jüngeren zu befreien, „LASS MICH LOS! ODER ICH … LASS MICH! ODER ICH SCHREIE!“  
„Daunenfein ...“, Ståle versuchte den mittlerweile völlig panisch wirkenden Kleineren festzuhalten und er beugte sich zu ihm, wisperte beruhigende Worte in sein Ohr, aber der Skispringer schien ihn nicht zuzuhören zu wollen. „LASS MICH LOS!“, Fanni klang panisch, fast schon hysterisch schien sich seine Stimme beinahe schon zu überschlagen und bei seinen immer verzweifelteren Versuchen sich zu befreien begann der Skispringer nun auch verbissen um sich zu schlagen, „LASS MICH LOS! LASS MICH LOS! LASS ...!“ „Daunenfein, hör mir doch mal zu ...“, Ståle versuchte noch einmal, dieses Mal mit einem eindringlicheren und ernsteren Tonfall zu dem mittlerweile vollkommen verschlossen und hysterisch vor Angst wirkenden Kleineren durchzudringen, „Bitte, hör mir zu … Anders ...“ Der Snowboarder verstummte dann aber mit einem beinahe wölfisch klingenden Schmerzenslaut, als der Skispringer bei seinen Befreiungsversuchen nun irgendwann auch den gebrochenen Arm umfasste und den taumelnden Snowboarder schließlich ruppig von sich stieß.  
Ståle taumelte totenblass rücklings gegen das Bett und hielt mit schmerzverzerrter Miene, nun den gebrochenen Arm gegen die Brust gepresst. Fannis ängstlicher, grauer Blick fokussierten sich für einen kurzen Augenblick auf die schmale, schmerzgekrümmte Gestalt des Jüngeren, die langsam, und noch immer den verletzten Arm schützend an sich gepresst haltend, auf den Boden sank, als ob seine Beine ihn nicht mehr tragen könnten. Unruhig trat der Skispringer, fast als ob er nicht sicher war, was er tun sollte, von einem Fuß auf den anderen und biss nervös und nun noch verängstigt auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Immer wieder sah er zwischen Ståle und der Tür hin und her und obwohl es für einige Sekunden so aussah, als ob der Fluchtdrang stärker gewesen wäre, gewann schließlich aber doch noch die Sorge um den wimmernden Snowboarder die Oberhand. Zitternd und unsicher näherte Anders sich dem Jüngeren vorsichtig, aber immer noch jederzeit zu einer Flucht bereit wirkend.  
„Ståle …?“, erkundigte er sich leise und grub, als der Snowboarder nicht sofort antwortete und selbst die sonst so klaren, blauen Augen geschlossen blieben, die Zähne tiefer in seine blasse Lippe und wagte sich einen weiteren Schritt näher, „Ståle … Soll ich … einen Arzt … holen?“ „Daunenfein?“, es schien Ståle sehr schwer zu fallen die Augen zu öffnen, aber er schaffte dennoch ein etwas wackeliges Lächeln, „Du machst dir Sorgen um mich … Du hasst mich also wirklich nicht ...“ „Das … Ich will nur keinen … keinen Ärger mit … mit … Anders ...“, brachte Fanni leise und nun selbst wenig überzeugt klingend hervor und ging, gegen seinen Willen, vor Ståle in die Knie und schluckte schwer, „Ich hasse dich … Ich … hasse dich … Ich … hasse … dich!“ „Nein, du hasst mich nicht … Du lügst … Du tust dir selber weh ...“, Ståle war zwar noch immer blass und es breitete ihm auch sichtlich Mühe eine zitternde Hand unsicher nach Fanni auszustrecken, aber er lächelte trotzdem sanft als der Skispringer sich nun tatsächlich kurz gegen seine Finger zu schmiegen schien, „Warum sagst du denn so was?“  
„Weil es … Weil ich dich hasse … Es ist die … Wahrheit … Ich will dich nie wiedersehen ...“, Fanni wehrte sich nicht, als Ståle ihn nun ein weiteres Mal zu ihm zog und lehnte sich dann sogar vorsichtig gegen den angespannten Snowboarder und schloss dann, beinahe schon vertrauensvoll wirkend die Augen, „Ich hasse dich … so sehr ...“ „Hass kribbelt im Bauch und schnürt dir die Kehle zu …?“, flüsterte Ståle in das Ohr des aufgeregten und von seinen eigenen Gefühlen scheinbar völlig überwältigten Skispringers und schmunzelte, während er heiser knurrte„ … und die Schmetterlinge im Bauch ...“ „Nein.“, Fanni blieb ruhig in seinen Armen, schüttelte aber dennoch mit störrischer Vehemenz den Kopf, „Nein … sag so was nicht ...“  
„Gut, dann sieh mir aber in die Augen.“, Ståle zögerte kurz, räusperte sich dann aber, als der Kleinere sich verspannte, „Ich … mache dir einen Vorschlag ...“ Er wartete kurz, ob Fanni ihm nun doch Widerworte geben würde, bevor er mit betont ruhiger Stimme weitersprach, „Sieh mir in die Augen und sage mir … dass du mich hasst … Dass du mich wirklich hasst. Dann ...“ „Wenn ich das mache … Dann lässt du mich endlich in Ruhe?“, Fannis Stimme war rau vor Emotionen, aber in seinen grauen Augen schimmerte, als er sich nun vorsichtig, um Ståle absichtlich keine weiteren Schmerzen mehr zuzufügen, umdrehte und den Jüngeren herausfordernd und gleichzeitig doch ängstlich wirkend, ansah, Panik, die dicht unter dem immer dunkleren Silber zu lauern schien, „Dann … sehe ich dich nie wieder? Nie … wieder? Dann muss ich dich nie … wieder sehen?“ „Versprochen.“, Ståles Stimme war nun mehr nur noch ein leises Flüstern und er schloss, auf Fannis Entscheidung wartend und sich ergeben dem Urteil stellend, die Augen, „Aber, ich liebe dich trotzdem ...“

„Anders! Du verdammter ...“, fluchte Lars leise, unterbrach sich aber, als eine Schwester mit einem Medikamentenwagen an ihm vorbei eilte und schlug dann mit einem leisen Fluch schnell die Beine übereinander, um seine von Anders' Worten erweckte Erregung zu verbergen, „Anders … du kannst doch nicht einfach … Ich bin in einem verdammten ... Krankenhaus …!“ „Ah, dann kommst du nun also?“, drang die nun deutlich amüsierter klingende Stimme seines Zwillings aus dem Lautsprecher, „Ist denn da vielleicht eine Abstellkammer in der Nähe, in der du mal kurz verschwinden könntest … um selber Hand anzulegen?“ „Anders ...“, fing Lars tadelnd wieder an, verstummte aber, als plötzlich das warme, amüsierte Lachen seines Bruders direkt neben ihm erklang und Anders ihn, während er nun den Anruf beendete und sich neben ihm auf den Klappstuhl sinken ließ, auf die Wange küsste, „Hi, Larsi.“  
„Was machst … DU denn bitte hier?“, Lars starrte seinen jüngeren Zwilling für einen Moment nur überrascht an und schließlich verdrehte Anders grinsend die Augen, nahm seinem Bruder das Handy aus den erstarrten Fingern und beendete auch dort den Anruf. „Was mache ich wohl hier?“, seine Finger strichen nun sanft, fast schon verspielt über Lars' Arm und er beugte sich zu dem menschlichen Alphawolf, um heiser in dessen Ohr zu flüstern, „Das Vorspiel war schön ...“ Anders lachte, als ein wohliger Schauer durch den kräftigen, angenehm warmen Körper des nur wenig Älteren lief, aber er lehnte sich nun wieder zurück und leckte sich provozierend die, nach Lars schmeckenden Lippen, „Aber, jetzt brauche ich dich … Ich will dich … Ich will, dass du mich im dunklen Abstellraum gegen die Wand stößt … Dich gegen mich drängst … bis ich deinen Schwanz spüren kann … Dass du deine Hand auf meinen Mund legst … und mich warnst … mir heiser und erregt ins Ohr flüsterst … dass ich bloß leise sein soll … weil man uns sonst hören … und entdecken könnte … Aber, gleichzeitig massierst du auch meinen Schwanz … reibst ihn gegen den Stoff meiner Hose … bis ich mich willig … Bis ich laut deinen Namen schreien will … Aber, deine Hand ...“ „KOMM!“, Lars griff nach der Hand seines Zwillings und zog den lachenden Anders mit sich durch die Gänge, „Oh ja, ich komme sehr gerne!“


	40. Höhepunkte und Niederlagen

„Ich hasse dich.“, Fannis Stimme zitterte zwar noch immer leicht, aber welche Emotionen noch darin mitschwangen, vermochte Ståle nicht sagen. Der Blick des Skispringers war dunkel, aber auch voller Entschlossenheit, als er nun den Kopf hob und Ståle ansah, bevor er seine Worte noch einmal mit mehr Nachdruck wiederholte, „Ich hasse dich.“ Die roten Flecken irrlichterten hektisch über die schmalen Wangen des Skispringers und seine langen Finger waren entschlossen zu Fäusten geballt, als er den blauen, unleserlichen Blick ungerührt erwiderte und dann aber noch einmal die drei Worte aussprach, sie dem jüngeren Athleten förmlich entgegenzuschleudern schien, „Ich hasse dich, Ståle.“  
Für einen langen Moment erwiderte Ståle, scheinbar nach einem Anzeichen für eine Lüge suchend, den dunklen, ausdrucksstarken, silbrigen Blick, dann senkte er aber doch den Kopf, schloss die Augen und nickte letztendlich knapp, „In Ordnung.“ Fanni trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere, schien noch auf weitere Worte, weitere Forderungen, Bitten oder zumindest irgendetwas anderes zu warten, ließ er den Snowboarder doch auch, als dieser sich nun langsam, beinahe wie ein alter, müder Mann wirkend, vorsichtig aufs Bett sinken ließ, nicht für eine Sekunde aus den Augen. „Ståle?“, erkundigte Fanni sich nun leise, fast schon ängstlich, aber der Jüngere ignorierte ihn auch weiterhin standhaft, als er sich jetzt mit einem Seufzen im Bett zusammenrollte und Fanni auch jetzt noch stur den Rücken zuwandte, „Ich ...“  
Seine Stimme klang in der plötzlichen, lastenden Stille des weißen Krankenzimmers ungewohnt laut und schien von den Wänden geradezu erdrückend widerzuhallen. Der kleine Skispringer zuckte zusammen, biss nervös auf seine Unterlippe und räusperte sich hilflos, wie um die Aufmerksamkeit des jüngeren Athleten zu wecken. „Ich gehe dann …?“, es schien eher eine Frage, als eine Aussage zu sein, aber noch immer ignorierte Ståle den Kleineren, sodass Fanni nach einigen qualvoll, stillen Minuten ohne ein weiteres Wort leise das Zimmer verließ.

„Wir können nicht fahren ...“, murmelte Lars, der seinen Zwilling in einen stillen, halbdunklen Seitengang des Krankenhauses gezogen hatte, „Fanni ist ...“ „ … ist mir egal ...“, Anders drängte seinen Zwilling mit einem ruppigen Knurren gegen die Wand, eroberte die Lippen seines Bruders für einen Kuss und drückte gleichzeitig fordernd das Knie in seinen Schritt, „Wenn du ihn wirklich mit Ståle verkuppeln willst ...“ Er unterbrach seinen Satz, als Lars ihn am Kragen packte und für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich zog und leckte sich dann zufrieden über die kuss geschwollenen Lippen, „ … und dafür meine Zustimmung willst … obwohl ich das Küken für die vollkommen falsche, absolut ungeeignete Wahl halte … Dann … schuldest du mir was ...“ „So?“, Lars' filz graue Augen waren bereits dunkel vor Lust und Verlangen und seine Stimme war rau, als er nun willig die Beine spreizte und fordernd die schmalen Hüften gegen seinen Zwilling rollte, „Und … was?“ „Das hier … wäre … ein guter … Anfang …“, brachte Anders zwischen weiteren, hungrigen und immer fordernder werdenden Küssen hervor, während er mit einem dreckigen Grinsen vor Lars auf die Knie sank, „Die Fantasie habe ich schon lange ...“ „Was? ...“, Lars‘ lange, kräftige Finger umfassten die schmalen Schultern des jüngeren Wolfs, aber seine Stimme kiekste leicht, als Anders ihm nun in den Schritt griff. Sanft strichen die kräftigen Finger die Knöpfe, nur um dann über die warme, sich unter den noch fast zahm wirkenden Berührungen langsam erwärmende, empfindliche Innenseite der Oberschenkel strich. Die Handflächen fuhren mit den sanftem Druck über das feste Fleisch und Lars schnaubte nur, „Du träumst davon mir einen Blowjob im Krankenhaus verpassen?“ „Nein ...“, murmelte Anders und zog nun seine Nase behutsam über den dunklen Stoff der Shorts, welche die wachsende Erregung noch einsperrte und erntete ein gequältes Wimmern von seinem Zwilling, „Ich verpasse dir einen Blowjob in einem Krankenhaus … und das zwar jetzt ...“  
Die Wangen des momentan menschlichen Alphawolfs röteten sich und ein wohliger Schauer lief durch Lars' trainierten Körper, als der Jüngere nun über den weichen Stoff der Unterwäsche strich, mit dem Zeigefinger den Umriss seines Schwanzes nachzeichnete, bis dieser sich gegen den Stoff drückte und sich dann deutlich, fast schon lüstern abzuzeichnen schien. Die Fingerspitze des menschlichen Omegawolfs tippte vorsichtig tastend auf die Stelle, an der er die bereits feucht glänzende Eichel vermutete und Lars presste, in einem verzweifelten Versuch die an ihrem stillen Seitengang vorbeieilenden Menschen nicht auf sie aufmerksam zu machen, die Lippen fest aufeinander. Anders kicherte, das Geräusch jagte einen weiteren wohligen Schauer durch den angespannten Körper seines Zwillings, aber der jüngere Wolf ließ dennoch nicht von ihm ab. Anders massierte ihn durch den dünnen Stoff der engen Shorts hindurch, bis sich ihm der Schritt prall gefüllt präsentierte und Lars das Gefühl hatte, dass er alleine von dieser sanften, aber noch immer unsteten Reibung der brüderlichen Finger zu einem qualvoll langsamen Orgasmus getrieben zu werden.  
Nun erst widmete der jüngere Omegawolf seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit den Knöpfen der engen Jeans, nur um sich dann schließlich Zahn für Zahn mit dem Reißverschluss zu beschäftigen und schließlich nach qualvollen Minuten, in denen nur ihr schwerer Atem von den gekalkten, weißen Wänden widerhallte, hatte der junge Wolf seinem Zwilling die Hosen und auch die engen Shorts von den schmalen Hüften gestreift. Endlich von seinem beengenden Stoffgefängnis befreit, reckte der harte Schwanz sich auch schon begehrlich tropfend, Anders' vollen Lippen entgegen. Anders' dunkle, wölfische goldene Augen suchten den filz grauen Blick des Älteren und als es ihm endlich gelang den schimmernden, leicht verschleierten Blick einzufangen, leckte Anders das erste Mal über die Länge des Schwanzes. Er zog seine Zunge beton langsam über das harte, pulsierende Fleisch, das sich ihm willig entgegen reckte und rollte sie dann, als wäre es ein besonders verlockender Lolly, um die feucht schimmernde, heiße Eichel.  
Lars‘ lange Finger lösten sich nun von den schmalen Schultern, glitten durch die helleren Haare und zogen dann fordernd an den blonden Strähnen, „Andi ...“ Ohne seine Lippen von dem prallen Schwanz zu lösen, grinste der jüngere Wolf und stupste die Hoden verspielt mit der Zungenspitze an. Deutlich meinte er zu fühlen, wie die Haut spannte, als die Hoden noch praller zu werden schienen. Als der sonst so kontrollierte Alpha ihm nun hilflos die Hüfte entgegen rollte, legte der jüngere Zwilling die Lippen um die Spitze und begann obszön daran zu lutschen.  
Lars drängte sich ihm unwillkürlich entgegen, packte den dunkelblonden Schopf, drückte ihn tiefer zwischen seine vor Anspannung zitternden Schenkel und umspannte mit seiner großen Hand den Kopf des jüngeren Wolfs, sodass es für Anders keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr zu geben schien. Anders schien aber gar nicht an eine Flucht zu denken, nahm er nun doch den Schwanz aber willig tiefer in seinen Mund, ließ ihn durch seine heiße Mundhöhle gleiten und saugte gleichzeitig genüsslich daran. Der vertraute Geruch des Älteren, herb und unwiderstehlich und nun doch mit einer tierischen, rauen, wölfischen Note versetzt, drang in seine Nase und langsam gewöhnte er sich nun auch an den, ihm von seinem Zwilling auf diktierten, von ihm geforderten Rhythmus. Willig kam er den langen, immer tieferen Stößen seines Bruders entgegen und konnte dennoch fasziniert dabei beobachten, wie der sonst so beherrschte Lars langsam vor ihm dahin zu schmelzen schien.  
„Oh?!“, die plötzliche Ansprache ließ Lars erschrocken zusammenzucken und Anders' dunkle, rote Lippen schlossen sich nun unwillkürlich fester um den pulsierenden Schwanz, engten seinen Zwilling noch weiter ein und glitten fordernd über die heiße Länge. Der unerwartete Druck oder vielleicht war es auch die zusätzliche Reibung, als Anders sich nun löste und versuchte vor ihm zurückzuweichen, ließ den älteren Wolf sich atemlos in den warmen Mund ergießen.  
Schwer wanderte der umwölkte, filz graue Blick zu seinem, noch immer knienden Zwilling hinunter, musterte die so sehr vertraute Gestalt für einen Augenblick voller Sorge. Aber der jüngere Wolf lächelte nur und leckte Lars‘, unter den leichten, wölfischen Berührungen, bereits wieder hart werdenden Schwanz genüsslich ab, bevor er sich dann langsam aufrichtete und den, sie mit hoch roten Wangen anstarrendem Skispringer, dessen Schatten dunkel in den Gang ragte, nur vielsagend anlächelte, „Jetzt schon? Bist du mit deinem Welpen denn schon fertig …?“  
Fanni zuckte bei der Erwähnung des Welpen zusammen und sämtliche Farbe wich so plötzlich aus seinen Wangen und hinterließ nur die roten, hektischen Flecken, das Anders die Nase krauste und prüfend witterte. Ruckartig löste er sich von seinem derangierten Zwilling und trat knurrend auf den, wie erstarrt dar stehenden Skispringer stehen. Anders beugte sich zu dem kleineren Athleten hinunter und zog seine Nase prüfend über den Hals des ihn erschrocken anstarrenden Fannis. „Du stinkst … nach Ståle … und Angst ...“, murmelte er und Fanni versuchte, als die blauen Augen sich nun in gefährliches, wölfisches Gold färbten, hastig vor ihm zurückzuweichen. Aber Anders griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn unbarmherzig fest und der gold blaue Blick schien sich förmlich in den zitternden Fanni zu brennen, „Was hast du getan?“


	41. prickelnde Zitronen

„Ståle ...“, Anders hatte hektisch die Tür aufgerissen, blieb dann aber überrascht stehen, als er den jüngeren Wolf am offenen Fenster stehend vorfand. Der junge Snowboarder schien ihn aber nicht einmal zu bemerken, als er sich nun auf dem schmalen Fensterbrett abstützte und sich beinahe sehnsüchtig wirkend, etwas zu weit aus dem Fenster zu lehnen schien, aber dennoch trat der Arzt nun eilig an seine Seite und zog den Jüngeren hastig zurück, „Nein! Bist du vollkommen verrückt geworden?!?“ „Was?“, der junge Wolf blinzelte kurz verwirrt, ließ sich dann aber lammfromm zum Bett führen und lehnte sich vertrauensvoll gegen den Omegawolf, der seinerseits einen Arm um den, zwar momentan menschlichen Welpen gelegt hatte, „Ich wollte doch nur … ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen.“ „Mmmmh.“, Anders brummte nur beruhigend und seine Finger strichen immer wieder sanft über Ståles Arm auf und ab, während es dem Snowboarder auch jetzt nur langsam zu gelingen schien sich zu entspannen.  
„Du bist wegen Fannemel hier ...“, murmelte Ståle schließlich nach einer Weile, ließ Anders aber keine wirkliche Gelegenheit zu antworten, bevor er rau lachte, „Lebt er noch?“ „Es war knapp … Wenn Lars nicht dagewesen wäre ...“, wölfische Wut klang in Anders' Stimme mit, aber als der jüngere Wolf zusammenzuckte, fiepte er beruhigend, „Keine Angst, es geht ihm gut … Lars fährt ihn gerade nach Hause ...“ „Gut.“, Ståle nickte, fast erleichtert klingend und stupste den älteren Wolf kindlich fordernd mit der Nase an, „Und du? Fährst du mich?“  
„Zu Fannemel?“, der Name wurde mit einem wütenden Knurren, das deutlich zeigte, wie wenig Anders momentan von dem kleinen Skispringer zu halten schien, hervorgestoßen, aber zur großen Erleichterung des Arztes lachte Ståle, wenn auch ohne jeglichen Humor, „Nein … Für heute ist … wohl genug auf meinen … Gefühlen herumgetrampelt worden.“ Anders, der die Anspannung und die Aufgewühltheit des jüngeren Wolfes spürte, fiepe nur beruhigend und leckte, beinahe wie in der wölfischen Gestalt, behutsam und tröstend über die blasse Wange des Snowboarders, der plötzlich müde wirkend die Augen schloss, „Bringst du mich bitte … nach Hause …?“ „Nicht lieber ins Bett?“, erkundigte Anders sich reichlich besorgt klingend und strich, wie um seinen Worten noch etwas mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, über den Verband, „Du bist verletzt … Ich könnte auch bei dir bleiben …?“ „Kann ich doch auch Zuhause sein ...“, murmelte Ståle gegen die Schulter des älteren Wolfs und fiepte, an die Muttergefühle des Omegawolfs appellierend, nun leise „Bitte ...“

„Ich konnte ihn doch nicht alleine lassen ...“, Anders hielt seine Stimme sorgsam gesenkt und sah, zu Lars wachsender Frustration auch immer wieder durch den Türspalt ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ståle auf der Couch lag und scheinbar gelangweilt durch das Fernsehprogramm zu zappen schien, „Nachdem, was Fannemel gesagt hat. Er ist doch unser Welpe und noch so klein ...“ „Ståle ist 24 ...“, warf Lars, etwas lauter ein und hob seufzend die Hand, als sein Zwilling ihn gleich wieder protestierend unterbrechen wollte, „Und, du bist nicht seine Mutter, Anders.“ Wölfisches Gold glomm in Anders' blauen Augen auf und der Arzt knurrte unwillig, während er mit einer raschen Handbewegung den Einwand förmlich beiseite zu wischen schien, „Ich mag zwar nicht seine … biologische Mutter sein … Aber, dennoch darf ich mir doch Sorgen um ihn machen … dir scheint es ja egal zu sein!“ „Natürlich mache ich mir auch Sorgen um ihn … unseren Kleinen … Aber, ich verstehe dich nicht … Ståle ist 24. Zumindest als Mensch hatte er schon … Verdammt, es ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass er … Liebeskummer hat ...“ „Und, wenn es dieses Mal ...“, Anders leckte sich über die Lippen und schien kurz nach den richtigen Worten suchen zu müssen, „ … ganz anders ist?“ „Mmmmh?“, der Alphawolf nahm die veränderte, angespannte Stimmung seines Partners war und zog ihn, nun wo seine Wut eher tiefer Sorge gewichen war, vorsichtig in die Arme, „Anders, was meinst du?“ „Ich ...“, der ehemalige Arzt kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe, bevor er dann seinen Bruder doch etwas überrascht musterte, „Hast du es nicht bemerkt?“ „Was?“, wieder schlich sich etwas Ärger in die frustriert klingende Stimme des älteren Zwillings und Anders winselte leise, als würde er seinen Alphawolf nun doch wieder besänftigen wollen, „Lars …“  
Der ältere Wolf brummte schließlich versöhnlich und warf seufzend einen Blick in das Wohnzimmer, wo Ståle mittlerweile das Interesse am Fernsehen verloren zu haben schien und stattdessen aus dem Fenster hinaus in den beginnenden Frühling, der langsam den Schnee schmelzen ließ, hinaus starrte. „Also ...“, Lars wand sich nun wieder seinem Zwilling zu und brummte fragend, „Was meinst du …?“ „Was, wenn Fannemel der ...“, der Omegawolf räusperte sich, „ … Eine ist?“ „Du meinst … der Partner?“, Lars zog seine Nase, wie um seine Besitzansprüche noch einmal zu verdeutlichen, beinahe wölfisch über Anders, willig dargebotenen Hals, woraufhin Anders zwar zufrieden brummte, aber dennoch vorsichtig nickte, „Genau ...“ „Hoffentlich nicht ...“, murmelte Lars und küsste seinen eigenen Partner, „Fannemel ist ...“ „Ein Arsch ...“, fiel der jüngere Wolf ihm ins Wort, aber Lars schnaubte nur wenig amüsiert und hauchte denn gegen Anders' volle Lippen, „ … etwas schwierig …“

„Also … wann lädst du deine Eltern denn nun ein? Oder nimmst du Ståle gleich mit nach Hornindal?“, Fanni war zu müde, um sich irgendwie zu wundern, dass Tom ihn, an seinem Küchentisch sitzend und Pudding löffelnd, während seine Küche einem Schlachtfeld zu ähneln schien, erwartete, „Oder habt ihr ausgemacht, dass ihr es langsam angehen lasst? Oder … Mmmmh … Willst du erst einmal seine Familie kennen lernen?“ „Nein.“, Fanni schlurfte kopfschüttelnd in den Raum, ließ sich mit einem frustriert klingenden Seufzen auf den erstbesten Stuhl sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen, während er müde den Rücken durchbog, bevor er wieder zusammensank. „Nein, du willst ihnen deinen Eltern nicht vorstellen? Nein, du nimmst ihn nicht mit nach Hornindal? Nein, ihr wollt es nicht langsam angehen lassen? Oder … Nein, du wirst seine Familie nicht kennen lernen?“, erkundigte Tom sich und bot dem Jüngeren nun einen Löffel des Puddings an, „Ich hab übrigens Pudding gekocht ...“ „Ja.“, Fanni ließ seinen Kopf nun reichlich unkooperativ wirkend auf die Tischplatte sinken und brummte schlecht gelaunt, „Hab keinen Hunger ...“  
„Nun mal ganz langsam ...“, es klirrte, als Tom nun den Löffel in die Schale fallen ließ und die Schale dann von sich schob, „Du sprichst in Rätseln.“ „Ich will gar nicht sprechen … Weder mit dir … noch mit irgendjemand anderem … Ich will doch nur … meine Ruhe haben ...“, brummte der Jüngere noch immer erstaunlich wenig Kooperationsbereitschaft zeigend, aber Tom zog seinen Stuhl nun über die weißen Fliesen und legte einen Arm um den Kleineren und streichelte beruhigend über den angespannten, schmalen Rücken, „Was ist denn passiert?“ „Nichts.“, seufzte Anders, stemmte sich aber, als klar wurde, dass Tom nicht so einfach Ruhe geben würde, mit einem Seufzen wieder hoch und begegnete dem neugierigen Blick des Älteren mit mühsam erzwungener Ruhe, „Es ist nichts passiert. Nichts. Gar nichts.“  
„Ich verstehe ... das ist dein Problem?“, forschte Tom neugierig weiter, woraufhin Fanni nur ein weiteres Mal frustriert seufzte, „Nein!“ „Aber, was ist denn dein Problem?“, der Ältere schien trotz Fannis abweisender Art und seiner einsilbigen Antworten einfach keine Ruhe geben zu wollen und die Wangen des Jüngeren färbten sich auch bereits rötlich, als er nun langsam tatsächlich wütend wurde, „Ich habe kein Problem!“ „Du hast kein Problem, okay … Und weshalb sitzt du denn wie ein Häufchen Elend an deinem Küchentisch und ignorierst sogar meinen, nach Packungsangabe selbstgemachten Zitronenpudding?“, Tom klang nun tatsächlich besorgt, aber Fanni schnaubte nur, „Ich bin müde … und … Ich mag keinen Zitronenpudding … Und ... Ich hatte auch keinen Zitronenpudding im Haus …?“ „Ich war einkaufen und wollte euer zukünftiges Sexleben etwas … prickelnder gestalten.“, der Langhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern, woraufhin Fanni wiederum nur schnaubte, „Vergebliche Liebesmüh … Ich habe nämlich kein Sexleben.“ „Noch nicht.“, Tom stimmte mit einem schiefen Grinsen und einem unguten Funkeln in den blauen Augen zu, „Aber, wenn dein Snowboarder dich erstmal auf den Geschmack gebracht hat, denn wirst du es zu würdigen und zu genießen wissen, glaub mir ruhig … Dein Snowboarder ...“  
„Er ist nicht MEIN Snowboarder.“, Fanni knirschte mit den Zähnen, straffte denn aber seine Gestalt und sah Tom erstmals richtig an, „Und, das wird er auch niemals werden … Ich werde ihn nämlich nie wieder sehen … Weil ...“ Der Kleinere schwieg, die langen Finger tappten immer wieder unruhig auf die Tischplatte und er räusperte sich, während auf seinen Wangen die typischen, nervösen Flecken erschienen, reichlich hilflos und stieß die Erklärung beinahe zu hastig, als das er irgendwie glaubwürdig wirkte hervor, „Weil … Ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich ihn hasse.“


	42. lauter Idioten

„Clas wird begeistert sein ...“, murmelte Lars und beobachtete weiterhin den Snowboarder, der mittlerweile seine Umgebung vollkommen vergessen zu haben schien und einfach blicklos vor sich hinstarrte, „Noch ein Alpha, der nicht zum Erhalt des Rudels beitragen wird ...“ „Lars … Mal ehrlich … Scheiß aufs Rudel.“, Anders' Augen waren dunkel und goldene Sprenkel schimmerten vereinzelt in dem tiefen Blau und zeigten die Aufregung und Anspannung des jüngeren Wolfes mehr als deutlich, „Ich mache mir eher Sorgen um Ståle … Vom Partner zurückgewiesen und das als Alpha ...“ „Ach, er ist doch noch jung, er wird schon darüber hinwegkommen ...“, Lars versuchte leichtfertig und doch überzeugend zu klingen, aber ein Blick in die dunklen Augen seines Zwillings zeigte ihm, dass Anders auch jetzt alles andere als beruhigt zu sein schien und auch in seiner Stimme schwang ein seltsamer Unterton mit, „Ach? Plötzlich ist er 'jung'?“  
„Du weißt genau was ich meine!“, Lars brummte frustriert und fuhr sich mit einem genervten Seufzen durch die Haare, „Ståle ist ein Alphawolf … offen … gutaussehend … Er wird bestimmt irgendwann mal ein eigenes Rudel gründen … Oder Clas oder mich herausfordern … und das Rudel übernehmen … Anders, mach dir doch keine Sorgen um den Kleinen. Fannemel war bestimmt nicht seine letzte Chance auf eine … richtige, feste Bindung ...“ „Das sicher nicht.“, stimmte Anders schließlich sogar zu, grollte dann aber, als Lars nun zu lächeln wagte, „Aber, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, was man uns als Welpen lehrte?“  
Als er Lars' vollkommen verständnislosen Blick sah, schüttelte der menschliche Omegawolf dann nur schnaubend den Kopf und nahm scheinbar beinahe automatisch eine dozierende Haltung an. „Jeder Alphawolf hat, wie du als Alpha durchaus wissen solltest, das Bedürfnis sich einen Partner zu suchen … Einen Partner, der mit ihm das Rudel leitet … Also im Idealfall ein anderer Wolf. Menschen sind in dieser Position selten, aber es gibt sie auch ...“, Anders stand, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt haltend da, aber auch der Tonfall des jüngeren Wolfes schien sich verändert zu haben und Lars schnaubte beinahe amüsiert, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, wie sehr sein Zwilling gerade ihrer Mutter ähnelte, schwieg aber dennoch, als der goldene Blick ihn darauf geradezu ungut und mit einer stumm mitschwingenden Warnung zu fixieren schien, „Erinnerst du dich langsam? Oder muss ich weiter ausholen?“  
„Nein … Ich erinnere mich …“, Lars nickte, schien aber noch immer nicht zu verstehen, worauf sein Bruder hinaus wollte, „Aber, Ståle hat aber noch nie solches Interesse an einem … richtigen Partner gezeigt ...“ „Wie sollte er denn auch?“, unterbrach Anders die Überlegungen seines Zwillings kurzerhand, „Bis er zehn war, hatte er noch nie einen anderen Wolf gesehen … Er wusste nicht, dass es uns gibt … Er wusste nicht einmal wirklich was er ist! Und, als wir ihn im Verband kennenlernten und endlich erkannten was er war ... dann wusste nur das Rudel und seine Familie was er war … Und es kamen nie fremde Menschen dazu … Daniel war schon beim ersten Treffen vergeben … Er stinkt geradezu nach Domen … Halvor ist ein Beta … ebenso wie die Teenager Silje und Sindre … Hege ist zwar eine Omega, aber sie ist eben auch die Partnerin von Clas … Er wäre schön dumm, wenn er da was versuchen würde … Und ich bin zwar ebenfalls ein Omega, aber eben seine Mama … Also musste es jemand außerhalb des Rudels sein … Und dann kam Fannemel, er war der erste Mensch, den du im Rudel zugelassen hast …“ Nun schimmerte aber plötzlich pure Neugier in Anders' goldenen Augen, als er seinem Zwilling nun eine beinahe unerwartete Frage stellte, „Warum eigentlich?“  
„Es … erschien mir … einfach richtig.“, Lars hatte einige Sekunden überlegt, bevor er schließlich geantwortet hatte und nickte nun, wie um seine Aussage zu bestätigen, „Ich habe Fanni Bilder von uns als Wölfe gezeigt … Er war so traurig, dass ich gehen musste … und so neugierig ... Ich wollte ihn eigentlich nur auf andere Gedanken bringen ...“ Lars zögerte ein weiteres Mal kurz, als er sich an die genauen Umstände zu erinnern versuchte, „Er fragte, ob Zwillinge … ob wir uns auch als Wölfe ähnlich sehen würden … oder ob es da Unterschiede geben würde … Ich zeigte ihm ein Foto von uns beiden … Das im Garten, als wir im Pool getobt haben … Und dann erschien es mir … irgendwie richtig ihn einzuladen ...“ „Du hast ihn für Ståle eingeladen. Nur für unseren Kleinen“, es war eigentlich keine Frage, aber dennoch nickte Lars sofort und ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, „Ja.“  
„Aber Lars, du weißt es doch … aus eigener Erfahrung … Erinnere dich an dein erstes Treffen mit Martine … Eine wohlerzogene, Omegawölfin aus einer uralten Familie voller Wölfe … Tom stellte sie dir vor … Und für mich brachte er Camilla an … eine weiße Alphawölfin, die Interesse an mir haben könnte, wie ihr Vater meinte … Denn, du weißt ja … Nur der Vater wählt die potentiellen Partner.“, erinnerte Anders seinen Zwilling beinahe spöttisch und zog seine Nase genüsslich über den Hals seines Alphawolfes, „Also, großer, böser Papawolf … Und du willst mir vorwerfen, dass ich mich wie seine Mama aufführen würde ...“ „Anders, lass das.“, mit einem widerwilligen Knurren schob Lars seinen Zwilling sanft, aber dennoch mit Bestimmtheit von sich und atmete dann tief durch, „Ich wollte doch nicht … Scheiße …“ „Doch, du hast Fannemel als möglichen Partner ausgewählt.“, bestätigte Anders ungerührt und musterte den zusammenzuckende Alphawolf nun beinahe schon amüsiert, „Und unser Kleiner hat sich wohl bei dir einiges abgeguckt … Ich meine … ausgerechnet Fannemel! Er hat wirklich einen seltsamen Geschmack … Wie du ...“ „Hey! Immerhin habe ich dich ...“, Lars wollte protestieren, aber Anders ließ ihn einfach nicht zu Wort kommen, „Erinnerst du dich auch noch, was … einem Alpha passiert, wenn sein auserwählter Omega die Gefühle nicht erwidert? Wenn er ihn nicht will?“ „Natürlich … Er wird als schwach angesehen … als kein wirklicher Alphawolf … minderwertige Gene … nicht würdig sich … mit den Omegawölfen fortzupflanzen … und dann …“, Lars legte den Kopf schief und plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen beinahe erschrocken, als er plötzlich verstand, worauf sein Bruder hinaus wollte„ … wird er aus dem Rudel ausgestoßen ...“ „Und, damit ihn auch kein anderes Rudel mehr aufnimmt ...“, weckte Anders vorsichtig weitere Erinnerungen an Gelerntes und Lars nickte schließlich und fuhr sich mit den Fingerspitzen in Nachahmung der wölfischen Pfote, deren Krallen tiefe Spuren hinterlassen würden, rasch einmal durch über die Wange, „ … werden sie gebrandmarkt … mit tiefen Narben im Gesicht … in beiden Gestalten für immer entstellt und für alle sichtbar als Ausgestoßene.“ Lars verstummte und auch Anders schwieg grimmig, die Blicke beider menschlicher Wölfe, ruhten nun sorgenvoll wieder auf ihrem traurig vor sich hin starrenden Welpen.

„Du hast was?“, es klirrte, als Tom der Löffel aus der Hand rutschte und auf dem Tisch landete, aber Fanni verschränkte nur bockig die Arme vor der Brust und knurrte, „Hast du was an den Ohren? Ich … Ich habe … ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn hasse.“ „Du hast ihm gesagt, dass du ihn hasst ...“, wiederholte Tom und schüttelte gleichzeitig voller Unglaube den Kopf und musterte den Jüngeren fragend mit hochgezogener Braue, „Warum das denn“ „Weil die Wahrheit ist.“, die grauen Augen funkelten in unversöhnlichem Silber, aber die zitternden Finger glitten hilflos nach Halt suchend über die blankpolierte, weiße Tischplatte und der junge Skispringer erwiderte störrisch den fragenden Blick des Langhaarigen, während sich seine Wangen wieder verräterisch röteten, „Ich hasse ihn.“  
„Du … hasst ihn also ...“, fasste Tom nach einigen Minuten, in denen Fanni vehement geschwiegen hatte, noch einmal zusammen und der jüngere Athlet nickte sofort, „Ja ...“ „Und … warum?“, tastete Tom sich weiter vor, während Fanni nun nur genervt die Augen schloss, „Ich hasse ihn einfach … reicht das nicht?“  
„Nein.“, erstaunt über die abschlägige Antwort öffnete Fanni die Augen und holte tief Luft, „Was?“ „Es reicht mir nicht.“, Tom wirkte nun uncharakteristisch ernst und selbst das sonst so schalkhafte Funkeln schien aus den blauen Augen verschwunden zu sein, „Also? Warum hasst du ihn?“ „Er ist ein selbstverliebtes, arrogantes Arschloch.“, stieß Fanni hervor und stutzte, als Tom den Kopf schüttelte, „Das beschreibt eher das Schlierengrauen … Aber gut, das scheint wohl dein Typ zu sein … Jedem das seine, sag ich immer … Wie man es mag … Für mich wäre das nichts … Ich glaube ich stehe auf Rothaarige … oder auf Österreicher … Oder vielleicht auch rothaarige Österreicher oder Österreicher mit Geheimratsecken … Ist aber auch egal … Denn du stehst halt auf Bad Boys … Wobei, ich ehrlich gesagt bezweifle, dass Ståle wirklich so ein … Bad Boy Idiot ist.“ „Er ist aber ein Idiot ...“, murrte Fanni und legte seufzend seinen Kopf auf die Unterarme, „Ein Vollidiot sogar ...“


	43. über sich hinauswachsen

„Auch?“, Lars hielt dem jüngeren Wolf einen Löffel entgegen und erklärte schmunzelnd, als Ståle ihn vollkommen überrascht blinzelnd ansah, „Willst du auch einen Löffel. Für das Eis?“ Jetzt erst schien der Jüngere die große Eispackung, die Lars auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, zu entdecken und er nickte stumm.  
Mit einem Lächeln reichte der ältere Wolf Ståle nun den Löffel und stellte die Eispackung zwischen sie auf die Couch, sodass sich beide daraus bedienen könnten, aber bereits nach einigen Minuten seufzte Lars wieder, „Ståle ...“ Der kleinere, menschliche Wolf zuckte erschrocken zusammen und der Löffel, den er völlig in Gedanken versunken zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her gedreht, aber niemals in das Eis getaucht hatte, verharrte abrupt, als die großen blauen Augen den anderen Alpha scheu musterten. „Das Eis schmilzt.“, Lars brummte, wie er hoffte beruhigend, aber im Gegensatz zu Anders schien es ihm nicht zu gelingen den Jüngeren zu beruhigen und so leckte er nun seinen Löffel ab und deutete dann sanft lächelnd mit dem Löffel auf das, in der Packung langsam schmelzende Eis.  
„Oh ...“, Ståle errötete und tauchte seinen Löffel nun tatsächlich erstmals vorsichtig in das Eis, schien ihn aber bereits auf dem Weg zum Mund wieder vergessen zu haben, sodass Lars ihm nun behutsam den Löffel aus der Hand nahm und das Eis wieder vorsichtig auf den Tisch stellte, bevor er sich seufzend zu dem Jüngeren drehte, „Was ist denn los mit dir, Ståle?“ „Nichts ...“, brummelte der jüngere Wolf mit roten Wangen und versuchte dem Blick des Rudelführers auszuweichen, aber Lars beugte sich zu ihm und zog den Kleineren vorsichtig in seine Arme. Zuerst schien Ståle überrascht von der plötzlichen Nähe und saß steif und angespannt gegen Lars gelehnt, aber schließlich entspannte er sich und vergrub seine Nase mit einem zufriedenen Fiepen an Lars' Hals.  
Für einen Augenblick saßen die beiden menschlichen Wölfe dann aber still und aneinandergeschmiegt auf der Couch. Lars' lange Finger ruhten angenehm warm auf Ståles verspannten Rücken und strichen auch vorsichtig über den gebrochenen Arm, während der langsam ruhiger und auch regelmäßiger werdende Atem des Jüngeren den Hals des älteren Wolfes streifte. „Lars … Hasst du mich?“, der ehemalige Physiotherapeut sah überrascht auf den hellen, blonden Schopf, der so vertrauensvoll, aber auch voller Erwartungen gegen seine Brust lehnte herunter und krauste die Nase, „Hast du wieder was angestellt?“  
Es war ein eigentlich viel zu offensichtlicher Versuch mit etwas Humor die Stimmung zu heben, aber Ståle schien auch diesen nicht wahrzunehmen, sondern zuckte nur mit den schmalen Schultern, „Fannemel hasst mich.“ „Nein ...“, Lars schüttelte überzeugt den Kopf und lächelte, als Ståles blauer Blick ihn nun scheinbar nach Hilfe suchend, musterte, „Das glaube ich nicht ...“ „Er hat es aber gesagt.“, der jüngere Wolf schluckte und in den blauen Augen erschienen erste, wölfisch, goldene Sprenkel, die von der Ernsthaftigkeit und der Anspannung des jungen Wolfes zeugten, „Er hasst mich ...“ „Ståle ...“, Lars sah, nun ebenfalls hilfesuchend zur Tür, die noch immer einen Spalt weit offen stand und wo, wie er nur zu gut wusste, Anders jedem Wort lauschte, „Das wird schon … wieder ...“ „Was?“, jegliches Gold war aus dem plötzlich so furchtbar unschuldig, beinahe schon naiv wirkenden Blick des jüngeren Wolfs gewichen und Lars brummte, stupste ihn wölfisch aufmunternd mit der Nase an, „Das mit ...Fannemel ...“ Der kleinere Wolf zuckte bei der Erwähnung des Namens zusammen und gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich, bevor er dann wieder in nachdenkliches, brütendes Schweigen zu verfallen schien.  
„Und du?“, stellte der junge Wolf die Frage schließlich noch einmal und dieses Mal auch etwas fordernder, beinahe wie ein Alphawolf und nicht mehr wie ein kleiner Welpe klingend, „Hasst du mich auch?“ „Du bist zwar eine Nervensäge.“, Lars beugte sich schmunzelnd zum, bei seinen Worten erneut zusammenzuckenden Jüngeren und rieb seine Nase in einer wölfischen Geste der Zuneigung gegen dessen, sich rötende Wange, „Du kriechst zu uns ins Bett … vereinnahmst meinen Anders ...“ Bei jedem seiner Worte schien der Welpe noch kleiner zu werden, förmlich schuldbewusst in Lars' sicheren Armen weiter zu schrumpfen und auch von der Tür her meinte Lars ein leises, warnendes Knurren zu hören, aber sein Lächeln verschwand dennoch nicht, als er dem kleineren Wolf väterlich, liebevoll knuffte, „Aber … wir haben dich lieb ...“  
„Aber .. warum hasst er mich denn?“, stieß der kleine Wolf schließlich frustriert hervor und Lars warf erneut einen Hilfe suchenden Blick in Richtung der Tür, wo Anders' goldene Augen im Zwielicht warnend glommen, bevor er aber schließlich vorsichtig mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ich weiß es nicht ...“ „Aber, du kennst ihn doch!“, brummte der jüngere Alphawolf und lehnte sich reichlich unzufrieden gegen den warmen Körper des Älteren und schien erst einmal nach einer bequemeren Position zu suchen, bevor er schließlich leise, fast schon schüchtern bat, „Erzähl mir von ihm ...“ „Von Fannemel? Gut … Aber, was willst du denn hören?“, Lars sah wieder auf den blonden Schopf hinunter und gab ein beruhigendes Brummen von sich, als Ståle nur achtlos mit den Schultern zuckte und den gebrochenen Arm mit einem schmerzhaften Fiepen gegen seine Brust presste, „Alles?“

„Ein Vollidiot, OK ...“, Tom betrachtete die zusammengesunkene Gestalt seines besten Freundes und seufzte, als Fanni nur ein leises Brummen als Antwort gab, „Weißt du, wenn du den Kopf heben und dich nicht wie ein Kind benehmen würdest, wäre dieses Gespräch durchaus einfacher.“ „Ich will aber nicht ...“, aber dennoch hob der Skispringer nun den Kopf und funkelte den älteren Athleten an, „ … mit dir reden.“ „Das ist mir so was von egal.“, Tom zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich bin ein neugieriges Hasi und du kennst mich … Ich werde nicht Ruhe geben, bis ich meine Antwort habe … Und, du willst doch sicher nicht, dass ich deinen Snowboarder anrufe … oder Lars ...“ Fanni gab einen leidenden Laut von sich, aber Tom war noch nicht fertig, sondern fuhr mit einem, nun siegessicheren Grinsen fort, „ … oder, ich könnte auch Anders anrufen … Der freut sich sicher ...“ „Nein!“, der Kleinere war nun tatsächlich zusammengezuckt und seufzte schließlich, „Du hast gewonnen ...“  
„Das wurde aber auch Zeit ...“, Tom grinste breit und betrachtete den errötenden Jüngeren schließlich prüfend von Kopf bis Fuß, „Also, ich höre?“ „Und was … willst du hören?“, Fanni versuchte das heikle Thema zu umschiffen, aber Tom war unnachgiebig, „Was ist zwischen dir und deinem Snowboarder passiert?“ „Er ist nicht ...“, Fanni fuhr sich mit einem genervten Seufzen durch die Haare, aber Tom unterbrach ihn, „ … dein Snowboarder … Ich hab verstanden … Und, das ist wohl auch das Problem … warum du hier rumkükst ...“ „Ich küke nicht rum!“, brauste der Kleinere mit vor Wut dunklen Augen auf, aber Tom blieb weiterhin ruhig, „Du hast Ståle gesagt, dass du ihn hassen würdest.“ „Ja.“, die Wangen röteten sich, die hektischen, roten Flecken schienen förmlich gegen die blasse Haut zu leuchten, „Weil … ich ihn eben hasse! Ich hasse seine … Art … wenn er mich anfasst … Ich hasse ihn … WEIL ICH IHN VERDAMMT NOCH MAL HASSE … Weil ...“  
„Du glaubst dir noch nicht mal selber.“, als Fannis zitternde Stimme nun beinahe zu einem unterdrückten Schluchzen wurde, trat Tom vorsichtig hinter den Jüngeren. Behutsam schlang er die Arme um Fannis bebende Schultern und strich ihm durch die strohigen, blonden Haare, „Hat er … Hat Ståle dir denn geglaubt?“ Fanni schluchzte hilflos, nickte dann aber, gegen den aufkommenden, aufgeregten Schluckauf ankämpfend und wischte sich ruppig die Augen, bevor die Tränen über seine rot gefleckten Wangen laufen konnten, „Ja ...“ „Dann hast du wohl doch recht.“, murmelte Tom und schmunzelte, als Fanni sich hastig drehte und ihn aus großen, erstaunt wirkenden, grauen Augen ansah, „Was?“ „Fanni, du bist der schlechteste Schauspieler, den ich kenne …“, der Langhaarige schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, sprach aber weiter, bevor sein bester Freund sich verteidigen konnte, „ … und, wenn Ståle dir das geglaubt hat … dann ist er echt ein Vollidiot.“  
„Ist er nicht!“, Tom wich überrascht zurück, als Fanni sich plötzlich erhob und die grauen Augen wie Seen aus geschmolzenem Silber funkelten, „Nimm das sofort zurück!“ „Ach?“, der Ältere grinste spöttisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Warum sollte ich?“ „Weil ...“, Fanni zupfte, plötzlich nervös wirkend an seinem T-Shirt und starrte auf die weißen Fliesen, aber plötzlich straffte der Kleinere seine Gestalt und sah den Älteren herausfordernd, aber noch immer mit heißen, brennenden Wangen an, „ … Weil er MEIN Vollidiot ist!“

„Hey ...“, Nina ließ sich drei Wochen später auf dem Boden des elterlichen Wohnzimmers sinken und hielt ihrem wölfischen, jüngsten Bruder vorsichtig die Hand zum Beschnuppern entgegen, „Ståle, willst du mich gar nicht begrüßen …?“ Der kleine Wolf, der bislang fordernd an der Tür gekratzt hatte, fiepte und humpelte, noch immer behindert durch den gebrochenen Vorderlauf langsam zu seiner Schwester.  
Seine feuchte Nase stieß immer wieder, um Streicheleinheiten bettelnd gegen ihre Hand und er leckte ihr eifrig über die Finger, bis sie ihm schließlich lachend durch das zottelige Fell wuschelte und ihn, als er ihr dann enthusiastisch durch das Gesicht leckte, behutsam von sich schob und ihn erstmals genauer betrachtete, „Man, bist du groß geworden … Als, ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe … musstest du dich auf die Hinterbeine stellen, um mir durchs Gesicht lecken zu können...“ Der junge Wolf fiepte fragend, schien aber gleich darauf schon wieder das Interesse an seiner Schwester zu verlieren und humpelte wieder zur Tür, wo er erneut fiepend zu kratzen begann.  
„Was ist denn los mit ihm?“, Nina erhob sich und wischte ihre Hände an ihrer Jeans ab, bevor sie sich zu ihren Eltern auf die Couch setzte. „Er will nicht alleine sein.“, ihre Mutter seufzte und spielte unruhig mit einem der bunten, quietschenden Bälle, die sie ihrem Sohn für so einsame Vollmondnächten zum Spielen gekauft hatten, denen Ståle aber noch nie viel hatte abgewinnen können, „Er vermisst das Rudel ...“


	44. Zusammentreffen

„Fannemel!“, Alexanders laute Stimme und sein wütender Tonfall ließen Fanni erschrocken zusammenzucken und er drehte sich langsam, beständig auf seine Füße guckend und auch Alex' Blick so ausweichend, zu seinem Trainer um, „Ja, Alex?“ „Fanni … Was soll das?“, die hochgewachsene, wütende Gestalt des Trainers ragte fast schon einschüchternd vor Anders auf und der Tonfall des Österreichers machte nun um so deutlicher, dass er eine sofortige Antwort forderte.  
„Was?“, Fanni zwang sich nun den Kopf zu heben und versuchte dem sonst so sanften, braunen Blick ruhig zu begegnen, aber seine Wangen röteten sich bereits wieder hektisch, als Alexander sich warnend räusperte, „Ich … Es war nichts … Ich war einfach nicht ganz … ganz bei der Sache …?“ „Das habe ich gemerkt.“, lautete die reichlich spitzfindig klingende Antwort des Trainers und Fanni zuckte erneut zusammen, als der Österreicher ihn nun plötzlich am Arm griff und zu einer der Bänke, die am Rand standen, führte, „Setzt dich.“  
„Ich will mich aber nicht setzen und ich will auch nicht … sitzen ...“, Fanni versuchte mehrmals sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, aber sein Trainer war stärker und drückte ihn nun mit beinahe väterlicher Strenge, aber auch voller Sorge auf die Bank, bevor er sich, ohne die Hand von der bebenden Schulter zu nehmen, neben ihn setzte, „Fein … dann sitzen wir eben … Nun zufrieden?“  
„Nicht wirklich ...“, stur starrte der blonde Athlet weiterhin auf seine Turnschuhe und versuchte weiterhin Alex zu ignorieren, aber der Trainer schnaubte nur, „Fannemel … Sieh mich an.“ „Nein.“, Fanni starrte weiterhin auf seine Füße und die schlanken Finger legten sich so fest um das dünne Sitzbrett der Bank, dass die kleinen Knöchelchen beinahe weiß hervortraten, „Ich will so sitzen bleiben.“ „Fanni, was soll denn das?“, Alexander schüttelte wenig belustigt wirkend den Kopf und wiederholte den Befehl noch einmal mit etwas mehr trainerlichem Nachdruck, „Du weißt, dass ich Widerworte nicht leiden kann. Also, hör auf zu küken und sieh mich endlich an.“  
„Na gut … Besser?“, bockig hob der Kleinere nun aber tatsächlich den Kopf und Alexander nickte tatsächlich etwas zufriedener wirkend, „Besser.“ „Gut, kann ich denn nun endlich gehen?“, Fanni versuchte sich wieder aus dem trainerlichen Griff zu befreien, aber Alexander drückte ihn gleich wieder neben sich auf die Bank, „Nein, kannst du nicht. Wir reden jetzt ...“  
„Du wolltest doch reden, oder …?“, brach Fanni nach einigen Minuten des eisigen und vehementen Schweigens die Stille zwischen ihnen und warf Alex einen neugierigen, aber auch etwas noch immer etwas scheuen Blick zu, „ … dafür bist du aber ziemlich schweigsam ...“ „Ich wollte dir eigentlich die Gelegenheit geben, von alleine zu reden.“, der Trainer zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich dann gegen die gepolsterte Wand der Halle, „Aber, wenn du nicht willst …?“  
Als sich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen wieder auszubreiten drohte und nur von den Rufen der anderen Athleten, die unweit ihr Training fortsetzten, unterbrochen wurde, seufzte Alex genervt, „Also willst du nicht … Gut, du hast es so gewollt … Was ist los?“ „Was soll denn los sein? Ich bin doch nur gestolpert.“, lautete die viel zu rasche Antwort und wieder versuchte Fanni nun sich zu erheben, nur um gleich wieder mit einem frustrierten Knurren von Alex zurück auf die Bank gezogen zu werden, „Einfach nur gestolpert ...“ „Das ist mir aufgefallen … Und, das war nicht das erste Mal … Du bist in letzter Zeit furchtbar unkonzentriert. Du stolperst über deine eigenen Füße … Du bist gestern gegen eine Wand gerannt … hast einen Ball ins Gesicht bekommen ...“, forschte der Trainer und Fanni verdrehte die Augen, „Gut, dann bin ich eben ein Tollpatsch … Tut mir leid. Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen ... Ich werde in Zukunft besser aufpassen … Kann ich jetzt endlich gehen …? Man wartet …“ „Fanni, wir alle machen uns Sorgen … Ich mache mir Sorgen. Wo bist du in den letzten Wochen bloß mit deinen Gedanken?“, unterbrach Alex die halbherzige, nicht wirklich ernsthaft klingende Entschuldigung und lächelte dann verschwörerisch, während er dem jungen Athleten zuzwinkerte, „Oder sollte ich besser fragen, bei wem?“  
Der kleine Skispringer zuckte zwar kurz ertappt zusammen, bevor er dann aber vehement den Kopf schüttelte und gleich wieder zu protestieren versuchte, „Das ist … totaler Quatsch! Da ist niemand ...“ „Du hast aber ganz rote Wangen.“, Alex' große Hand strich vorsichtig, um den Kleineren nicht zu verschrecken, sanft über die gerötete Wange, bevor er dann aber besorgt seufzte, „Fanni, es geht mich ja wirklich nichts an … Aber, ich sehe es doch … Wir alle merken doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht … Wenn du darüber reden willst … Ich höre dir zu … Oder auch Magnus … Zusammen finden wir bestimmt eine Lösung ...“ „Genau!“, es blitzte plötzlich in den Tiefen der silbrig grauen Augen auf und der kleine Athlet ballte wütend die Fäuste, „Es geht dich gar nichts an! Und nun lass mich in Ruhe … Sonst verpasse ich das Training ...“ Alex sah ihm noch kurz seufzend nach, zog dann aber sein Handy aus der Tasche und tippte eilig eine Nachricht.  
'Keine Veränderung.'

„Wie lange muss er denn noch den Gips tragen und in 'Einzelhaft' bleiben?“, Nina setzte das Wort 'Einzelhaft' mit ihren Fingern in Luftgänsefüßchen und beobachtete seufzend ihren wölfischen Bruder, der schließlich doch aufzugeben schien. Der kleine Welpe schien sich zumindest kurzzeitig mit dem, verletzungsbedingten Verlust seines Rudels arrangiert zu haben, als er sich nun mit einem 'Huff' auf den flauschigen Teppich sinken ließ und wenig interessiert an einem der quietschenden, bunten Hundespielzeuge schnupperte. „Keine Ahnung. Anders hat ihn zwar erst vor ein paar Tagen geröntgt … Der Bruch schien da bereits ziemlich gut verheilt … Aber ...“, die Mutter deutete auf den jungen Wolf, der mittlerweile etwas gelangweilt wirkend damit begonnen hatte an dem Gips herum zubeißen, „ … die heutige Verwandlung wird es wahrscheinlich doch wieder verschlimmert haben … Frode wird ihn sofort nach Sonnenaufgang wieder ins Krankenhaus fahren … Natürlich nur, wenn er sich verwandeln sollte … Falls er aber ein Wolf bleibt … was natürlich einfach wäre … Aber, du kennst ja den verflixten Sturkopf deines Bruders ...“  
„Er hätte einfach gleich ein Wolf bleiben sollen … Dann wäre er schon längst wieder fit und … wäre zufrieden … und beim Rudel ...“, murmelte Nina und begann ihren Bruder, um ihn von dem Gipsverband am Vorderlauf abzulenken, mit Leckerlis zu bewerfen, „Das ist alles nur die Schuld von diesem Fannemel ...“ Sie hatte, wie alle, die den Namen in Ståles Gegenwart benutzt, den Namen des Skispringers zwar nur geflüstert, aber dennoch schien der Wolf ihn trotzdem gehört zu haben, richtete sich der Wolf doch nun wieder auf. Die großen Öhrchen zuckten, die goldenen Augen fixierten auch gleich wiederum die Tür, als würde er erwarten, dass Fanni jeden Moment in den Raum treten würde und er begann erwartungsvoll zu winseln.  
„Ach, Ståle … Es tut mir leid.“, Nina erhob sich von der Couch und ließ sich wieder neben dem jungen Wolf auf dem Teppich nieder, um ihren Bruder nun sanft hinter den großen, zuckenden Ohren zu kraulen, „Aber, Fannemel … Ich meine, dein Fanni … Er wird nicht kommen ...“ Der sehnsüchtige Blick der goldenen Augen ruhte nun zwar kurz auf ihr, aber das helle, erwartungsvolle Leuchten in den goldenen Tiefen erlosch schließlich und hinterließ nur ein ungewohntes, fades Ocker. Ståle leckte sich unsicher über die Lefzen, während der kleine Wolf mit einem frustrierten Seufzen zurück auf die Decke sank, traurig winselnd die Schnauze auf seine Pfoten bettete und die Öhrchen hängen ließ.

„Bin wieder da!“, Frode rief es bereits aus dem Flur, aber jedes weitere Wort ging in dem Geräusch von Krallen auf den Fliesen, leisem Winseln und auch Bellen unter, „Hab aber noch Besuch mitgebracht!“ Ein Schauder lief plötzlich durch den schmalen Körper des kleinen Wolfes, er strampelte, um sich aus Ninas Umarmung zu befreien und humpelte dann eilig zur Tür, an der er dann zu kratzen begann.  
Frode öffnete die Wohnzimmertür voller Vorsicht, aber bevor er sie ganz öffnen konnte, drängte sich bereits eine goldene Schnauze durch den Spalt und Ståle leckte dem anderen Wolf begeistert mit dem Schwanz wedelnd, über die Lefzen, „Geht doch mal weiter, ihr zwei … Runter von meinem Fuß ...“ Nun drängte auch eine zweite, ebenfalls goldene Schnauze neugierig in das Wohnzimmer und mit einem genervten Seufzen gab Frode auf und ließ nun die Tür los, sodass den beiden goldenen Wölfen nun auch ein kleiner, sandfarbener und ein braun gelockter Wolf folgen konnten. „Ihr Mistviecher!“, lachte Frode, der nun den Wölfen grinsend ins Wohnzimmer folgte, „Ihr versaut einem aber auch jede Überraschung!“


	45. Besuch von Freunden

Schmunzelnd beobachteten die anwesenden Menschen, wie der kleine Wolf begeistert zwischen den größeren, goldenen Zwillingswölfen hin und hersprang und sich schließlich zwischen Anders' Pfoten kindisch auf den Rücken warf und bettelnd fiepte. Der ältere Wolf gab erst ein amüsiertes Schnauben von sich, bevor er die Schnauze senkte, den Welpen neugierig beschnupperte und ihm schließlich liebevoll über das pummelige Bäuchlein leckte, während Lars die Interaktionen zwischen seinem Zwilling und dem kleinen Welpen mit wachsam gespitzten Ohren und ohne die anwesenden Menschen und Wölfen gleichzeitig aus den Augen zu lassen, beobachtete.  
Irgendwann senkte aber auch der ältere Zwillingswolf den Kopf und stupste den vor Begeisterung winselnden Welpen sanft mit der Schnauze an, sodass Ståle nun wieder aufstand und nun auch dem älteren Wolf zur Begrüßung über die Lefzen leckte. Anders knurrte zwar kurz, trottete dann aber nun mit einem genervten Augenrollen zu Ståles Schwester, die einen Beutel mit Leckerlis aus der Küche geholt hatte und legte ihr schließlich winselnd die Schnauze auf die Oberschenkel. „Ah, ein Bettler ...“, schmunzelte Nina und streute ein paar der Leckerlis auf den Boden, aber der große, goldene Wolf schnaubte nur hoheitsvoll und stupste ihre Hand, um Streicheleinheiten bettelnd, immer wieder mit seiner goldenen Schnauze an, „Oh, was für ein Charmeur … Da könnte man glatt rot werden ...“ Sie kraulte den goldenen Wolf, zuckte aber zusammen und zog langsam die Hand zurück, als plötzlich Lars neben ihr auftauchte und mit einem warnenden Knurren die goldenen Lefzen zurückzog, „Schon gut, Haugvad … Glaub mir, ich will deinen Bruder sicher nicht haben ...“  
Der goldene Wolf schnaubte zwar belustigt, aber seine goldenen Augen wirkten noch immer ernst, als er sich nun besitzergreifend knurrend zwischen die junge Frau und seinen amüsierten, aber auch etwas erschrocken wirkenden Zwilling drängte. Anders leckte seinem Zwilling besänftigend über die Schnauze und fiepte entschuldigend, bevor dann die Stimmung plötzlich umzuschlagen schien. Anders fiepte, aber seine Augen funkelten vergnügt, als er nun verspielt nach der goldenen Rute seines Bruder schnappte und dann mit einem aufforderndem Jaulen davon sprang.  
Lars zögerte nicht, der große Wolf ließ sich nur zu gerne auf das geschwisterliche Spiel ein. Der schlanke, goldene Körper des Tieres drängte sich jaulend zwischen den Beinen der Menschen hindurch um zu Anders, der eher halbherzig zu versuchen schien, sich hinter den schweren, blauen Vorhängen zu verstecken, zu gelangen. Lars duckte sich, schlich sich vorsichtig an seinen wölfischen Bruder heran und wollte gerade nach dem wedelnden Schwanz, der scheinbar unbeachtet hinter dem Vorhang herausschaute, schnappen, als sich plötzlich der humpelnde Welpe einmischte.  
Das kleine Tier kam nun zwischen Anders Beinen hervorgeschnellt, leckte dem vollkommen perplex erscheinenden, goldenen Wold und bellte den größeren Alpha, der daraufhin tatsächlich überrascht zurückwich, herausfordernd an.  
Lars betrachtete den kleinen, frechen Wolf, dessen kindliches Stimmchen zu kieksen schien, etwas erstaunt, gab denn aber ein ziemlich unalphahaftes Quieken von sich, als Anders nun seinerseits die Abgelenktheit seines Zwillings ausnutzend, sich hinter ihn geschlichen und nach der goldenen Rute geschnappt hatte und nun darauf herumzukauen schien. Die Menschen lachten und selbst die anderen, jungen Wölfe wirkten durchaus amüsiert, während der kleine, zukünftige Alphawolf förmlich vor Stolz über seine Beteiligung an diesem Streich zu platzen schien.

„Tom … Du … Hast du nun beschlossen bei mir einzuziehen?“, eigentlich hatte Fanni viel giftiger klingen wollen, aber nun klang er einfach nur müde und erschöpft, als er nun die Turnschuhe abstreifte und sich mit einem genervten Seufzen neben Tom auf die Couch sinken ließ, „Zieht Sigurd dann aus? “ „Könnte sein … So, wie du dich aufführst … könnte man meinen, dass du ihn vergraulen willst … Du kükst … starrst vor dich hin … zuckst zusammen und bist gegen eine Wand gerannt … Gestern hast du sogar die Pizza anbrennen lassen … Sei froh, dass du wegen dieses Kapitalverbrechens nicht angezeigt wurdest ...“, Tom schaltete, ohne den jüngeren Athleten anzusehen, gelangweilt durch die Kanäle, bevor er schließlich seufzend die Fernbedienung neben sich auf das vollgekrümelte Kissen warf und in die Kekstüte griff, „Alex macht sich auch schon Sorgen ...“ „Du ...“, Panik schimmerte in den großen, silbernen Augen, während sich Fannis Wangen wieder rot färbten, „Du hast mit ihm gesprochen …? Hast du ihm ... gesagt …?“ „Dass du vom Schnäbelchen bis zum Schwanzfederchen in einen Wolf verliebt bist?“, Tom grinste, aber Fanni schnaubte nur frustriert, „Ich bin nicht … verliebt!“ „Was denn?“, wieder wanderte die Hand in die Kekstüte und Tom krauste genervt die Nase, als er feststellte, dass die Tüte leer war, „Hast du noch Kekse im Schrank? Oder nur dieses komische Hühnerfutter?“  
„Nein. Du kannst also verschwinden ...“, Fanni gab einen leidenden Laut von sich, „Oder hast du wenigstens noch ein anderes Thema parat? Weil … Jedes Mal, wenn du her kommst ...“ „Was jeden Tag in den letzten drei Wochen war ...“, unterbrach Tom ihn grinsend, aber Fanni schnaubte nur, „ … Jeden Tag hast du nur ein Thema.“ „Dir klar zu machen, wie sehr du einen gewissen, kleinen Wolfswelpen vermisst?“, erkundigte der Langhaarige sich mit schief gelegtem Kopf, während Fanni nur sein Gesicht frustriert in eines der Couchkissen presste, „Tom ...“ „Nein, ich meine Ståle … Obwohl, es ist schön zu wissen, dass du mich auch vermisst ...“, Toms Hand strich fast schon tröstend über den schmalen Rücken, „Aber, ich bin ja kein niedlicher, kleiner Wolf … Aber, wenn ich euch so wichtig bin … Ihr könnt mir ja gerne das Gästezimmer freihalten.“ Fanni gab einen schlecht gelaunt klingendes Grummeln von sich, aber der Ältere grinste nur und tätschelte den verspannten Rücken, „Du konntest deiner Freude aber schon mal besser Ausdruck verleihen ...“ „Ich freue mich aber nicht.“, endlich richtete der Athlet auf und strich sich seufzend durch die Haare, „Also … ist das nun einer der der üblichen Besuche oder hast du dieses Mal wirklich was zu sagen?“ „Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass du kochen und mich dann einladen würdest.“, Tom zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern, „Und dann wollte ich dir wieder ins Gewissen reden ...“ „Also, same procedure as every day ...“, murmelte Fanni und erhob sich mit einem Seufzen, „Schälst du denn wenigstens Kartoffeln, während du mir erzählst, was für ein Idiot ich bin?“ „Aber immer doch, Fannilein!“, Tom grinste siegessicher, als er dem Jüngeren nun in die Küche folgte, „Du bist übrigens kein Idiot, sondern ein Küken!“

„Also, hast du deinen Wolf mal wiedergesehen?“, erkundigte Tom sich und beobachtete, wie Fanni, der gerade auf Zehenspitzen stehend versucht hatte an eine große Schüssel zu kommen zuckte zusammen, als die Schüssel nun aus Fannis Hand rutschte und dann klirrend auf den Fliesen zerbrach. „Scheiße!“, Fanni war eilig zurückgesprungen und stand mit bebenden Schultern und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt inmitten der Scherben und biss sich auf die Lippen, „Scheiße … Scheiße … Scheiß!“ „Küken ...“, Tom trat vorsichtig barfuß an den großen Scherben vorbei und zog den zitternden Kleineren behutsam in seine Arme, „Das war doch nur eine Schüssel ...“ „Scheiß auf die Schüssel!“, stieß Anders wütend und beinahe etwas verzweifelt klingend hervor und seine grauen Augen waren dunkle, silberne Seen, als er nun endlich den Kopf hob und Tom anfunkelte, während er frustriert mit dem Fuß aufstampfte, „Er hat sich nicht gemeldet … Das blöde Vieh … Das Mistvieh … Er hat … sich … nicht … gemeldet!“ „Er? Du meinst Ståle? Er hat sich nicht bei dir gemeldet?“, Tom zog ihn vorsichtig zum nächsten Stuhl und kniete sich dann vor ihn, untersuchte die bloßen Füße des Jüngeren und fragte beinahe beiläufig klingend, „Warum sollte er auch?“  
„Er ...“, Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen, als Tom über die Fußsohle strich und nach Splittern von der Glasschüssel suchte und wirkte beinahe, als würde es ihm körperliche Schmerzen bereiten, weiterzusprechen, „ … Er hat es mir doch versprochen ...“ „Ach ja?“, Tom kniete noch immer zwischen den gespreizten Beinen des Kleineren und stützte sich, während er nun mit seltsamen Ernst zu ihm aufsah, auf den schmalen Oberschenkeln ab, „Und du …?“ „Ich?“, Fanni schluckte und seine Augen verdunkelten sich gefährlich, als Tom nur grinsend mit den Schultern zuckte und den Blick störrisch erwiderte, „Was hast du ihm denn gesagt? Ich erinnere mich nicht … Aber, es liegt mir auf der Zunge … Komm, hilf mir mal auf die Sprünge … Du hast ihm gesagt, dass ...“ „Dass ...“, Fanni nagte an seiner Unterlippe und seine Augen schienen plötzlich wie silberne Spiegel, als er seufzend die Augen schloss, „Dass ich ihn hasse ...“  
„Und, wenn du ihn hasst ...“, fuhr Tom unbarmherzig fort, „ … warum sollte er sich dann bei dir melden?“ Fanni atmete scharf ein und wollte sofort etwas erwidern. Aber sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich einfach nur mehrmals, aber schließlich presste der Jüngere die Lippen wieder zusammen, zuckte dann hilflos mit den Schultern und senkte betreten den Kopf, „Ich weiß nicht ...“ „Aber ich.“, Tom griff nach Fannis zitternder, blasser Hand, legte ihm einen hastig zusammengefalteten Zettel in die Hand und schloss die Finger mit einem sanften Lächeln darum, „Ruf ihn an ...“.


	46. Mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden

„Scheiße ...“, Fanni knirschte schlecht gelaunt mit den Zähnen, als er morgens, noch bevor die Sonne endgültig aufgegangen war im Halbdunkel müde aus dem Haus stolperte und dann einen herzförmigen, pinken Klebezettel mit einer Telefonnummer am Wagenfenster vorfand. Hastig riss er den Zettel von der Scheibe, knüllte ihn zusammen und stopfte ihn voller Wut in seine Hosentasche, bevor er sich misstrauisch umsah, in seinen Wagen stieg und die Tür wütend fluchend zuschlug.  
„Hilde!“, Fannis langen Finger klopften nervös und voller Ungeduld auf das Lenkrad, als er ohne Begrüßung, kaum dass sein bester Freund den morgendlichen Anruf angenommen hatte, wütend knurrte, „Das ist nicht witzig.“ „Dir auch einen wunderschönen, guten Morgen, mein kleines Fannilein.“, Tom klang noch etwas müde und gähnte unverhohlen in sein Handy, „Aber, ich bin Skisprungrentner … Ich darf noch schlafen … Mein Wecker klingelt nicht vor acht Uhr … Und, ich habe keinen One Night Stand aus dem Bett zu werfen … Ich bin nämlich schon älter, erfahrener und weiser. Und, ich brauche meinen Schlaf … Alter Hase, schon vergessen?“ „Oh ja, armer, alter Hase … Ich bin sicher, dass du sehr wohl deinen Schlaf brauchst...“, murrte Fanni und biss sich auf die Lippe, als seine Hand nun unwillkürlich in seine Tasche glitt und seine Finger sich um den zerknüllten Zettel schlossen, „ … Vor allem, wenn du jede verdammte Nacht … mitten in der Nacht nach Lillehammer fährst.“  
„Warum sollte ich das denn bitte tun?“, Tom klang nun wirklich überrascht und Fanni brummte nur schlecht gelaunt, „Damit du wieder eines deiner bescheuerten, bunten Post-Its an mein Auto kleben konntest ...“ „Ach, das ...“, der ehemalige Athlet klang nun merklich wacher und seufzte, „ … Sag doch gleich, dass du von meinen kleinen Gedächtnisstützen redest ...“ „Gedächtnisstützen?!?“, schnappte Fanni reichlich pikiert klingend und seine Finger schlossen sich fester um das dunkle Leder des Lenkrads, „Mein Gedächtnis funktioniert bestens! Ich brauche keine Gedächtnisstützen!“ „Ach, wirklich nicht? Weißt du denn, wohin du dein Handy verlegt hast? Leidest du plötzlich unter Dyskalkulie und kannst keine Zahlen mehr erkennen? Oder … leidest du an plötzlichem Sprachverlust? Einer Phobie gegen das Telefonieren? Oder gibt es einen anderen, wichtigen Grund, warum du es auch nach zwei Wochen noch immer nicht geschafft hast, bei deinem kleinen, süßen Lieblingswölfchen anzurufen?“, Tom klang belustigt, aber auch eindringlich, aber Fanni gab einen beinahe leidend klingenden Laut von sich, bevor er sich genervt durch die Haare fuhr und schließlich , „Tom ...“  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du das aushältst … Seit etwas über sechs Wochen läufst du wie ein Zombie durch die Gegend … Alex ist genervt, Anders ist stinksauer auf dich … Sogar Lars ist sauer auf dich … Du läufst tollpatschig gegen jede Wand … du stolperst über deine eigenen Füße … Und mich guckt man inzwischen komisch an, wenn ich Post-Its kaufen will … Vielleicht sollte ich ab sofort Post-Its mit Kondomen und Gleitgel zusammen kaufen ...“, Tom schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge und sein Tonfall wurde wiederum ernster, „Aber mal ernsthaft, Anders. Du hast seit etwas über sechs Wochen nichts mehr von deinem kleinen, niedlichen Wölfchen gehört … Du bist verliebt ihn ihn … Vom … Ich finde den Spruch übrigens nach wie vor gut … Vom Schnäbelspitzchen bis zum äußersten, blonden Schwanzfederchen … Und nun willst du mir allen ernsten weismachen, dass du dir gar keine Sorgen um ihn machst? Ich versteh dich nicht … Hast du die neuen Gesetze nicht mitbekommen? Wölfe sollen gekennzeichnet werden … Außerdem dürfen sie geschossen werden … Man hat drei Werwölfe in Oslo erschossen … Und auch welche in Lillehammer … Dein Ståle war eh schon verletzt … Ich wäre krank vor Angst … Aber du, hast du denn überhaupt keine Angst um deinen Welpen …?“  
„NEIN! DAS VERDAMMTE, KLEINE MISTVIEH IST MIR SCHEIßEGAL!“, knurrte Fanni und sein Finger schwebte bereits über dem roten Hörer, um das Gespräch zu beenden, als Tom sich noch einmal, dieses Mal merklich sarkastischer klingend, meldete, „Gut zu wissen. Dann interessiert dich bestimmt nicht, dass Lars heute auch in der Halle sein wird ...“ „Lars? Wie … toll.“, Fanni presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und beendete dann ruppig das Telefonat.

Verstohlen musterte Fanni während des Trainingsspiels immer wieder die hochgewachsene Gestalt seines ehemaligen Physios, der wie früher auch schon so oft, die langen Beine von sich gestreckt habend und mit seinem Handy spielend, auf der Bank saß und sich scheinbar freundschaftlich mit jedem Vorbeikommenden zu unterhalten schien. „Fannemel!“, beinahe schon verwundert hob Anders bei Roberts warnenden Ruf den Kopf. Er wollte sich gerade zu seinem Freund umdrehen, schaffte es dann aber nur noch einen erstickten Laut von sich geben, als der, von Andreas ins Feld gegnerische Feld geschmetterte Volleyball ihn mitten ins Gesicht traf und er ohne einen weiteren Laut zu Boden sank.

Es war angenehm dunkel und Fanni spürte den beruhigend, harten Boden der Halle unter sich. Gerade wollte er er sich wieder hoch stemmen, als er ein seltsames, kratzendes Geräusch und ein Hecheln zu hören meinte und dann auch schon etwas Kaltes über seine Wange strich. Nur halb wach verzog Fanni das Gesicht und versuchte murrend den unangenehm, kratzigen Lappen von sich zu schieben, „Nicht ...“ Seine Finger sanken nun aber unerwarteter Weise in weiches Fell, dennoch dauerte es trotzdem noch einen Moment, bis es dem kleinen, von Schmerzen geplagten Athlet endlich gelang die Augen zu öffnen, „Ståle …?“  
Große, golden gesprenkelte Augen musterten Fanni, der kleine Wolf fiepte und stupste den Athleten kurz auffordernd mit der Schnauze an, bevor er ihm ein weiteres Mal sorgsam durch das Gesicht leckte. Fanni blinzelte aber noch mehrmals, bevor er dann versuchte sich dann aber vorsichtig auf zusetzen. „Verdammt ...“, Anders zischte schmerzerfüllt und drohte gleich wieder zusammenzusacken, als ihn plötzlich zwei starke Arme griffen und jemand ihm in eine sitzende Position halfen.  
Es war sehr vertraut, sich so gegen Lars zu lehnen und zwischen den gespreizten Beinen des Älteren zu sitzen, aber der kleine Wolf, dessen Vorderpfoten auf Fannis Oberschenkel standen, knurrte warnend, als die langen Finger des ehemaligen Physiotherapeuten nun vorsichtig durch die blonden, verschwitzten Haare fuhren. Fanni zuckte, ohne den Blick auch nur eine Sekunde lang von dem kleinen Wolf mit dem eingegipsten Vorderlauf zu nehmen, zusammen als Lars' Finger über die bereits deutlich fühlbare Beule an der Schläfe und über Fannis pochende, leicht lädiert wirkende Nase strichen. Der junge Wolf grollte und bleckte in einer warnenden Geste, als er Fannis Unbehagen bemerkte, die Reißzähne. Fanni errötete, fühlte dann aber das Beben in dem großen Körper des ehemaligen Physiotherapeuten, als Lars nun zu lachen schien und eine knappe Geste in Richtung des Tieres machte, „Sitz.“  
Es glitzerte kurz tief in den großen goldenen Augen, aber schließlich schnaubte der kleine Wolf, ließ sich mit einem leisen 'Huff' auf Fannis Schoss nieder und sah die beiden Menschen herausfordernd an. „Na ja ...“, Lars schnippte dem kleineren Wolf behutsam grinsend gegen die Nase, „ … fast ...“ Der kleine Wolf schnaubte nur und Fanni errötete, als Ståles Schnauze nun in seinem Schritt landete und der goldene Blick beinahe schon schüchtern wirkend zu ihm aufsah.

Lars hatte Fanni, dem schwindelig gewesen war und über Kopfschmerzen geklagt hatte, vorsichtig auf einen Mattenwagen getragen und hatte nun auch den fiependen, unruhig mit der nicht eingegipsten Vorderpfote an den Matten kratzenden Wolf hinauf gehoben, bevor er sich selbst vorsichtig auf den Rand der blauen Bodenmatten setzte. Fanni lag, fast in stabiler Seitenlage und beobachtete nachdenklich den jungen, lebhaft und neugierig die Matten beschnuppernden Wolf sah aber schließlich etwas unsicher zu Lars, „Lars? Bilde ich mir das ein … Aber … er ist doch … gewachsen, oder?“ „Mmmmh ...“, der ältere, momentan menschliche Wolf brummte nur, streckte aber eine Hand nach dem kleinen Wolf aus und streichelte ihn sanft über den Rücken. Ståle gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich und bog den Rücken, beinahe wie eine Katze, genüsslich der streichelnden Hand entgegen und fiepte. „Lars … Er ist doch wirklich … größer geworden ...“, nun wirklich neugierig geworden richtete Fanni sich vorsichtig und seine pochende Schläfe ignorierend auf und sah, eine Antwort fordernd zu Lars.  
„Warum interessiert es dich plötzlich?“, Fanni hatte schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet und errötete bei der Anschuldigung prompt wieder, „Ich … Es ist mir nur aufgefallen …“ „Du hast aber recht.“, unterbrach Lars ihn und beobachtete schmunzelnd, wie der kleine Wolf nun knurrend in die orangen Trageschlaufen der obersten Matte biss und siegessicher daran zu zerren begann, „Es ist uns auch schon aufgefallen ...“ „Aber … warum?“, Fanni errötete unter dem prüfenden Blick des Älteren, als er leise diese Frage zu stellen wagte und sprach, nach einem rauen Räuspern lauter weiter, „Er ist nun kein Welpe mehr ...“ „Und, das gefällt dir nicht?“, erkundigte sich Lars.


	47. Briefgeheimnis

„Was?“, erstaunt sah der Skispringer auf und runzelte die Stirn, aber Lars wiederholte dennoch eindringlich klingend die Frage, „Es gefällt dir nicht?“ „Ich ...“, Fanni biss unruhig auf seiner Lippe herum und beobachtete den kleinen Wolf, der den Kampf mit der Schlaufe zu verlieren schien und sie mit einem warnenden Knurren bedachte, bevor er schließlich seufzte und scheinbar desinteressiert mit den Schultern zuckte, „Es ist mir egal ...“ „Das war keine Antwort … Das klang eher nach einer Frage.“, Lars schüttelte den Kopf, das Filzgrau seiner Augen färbte sich nun golden und der schiefe Zahn schien sich, wie als Erinnerung an die wölfische Gestalt in das weiche Fleisch der Unterlippe zu bohren, als er den jungen Athleten fordernd musterte, „Also?“  
Fanni schwieg einen langen Moment, sein Blick hing weiterhin an dem jungen Wolf und er schien ihn zum ersten Mal richtig zu betrachten. Die hellorange, graue Schnauze, aus deren Lefzen die Zunge hing, als der Wolf sich auf die orange Schlaufe konzentrierte, sich dann in ihr verbiss und an ihr zu zerren begann. Die großen, zerzausten Ohren, eines orange und gespitzt, das andere noch immer abgeknickt, spielten unruhig, als das junge Tier kurz von seiner Beute abließ, während die großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen auch weiterhin fest auf die Schlaufe gerichtet waren und sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen schienen. Die Reißzähne blitzten, als er die Lefzen hochzog, die Krallen der großen Pfoten kratzten erwartungsvoll über den rauen Stoff der Matte und der grau und orange gefärbte, struppige Schwanz wedelte, als der Wolf nun seine Beute verspielt anknurrte und sie erneut ansprang, hin und her. „Ich ...“, Fanni seufzte und fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare, „Es ist mir egal … Er ist doch nur ein Vollidiot ...“ „Da kann ich wirklich nicht widersprechen ...“, Lars nickte zustimmend, betrachtete den kleinen Wolf aber trotz seiner harschen Worte dennoch kurz mit einem liebevollen, beinahe väterlichen Lächeln, bevor er dann wieder den kleinen, sich unter seinem Blick sichtlich unwohl fühlenden und errötenden Skispringer auffordernd musterte, „Aber, so wie es aussieht, scheint er wohl dein Idiot zu sein …“  
„Lars ...“, er klang nun beinahe leidend und sein Tonfall schien nun aber auch den jungen Wolf auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht zu haben, ließ Ståle doch nun von der Schlaufe ab und tapste fragend winselnd zu Fanni. Die feuchte Nase tippte vorsichtig gegen seinen Arm und als der Athlet auch nach mehrmaligem Stupsen nicht reagierte, gab der junge Wolf ein genervt klingendes Fiepen von sich und kletterte kurzerhand auf den Schoss des überraschten Skispringers. Fannis Augen weiteten sich beinahe erschrocken und er sah leidend und kläglich nach Hilfe suchend zum ehemaligen Physiotherapeuten, während Ståle vollkommen unbedarft auf seinem Schoss hin und her ruckelte, scheinbar um eine bequeme Position zu finden.  
Aber Lars schmunzelte nur und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Also?“ „Nein ...“, murmelte Fanni mit einem ergebenen Seufzen, während seine Hand schon längst damit begonnen hatte, durch das erstaunlich weiche Fell des Wolfes, der daraufhin zufrieden brummte und die großen Augen schloss, zu streichen, „Ich meine … Er ist immer noch … niedlich ...“ „Aber nicht niedlich genug?“, forschte Lars unnachgiebig weiter und wieder betrachtete Fanni für einen langen Moment den Wolf auf seinem Schoss, der mittlerweile leise brummte und immer wieder sanft über die Finger des Menschen leckte, „Ich weiß … nicht … Und … eigentlich ist das doch egal … Ich hasse ihn ...“ Der Wolf ließ bei diesen Worten die Öhrchen hängen und winselte leise, aber Fanni streichelte ihn selbstvergessen weiter, während der kleine Athlet unruhig auf seiner Lippe kaute, „Ich meine … du bist mir egal … Ich weiß nicht ...“  
„Du solltest dir langsam sicher werden.“, Lars senkte seine Stimme und zog etwas aus der Tasche, das er mit einer auffordernden Geste Fanni entgegenhielt. Zögerlich, aber ohne die Streicheleinheiten zu unterbrechen, griff der Skispringer nun tatsächlich nach dem unscheinbaren, aufgerissenen, weißen Umschlag und drehte ihn unentschlossen hin und her, bevor er schließlich fragend zu Lars sah, „Was ist das?“ „Ein Brief.“, schmunzelte Lars und fuhr, als er die Zurückhaltung und Unsicherheit des Jüngeren bemerkte, mit einer aufmunternden Geste fort, „Du kannst ihn ruhig lesen ...“  
„Für wen …?“, Fannis Wangen röteten sich, als er schließlich den Adressaten auf dem Umschlag entdeckte und versuchte den Brief daraufhin kopfschüttelnd an Lars zurückzugeben, „Ich kann doch nicht … Es ist … Ståles … sein Brief!“ „Ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hätte.“, schmunzelte der Ältere und betrachtete den jungen Wolf, der noch immer auf Fannis Schoss lag. Und tatsächlich spielten zwar die großen, fluffigen Ohren des Wolfs, der jedem ihrer Worte zu lauschen schien, aber die großen Augen blieben nach wie vor vertrauensvoll geschlossen und er brummte nur zufrieden, als Fanni ihn abwesend hinter einem der Ohren kraulte.  
„Sicher?“, Fanni richtete die Frage dieses Mal an den Wolf, der daraufhin allerdings nur wieder schnaubte. „Na gut … Aber … eigentlich ist mir dein blöder Brief vollkommen egal ...“, der junge Athlet zögerte noch kurz, aber schließlich zog er vorsichtig den nachlässig zusammengefalteten Brief hinaus und überflog ihn eilig. Aber bereits nach den ersten Worten runzelte er die Stirn und obwohl jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht zu weichen schien, huschten nach wenigen gelesenen Zeilen bereits die hektischen, roten Flecken über die blassen Wangen, „Lars! Was ist das … ?“ „Du hast es doch gelesen …?“, der ehemalige Physiotherapeut zuckte beinahe nachlässig mit den Schultern, nahm dann aber den Brief, als Fannis Hand nun zu zittern begann, vorsichtig an sich und erhob sich, „Ich glaube, du hast ihm einiges zu sagen ...“

„Du willst … gehen?“, Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen und musterte den jungen Wolf auf seinem Schoss, der nun mit einem unzufriedenen 'Huff' die Augen öffnete. „Einfach … verschwinden?“, der Skispringer klang nun beinahe anklagend und vorwurfsvoll, „Spar es dir … Ich kenne die Antwort … Natürlich willst du gehen … Es passt zu dir … Und, du hattest bestimmt nicht vor es mir zu sagen … Warst gut … Ich melde mich … Wahrscheinlich hast du von diesen … diesen Zetteln gleich einen ganzen Block …“ Ståle winselte und wollte wieder mit der kalten Nase gegen die Hand stupsen, aber der Skispringer ballte nur wütend die Faust und schob den winselnden Wolf, der Fanni überrascht mit großen, goldenen Augen ansah, von sich, „DANN VERSCHWINDE DOCH!“ VERSCHWINDE! DAS KANNST DU DOCH AM BESTEN!“  
Der kleine Wolf winselte kläglich und versuchte hilflos sich in Fannis T-Shirt zu verbeißen, um den kleinen Skispringer aufzuhalten, als dieser nun wütend aufsprang. Ståle zerrte an dem weißen Stoff, aber die Krallen rutschten über den gummiartigen Stoff der Matten und schließlich gelang es Fanni sich mit einer ruppigen Bewegung, die den kleinen Wolf schmerzhaft winseln ließ, sich zu befreien. Er betrachtete das winselnde Tier, das kläglich mit dem Schwanz wedelte und leise fiepte, wand sich dann aber brüsk ab und verließ den kleinen Geräteraum.

„Fannemel!“, Fanni ignorierte den Ruf des ehemaligen Physiotherapeuten und stapfte, als er nun auch Lars' Schritte hinter sich hörte, schneller mit gesenktem Kopf durch die Halle, um seinen Platz im Training wieder einzunehmen. „Verdammt, Fannemel!“, eine große Hand schloss sich um seinen Oberarm und der feste Griff zwang ihn zwar stehen zu bleiben, aber dennoch weigerte er sich, sich umzudrehen. „Fanni ...“, Lars klang nun sanfter, seine Stimme aber ungewohnt rau, „Wovor läufst du davon?“ „Ich. Laufe. Nicht. Davon.“, brachte der kleine Athlet gepresst klingend hervor und ballte wütend die Hände zu Fäusten, „Ich muss zum Training ...“ „Alex hat die Jungs vor zehn Minuten rausgejagt ...“, murmelte Lars in das Ohr des Kleineren und schmunzelte, „Du hast also keinen Grund zur Eile … Es sei denn, du läufst weg.“  
Die Gegenwehr des Skispringers erlahmte nun, aber dennoch löste Lars seinen Griff auch jetzt nicht, sondern führte Fanni vorsichtig, aber bestimmt zu einer der nahen Bänke, „Und ich glaube, ich weiß, wovor du wegläufst.“ „Wenn du das weißt ...“, murrte Fanni, der nun mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf der Bank saß und funkelte den menschlichen Alphawolf wütend an, „ … warum fragst du denn überhaupt?“ „Weil ich wissen will, wovor du wegrennst.“, Lars lächelte sanft, „Und, wir wissen beide, dass es nicht Ståle ist ...“ „Nicht?“, Unglaube war deutlich in den grauen Untiefen von Fannis Augen zu erkennen, als die Wut mit einem Schlag verschwunden zu sein schien und Lars nickte bestätigend, „Es hat aber mit ihm zu tun … Aber, du bist nicht abgestoßen von ihm ...“ „DOCH! Er ist ein Vollidiot … und ich hasse ...“, versuchte Fanni den Älteren zu unterbrechen, aber Lars schnaubte nur, „Du hasst ihn nicht … und, ich glaube, dass ist dein Problem … oder der Grund?“  
Fanni schluckte ertappt, als der goldene Blick des menschlichen Wolfs sich nun förmlich auf ihn zu fixieren schien. Lars' Stimme, nun mehr der eines Wolfs ähnlich, war ein heiseres Knurren und forderte unbarmherzig eine Antwort, „Also?“


	48. Gewissensbisse

„Nichts ...“, Fanni starrte stur auf den Hallenboden und wich dem Blick des ehemaligen Physiotherapeuten vehement aus, „ … also ...“ „Anders.“, der kleine Skispringer zuckte bei der Ansprache und, als Lars' große Hand auf seinem Rücken zu liegen kam, zusammen und sah nach kurzem Zögern mit großen, unsicheren, silbrig grauen Augen auf, „Du hast mich noch nie … so genannt ...“ „Es wird aber wohl mal Zeit.“, Lars' lange Finger bewegten sich unruhig gegen den verspannten Rücken des kleinen Athleten, aber in seiner Stimme klang nichts von dieser Unruhe mit, war sie doch ungewöhnlich ernst, „Du verrennst dich da völlig in etwas.“  
„ … verrenne mich nicht ...“, murmelte Fanni leise, aber seine blassen Wangen färbten sich dennoch beinahe ertappt rötlich, während er trotz allem versuchte seine Stimme fest und sicher klingen zu lassen, „Ich hasse ihn.“ „Und deshalb weinst du?“, erkundigte Lars sich und schmunzelte, als Fanni sofort eine Hand hob, über seine Wange strich und seine feuchten Finger dann doch beinahe mit kindlichem Unglauben betrachtete, „Ich ...“ „Du willst nicht, dass er geht, oder?“, drängte Lars, um den Kleineren bloß keine Atempause zu lassen weiter und Fanni nickte etwas überrumpelt und mit roten Wangen, „Nein ...“  
„Australien!“, Fanni hatte einen Augenblick geschwiegen, stieß dann aber das Wort wütend hervor und ballte, während er Lars vollkommen hilflos ansah, frustriert die Fäuste, „Bin ich denn so schrecklich?“ Der ehemalige Physiotherapeut seufzte, zog dann aber den zitternden Kleineren zu sich, „Warum?“ „Warum?“, Fannis Stimme kiekst vor Aufregung und Empörung und die roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen verdunkelten sich zu tiefem Rot, als er Lars wütend anfunkelte, „Er rennt weg … vor mir! Nach Australien ...“ „Fanni ...“, Lars zog den widerstrebenden, jungen Skispringer in seine Arme, aber Fanni schüttelte widerspenstig seinen Kopf und versuchte frustriert sich aus dem Griff des menschlichen Alphawolfs zu befreien, „Erst … heißt es … 'Warst toll … Sehen uns' … und nun … Australien ...“  
„Du hast ihm gesagt, dass du ihn hasst. Warum sollte er also bleiben wollen?“, erinnerte Lars ihn ruhig, aber Fanni schnaubte nur ablehnend, „Ich hasse ihn auch … Er sieht so niedlich aus … mit seinen großen Pfoten … den blauen Augen … dem geknickten Ohr … seinem Lächeln … Aber, er ist einfach ein eingebildetes und selbstgefälliges Arschloch … Für ihn bin ich nur ein … ein laufendes Loch … in das er seinen Schwanz stecken kann … wenn er niemand anders findet … Es ist genau so, wie … wie bei Gre ...“ Hastig stoppte der kleine Skispringer mitten im Wort, schlug die Hand vor den Mund und wich nun Lars' Blick, dem er eben noch so furchtlos und störrisch erwiderte hatte aus und errötete unter dem prüfenden Blick doch gleich wieder, „Gregor.“  
„Schlierenzauer.“, es war weniger eine Frage, als eine Feststellung und als Fanni, wenn auch erst nach deutlichem Zögern und mit roten Wangen nickte, schüttelte Lars etwas ungläubig den Kopf, „Ich hatte davon gehört … Aber, ich dachte, es wäre nur ein Gerücht ...“ Unkooperativ presste der kleine Athlet die Lippen fest aufeinander und starrte wiederum auf die bunten Linien des Hallenbodens, aber die brennende Röte auf seinen Wangen war dann wohl für Lars Antwort genug, „Also Schlierenzauer, Mmmmh ...“  
„Ja!“, stieß Fanni wütend und mit grauen, blitzenden Augen hervor, „Los, lach schon! Lach mich schon aus!“ „Auslachen?“, irritiert runzelte der ehemalige Physiotherapeut die Stirn und betrachtete den aufgebrachten Jüngeren verständnislos, aber dennoch voller Neugier, „Warum sollte ich das tun?“ „Warum?“, Fannis Stimme war nun mehr ein leises, kaum verständliches Flüstern, das nur das gute Gehör des Wolfes auffangen konnte, als der kleinere versuchte sich zu erklären, „Weil Gregor … Gregor ist … Ein Held … ein Star … umschwärmt … und ein … Wolf ...und ich … bin nur ein … dämliches, kleines Küken … Naiv … Eine ...leichte ...“ „Beute?“, fragte Lars leise und Fanni nickte, beinahe erleichtert darüber wirkend, dass Lars ihm diese, ihm merklich schwer fallende Aussage abnahm, „Genau … eine leichte Beute für einen Wolf ...“  
„Wusstest du denn überhaupt, was Gregor ist?“, erkundigte Lars sich leise, wirkte aber nicht im Geringsten überrascht, als Fanni leicht den Kopf schüttelte und sich nervös über die Lippen leckten, „Nein … Nicht, als wir … als er … als wir zusammen waren … Ich habe es in den Nachrichten gesehen … Und auch, dass er trotzdem im Team bleiben darf ...“ „Hast du ihn geliebt?“, Fanni zuckte bei der, eigentlich zu erwartet gewesenen Frage dennoch zusammen und starrte Lars mit großen, beinahe entsetzt wirkenden Augen an, bevor er mit den schmalen Schultern zuckte, „Ich … weiß es nicht ...“ „Anders ...“, Lars klang leicht tadelnd und der kleine Skispringer nickte schließlich seufzend und stieß widerwillig hervor, „Ja ...“ „Und er ...“, Lars versuchte sich behutsam weiter vorzutasten, aber Fanni schwieg vehement und biss statt einer Antwort unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe herum.  
„Ståle ist aber nicht wie Gregor.“, Lars verstand den Kleineren auch so und sprach nach kurzem Schweigen weiter und lächelte sanft, als er, den von der Beichte erschöpften Kleineren, der bei seinen Worten aber nur wenig überzeugt klingend schnaubte, nun schließlich behutsam in seine Arme zog. „Glaub mir … Ståle ist bestimmt nicht wie Gregor ...“, wiederholte Lars geduldig und strich beruhigend über Fannis bloße vor unterdrückter Anspannung zitternde Arme, „Er ...“ „Er ist aber auch nicht besser als Gregor!“, schnappte Fanni und befreite sich ruppig aus Lars' eigentlich so angenehmer, fast schon beruhigender Umarmung, „Es war wie … wie bei … Gregor … Ich war nur gut genug, um … um meinen Arsch für ihn hinzuhalten … oder … mich hinzuknien und den Mund aufzumachen … Und dann … dann … dann ...“ Die Stimme des kleinen Skispringers überschlug sich nun fast, als die Worte förmlich aus ihm heraussprudelten, „GING ER! Erinnerst du dich? 'Warst gut! Sehen uns!“  
„Anders ...“, versuchte Lars ihn zu unterbrechen, aber der Kleinere hob bockig den Blick und es blitzte wütend in den silbrigen Augen, deren Spiegel nun jeglicher Tiefe und jeglichen Gefühls zu entbehren schien und mahnten den ehemaligen Physiotherapeuten die wütende Tirade nicht zu unterbrechen, „Gregor ging … Er machte sich seine Hosen zu … 'War gut … Meld mich, Fröschlein …' und dann ging er … Und Ståle ...“ „Und Ståle ...“, Fanni holte tief Luft und gab dann einen abweisenden, frustrierten Laut von sich, bei dem es um ein wenig amüsiertes Lachen handeln könnte, von sich, „... Gregor hat sich wenigstens bei mir gemeldet … Selbst wenn … er … er es nur wegen Sex tat … Aber, Ståle ...“  
„Geht wahrscheinlich nach Australien.“, führte Lars den Satz ruhig weiter und Fanni nickte plötzlich müde, beinahe schon erschöpft wirkend, „Genau.“ „Du bist also wütend, weil er sich … nach eurer Nacht nicht mehr gemeldet hat.“, zählte Lars, den zitternden Kleinen, der dieses Mal aber keine Gegenwehr leistete, ein weiteres Mal zu sich ziehend an den Fingern ab, „ … Und, weil Ståle ein Wolf ist … Und, nun auch noch, weil er wahrscheinlich gehen wird.“ Fanni zögerte kurz, nickte aber schließlich doch, während er hilflos schluchzend die Nase hochzog und sich immer wieder die verräterischen Tränen von den Wangen wischte, „Und, weil er ein … ein … ein bescheuertes verdammtes Mistvieh ist!“

„Wir haben ihm geraten zu gehen.“, gestand Lars, als Fanni sich nach einigen Minuten doch wieder etwas beruhigt zu haben schien und lächelte schief, als Fanni ihn zwischen Erstaunen, Entsetzen und auch heißer Wut schwankend, anstarrte, „Was?“ „Anders und ich ...“, Lars hob abwehrend die Hände, als Fanni sich ruppig aus seinen Armen befreien wollte, aber sein Tonfall war noch immer ruhig, beinahe schon väterlich, „ … wir haben ihm geraten das Angebot anzunehmen und zu gehen ...“ „Warum?“, der kleine Skispringer klang erstickt, als er die zwei Silben förmlich mühsam hervorwürgte, aber sein silbriger Blick war Anklage genug. Lars' schiefer Zahn grub sich in das weiche Fleisch seiner Unterlippe, als er schließlich ruhig zu erklären begann, „Es gibt mehrere Gründe.“ Der filz graue, wölfisch Gold gesprenkelte Blick lag mit geradezu fesselnder Intensität auf dem angespannten Skispringer, der schwer schluckte. „Du bist zum Beispiel einer der Gründe.“, Fanni zuckte zusammen, als Lars seine Befürchtungen bestätigte, aber der menschliche Alphawolf ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, „Ein Grund … Aber, auch ohne dich … und eure Beziehung … hätten wir ihm diesen Rat gegeben. Weißt du, in Australien gibt es nämlich keine Wolfsgesetze ...“ „Ståle könnte ...“, hauchte Fanni, noch immer gefesselt von dem schweren, wölfischen Blick und senkte schließlich den Kopf, als Lars zustimmend nickte, „ … dort ein normales Leben führen … Das Snowboardteam will ihn … Er könnte dort noch einmal ganz neu anfangen.“  
„Und mich vergessen.“, murmelte Fanni schwach und blickte, nach Erleichterung seiner Befürchtungen suchend, zu Lars, aber dieser nickte nur, wenn auch mit einem etwas gequält wirkendem Lächeln, „Dich vergessen. Ein neues Rudel finden … und auch einen neuen Partner.“


	49. Versuch macht klug

Fanni presste die Lippen fest zusammen, konnte das Schluchzen aber dennoch nicht ganz unterdrücken und errötete prompt, als Lars ihm behutsam über die heiße Wange strich, „Es wäre besser.“ „Vielleicht.“, Lars schien mit seiner Antwort kurz gezögert zu haben und leckte sich nachdenklich über seine Lippen, „Es gibt noch einen Grund, warum wir ihm geraten haben zu gehen.“ „Noch einen …?“, verlangte Fanni zu wissen, aber Lars ignorierte ihn und sprach einfach weiter, „Ein … von seinem ausgesuchten Partner zurückgewiesener Alphawolf wird aus dem Rudel verstoßen.“ „WAS?!“, Panik schimmerte in den grauen Untiefen von Fannis Augen, als dieser sich nun hastig von der Bank erhob, nur um dann unsicher zwischen Angriff auf den älteren, menschlichen Alphawolf und dem Verlangen den jüngeren Wolf zu verteidigen, zu verharren, „Lars … Aber, Ståle … Er ist doch noch so klein ...“  
„Wenn ein auserwählter Partner den Wolf nicht akzeptiert … Aus welchen Gründen auch immer … wird er aus dem Rudel verstoßen und gekennzeichnet.“, Lars' lange Finger glitten in einer kratzenden Bewegung durch sein Gesicht und Fanni erblasste, als er verstand, wie diese Kennzeichnung vonstattenging, „Ist er …? Habt ihr ihn schon ...“ „Nein, noch nicht. Bisher war er ein Welpe und stand somit noch unter Welpenschutz.“, der ehemalige Physiotherapeut klang nachdenklich, beinahe schon etwas versonnen, als würde er alten Erinnerungen nachhängen, aber sein filz grauer Blick blieb dennoch ernst, „Aber, wie du selbst gesehen hast, wird er langsam größer … erwachsener.“ „Und dann?“, hauchte Fanni die Frage beinahe atemlos und zuckte zusammen, als Lars schnaubte, „Dann können auch wir ihn nicht mehr beschützen und Ståle wird wie ein erwachsener Wolf behandelt werden.“

„Und sein Partner … Er will ihn nicht?“, Fanni stand noch immer einige Schritte von Lars entfernt, seine gesamte Haltung angespannt und bereits wieder in Richtung des kleinen Wolfes, der noch immer auf dem Mattenwagen saß, tendierend, „Warum?“ „Was?“, Lars klang nun wirklich belustigt und Fanni wollte hastig zurückweichen, als der ehemalige Physiotherapeut sich nun in einer schnellen, geschmeidigen Bewegung von der Bank erhob, „Das meinst du nicht ernst ...“ Der Griff um seinen schmalen Oberarm war fest, beinahe schon schmerzhaft, aber Fanni konnte seinen Blick dennoch nicht von den goldenen Tiefen der Wolfsaugen abwenden, sondern drohte sogar in den glänzenden, goldenen Spiegeln zu ertrinken, raubte ihm die schiere Intensität des Blicks doch förmlich die Luft und ließ ihn hilflos zurück.  
Beinahe erleichtert schaffte Fanni es endlich Luft zu holen, als Lars ihn nun an beiden Schultern packte und mehrmals ruppig schüttelte, „Verstehst du es nicht? Er hat sich dich ausgesucht! Du bist der Partner! Er will dich, Fannemel! Bist du etwa wirklich so … blind? Oder willst du es einfach nicht sehen?!? Hasst du ihn denn wirklich so sehr …? Willst du ihn … leiden sehen?“ Fanni errötete, starrte voller Unsicherheit in die funkelnden, goldenen, unabdingbar eine Antwort fordernden Augen des menschlichen Alphawolfs und schüttelte schließlich doch schwach und kaum merklich den Kopf, „Nein … Natürlich nicht …“  
„Du willst ihn nicht verletzen … Aber, was ist es denn?“, Lars' lange Finger bohrten sich noch immer unbarmherzig in seine Oberarme, seine Stimme war nun mehr nur noch ein heiseres, wölfisches Knurren, aber Fanni schaffte es endlich sich aus dem Bann des goldenen Blickes des menschlichen Wolfs zu lösen, bevor er beinahe schon etwas kleinlaut klingend antwortete „Ich habe … Angst ...“ „Angst? Wovor denn?“, Lars beugte sich etwas zu Fanni, um dessen gewisperte Worte besser verstehen zu können, „Dass es … mit ihm … genauso … wie … mit … Gre … ihm wird ...“  
Für einen langen, angespannten Moment musterte Lars den zitternden Skispringer, über dessen rot gefleckte Wangen nun scheinbar unbemerkt Tränen liefen, der die langen, zitternden Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte und dessen Unterlippe hilflos zitterte, dann schüttelte er mit dunklem Amüsement dem Kopf. Seine langen Finger strichen vorsichtig über die heiße Wange, wischten behutsam die silbrigen Tränenspuren ab und umfassten schließlich sanft das spitze Kinn des Jüngeren und zwangen ihn so zu ihm aufzusehen, „Fanni, ich wollte … Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte dir deine Angst nehmen. Aber, leider kann ich das nicht … Ich kann dir auch nicht versprechen, dass es anders wird, als mit Schlierenzauer … Aber, ich kenne Ståle. Und, ich vertraue ihm ...“ „Und, weil du es tust … deshalb sollte ich ihm auch … vertrauen.“, Fanni schien an diesen, so mühsam hervor gestoßenen Worten beinahe zu ersticken und verspannte sich merklich, als Lars knapp nickte, „Ja.“  
„Ich weiß aber nicht … ob … ob ich das schaffe … Ob … ich ihm vertrauen kann ...“, murmelte Fanni schließlich und in den ehemals so tiefen, silbernen Spiegelseen schimmerten nun Unsicherheit und Angst, aber Lars griff nur nach seiner Hand und strich sanft und beruhigend mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken, „Aber, du kannst es wenigstens versuchen?“  
„Lars … Ich ...“, der Skispringer klang leidend und sein Atem ging nur noch pfeifend, als er sich nun gegen den größeren Mann lehnte, „Ich ...“ „Ganz ruhig, Anders … Weißt du, in ein paar Tagen ist wieder Vollmond … Der Bruch ist bisher gut verheilt und Andi sagte, dass Ståle sich nach diesem Mondwechsel wieder in einen Menschen verwandeln darf ...“, schlug Lars schließlich nach einem besorgten Blick auf den schwer atmenden, kleinen Athleten, dessen Wangen nun jegliche Farbe verloren zu haben schienen, vorsichtig einen Kompromiss vor, „Wenn er wieder menschlich ist, dann könntet ihr endlich einmal vernünftig miteinander reden. Einverstanden?“ Fanni nickte nur schwach und wehrte sich auch nicht, als Lars ihn nun auf seine Arme hob und zurück zum Mattenwagen trug.

„Ich dachte, Lars will mich verarschen, als er mich angerufen und gebeten hat dich abzuholen … “, Tom stützte den noch immer blassen und mitgenommen wirkenden und still neben ihm her schlurfenden Athleten auf dem Weg zum Wagen und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, „Vom Ball getroffen … Andreas hat wohl einen ganz schönen Bums drauf … Und du? Du hast doch bestimmt wieder von einem gewissen Wölfchen geträumt, oder?“ Als er keine Antwort kam, blieb er schließlich stehen, warf einen misstrauischen Seitenblick auf Fanni und schnipste vor seiner Nase, „Huhu? Jemand zu Hause? Oder sollen wir doch lieber ins Krankenhaus fahren …? Fanni?“  
„Alles in Ordnung.“, die grauen Augen waren noch immer seltsam umwölkt, als Fanni plötzlich aus seinen Überlegungen aufzuschrecken schien und zu Tom auf blinzelte, „Ich habe nur … nachgedacht ...“ „Lass mich raten ...“, nahm der Ältere das Gespräch gleich wieder auf und half Fanni nun auf den Beifahrersitz, „Über deinen Wolf?“ Wieder bekam er keine Antwort, schien der kleinere Athlet doch schon wieder in seine Gedanken versunken zu sein, sodass Tom sich schließlich seufzend ins Innere des Wagens beugte und Fanni anschnallte, „Weißt du … das Grübeln steht dir nicht … Du siehst aus wie ein schlecht gelaunter Albinoigel mit Sonnenbrand ...“

„Weißt du, dass in zwei Tagen schon wieder Vollmond ist?“, Tom, der sich scheinbar entschieden hatte, dem Jüngeren weiterhin Gesellschaft zu leisten, saß am Küchentisch und beobachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn Fanni, der seit fünf Minuten vor dem offenen Kühlschrank stand und vollkommen gedankenverloren vor sich hinstarrte, „Fanni, Ståle...“ „Was?“, bei der Nennung des Namens wirbelte Fanni herum und die grauen Augen blitzten vor Erwartung, aber auch vor dunkler Angst, „Ståle ...“  
Das Feuer verschwand aus den grauen Augen und auch das beinahe erwartungsvolle, sanfte Lächeln wurde förmlich von Fannis blassen zerbissenen Lippen gewischt, als der Skispringer sich nun nur Tom gegenüber fand, „Oh ...“ „Liebeskummer, hm?“, der Ältere lächelte und zog Fanni, als dieser knapp, aber auch fast schon erleichtert wirkend nickte, zu sich und strich beruhigend über seinen Rücken. „Willst du reden?“, bot er schließlich an, aber dieses Mal schüttelte Fanni vehement den Kopf, „Nein … Nicht wirklich … “ „Mmmmh.“, Tom nickte, zog den Kleineren aber zurück zum Tisch und schließlich auf seinen Schoss und unterbrach seine Streicheleinheiten auch nicht, als Fanni sich tatsächlich vertrauensvoll gegen ihn lehnte.  
„Er wird … gehen ...“, Tom war recht überrascht, als Fanni nach einigen Minuten des angenehmen, entspannenden Schweigens von alleine anfing zu sprechen und wagte es auch nicht ihn zu unterbrechen, „Wegen mir ...“ Es fiel dem Älteren schwer seine Ungeduld zu bezähmen, als Fanni nun doch wieder in Schweigen zu verfallen schien und schließlich räusperte er sich, „Ståle?“ „Wer sonst?“, Fanni zupfte nervös an seiner Unterlippe, als er nun zu Tom aufsah, „Lars bat mich … Ståle zu vertrauen ...“  
„Und das, kannst du nicht.“, Tom nickte verstehend, während Fanni nickte, „Ich würde so gerne … Aber ...“ „Anders ...“, der Ältere wirkte nun ernst, „Eigentlich ist es egal, wie du dich entscheidest.“ „Was?“, Fanni runzelte die Stirn, aber Tom fuhr einfach in seiner Erklärung fort, „Wenn du ihm nicht vertrauen kannst, wird er gleich gehen … Wahrscheinlich unglücklich bleiben … und du wirst auch unglücklich … Und fragst dich immer, was gewesen wäre, wenn du es versucht hättest ...Wenn du es aber tatsächlich wenigstens mal versuchen würdest … Hast du wahrscheinlich ein paar schöne Momente … Guten Sex … Jemand neben dir im Bett … Jemand, bei dem du küken darfst … Jemanden, der dich trotz all deiner Kükigkeit liebt … Einen kleinen Wolf, der die Füße küsst und einen Snowboarder, der dich auf Händen trägt. Und, wenn es doch nicht funktioniert … aus welchen Gründen auch immer, dann kannst du meinetwegen zu Lars und mir kommen und sagen 'Ich hab's euch doch gleich gesagt'.“


	50. in den Schatten

„Fanni … Hör auf endlich auf.“, Tom leckte an seinem Eis und beobachtete den jüngeren Skispringer, der sichtlich nervös durch Toms Wohnzimmer lief, „Bleib endlich stehen … Fünf Schritte bis zum Fenster … da guckst du denn kurz raus, ob die Sonne endlich untergeht ... Dabei kann man die Sonne nicht mal sehen … da ist das andere Haus vor … Darum schaust du zur Uhr, schüttelst den Kopf und fährst dir seufzend durch die Haare … dann wieder die fünf Schritte zurück bis zum Sessel … und alles beginnt von vorne … Küken, da wird einem ja schon beim Zusehen übel und man bekommt Muskelkater ...“ „Hn.“, ertappt blieb Fanni für einen Moment stehen, errötete prompt und setzte sich angespannt auf die äußerste Kante des Sessels.  
„Die Sonne geht in vier Stunden unter.“, der ältere Norweger konnte es, als Fanni nach nur wenigen Minuten doch schon wieder zu zappeln begann, nicht mehr mit ertragen und sah knapp von seinem Handy auf, um den Jüngeren zu mustern, „Wenn du so weiter machst, bist du nachher viel zu müde, um mit deinem Snowboarder zu reden … oder andere Sachen zu machen … Aber, sag mal … Hast du letzte Nacht überhaupt etwas geschlafen?“ „Nein.“, Fanni seufzte bewegte unruhig die Beine und begann dann rhythmisch mit den Füßen gegen den Sessel zu treten, „Glaube nicht ...“ „Und in der Nacht davor? Auch nicht … Mmmmh … Man könnte fast denken, dass du aufgeregt wärst …?“, Tom grinste, als Fannis Wangen sich bei der eigentlich beinahe harmlosen Frage ein weiteres Mal röteten, „Ach, das ist so süß … so widerlich niedlich ... Zuckersüß … Ich weiß jetzt genau, wie sich eine stolze Mama fühlen muss ...“ „Halt einfach mal die Klappe, Tom!“, Fannis graue Augen verdunkelten sich und schließlich hielt der Skispringer es aber nicht mehr aus und begann wieder unruhig im Zimmer auf und abzulaufen, woraufhin Tom genervt die Augen verdrehte, „Fünf Schritte bis zum Fenster … dann kurz rausgucken, ob die Sonne endlich untergeht ... Dann zur Uhr schauen, den Kopf schütteln … einmal durch die Kükenmähne fahren … dann wieder fünf Schritte bis zum Sessel … und dann beginnt alles von vorne … Kannst du nicht wenigstens deine Strecke etwas ändern und in die Küche gehen? Ich möchte noch ein Eis … Ich glaube, da ist noch Erdbeere im Eisfach … Oder Mokka, dann wärst du wenigstens wach!“

„Ach, ich bin so stolz auf dich ...“ Tom beugte sich früh am nächsten Morgen vom Fahrersitz zu Fanni, zupfte den Hemdkragen zurecht und wischte einige imaginäre Staubflusen von der Schulter des Kleineren, „Mein Küken hat sein erstes Date ...“ „Tom ...“, Fanni biss unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe herum und betrachtete beinahe ängstlich das hell erleuchtete Haus, dessen Adresse ihm Lars erst am gestrigen Abend hatte zukommen lassen, „Das ist kein Date!“ „Was denn?“, erkundigte Tom sich neugierig und grinste, als Fanni ertappt zusammenzuckte, „Jedenfalls ist es kein Date ...“ „Meinetwegen.“, nahm der Ältere es hin, grinste aber gleich wieder siegessicher und gab dem Kleineren einen aufmunternden Klapps auf die Schulter, „Dann hat mein Küken eben sein erstes 'Nicht-Date'.“ Fanni gab nur ein genervtes Schnauben von sich und lehnte sich in den Beifahrersitz zurück, während Tom die Haustür im Augen behielt, „Was war noch mal das Zeichen, dass du reinkommen sollst?“  
„Kein Zeichen ...“, murmelte Fanni, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, „Ich soll ein paar Minuten vor Sonnenaufgang kommen … und klopfen ...“ „Ein paar Minuten vor Sonnenaufgang? Tja, Fanni … Hopp! Das wäre denn wohl jetzt.“, Tom deutete auf die Uhr im Armaturenbrett und grinste, als Fannis graue Augen sich beinahe panisch weiteten, „Verdammte Scheiße ...“ Tom grinste und rief ihm, als Fanni nun hektisch die Tür aufriss und die weißen Steinstufen zu dem weißen Vorortshaus hinaufeilte, noch hinterher, „Dann viel Erfolg bei deinem Nicht-Date, Küki!“

Fanni zögerte an der Tür, die zitternde Hand ausgestreckt und kurz vor der dem, ebenfalls weißen Holz der Tür verharrend und sah dann noch einmal unsicher und Hilfe suchend, zum Wagen zurück. „Klopfen!“, rief Tom ihm grinsend zu und stellte das Ganze ziemlich übertrieben, pantomimisch dar, „Oder brauchst du dabei auch Hilfe?“ Der kleine Skispringer presste wütend die Lippen fest zusammen, drehte sich dann aber doch brüsk um und klopfte wirklich, wenn auch reichlich zaghaft.  
„Fannemel.“, Fanni war unwillkürlich zurückgewichen, als die Haustür beinahe sofort, fast als hätte ein Familienmitglied schon dahinter gewartet, geöffnet worden war und bemühte sich nun, unter dem forschenden Blick aus blauen Augen nicht zurückzuweichen. Der fremde Blick wanderte kurz abschätzend über den kleinen Athleten, bevor er zurücktrat und die Tür in einer wenig einladenden und freundlichen Geste öffnete, „Komm rein.“  
Mit gesenktem Kopf und nach einem letzten, flehentlichen Blick, der von Tom allerdings konsequent ignoriert wurde, trat Fanni vorsichtig an dem großgewachsenen Fremden vorbei in das unbekannte Haus hinein. Die schwere Haustür fiel mit einem seltsam endgültig klingenden Geräusch hinter ihm ins Schloss und Fanni begann unruhig an seiner Unterlippe herum zubeißen, während er dem Fremden, der sich noch immer nicht vorgestellt hatte, in ein gemütliches, lichtdurchflutetes Wohnzimmer, in dem ihm lauter anklagende, aber auch neugierig, forschende Blicke begegneten, folgte. „Das ist Fannemel.“, lautete die knappe, einfache Vorstellung, bevor der Fremde sich neben eine weitere, ebenfalls blonde, junge Frau, die einen bunten, quietschenden Ball in der Hand hielt, auf den Teppich setzte und den Skispringer ignorierte.  
„Frode ...“, eine ältere Frau, deren lange, graue Haare zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren, erhob sich mit einem Seufzen von der Couch und musterte den jüngeren Mann tadelnd, „Wo sind deine Manieren?“ „Die hab ich wohl vergessen.“, Ståles großer Bruder zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm seiner Schwester den quietschenden Spielzeugball aus den Fingern, während er sich halbherzig entschuldigte, „Kommt bestimmt nicht wieder vor.“  
Die Frau lächelte aber dennoch warmherzig, als sie sich nun vorsichtig dem noch immer reichlich nervös wirkenden Skispringer näherte, „Ich bin Gunn, Ståles Mutter …“ Fanni nickte wie versteinert, aber sie fuhr dennoch ruhig, als würde sie mit einem verängstigten oder verschreckten Tier reden, fort und deutete dann nacheinander auf die anderen Anwesenden, die Fanni mit eisigen Blicken bedachten, „Das auf der Erde sind Ståles Geschwister … Frode und Nina … und Terje, sein Vater ...“ Fanni nickte nur knapp, ließ seinen unsicheren Blick dann aber durch den Raum schweifen, bevor er sich dann aber beinahe verlegen klingend räusperte, „Wo ist … Ståle?“ „Oben.“ sie schmunzelte, aber ihr Blick war weiterhin ernst und eine unausgesprochene Warnung schien in den dunklen Tiefen mitzuschwingen, „Er verwandelt sich ungern, wenn man ihm zusieht …“ „Oh.“, Fanni errötete, aber wieder lächelte die Mutter nur, legte eine Hand auf den schmalen Rücken des jungen Skispringers und geleitete ihn mit liebevoller, mütterlicher Vehemenz zur Tür, „Aber, du kannst gerne hochgehen … Er wird sich sicher freuen, wenn … “

Fanni zögerte dann jedoch bereits am Fuß der Treppe, aber schließlich machte er sich, wohl wissend dass nicht nur Gunn, sondern auch die restliche Familie nun in der Wohnzimmertür stand und jede seiner Bewegungen beobachteten, an den Aufstieg in das, im morgendlichen Dunkeln liegende obere Geschoss. Langsam und beinahe bedächtig setzte er Fuß vor Fuß und blieb dankbar für einen kurzen Moment stehen, als die Schatten ihn schließlich vor den forschenden Blicken verbargen. Seine Finger waren fest um das hölzerne Geländer gelegt und er hatte das Gefühl, als könnte er schon keine Luft mehr bekommen, als er letztlich auch die letzten Stufen in Angriff nahm.

Im langen Flur des oberen Stockwerks herrschte Dunkelheit, nur das fahle, gelbliche Licht einer fernen Straßenlaterne fiel durch ein großes Fenster in den langen Flur und malte, verschlungene, farblose Muster auf das helle Parkett. „Ståle?“, hauchte Fanni atemlos in das Halbdunkel und zuckte zusammen, als sich plötzlich, wie eine Antwort auf seine gehauchte Frage, eine Tür öffnete. Dunstiger Nebel waberte aus dem Badezimmer und glitzerte in dem grellen Licht einer Neonröhre, während nun ein langer Schatten vor dem Skispringer in den Gang fiel.  
Der Athlet hielt die Luft an und beobachtete erschrocken, wie der Schatten langsam über das Parkett auf ihn zu zu kriechen schien und wich gleichzeitig aber auch in die ihn beschützend umschließenden Schatten zurück. Aber dennoch konnte er seinen Blick nicht von dem halbnackten Snowboarder, dessen einzige Kleidung aus einem weißen, um die schmalen Hüften geschlungenem Handtuch zu bestehen schien, losreißen. Ståle räkelte sich, als würde er seinen lang vermissten, menschlichen Körper nun vorsichtig wieder austesten wollen und streckte sich dann aber schließlich mit einem zufriedenen Brummen, woraufhin einzelne, im hellen Licht der Neonröhren glitzernde Wasserperlen über die blasse Haut rannen.  
Fanni war sich nicht einmal bewusst, dass er einen Laut von sich gegeben haben musste, aber plötzlich fühlte er, wie Ståles noch immer wölfisch, goldener Blick suchend über die wabernden, schwarzen Schatten glitt und der Snowboarder beinahe schon witternd die Nase zu krausen schien. „Daunenfein ...“, Ståles Stimme war rau und Fanni verharrte atemlos, als der junge, momentan menschliche Alphawolf, dessen Augen nun die wölfische Färbung verloren, beinahe unsicher auf ihn zutrat und ihn in seine Arme zog, Mein kleines Daunenfein ...“


	51. Sturm und Ruhe

„Ich … Ich bin ...“, Fannis graue Augen, die an Ståles im Neonlicht blasser und unwirklich erscheinender Gestalt hingen, waren dunkel und unlesbar, „ … nicht dein Daunenfein.“ Das helle, erwartungsvolle Leuchten in den tief blauen Augen erlosch schlagartig, als Ståle nun beinahe geschlagen wirkend den Kopf senkte und auch einen raschen Schritt zurücktrat. Fanni, der noch immer in den Schatten außerhalb des Lichtkreises des Badezimmers stand, konnte beobachten, wie kurz unterschiedliche Emotionen über das schmale und blasse Gesicht des Jüngeren huschten, bevor Ståles Miene kühl wurde und er an dem kleinen Skispringer vorbei trat.  
„Ståle ...“, Fanni zögerte, hatten den müde dahin schlurfenden Größeren dann aber doch nach wenigen Schritten eingeholt und griff hastig nach seinem Handgelenk, „Bitte … warte doch ...“ „Was?“, der junge Alphawolf drehte sich langsam zu Fanni, der unter dem kühlen, fast teilnahmslosen Blick der nun wieder golden gefleckten Augen und dem leisen, warnenden Knurren erzitterte. „Ich … meine … Ich … Wie … geht es dir?“, Fanni leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und zog hastig, als hätte er sich an der noch etwas feuchten Haut verbrannt, seine Hand zurück, als der Wolf nun bellend lachte, „Als ob es dich interessieren würde ...“ Kurz fixierten die goldenen Augen noch den Menschen, aber dann erlosch das helle Glühen und Ståle schlurfte weiterhin eher müde wirkend, in eines der Zimmer, ließ aber die Tür hinter sich offen stehen.  
Fanni beschloss, wenn auch wiederum erst nach einem kurzem Zögern, das als Einladung zu werten und folgte dem jungen, menschlichen Wolf in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Atemlos und mit roten Wangen beobachtete der Skispringer, wie Ståle das weiße Handtuch achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ und dann vollkommen nackt unter die Decke kroch. Fanni wartete einen Moment und hoffte, dass Ståle seine Anwesenheit doch noch zur Kenntnis nehmen würde, aber als die Minuten vergingen, trat der Skispringer unruhig von einem Bein aufs Andere und räusperte sich.  
„Was?“, die Decke rutschte herunter, als Ståle sich aufrichtete und im sanften Licht der Straßenlaterne, welche die einzige Beleuchtung in dem Zimmer darstellte, schienen die blau goldenen Augen förmlich zu glühen, als sie Fanni musterten, „Ist noch was?“ „Nein ...“, antwortete Fanni ohne große nachzudenken, räusperte sich dann aber gleich hilflos und schüttelte den Kopf, „Doch ...“ „Und ...“, knurrte der Wolf und bleckte in einer warnenden Geste die Zähne, „ … was?“ „Ich … möchte mit dir ...“, Fanni zögerte und seine Wangen flackerten in dunkelstem Rot, „ … reden.“  
„Reden ...“, der junge Alphawolf schien diese zwei einfachen Silben förmlich auszukosten und er leckte sich, ohne den kleinen Skispringer aus den Augen zu lassen, beinahe genüsslich über die blassen Lippen, „Worüber willst du denn so plötzlich reden?“ „Über ...“, Fanni trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere und erwiderte endlich störrisch den forschenden Blick des Alphawolfs, „ … uns ...“ „Gibt es denn ein ...“, Ståles dunkle Augen färbten sich nun vollkommen golden, „ … uns?“  
„Ich … weiß nicht.“, gestand Fanni ein und endlich schien sich die Starre von ihm zu lösen und er trat an die Bettseite heran, „Deshalb möchte ich ja mit dir reden ...“ „Nein.“, die Antwort kam überraschend schnell und sein Ton war kalt und abweisend, obwohl die goldene Schärfe aus den, nun wieder blauen Augen verschwunden zu sein schien, „Du willst nicht mit dir reden ...“ „Was?“, Fanni sah den Jüngeren überrascht an, aber Ståle lächelte fast, wenn auch ohne jeglichen Humor, „Lars hat dich hergeschickt, oder?“ „Ja.“, gestand Fanni, dem Drang sich unter dem prüfenden, kühlen Wolfsblick zu winden, widerstehend schließlich leise und presste die Lippen zusammen, „Aber ...“ „Alleine wärst du nie zu mir gekommen … du hasst mich.“, stellte der junge Wolf leise fest, lächelte dann aber nun, „Also? Womit hat er dich erpresst?“  
„Erpresst?“, Fanni schluckte schwer, räusperte sich dann aber und zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern, „Mit nichts ...“ „Natürlich.“, schon im Tonfall des Alphawolfs war deutlich zu hören, wie wenig er Fannis Beteuerungen glaubte und sofort huschten wieder die hektischen, roten Flecken über die blassen Wangen des Skispringers, als Ståle ihn beinahe etwas herablassend musterte, „Du hasst mich.“ „Ja … Nein ...“, Fanni biss sich unruhig auf die Unterlippe und versuchte dem wölfischen Blick vehement auszuweichen, „Es ist ziemlich … kompliziert.“ Die goldenen Augen des menschlichen Alphawolfes schienen eine Antwort zu fordern und schließlich seufzte Fanni, „Du bist so niedlich ...“ „Als Wolf.“, es glitzerte unruhig in den flüssig scheinenden Seen aus Gold und Fanni nickte nach kurzem Zögern dann vorsichtig, „Ja …“ „Und als … Mensch?“, fragte Ståle vorsichtig weiter, aber Fanni konnte nun mehr nur schwach mit den Schultern zucken und er lächelte plötzlich reichlich unsicher und verkrampft wirkend, „Ich weiß es nicht ...“  
Für einen Moment schwiegen Mensch und auch Wolf, ohne den Blickkontakt auch nur eine Sekunde zu unterbrechen. Fanni ballte die Fäuste und kaute mit jedem verstreichenden Augenblick nur noch nervöser wirkend, auf seiner Unterlippe, während Ståles goldener Blick ihn förmlich zu sezieren schien. Aber schließlich schien der Alphawolf das aufkommende, müde Gähnen nicht mehr länger unterdrücken zu können. Fanni schmunzelte sanft, als der Jüngere nun verhalten gähnte, errötete dann aber, als Ståle sich dann in einer beinahe wölfisch wirkenden Geste über die Lefzen lecken wollte und schließlich verwirrt fiepte.  
„Du bist wieder ein Mensch.“, erinnerte Fanni den verwirrt wirkenden Snowboarder beinahe sanft, setzte sich dann vorsichtig auf die Bettkante und griff nach Ståles Hand. Sein blasser Daumen strich gedankenverloren über den Handrücken und der Mensch schrak nur kurz zusammen, als Ståle nun einen fragenden, wölfisch klingenden Laut von sich gab und sich an ihn schmiegte. Die goldenen Augen, leicht umwölkt, beobachteten trotz der merklichen Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung nach der durchwachten Vollmondnacht, auch jetzt etwas misstrauisch jede Bewegung des Menschen. Aber Fanni bedachte den Jüngeren trotzdem nur mit einem nachsichtigen, beinahe entschuldigenden Lächeln, als er sich nun mit roten Wangen zu dem Jüngeren hinunterbeugte. Ståles goldene Augen schienen immer größer zu werden, als Fanni in einer, von Lars und Anders erlernten, wölfischen Geste seine Nase sanft gegen die des Snowboarders rieb, bevor er den sich plötzlich verspannenden Jüngeren sanft küsste.

„Es ist zu ruhig ...“, Frode lief unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und sah dann fragend zu seiner Schwester, die ihren Lauschposten am Fuße der Treppe bezogen hatte, „Hörst du was …?“ Sie schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, woraufhin Frode mit einem frustrierten Seufzen seine unruhige Wanderung wieder aufnahm, „Viel zu ruhig ...“ Nach Hilfe oder vielleicht auch nach Rat suchend sah er kurz zu einer Mutter und dann zu Lars und Anders, die sich zwischenzeitlich auch zurückverwandelt und inzwischen sogar den ersten, von der Verwandlung ausgelösten Hunger gestillt hatten und nun mit ernsten Mienen dicht nebeneinander auf der Couch saßen.  
Während aber Lars zwar ernst, aber dennoch entspannt zu sein schien, wirkte Anders ebenso unruhig und angespannt wie Frode und auch sein blauer, golden gesprenkelter Wolfsblick irrlichterte immer wieder in Richtung von Tür und Treppe. Er schien jederzeit bereit aufzuspringen und einzig Lars' Hand, die mahnend und doch zärtlich streichelnd auf dem Knie lag, schien den menschlichen Wolf noch an seinen Platz bannen zu können. Aber nun grollte der Omega und schlug mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung die Hand seines Zwillings beiseite, bevor er sich geschmeidig erhob und sich erst an der Wohnzimmertür knurrend zu seinem Bruder umsah, „Ich ertrage das nicht mehr … Ich werde nachsehen gehen ...“  
„Anders!“, Lars' Stimme war die eines Alphas, voller Selbstbewusstsein und Selbstsicherheit, die den Namen des Zwillings zu einem beinahe gebellten Befehl werden ließen, „Bleib stehen!“ „Nein.“, Anders knurrte, bleckte die Reißzähne und jegliche menschliche Farbe schien aus seinen Augen zu weichen, als der wölfische Blick nun seinen Zwilling geradezu zu fixieren schien. „Anders. Du bleibst stehen. Sofort.“, wiederholte Lars, der sich nun ebenfalls erhoben hatte, mit einem nun deutlich warnenden Unterton, aber Anders schnaubte nur und erwiderte den Blick seines Alphawolfs mit geradezu störrischer Aufsässigkeit und gab auch nicht nach, als Lars nun auf ihn zutrat und ihn so zu dominieren versuchte.  
Anders biss sich auf die Lippe, versuchte das Bedürfnis sich seinem Zwilling, seinem Alphawolf zu unterwerfen und doch entwich ihm ein leidendes Fiepen, als Lars' Nase über seinen Hals strich. Wie von selbst entblößte er die kleine, halbmondförmige Bissmarke an seiner Kehle die ihn für immer an seinen Alpha band und knurrte wohlig, als Lars zärtlich darüber leckte, „Lars ...“ „Lass ihnen Zeit ...“, brummte Lars so leise, dass es nur sein angespannter Zwilling hören konnte und verschränkte liebevoll ihre Finger miteinander, „Sie sollten doch reden ...“ „Ich hasse dich ...“, murmelte der jüngere Omegazwilling und versuchte sich halbherzig zu wehren, einen Schritt von Lars zurückzutreten, als dieser nun die Fingerspitzen an seine Lippen hob und sie sanft küsste, „Ich liebe dich ...“


	52. Sturmtief

„Du wirkst ziemlich müde ...“, Fanni schrak irgendwann aus dem Halbschlaf auf und blinzelte erschrocken, als er plötzlich überraschend angesprochen wurde. Es dauerte dann auch noch einen Moment, bis es ihm gelang sich wieder zurechtzufinden und er begriffen hatte, wo und in wessen Gesellschaft er sich befand. Aber als er den jungen Snowboarder erkannte, errötete der Skispringer prompt und schüttelte hektisch den Kopf, „Nein, bin ich nicht …“  
Große, goldene Wolfsaugen musterten den Menschen für einen kurzen Moment, bevor Ståle dann vorsichtig etwas zur Seite rutschte und so tatsächlich etwas Platz im Bett schuf. „Also, wenn du ...“, der goldene Blick wurde unsicherer und seine Stimme unwillkürlich leiser, als er die Decke einladend zurück strich, „Wenn du müde sein solltest … und willst, kannst du auch hier … schlafen? Das Bett ist … groß genug.“  
Fannis blasse Wangen röteten sich nun zusehends, aber der Skispringer konnte sich schließlich aber auch das Gähnen nicht mehr länger verkneifen. Fanni schlug dann aber auch gleich eilig eine Hand vor den Mund, als der junge Wolf ihn nun angrinste und mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den hell leuchtenden Augen, auch fragend eine Braue hob, „Ach wirklich?“ „Ich ...“, Fanni leckte sich sichtlich nervös über die Lippen und die roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen schienen förmlich im Halbdunkel zu leuchten, als er seinen Blick über den, unter dem dünnen Stoff der weißen Decke noch sehr gut zu erahnenden, schlanken und vor allem auch noch nackten Körper des jungen Alphawolfs wandern ließ. „Warum wirst du denn rot? Ist es dir etwa peinlich?“, erkundigte der junge Wolf sich in geradezu naiver, fast schon kindlicher Unschuld und musterte den sichtlich peinlich berührten Menschen dennoch voller Neugier, „Das muss es doch nicht … Immerhin ...“ „Warum? Weil, ich dich eh schon nackt gesehen habe? Weil wir schon Sex hatten?“, stieß Fanni mit einem fast wölfisch klingenden, wütenden Knurren hervor und jegliche Farbe wich aus seinen Wangen, während seine grauen Augen nun aber wieder zu undurchsichtigen, silbernen Spiegeln zu werden schienen, „Wahrscheinlich wirst du gleich richtig enttäuscht sein, Ståle … Aber, ich erinnere mich nicht daran, wie du nackt aussiehst! Und auch nicht an deine … deine … Leistung im Bett! Zum Glück!“  
„Wirklich nicht?“, erkundigte Ståle sich nachdenklich, aber dennoch mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf. Der junge, menschliche Alphawolf fiepte fragend und musterte den nervösen Skispringer dann aber doch beinahe mitleidig, „Das tut mir wirklich leid.“ Fanni schluckte schwer, ballte die Fäuste nun so fest, dass die Nägel kleine, halbmondförmige Abdrücke in den Handflächen hinterließen, aber seine silbrigen Augen zeigten deutlich seine wütende Verzweiflung und Empörung. Weiteten sich doch die dunklen Pupillen, als es nun förmlich verärgert aus dem kleinen Skispringer herauszubrechen schien, „Das … Das … TUT DIR LEID?“  
„Ja ..?.“, Ståle nickte zwar leicht, klang aber dennoch eher fragend. Der junge, menschliche Wolf machte nun auch Anstalten sich, während die goldenen Augen unsicher im Zwielicht zu schimmern schienen, über seine Lefzen lecken zu wollen. Verwirrt stoppte Ståle aber inmitten der Bewegung und fiepte fragend, als der Skispringer sich beinahe fluchtartig von der Bettkante erhob und die silbrigen Augen den Jüngeren mit geradezu eisiger Empörung zu mustern schienen, „ES TUT DIR LEID? ES TUT DIR LEID! Du bist wirklich ein … ein widerliches, selbstverliebtes, arrogantes … Arschloch!“  
Ståle gab einen Laut, der beinahe wie ein leises, erschrockenes Winseln klang von sich und senkte dann mit einem betretenen Fiepen den Kopf, „Aber, Daunenfein ...“ „NENN MICH NICHT SO!“, Fanni starrte mit brennenden, roten Wangen auf den, im Bett sitzenden Snowboarder hinunter, aber seine Stimme überschlug sich dennoch fast, als er die Worte mühsam, beinahe an Wut oder Verzweiflung erstickend scheinend, hervorwürgte, „KAPIER ES ENDLICH! ICH BIN NICHT DEIN BESCHISSENES, KLEINES DAUNENFEIN … ICH BIN NICHT … DEINE VERDAMMTE WILDGANS UND SCHON GAR NICHT DEIN KÜKEN! ODER IRGENDEIN ANDERES, BESCHEUERTES TIER! ICH HEIßE ANDERS, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! ANDERS! ANDERS FANNEMEL! MERK DIR DAS ENDLICH! UND LASS MICH ENDLICH ZUFRIEDEN!“  
Die wütend hervor gestoßenen Worte schienen in dem stillen Zimmer beinahe überlaut widerzuhallen und unheimlich schwer zwischen den beiden unterschiedlichen Männern zu hängen, bis Fanni sich plötzlich räusperte. Die Wut schien verraucht, aber dennoch sah der Skispringer den jungen, verwirrten und merklich verunsicherten Alphawolf störrisch an und wiederholte leise und nun wesentlich freundlicher klingend, aber noch immer mit deutlich mitschwingender Eindringlichkeit, „Ich heiße Anders.“  
„Anders.“, Ståle schien verstanden zu haben und testete den Namen, als wäre er ein kostbarer Schatz, erst einmal vorsichtig aus. Der Wolf rollte das R, bis es schließlich fast wie ein Schnurren zu klingen schien ,legte dann aber fiepend den Kopf schief und leckte sich ohne Fanni aus den Augen zu lassen, nachdenklich über die Lippen, „Anders … das ist ein wirklich schöner Name.“ Fanni schluckte überrascht von dem vollkommen unerwarteten Kompliment und für den Moment jegliche Erwiderung vergessen habend, räusperte sich dann aber, bevor er schließlich doch beinahe automatisch antwortete, „Dan … Danke ...“

„Also … Anders ...“, wieder klang der Name beinahe wölfisch, als würde ein heiseres Knurren in Ståles rauer Stimme mitschwingen und Fanni erschauderte bei der ungewohnten Ansprache unwillkürlich wohlig. Er versuchte sich aber nichts anmerken zu lassen, dennoch schienen seine Wangen nun förmlich zu glühen, ruhte der goldene, nun gar nicht mehr müde Wolfsblick des Jüngeren doch noch immer seltsam schwer auf ihm. „Was machst du nun hier?“, wieder zuckte der Skispringer zusammen, als Ståle sich zu weigern schien, das Gespräch einschlafen zu lassen und nach kurzem Zögern zuckte er wiederum mit den Schultern, „Ich ...war … etwas … besorgt.“  
Ein helles Funkeln schien kurz in den goldenen Wolfsblick zu treten, aber Fanni war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm seine Fantasie nicht doch einen Streich gespielt haben mochte und versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, „Und, ich wollte … mich … bei … dir … entschuldigen.“ „Wofür?“, nun glommen die großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen wirklich voller Neugier im morgendlichen Zwielicht und wieder versuchte Fanni die Ruhe zu bewahren und räusperte sich schließlich, „Für …“ Er zeigte unsicher auf den ehemals gebrochenen Arm und schrak zurück, als der Snowboarder rau auflachte, „Du hast eine seltsame Art dich zu entschuldigen ...“ „Wieso?“, stieß Fanni hervor, bevor er überhaupt nachdenken konnte und sofort röteten sich seine Wangen wieder verräterisch ertappt, als Ståle sich langsam, beinahe genüsslich über die Lippen leckte, „Normalerweise macht man das anders ...“ „Willst du … etwa ...“, ein warnendes Grollen hatte sich in Fannis Stimme geschlichen, und dennoch zupfte er plötzlich seltsam nervös wirkend an seiner Unterlippe, „ … dass ich vor dir auf die Knie gehe?“  
„Mmmmh ...“, Ståle lehnte sich beinahe verschwörerisch zu dem Skispringer und winkte ihn mit einer knappen Geste näher zu sich heran. Überrascht befolgte der Mensch den unausgesprochenen Befehl des Alphawolfs und errötete, als Ståles warmer Atem nun seinen Hals kitzelte, „ … Auch, wenn du es mir nicht glauben wirst … mit einem Blowjob hat sich noch niemand bei mir entschuldigt ...“  
Fanni wollte wütend zurückweichen, aber die schlanken Finger des menschlichen Wolfs hatten sich bereits unbarmherzig fest um sein Handgelenk geschlossen und Ståle zog den widerstrebenden Skispringer nun behutsam wieder zu sich aufs Bett, „Aber … im Moment verzichte ich … Ich bin einfach nur müde … Weißt du was, du könntest doch einfach … zu mir ins Bett kommen … und dann neben mir schlafen?“  
Für einen Moment betrachtete Fanni den plötzlich doch wieder müde wirkenden, menschlichen Wolf, nickte dann aber doch ergeben, „Vielleicht sollten wir … Ich meine … wir sind beide etwas … gereizt … beide … etwas schlafen ...“ Ståles goldene Augen folgten jeder Bewegung, als Fanni sich nun wieder auf der Bettkante niederließ und sich räusperte, „Wir könnten … nachher reden …?“ Ståle nickte zustimmend und schmiegte sich, kaum dass Fanni sich noch immer merklich angespannt neben ihm ins Bett gelegt hatte, förmlich an den warmen Körper des kleinen Skispringers. Besitzergreifend schlang er die Arme um Fannis Taille, bevor er mit einem zufriedenen Brummen die Augen schloss. Fanni lag mit roten Wangen und sich den nackten Körper hinter sich sehr wohl bewusst seiend, angespannt im Bett.

„Lars ...“, Anders grollte rau, als sein Zwilling ihn zurück zur Couch zog, aber seine Gegenwehr erlahmte zusehends, als Lars ihn dort auf seinen Schoss zog und seine Nase wieder sanft über den Hals zog, „Lass das ...“ „Was?“, hauchte der ältere Zwillingswolf und hauchte einen Kuss hinter Anders' Ohr, „Gefällt es dir etwa nicht …?“ Anders gab einen leidenden Laut von sich und die blauen Augen mit den goldenen Sprenkeln seiner Wolfsgestalt schlossen sich vor Wohlbehagen, als Lars' rote Lippen sich teilten und seine Zähne zärtlich die blasse Haut malträtierten. Der ehemalige Physiotherapeut blies seinen Atem über die neu geschaffene Markierung an der Kehle des Omegawolfs und schmunzelte, während seine langen Finger beinahe verspielt über die empfindliche Innenseite der Oberschenkel strichen, „Soll ich etwa aufhören …?“


	53. feuchte Zungen

Angestrengt auf die regelmäßigen Atemzüge, die immer wieder seinen Hals streiften, lauschend, lag Fanni angespannt im Bett. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung des nun menschlichen Wolfs ließen ihn aufs Neue zusammenzucken, aber dennoch machte er keine Anstalten sich aus seiner festen Umarmung zu befreien.  
Irgendwann musste er aber wohl doch eingeschlafen sein, denn er schrak jäh mit einem erschrockenen Quietschen hoch, als plötzlich etwas Feuchtes über seine Wange strich. Hastig richtete Fanni sich auf, sein silbriger Blick suchte im Bett neben ihm nach dem vertrauten, orange grauen Wolf, fand aber nur den golden gesprenkelten Blick des Snowboarders, der ihn beinahe kindlich amüsiert und zufrieden mit dem gelungenen Streich zu mustern schien, „Ha!“  
Fanni strich vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über seine feuchte Wange und betrachtete angeekelt und voller Entsetzen die feuchten Finger, „Ståle ...Hast du mir gerade wirklich über die Wange geleckt?“  
Der menschliche Wolf nickte eifrig und leckte sich, wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte noch einmal über die Lippen, aber Fanni schüttelte, während er sich noch einmal die Wange rieb, tadelnd und voller Empörung den Kopf, „Verdammt … Was sollte das denn … Wie alt bist du eigentlich …“ „24.“, die blau goldenen Augen, irgendwo gefangen zwischen jungem Wolf und erwachsenem Mensch wirkten groß und vollkommen unschuldig naiv, als Ståle nun kindlich quietschte und kurzerhand auf den Schoss des Menschen rutschte, „Warum?“  
„Was soll das?“, Fanni musterte den Jüngeren etwas überrascht, brachte es aber dennoch nicht übers Herz den nackten Snowboarder, der sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen seine Brust lehnte, von seinem Schoss zu schieben. Stattdessen strich er dem brummenden Jüngeren vorsichtig durch die Haare und wickelte gedankenverloren eine der längeren Strähnen um seinen Finger, „Sie sind ganz schön lang geworden ...“  
„Kein Wunder.“, Fanni hielt überrascht inne, als er plötzlich angesprochen wurde und sein Blick irrlichterte zur Tür, die Lars gerade vorsichtig hinter sich schloss, während Ståle den anderen Alphawolf misstrauisch musterte und leise, aber vernehmlich knurrte, „Er war ja auch fast acht Wochen lang ein Wolf.“ „Benimmt er sich deshalb so ...“, Fanni rieb die Lippen in einer nervösen Geste gegeneinander und seufzte dann, als ihm kein besseres Adjektiv einfallen wollte, „ … kindisch?“  
„Ja.“, Lars nahm auf der anderen Bettseite, genügend Abstand haltend, sodass Ståle ihn nicht als Gefahr für seinen Omega einstufen würde, Platz und musterte das ungleiche Paar mit einem väterlich wirkenden Grinsen, „Allerdings dürftest du wohl kaum einen Unterschied zu seinem sonstigen Verhalten merken ...“ „Ist er denn noch stubenrein?“, erkundigte Fanni sich sarkastisch klingend.  
Ståle knurrte, verstummte aber, als der Skispringer ihm, ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, gegen die Nase schnipste und schmiegte sich brummend an den kleineren Menschen. Lars zog es vor dieses Verhalten nicht zu kommentieren, sondern fragte einfach weiter, „Und, wie soll es nun weitergehen?“ „Keine Ahnung ...“, Fanni hatte einen Moment darüber nachgedacht, dabei aber weiterhin beinahe liebevoll mit den langen, blonden Strähnen des jüngeren Alphawolfs gespielt, bevor er schließlich mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete, „Ich gehe …?“  
„Willst du das wirklich?“, drängte Lars weiter, während Ståle bei Fannis Antwort nur ein unzufriedenes Brummen von sich gab und sich weiter an den Menschen zu schmiegen schien. „Ja ...“, auch wenn Fanni es versuchte, klang er nicht wirklich überzeugt von seiner eigenen Aussage und seufzte schließlich, nach einem Blick auf den jungen, menschlichen Wolf, „Nein … Wir haben gesagt, wir wollten … reden … wenn wir wieder wach sind ...“  
„Keine schlechte Idee.“, Lars nickte zustimmend und sein Lächeln wurde weicher, als er nun beobachten konnte, wie Ståle seine Nase genüsslich über Fannis Hals zog, woraufhin der Mensch ein leises Quieken von sich gab, „Verdammt, lass das, Sandbech!“ „Ihr solltet damit aber vielleicht noch etwas warten ...“, schmunzelte Lars, als Ståle Fanni nun ein weiteres Mal über die Wange leckte und die Wangen des Menschen sich daraufhin rötlich fleckten und er nun erstmals tatsächlich Anstalten machte, den jungen, menschlichen Alphawolf von seinem Schoss zu schieben, „ … bis Ståle wieder begriffen hat, dass er nun wieder ein Mensch ist ...“ Fanni sah hilflos über den blonden Schopf des Snowboarders, der sich an ihn schmiegte, hinweg zu seinem ehemaligen Physiotherapeuten und seine Lippen formten lautlos eine Frage, „Wie lange wird das dauern?“ Lars zuckte nur grinsend mit den Schultern.

Längst stand die Frühlingssonne hoch am Himmel und ihre goldenen Strahlen tauchten den ordentlichen Garten in ein warmes Leuchten. Gespräche schwirrten, ebenso wie die ersten emsigen Bienen und träge tänzelnden Schmetterlinge durch die Luft, nur unterbrochen vom unregelmäßigen Geklapper des Bestecks. Der angenehm vertraute Duft nach Kaffee wehte durch den frühlingshaft warmen Morgen und zeigte Lars und Fanni, neben dem sich eng, beinahe beschützend wirkend Ståle hielt, den Weg.  
Alle Augen richteten sich auf die drei Neuankömmlinge, aber während die Familie ihnen beinahe freundlich entgegensah, schien es in Anders' Augen dunkel zu funkeln. Der menschliche Omegawolf knurrte leise, als Ståle sich dicht an der Seite des kleinen Menschen hielt und er schien bereit jeden Moment aufzuspringen und den jungen Wolf zu verteidigen. Lars warf seinem Zwilling über den Tisch hinweg einen mahnenden Blick zu und legte, kaum dass er neben ihm auf dem Stuhl Platz genommen hatte, warnend eine Hand auf sein Knie. Anders sah ihn verstimmt, beinahe schon verletzt an und zog mit einem leisen, fast unhörbaren Knurren die Lippen hoch und enthüllte drohend die Reißzähne, aber ein einziger, mahnender Blick von Lars brachte den menschlichen Omegawolf auch gleich wieder zum Schweigen. Anders brummte zwar nur noch unwillig, löste seinen wölfisch, goldenen Blick aber dennoch nicht von Fanni, der nun unsicher neben Ståle Platz nahm.  
Nervöses und angespanntes Schweigen beherrschte nun aber den ehemals so lebhaften Tisch und während Ståles Mutter nach einem kurzen fragenden Blick auf Lars, der nur beinahe unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte, die Kaffeekanne wieder hinstellte und sich stattdessen erhob, starrte Fanni auf seine ineinander verschlungenen Finger, die unruhig spielend auf seinem Schoss lagen. „Noch jemand Kakao?“, zu Fannis großem Erstaunen meldeten sich nicht nur die Geschwister des jungen Wolfes, sondern auch Anders und als er einen hastigen Seitenblick auf den Snowboarder neben ihm warf, glommen dessen blaue Augen zufrieden und er leckte sich fast erwartungsvoll wirkend, über die Lippen. „Und du, Fanni? Kakao oder doch Kaffee?“, die dunklen Augen von Ståles Mutter wirkten warm und freundlich, aber dennoch gelang es dem Skispringer nicht seine Nervosität abzulegen und er stotterte beinahe, „Dank ...Danke.“

Sich die Finger an dem, nun mehr nur noch lauwarmen Porzellan wärmend, beobachtete Fanni einige Minuten später neugierig und verstohlen den vertrauten Umgang der Familie miteinander. Frode unterhielt sich halblaut mit Lars über irgendwelche Orte auf Bali, Ståles Vater war längst hinter der Zeitung verschwunden und studierte die Sportergebnisse. Anders lehnte zwar an der Schulter seines Zwillings und schien dessen Gespräch zu lauschen, aber dennoch ließ er Fanni keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Nina, die ihnen gegenüber an der anderen Tischseite saß, betrachtete ihren kleinen Bruder, dessen ganze Aufmerksamkeit nun nicht mehr dem Skispringer neben sich, sondern dem Kakao galt, einen Augenblick lang, bevor sie dann über den Tisch griff und eines der herrlich duftenden, frischen Brötchen aufschnitt und sich dann wieder an Ståle wand, „Und?“ Der junge, menschliche Wolf zuckte zusammen und leckte sich in einer beinahe tierisch wirkenden Geste den süßen Kakao von den Lippen, bevor er die Nase krauste und mit einem glücklichen Glänzen in den Augen zu dem großen Glas Nutella sah. Nina schmunzelte und schob wenige Augenblicke die beschmierten Brötchenhälften zu ihrem Bruder, „Guten Appetit.“

„Also ...“, Fanni räusperte sich etwas hilflos, als er zusammen mit Ståle in der kleinen Küche vor dem Waschbecken stand und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, „Wir wollten … sollten ...“ „Reden.“, die goldenen Wolfsaugen glommen kurz auf und Ståle ließ mit einem Lächeln das Handtuch sinken, „Dann fang an.“  
„Ich?“, es klirrte, als das gerade abgewaschene Messer dem kleinen Skispringer aus der Hand rutschte und es wieder im schaumigen Abwaschwasser versank, „Warum …?“ „Egal, was ich sage … “, erklärte Ståle und stellte das gerade abgetrocknete Glas vorsichtig an die Seite, bevor er dann aber auch schon routiniert zum nächsten Besteckteil griff, „Es wird doch eh wieder das Falsche sein.“ „Ich ...“, Fanni wollte protestieren, nagte dann aber nach Worten suchend an seiner Unterlippe und nickte aber schließlich. Ein längeres Schweigen, in dem man nur das leise Klappern hörte, als Ståle nach und nach alle abgewaschenen Teile wegstellte und sich schließlich die Hände am feuchten Handtuch abtrocknete, schloss sich an.  
„Weißt du …“, fing Fanni plötzlich an und griff nach der Hand des überraschten Jüngeren, um seine Finger vorsichtig mit denen des menschlichen Wolfes zu verschränken. „Ich ...“, die blauen Augen des Jüngeren wirkten verunsichert und auch Fannis Stimme zitterte, als er mit dem Daumen hauchzart über den Handrücken strich, „Ich hasse dich nicht … nicht wirklich … nicht total … Aber ...“


	54. und täglich grüßt das kükende Küken

„Aber … du bist das größte Arschloch … das mir jemals begegnet ist! Du bist egoistisch … selbstsüchtig … und … und … dir ist egal … wer unter dir liegt … Hauptsache, du hast ein Loch, in das du deinen beschissenen Schwanz stecken kannst ...“, fuhr Fanni mit sich immer mehr rötenden Wangen und deutlich gepeinigter Miene fort und wich dann auch dem Blick des, inmitten der Bewegung erstarrten Snowboarders vehement aus. „Ich meine … Ihr seid doch alle gleich … Ihr denkt nur mit eurem … eurem Schwanz!“, versuchte er sich noch zu erklären, aber Ståle unterbrach ihn und beugte sich vorsichtig zu ihm, die blauen Augen misstrauisch verengt, „Du warst schon einmal mit einem Wolf zusammen …“ „Was? Nein!“, sämtliche Farbe schien zwar aus den deutlich rot gefleckten Wangen gewichen zu sein, aber dennoch schüttelte Fanni abweisend den Kopf und ballte, verborgen im ausgekühlten Spülwasser die Hände zu Fäusten, „Spinnst … du? Als ob ich mich jemals freiwillig mit so was wie … einem Wolf eingelassen hätte!“  
Mit einem sarkastischen Schnauben zog Ståle seine Nase sorgfältig prüfend über den Hals und sog den Geruch ein, „Doch … Das hast du … da war ein anderer Wolf ...“ „Der Geruch ist da … Aber nur noch sehr schwach ...“, die blauen Augen schlossen sich kurz, als Ståle den unvertrauten Geruch zu analysieren versuchte, öffneten sich dann aber wieder und der blaue, golden gesprenkelten Blick, der schwer auf Fanni lag, schien unbedingt eine Antwort zu fordern, „Es ist schon länger her …“ „Ja.“, stieß Fanni schließlich frustriert hervor, „Ich hatte schon was mit … einem … einem … Wolf.“  
„Wer war es?“, Ståle grollte rau und bleckte die Zähne, aber Fannis Blick verfinsterte sich nun und die grauen Augen wurden zu undurchsichtigen, silbrigen Seen, die wütend blitzten, „Das geht dich nichts an.“ Der junge Wolf musterte den kleineren Menschen für einen Moment und leckte sich noch mit einem verstimmten Knurren über die Lippen, bevor er sich dann aber rasch abwandte und das Handtuch schlecht gelaunt auf die Arbeitsplatte warf, „Nein … tut es wohl nicht …“  
„Ståle ...“, Fanni schluckte die vielen, auf ihn einströmenden Erinnerungen herunter, presste aber die Lippen zusammen und streckte dann eine Hand nach dem jüngeren, fluchtbereiten Wolf aus. Ståle blieb stehen, ließ zu dass der Mensch vorsichtig nach dessen Hand griff und sanft über die verspannten Finger strich, „Ståle, es tut mir leid … Ich wollte nicht … Verdammt, Sandbech … Sieh mich an ...“  
Widerwillig hob der junge Wolf schließlich doch den Blick und auch wenn seine Miene beinahe ausdruckslos schien, so verriet die goldene Farbe der Augen doch seine innere Aufgewühltheit. „Dann hatte ich halt schon mal was mit einen Wolf … Aber, warum ist dir das denn so … so verdammt wichtig?“, Fanni hielt die schmale Hand erstaunlich sanft fest und hinderte den menschlichen Alphawolf so doch noch an der Flucht oder zumindest einem Rückzug, „Es ist … doch schon so lange her … Ich kannte dich da noch nicht mal … Und, ich wusste auch noch nicht einmal, dass er ein Wolf ist … Oder, dass es euch überhaupt gibt ...“  
„Du riechst aber noch immer nach ihm … Nein, du stinkst förmlich nach dem anderen Wolf … einem Alpha ...“, der goldene Blick des Jüngeren war anklagend und die Worte wurden als wütendes Grollen hervorgestoßen, aber Fanni blieb auch weiterhin ungerührt und erwiderte den Blick störrisch und errötete, als Ståle rau weitersprach, „Das gefällt mir nicht!“ Der Skispringer schüttelte aber nur verständnislos und irritiert wirkend den Kopf, ließ aber dennoch die Hand nun los, „Und damals … Als wir miteinander gesch … Als, wir Sex hatten … da hat dich der Geruch nicht gestört?!?“ Das wölfische Grollen tief in Ståles Kehle wurde nun noch tiefer und jegliches Blau schien jetzt aus seinen Augen verschwunden zu sein, als der goldäugige, junge Wolf nun jäh nach vorne schnellte und den überrascht taumelnden Menschen rücklings gegen die Spüle drängte.  
Der schmale Körper des Snowboarders und seine Hände, rechts und links von Fanni auf der Arbeitsplatte platziert, bannten Fanni unter Ståles undurchdringlichen Blick und hinderten den kleinen, wie erstarrt dar stehenden Menschen an der Flucht. Mit großen, beinahe ängstlichen Augen blickte der Skispringer, beinahe schockiert in die großen, goldenen, wölfischen Augen und holte dann auch erschrocken Luft, als Ståle sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte. Fanni erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und seine eh halbherzige Gegenwehr erlahmte, als Ståle seine Nase mit einem unzufriedenen Knurren noch einmal gegen seinen Hals drückte und dann über den neuentdeckten, augenscheinlich sehr empfindlichen Punkt hinter Fannis Ohr leckte und der Kleinere schluckte schwer, „Ståle …?“ Der junge Alphawolf knurrte aber voller Anspannung, während er nun aber doch kurz von dem Kleineren abließ, nur um ihn erneut hungrig und mit geradezu gierig wirkenden Blicken zu mustern, „Was, Anders?“  
„Du hast … Du hast mir noch immer keine Antwort gegeben … Der andere Wolf … Mein … Wolf … Warum … hat sein Geruch ...dich … damals nicht gestört … Aber ... aber jetzt stört es dich ...?“, brachte Fanni, sich unter dem kühlen, gierigen Blick des Wolfs verspannend, mühsam hervor und zuckte zusammen, als Ståle nur rau lachte und gegen die noch halb geöffneten, zerbissenen Lippen hauchte, „Damals war es mir egal … Ich wollte Sex mit dir … Aber jetzt ...Jetzt stört es mich … Weil … Weil du nun mein bist ...“

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?“, Anders' Blick irrlichterte immer wieder zur geschlossenen Küchentür und Lars seufzte schließlich, „Egal, wie oft du mich noch fragst … Ja.“ „Und, wenn er ihm weh tut?“, murmelte Anders und strich selbstvergessen und gedankenverloren über den Oberschenkel seines, neben ihm sitzenden Zwillings, der wiederum nur seufzte, „Ståle Fanni?“ „Was?“, der Omegawolf sah empört auf und es funkelte aufgebracht in den dunklen Augen, „Als ob Ståle ...“ „Beruhig dich.“, Lars legte seine Hand auf die unruhigen Finger seines Bruders und drückte sanft zu, „Die beiden schaffen das schon …“ Anders gab einen wenig überzeugt klingenden Laut von sich und seufzte dann, „Du hast gut reden ...“ „Oh ja ...“, schmunzelte Lars mit gespielt leidender Miene, aber seine filz grauen Augen funkelten dennoch vor Belustigung, „Ich freue mich unheimlich darauf, mit Fanni das Gespräch über Wölfe und über Alphas und Omegas zu führen ...“ „So wie du es damals mit Ståle geführt hast?“, erkundigte Anders sich und lehnte sich mit einem nostalgischen Seufzen gegen die Schulter des älteren Alphawolfs, „Ich erinnere mich gut … Er hatte hochrote Wangen ...“ „Er war richtig niedlich ...“, stimmte Lars mit einem Nicken zu, woraufhin Anders noch einmal seufzte, „Sie werden so schnell groß ...“ „Oh nein ...“, der Alpahwolf richtete sich misstrauisch auf und betrachtete seinen grinsenden Bruder, „Nicht wieder das Thema ...“ „Kannst du es dir nicht vorstellen? So einen kleinen, niedlichen Wolf … mit deinen Augen ...“, spann Anders weiter, aber Lars schnaubte nur, „Und deinen Manieren ...“

„Was bin ich?“, der Kleinere verspannte sich, sämtliche Farbe wich aus seinen Wangen und er klang reichlich atemlos, aber Ståle gab nur einen amüsierten Laut von sich, als er nun hungrig die letzten Millimeter überbrückte und den Kleineren hungrig küsste.  
Fanni versuchte nun den Größeren wütend von sich stoßen, aber erst, als er dem jungen Wolf schließlich beinahe schon verzweifelt um seine Freiheit kämpfend, in die Unterlippe biss, löste Ståle sich letztendlich mit einem unwilligen Grollen. Die goldenen Augen fixierten den kleineren Menschen aber weiterhin und während der Größere beinahe schon genüsslich scheinend, über die kleine, noch immer leicht blutende Bisswunde leckte, wiederholte er seine Worte eindringlich, „Du bist mein.“  
„DEIN?“, Fannis Wangen färbten sich rot und er verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust und seine Stimme kiekste und drohte sich beinahe zu überschlagen, während er störrisch das Kinn reckte den jüngeren Snowboarder wütend anfunkelte, „VERGISS ES! ICH BIN NICHT DEIN! ICH WERDE NIEMALS … VORHER … VORHER FRIERT DIE HÖLLE ZU!“ „Oh doch ...“, brummte der junge Alpha, senkte den Kopf und leckte, in einer besitzergreifenden, wölfisch wirkenden Geste über die unwillkürlich offen dargebotene Kehle, „Du bist seit Wochen mein … Ich kann es fühlen ...“ Fanni schluckte hastig, sein Adamsapfel hüpfte dabei aufgeregt und seine Finger verkrallten sich förmlich in dem weichen Stoff des T-Shirts seines Gegenübers, als er erneut versuchte den Jüngeren von sich zu schieben, nur um dann aber doch nur noch näher an Ståles warmen Körper gezogen zu werden „Nein!“, Fanni schüttelte den Kopf und die silbernen Augen schienen beinahe wie Spiegel, als er nun beinahe verzweifelt bittend zu dem Größeren aufsah, „Ich will nicht … Ståle … Bitte ...“  
„Warum nicht?“, der junge Alpha legte sanft eine Hand auf die brennend heiße, rot gefleckte Wange und strich behutsam darüber, „Was ist los? Warum glaubst du mir nicht, dass ich dich liebe …?“ Fanni verspannte sich und drehte den Kopf weg, woraufhin Ståle leise seufzte, „Anders … Was habe ich dir getan? Warum … hasst du mich so sehr?“ Mit einem tiefen Seufzen holte der kleine Skispringer noch einmal Luft, bevor er dann wieder mit mühsam erzwungener Ruhe zur Ståle aufsah, „Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe … Bitte, Ståle … Lass mich einfach!“


	55. Gewöhnheitsmäßig

„Nein, das werde ich nicht … Das kann ich nicht … Niemals … Anders, verlang das nicht von mir … Ich sehe doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht ...“, der Alphawolf schüttelte abweisend den Kopf und legte einen Finger unter das spitze Kinn des Skispringers, bevor er seine Frage eindringlich und voller Sorge wiederholte, „Warum hasst du mich nur so sehr?“ „Ich ...“, Fanni biss sich vehement auf die Unterlippe und schien sich unter dem forschenden Blick des Snowboarders noch weiter zu verspannen, „Bitte … Ståle … Ich kann es dir nicht sagen … Es geht einfach nicht!“ „Warum nicht?“, mittlerweile klang der menschliche Wolf aber beinahe mutlos und der Glanz war aus den, nun fahlblauen Augen verschwunden, als er müde und sich geschlagen gebend, den Kopf schüttelte, „Anders … Bitte … Auch, wenn du mir nicht traust … mir nicht vertrauen willst … Meinst du nicht … Ich hätte wenigstens eine … Erklärung verdient?“  
„Gregor.“, als Ståle schon dachte, dass er doch wieder keine Antwort und Erklärung mehr erhalten würde, stieß Fanni den Namen doch noch beinahe widerwillig hervor und errötete prompt, „Der Wolf … von damals … Den du riechst ... Ich … sein Name war Gregor.“ Dunkle Neugier schimmerte nun in den blauen Augen des Snowboarders, aber trotz seiner wachsenden Scham hielt Fanni auch weiterhin störrisch den Blickkontakt aufrecht, während er vorsichtig und bemüht nicht zu viel preisgeben versuchte sich zu erklären, „Er war mein … Freund.“  
„Das habe ich mir gedacht … Aber ... jetzt? Liebst ihn noch immer?“, erkundigte Ståle sich leise und wollte schon die Hand, deren Finger noch immer unter Fannis Kinn lagen, zurückziehen als der Skispringer überraschend schnaubte, „Nein ...“ „Nein?“, hauchte Ståle atemlos und der helle, erwartungsvolle Glanz kehrte nun hoffnungsvoll in die großen Augen zurück, „Aber, du hast gesagt ...“ „Ich liebe ihn nicht … mehr.“, Fanni kämpfte um Ruhe, aber seine Stimme kiekste unruhig, „Wir haben uns getrennt … vor Jahren … schon.“ „Aber, du vermisst ihn … immer noch, oder?“, der Alphawolf beugte sich vorsichtig zu Fanni, als würde er die geflüsterte Antwort, die zu erwarten war, so besser verstehen können, aber wieder schüttelte der Skispringer nur abweisend den Kopf und überraschte den Snowboarder ein weiteres Mal, „Nein ...“  
„Aber ...“, Ståle hatte den Älteren einen langen Augenblick prüfend gemustert und nun klang Unglauben und Unsicherheit deutlich in der noch immer rauen Stimme des Wolfes mit, „Ich verstehe nicht … Was ist es denn?“ „Er ...“, Fannis schlanker Körper verspannte sich und Ståle fiepte mitleidig, als plötzlich Tränen in den silbrigen Augen zu schimmern schienen. Aber Fanni winkte nur ab, wollte er diese Beichte doch endlich hinter sich bringen, bevor er es sich doch wieder anders überlegen oder ihn der Mut doch wieder verlassen würde, „Er … hat mich … Wir hatten Sex … Er rief mich … Nein, er schrieb mir eine Nachricht ... Er rief mich niemals an … Keine Spuren hinterlassen … Zehn Minuten gab er mir … und dann hatte bei ihm zu sein … Wir hatten … Er hatte denn … Sex … mir mir … Natürlich nie in seinem Zimmer … Immer in leeren Seitengängen … im Wagen … Überall … wo uns niemand sehen könnte … Und Zuhause … da wartete die Freundin ...“ „Daunenfein.“, flüsterte Ståle, aber der ältere Skispringer verspannte sich und lachte rau, als er den Spitznamen hörte, „Sag das nicht … Bitte … Du weißt nicht … was das heißt … Er … Gregor nannte mich immer sein kleines Fröschlein … Sein kleines, hüpfendes Fröschlein … Fröschlein ... Weil ich ja so wunderbare, grüne Augen hätte … Ich war sein … sein williges … Fröschchen … sein … williges Spielzeug, das … das schweigen … und die Beine spreizen musste ...“  
„Ich glaube, ich verstehe ...“, Ståle seufzte, griff nach der Hand des überraschten Älteren und sank dann langsam vor dem blassen, zitternden und ihn entsetzt anstarrenden Fanni auf die Knie, „Anders Fannemel …“ Fanni wollte ihm die Hand wieder entziehen, aber mit einem besitzergreifenden Grollen festigte der Alphawolf den Griff nur noch und schüttelte den Kopf, während seine Augen in wölfischem Gold glommen, „Nein … dieses Mal rennst du nicht davon … Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du wegrennst … Und, wenn du es versuchst ... Ich werde dich aufspüren, egal wo du dich auch verstecken magst … Ich kann nicht entkommen lassen … bis du mir zugehört hast. Hast du das verstanden?“ Der kleinere Skispringer schaffte nur ein fahriges Nicken, konnte er seinen Blick doch nicht von den beinahe hypnotisch wirkenden, goldenen Augen des Wolfes nehmen, „Ja … Ståle.“  
„Der Kerl muss wirklich ein Idiot sein … und auch noch blind … Ich mag auch … ein Idiot sein, aber eins weiß ich … Du bist kein Fröschlein …“, der junge Wolf leckte sich nachdenklich über die noch immer blutbefleckten, zerbissenen Lippen, bevor er leise, aber noch immer ebenso eindringlich und doch gleichzeitig unheimlich sanft klingend weitersprach, „Ich liebe dich … Ich will dich bei mir haben … Immer … Aber, für mich bist du nun mal ein Daunenfein … Wenn ich dich ansehe, dann sehe ich eine kleine, niedliche, wilde Gans … mit dem wohl schlimmsten Temperament und den schlechtesten Manieren, die ich mir vorstellen kann … Mit … einem großen Herzen … mit Sehnsucht ...Aber, auch mit viel zu viel Angst … vor ...“  
„Ståle ...“, Fanni schluckte schwer, war diese Beichte doch beinahe mehr, als er ertragen konnte und für einen endlos erscheinenden Moment begegnete er dem aufgewühlten, emotionalen, blauen Blick des Jüngeren, bevor er sich ebenfalls auf die kühlen Fliesen kniete. Der kleine Skispringer atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und lachte dann, während ihm die Tränen ungehindert über die Wangen liefen, er hörbar die Nase hochzog und er gleichzeitig immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte, „Ståle … Halt doch einfach die Klappe … Du bist … ein Vollidiot ...“  
„Das ist nun wirklich nichts Neues.“, schmunzelte der Snowboarder und zog, bevor er mit dem Daumen die hellen Tränenspuren von den blassen, rot gefleckten Wangen wischte, den Kleineren nun behutsam auf seinen Schoss, „Glaub mir, das habe ich schon viel zu oft hören müssen. Aber, mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich doch daran ...“ „Unglaublich.“, spottete Fanni halbherzig, aber Ståle lächelte nur erleichtert, als der Skispringer dieses Mal nicht vor seinen sachten Berührungen zurückwich, sondern sich nun sogar vorsichtig gegen seine Finger zu schmiegen schien, „Das habe ich schon beinahe zu oft gehört … Du glaubst gar nicht, wie oft Lars mir das schon gesagt hat … Oder Frode … oder … Ach, egal … Sie sind aber alle nicht besonders erfindungsreich … Immer das selbe ...“ „Aber, nun bist du...“, unterbrach Fanni ihn mit einem hilflosen und etwas hysterisch wirkenden Kichern und sah unsicher und ängstlich auf eine Reaktion wartend, zu dem Größeren auf, „ … wohl mein Vollidiot … oder?“ „Weiß nicht ...“, Ståle legte fragend den Kopf schief und fiepte leise, „Aber, wenn du das willst …?“ „Mein …“, wiederholte Fanni, dieses Mal mit mehr Nachdruck und lächelte mit neu gefundenem Mut, „ … Vollidiot.“ „Das klingt sehr … angenehm.“, es glänzte nun warm in den goldenen Augen des Wolfes, als dieser nun den Älteren sanft küsste, „Sehr angenehm sogar … Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen ...“

„Du vergisst nur eins ...“, murmelte Lars in den nun folgenden sanften Kuss und knabberte fordernd an der Unterlippe seines Zwillings, „Die neuen Gesetze … Es ist Wölfen verboten sich zu vermehren ...“ „Man muss sich ja nicht an jedes Verbot halten ...“, hauchte der jüngere Zwilling in den Kuss und strich sanft über die empfindliche Innenseite von Lars' Oberschenkeln, „Sonst wäre das Leben ja langweilig ...“ „Anders.“, Lars' große Hand fing die streichelnden Finger seines Zwillings ein und begann nun kleine, sanfte Küsse auf die Fingerspitzen zu hauchen, schüttelte aber dennoch mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln den Kopf, „Wir können nicht … Nicht im Moment ...“ „Wir können nicht ....“, das Blau seiner Augen verdunkelte sich und goldene Flecken zierte die meerfarbene Untiefe, „Lars, das ist mir so was von egal … Ich will aber ...“ „Ich weiß ...“, der Alphawolf lächelte angespannt, seufzte dann aber, als sein Zwilling schließlich schmollend die Unterlippe vorschob, „Aber, meinst du nicht, wir sollten erstmal unseren kleinen Welpen groß bekommen ...“ „Zum Glück.“, Frode unterbrach das ernsthaft werdende Geplänkel der Zwillinge kurzerhand, als Anders nun auf den Schoss seines Bruders rutschten wollte und zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern, als die beiden menschlichen Wölfe irritiert auseinander fuhren und ihn atemlos musterten, „Ich dachte schon, ihr würdet eure Pläne zur Vergrößerung eurer Familie gleich in die Tat umsetzen ...“


	56. Schreck lass nach!

Am Wochennde wird es kein Update geben.  
Zeugnisse müssen geschrieben werden -.-

\---  
Frode lachte zwar, als die beiden Zwillingswölfe verstimmt fauchten, verfiel aber abrupt in Schweigen, als sich in diesem Moment die Küchentür einen Spalt weit öffnete. Ein verstrubbelter, blonder Schopf lugte vorsichtig hindurch und gleich darauf taumelte Fanni, gestoßen vom sichtlich ungeduldigen und breit grinsenden Ståle in das Wohnzimmer. Anders verspannte sich sofort wieder, wie Lars, der sofort als mahnende Geste eines Alphas die Hand auf das Knie seines Zwillings gelegt hatte, aber auch der ehemalige Physiotherapeut musterte die beiden Jüngeren mit deutlichem Misstrauen und fragend. Aber dennoch war es Frode, der die Stille brach, „Und?“  
„Daunenfein ...“, knurrte Ståle und die blauen Augen glommen golden, als der junge Wolf nun herausfordernd zu den anderen Wölfen sah und gleichzeitig den kleineren, sichtlich pikierten Skispringer in seine Arme zog, „Meins ...“ „Frode schnaubte amüsiert, aber Anders' wolfsgoldener Blick bohrte sich unbarmherzig in Fannis kleine Gestalt und schien den Skispringer stumm zu sezieren, „Ist das so?“ „Was?!“, die Stimme des Skispringers kiekste vor Überraschung und seine Wangen färbten sich noch einige Nuancen dunkler, bevor er sich räusperte, „Ich denke … schon ...“  
„Du denkst ..“, Anders' Stimme war gefährlich leise, als der junge Arzt nun die Hand seines Zwillings von seinem Knie stieß und sich geschmeidig erhob. Mit beinahe wölfisch wirkenden Eleganz und mit einem warnenden, goldenen Funkeln in den blauen Augen trat der menschliche Wolf langsam auf den, ihn erschrocken anstarrenden Menschen zu und knurrte, „Du denkst ...“ „Ja ...“, brachte Fanni erst nach erneutem Räuspern hervor und schien gleichzeitig unter dem sezierenden Blick immer kleiner zu werden. „Anders, lass ...“, Ståle, hin und hergerissen zwischen seiner Wolfsmutter Anders und seinem erwählten Partner, versuchte den älteren Wolf anzusprechen, aber dieser bedachte den jungen Alphawolf nur mit einem Blick voller dunklem Amüsement und lächelte ironisch, „Es wird Zeit, dass er die Wahrheit erfährt ...“  
„Anders!“, Lars' Stimme war scharf und befehlend, aber der jüngere Zwilling zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, sondern sprach ungerührt weiter, „Es gibt einiges zu beachten, wenn … wenn der Partner ein Wolf ist … Hast du davon irgendeine Ahnung?“ „Zu … beachten …?“, brachte Fanni fast lautlos hervor und sein Blick geisterte, Hilfe suchend zu Lars, der aber nur ergeben seufzte, „Anders ...“ „Ihr wollt ihn schonen … Aber, was wenn ein fremder Alpha auftaucht?“  
Anders wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern sein Blick lag wieder schwer auf Fanni, der angespannt zwischen den beiden Wölfen stand und vor Anspannung zitterte. „Als Partner eines Alphas ist man … hochgeachtet.“, Anders leckte sich über die Lippen und grinste, „Zuerst fressen … Aufmerksamkeit … man wird beschützt ...“ Bei Letzterem wanderte sein Blick kurz zu Ståle, der sofort mit einem heiseren, besitzergreifendem Knurren nickte, bevor er weitersprach, „Aber … wenn ein neuer Alpha ins Rudel kommt, wird er um seinen Platz kämpfen ...“ Anders wartete kurz, ob Fanni ihn auch ohne weitere Ausführungen verstehen würde, aber der Skispringer wirkte noch immer vollkommen verwirrt und überwältigt, während Ståle nun fragend fiepte. „Ståle war bisher ein Welpe, uninteressant für jeden Alpha. Aber nun wird er erwachsen. Und wird seinen Platz in der Rangfolge einnehmen. Dritter, hinter Lars … Eine hohe Position … eine, um die gekämpft werden könnte ...“  
„Du meinst … kämpfen … mit mir?“, flüsterte Fanni atemlos und ohne den großen Omegawolf aus den Augen zu lassen und zuckte zusammen, als Anders nur dunkel und grollend lachte, „Mit dir kämpfen? Und, was sollte das bringen?“ „Ich dachte ...“, murmelte der kleine Skispringer mit brennend roten Wangen, aber Anders brachte ihn mit einer raschen Geste zum Schweigen, „Das solltest du den Pferden überlassen, Fannemel. Die haben die größeren Köpfe.“ Ståles verstimmtes Knurren, bei diesem verbalen Angang, überging der junge Arzt mit einem Schnauben und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den atemlosen Menschen. „Mit dir wird keiner kämpfen wollen. Du bist zwar … ein Omega.“, Anders witterte noch einmal prüfend, nickte dann aber noch einmal, „Ja, du bist ein Omega … Irgendwo in deiner Ahnenreihe gibt es einen Wolf und, du trägst es auch in dir. Nicht mehr genug, um dich zu verwandeln … Aber, genug um dich zu einem Omega zu machen … Und damit auch zu einer Zielscheibe für jeden fremden Alpha.“ „Wie meinst …?“, hauchte Fanni atemlos und befreite sich nun etwas ruppig aus dem liebevollen, unterstützenden Griff des Snowboarders und schlang die Arme schützend um sich, „Anders ...“  
„Was wohl?“, der ältere Wolf klang nun beinahe höhnisch, „Jeder, der Ståles Platz in der Hierarchie des Rudels einnehmen will, wird nach einer Schwachstelle suchen … und ...“ „ … der erste Blick geht immer auf den Partner.“, Lars war hinter seinen Bruder getreten und besitzergreifend, beinahe schon beschützend einen Arm um die schlanke Taille geschlungen, „Ein Alphawolf verteidigt das, was ihm gehört. Das, was er liebt.“ Anders gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich, als Lars ihm wölfisch über die Wange leckte, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den kleinen Skispringer richtete. „Ich würde mir da aber nicht zu viele Gedanken machen. Anders ist was das angeht sehr … Mmmmh … pessimistisch ...“, versuchte Lars den aufgewühlt wirkenden Jüngeren zu beruhigen, „Aber, Fanni … Mach dir keinen Gedanken. Es passiert heutzutage nur noch selten, dass ein Alpha herausgefordert wird … Und, nach den neuen Gesetzen, traut sich eh kaum mehr ein Wolf hinaus ...“  
„Gibt es ...“ , der kleine Skispringer stand mit wütend geballten Fäusten zwischen Ståle und den Zwillingswölfen und seine Stimme war nun mehr nur noch ein heiseres Krächzen, „Gibt … es … noch mehr?“ Lars spürte, wie ein Schauer durch den Körper seines Zwillings lief und beeilte sich dem Jüngeren zuvorzukommen, „Es gibt gewisse … Sachen, die man im Umgang mit Wölfen … beachten sollte.“ „Und?“, Fanni schien nun seine Stimme wiedergefunden zu haben und klang merklich fordernder, „Sagt ihr es mir? Oder soll ich raten?“  
„Oh ja … gute Idee ...“, Anders schnurrte beinahe, schwieg dann aber, als Lars ihm einen mahnenden Klaps gab, „Anders … Gib Ruhe.“ Fast schon beleidigt schnaubte der jüngere Zwilling, aber seine goldenen Augen funkelten dunkel, als er sich dann doch widerwillig dem Diktat seines eigenen Alphawolfs beugte.  
„Das Leben mit einem Wolf ist nicht sehr kompliziert.“, alle, sowohl Wölfe als auch Menschen drehten sich überrascht zu Ståles Mutter um, die nun auffordernd neben sich auf die Couch klopfte, „Anders, warum setzt du dich nicht zu mir ...“ Fanni zögerte, sein grauer Blick, der dem aufgewühlten Meer an einem Wintertag zu ähneln schien, irrlichterte zwischen Ståle und den Zwillingen hin und her, bevor er schließlich einen ersten, zögerlichen Schritt in Richtung der Couch machte. Gunn seufzte nur und warf einen amüsierten Blick zu Lars, der noch immer Anders festhielt, „Und ihr … warum geht ihr nicht raus. Das Wetter ist wunderbar ...“ „Aber ...“, Anders wollte protestieren, aber Lars nickte schon und schob die beiden jüngeren Wölfe kurzerhand aus dem Wohnzimmer, „Wir gehen dann mal … laufen.“

„So ...“, nachdem die Tür hinter den Zwillingen und Ståle ins Schloss gefallen war, musterten die dunklen Augen der Mutter den kleinen, beinahe ängstlich wirkenden Skispringer, „ … und du setzt dich.“ Ihre sanfte, aber dennoch eindringlich klingende Stimme schien selbst zum verschreckten Fanni durchzudringen und beinahe wie in Trance ließ er sich neben ihr auf der Ledercouch nieder.  
Fanni musterte die ältere Frau scheu, aber die warf, über seine Schulter hinweg, ihren eigenen, noch verbliebenen, rein menschlichen Kindern einen auffordernden Blick zu und beide erhoben sich wortlos und verließen, ebenso wie ihr Mann das Wohnzimmer. Erst, als sie wirklich alleine waren, richtete sich der angenehm mütterliche Blick auf den zitternden Skispringer und sie lächelte, „Sie können ganz schön anstrengend sein, oder?“ Fanni zögerte kurz, nickte aber schließlich beinahe schüchtern und errötete sofort, „Ich meine ...“ „Dass Ståle eine riesige Nervensäge sein kann … Anders übrigens auch … Wenn der läufig ist ...“, sie schüttelte gedankenversunken den Kopf und lächelte knapp, wurde aber gleich darauf wieder ernst, „Was weißt du denn überhaupt über Wölfe?“  
„Ich … eigentlich nichts.“, gestand Fanni leise und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Ich meine … Sie verwandeln sich bei Vollmond in Wölfe … Gibt es da sonst noch was …?“ Der Skispringer zuckte zusammen, als die ältere Frau nun amüsiert lachte und senkte gleich betreten den Kopf. „Anders, keine Sorge. Wir haben auch viel lernen müssen ...“, sie erhob sich und trat an einen Schrank, „Ståle war erst einen Tag alt … Ich hielt ihn im Arm, weil er nicht schlafen wollte … Kaum war es dunkel geworden, schrie er und ließ sich nicht mehr beruhigen ...“ „Warum?“, Fanni sah nun wieder auf und errötete, als sie ihm ein schweres, in rotes Leder eingeschlagenes Fotoalbum gab, „Es war eine Vollmondnacht.“ „Er hat sich …?“, erkundigte der Jüngere sich mit großen Augen und Gunn nickte etwas schuldbewusst, „Ich habe mich beinahe zu Tode erschrocken ..."


	57. unter dem wachsamen, mütterlichen Blick

„Oh ...“, Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen und errötete bei der Vorstellung eines hilflosen, kleinen Babywelpen prompt, „Und ...“ „Glücklicherweise gab es eine Krankenschwester, die wohl selber aus einer wölfischen Familie stammte ...“, berichtete Gunn mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln weiter, „Sie hatte ihn schon … Mmmmh ... gewittert und war bereits auf dem Weg zu uns. Ich stand … mitten im Zimmer … aber einfach nur wie erstarrt da … und … starrte den kleinen Wolf an … Ståle war wirklich noch ein Baby … ein echter kleiner Welpe … kaum mehr mehr als eine Hand voll … blind und taub … und vollkommen hilflos … Er fiepte leise … winselte …“ Fannis Wangen röteten sich bei der Vorstellung noch mehr, aber Ståles Mutter lächelte nur versonnen, „Ja, du hast recht … Er war wirklich zu niedlich ...“  
„Aber … dass er plötzlich ein Wolf war …?“, Fanni räusperte sich verlegen, aber die ältere Frau nickte nur, „Das er ein Wolf war, war ein großer Schock. Ich hätte ihn sicher fallen gelassen … Ich hatte schreien wollen, aber die Schwester musste es wohl irgendwie geschafft haben, dass ich mich beruhige …“ Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Züge und sie rieb sich die Wange, als könnte sie den Schlag auch nach fast 25 Jahren noch immer spüren, „Ich glaube, sie hat mich geohrfeigt … Aber, ich erinnere mich nicht mehr wirklich … Ich weiß aber, dass sie mir befahl mich hinzulegen, wie eine Wolfsmutter … um ihn zu wärmen ...“ „Und du hast es wirklich getan…?“, unterbrach Fanni sie atemlos und wieder nickte sie lächelnd, „Ich stand noch vollkommen unter Schock und lag dann die ganze Nacht mit dem zitternden Welpen … Nein, mit meinem zitternden Sohn im Arm im Bett ...“  
„Hast du nie daran gedacht … ihn … einfach … wegzugeben?“, Fanni brachte die Worte nur schwerlich und stockend über die Lippen, aber Gunn schien ihn auch zu verstehen und nickte, „Natürlich … Ich hatte schließlich einen Wolfswelpen im Arm ...“ „Und warum hast du es nicht … getan?“, stellte der junge Skispringer die nächste Frage und wich vor ihrem empörten Blick und ihrer scharf klingenden Antwort zurück, „Warum?! Fannemel, er ist mein Sohn!“  
„Entschuldige ...“, murmelte Fanni betreten und zuckte zusammen, als eine schmale Frauenhand sanft seine Schulter drückte, „Ich hätte ihn niemals weggeben können … Ebenso wenig, wie du ihn noch zurückweisen oder aus deinem Leben streichen könntest ...“ Die roten Flecken geisterten über die plötzlich blassen Wangen und die grauen Augen waren zu großen, überrascht silbernen Spiegeln geweitet, aber dennoch schüttelte der Athlet den Kopf, „Wohl leider nicht … mehr … “  
„Leider?“, erkundigte sie sich amüsiert, überging dann aber Fannis Unwohlsein und berichtete weiter, „Ähnlich wie ich jetzt mit dir … sprach sie am Morgen nach der Verwandlung mit mir. Und erklärte mir, was passiert war … Was Ståle wirklich ist ...“ „Das dein Sohn ein Werwolf ist.“, nickte Fanni, hielt aber erstaunt inne, als Gunn den Kopf schüttelte, „Kein Werwolf. Sie nennen sich Wolfblütige.“  
„Wolf … blütige?“, der Skispringer krauste nachdenklich die Nase, als er das bis dahin unbekannte Wort testend aussprach, „Ist das nicht dasselbe … wie ein Werwolf? Die haben doch auch Wolfblut in sich?“ „Nein, sie sind keine Werwölfe. Werwölfe sind mythische Gestalten und böse. Sie verwandeln sich bei Vollmond um zu töten und zu jagen … Ihre 'Entstehung' ist gewaltsam. Sie werden durch den Biss eines … Werwolfs … selber zu einem Werwolf.“, erklärte Gunn ruhig und hob mahnend den Zeigefinger, „Wolfblütige hingegen werden aber geboren, nicht von einem anderen Wolf erschaffen.“ „Geboren ...“, Fanni kaute nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe herum und lauschte nun mit offener Neugier den weiteren Erklärungen von Ståles Mutter, „Es gibt in Norwegen fünf bekannte Linie von Wölfen, aber viele kleine … auch gemischte Rudel. Die Zwillinge, Clas und auch Ståle gehören zur südlichen Linie. Daniel zur westlichen Linie … Halvor stammt aus dem Osten und Torgeir aus dem Norden … Und doch sind sie alle Teil vom gleichen Rudel ...“ Sie zeigte nun in die jeweilige Himmelsrichtung und seufzte dann, „Du weißt ja … Lars, Anders und auch Clas haben ihre Arbeit und ihre Stellung in der menschlichen Welt verloren. In der Haugvadfamilie gibt es zahllose Wölfe und auch bei Clas ist die ganze Familie wolfsblütig … Halvors Mutter ist ein Wolf … bei Daniel sind es sein Vater und seine Schwester … Bei uns ...“ „Bei euch … Du bist kein Wolf ...“, Fanni schluckte schwer und Gunns Lächeln wurde etwas angespannter, „Bei uns ist es etwas seltsam … Wir haben keinen Wolf in der Verwandtschaft.“  
„Keinen?“, Fanni runzelte die Stirn, „Aber ...“ „Wir haben in unserer Familie gefragt und uns auch testen lassen … Weißt du, Wolfsblut ist mit gewissen Tests nachweisbar.“ Ihr Blick glitt voller Neugier und Interesse über den kleinen Skispringer, „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du wölfisches Blut in dir hast.“ „Und wenn … wenn ich … wolfsblütig bin … verwandle ich mich dann auch?“, die Furcht stand deutlich in den grauen Augen geschrieben und wieder drückten die langen Finger sanft die angespannte Schulter des Athleten, „Nein … Dein Prozentsatz ist wohl so … gering, dass die Wölfe dich zwar wittern und dich als Omegawolf wahrnehmen können …“ „Aber … Ich werde mich nicht verwandeln.“, Fanni klang merklich erleichtert und Gunn lachte, „Du hättest dich längst verwandelt ...“  
Für einen Moment schwiegen Skispringer und Mutter, bevor sie dann vorsichtig weiterforschte, „Hast du denn überhaupt einen Wolf in der Verwandtschaft?“ „Nein ...“, nachdenklich kaute der kleine Skispringer an seiner Unterlippe und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Nicht, dass ich wüsste ...“ „Vielleicht einige Generationen zurück.“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „Das Gen kann lange Zeit einfach … schlafen und trotzdem immer weiter vererbt werden. Weitervererbt, ohne dass derjenige es überhaupt bemerkt und ohne dass er sich jemals verwandelt … Und irgendwann bricht es dann doch wieder durch ...“ „So war es denn auch bei euch?“, unterbrach der Skispringer sie voller Anspannung, aber die ältere Frau schüttelte nun beinahe amüsiert den Kopf, „Nein. Wir sind gleich nach Ståles Geburt und der ersten Verwandlung darauf getestet worden und weder Terje, noch ich tragen Wolfblut in uns.“ „Aber … wie?“, forderte Fanni und schüttelte den Kopf, „Wie geht das?“ „Entweder ist unser … Wolfsanteil so … gering, dass er nicht mehr gemessen werden kann … was sehr unwahrscheinlich wäre … oder Ståle stellt den Beginn einer neuen Linie da …“, erklärte sie, vorsichtig nach den richtigen Worten suchend, legte eine Hand auf Fannis schmales Knie und tätschelte es behutsam, „Einer neuen Linie mit dir ...“  
„Aber, das ist noch in weiter Zukunft.“, beeilte Ståles Mutter sich dem kleinen Skispringer zu versichern, hatte Fanni sich doch bereits verspannt und sie mit großen Augen hilflos angesehen, „Jetzt solltest du wohl erstmal wissen, wie das Leben mit einem Wolf ist.“ „Außer schwierig?“, brummte Fanni, ließ sich aber bereitwillig auf den Themenwechsel ein und leckte sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen über die Lippen, „Oder trifft kompliziert es besser?“ „Weder noch.“, lachte die Ältere amüsiert, „Eigentlich ist es gar nicht schwierig ...“ „Und … uneigentlich?“, platzte Fanni heraus, woraufhin er einen mahnenden Blick erntete und zurück in die Polster der Couch sank, „Ich meine ja nur ...“ „Es gibt allerdings ein paar Dinge, die man beachten sollte ...“, sie sah sich kurz suchend in ihrem Wohnzimmer um, bevor sie weitersprach, „Nach Ståles Geburt haben wir unser Besteck verkauft ...“ „Warum?“, Fanni runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, kam aber schließlich doch selber auf eine Lösung, „Es war aus … Silber?“ „Genau.“, sie nickte zustimmend und erklärte dann, „Ähnlich wie die Werwölfe aus den Legenden, vertragen Wolfsblütige kein Silber. Es verbrennt ihre Haut und wenn sie es einnehmen, vergiftet es sie und sie sterben … wahrscheinlich ziemlich qualvoll … Als wir davon erfuhren, durchforschten wir unser ganzes Haus und ich gab all meinen Silberschmuck her … Apropos Schmuck … Ståle war ziemlich betrübt, als er Silber gewann und die Medaille nicht einmal anfassen konnte ...“  
„Gibt es noch weitere … Dinge?“, neugierig beugte Fanni sich vor und Gunn nickte, „Vor dem Vollmond … meist beginnt es zwei oder drei Tage vorher … werden ihre Verhaltensweisen wölfischer. Als Ståle klein war, lief er in dieser Zeit lieber auf vier Beinen und knurrte und fiepte, anstatt zu sprechen … Außerdem vertragen sie in dieser Zeit kein Fleisch.“ „Warum …?“, der Skispringer unterbrach sie, aber Gunn zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung. Aber, Ståle hat sich jedes Mal erbrochen, wenn wir ihm vor dem Vollmond Fleisch gegeben haben ...“ „Seltsam ...“, Fannis lange Finger trommelten nachdenklich einen Takt auf seinem Oberschenkel, aber der Skispringer sah gleich wieder auf, als Ståles Mutter weitersprach, „Das Wichtigste für dich sollte wohl im Moment die Fortpflanzung sein ...“


	58. Seid fruchtbar und mehret euch!

„Fort …?“, Fannis Stimme kiekste und schien sich, als sie in eine viel zu hohe Tonlage geriet, fast schon zu überschlagen, während seine Wangen sich gleichzeitig hochrot färbten, „Das geht aber doch gar nicht ...“ „Warum nicht?“, sie musterte den jungen Skispringer neugierig, „Du bist ein Omega und Ståle ist ein Alpha ...“ „Aber, wir sind … Ich bin ein ...“, druckste der Kleinere herum und plötzlich lachte Gunn verstehend, „Du meinst, weil du ein Mann bist?“ Fanni nickte eifrig und ballte die Fäuste, „Zwei Männer … das funktioniert doch nicht ...“ „Es ist schon … etwas schwieriger … Nein, nicht schwierig … aber es ist anders … Die Einteilung ist anders … Nicht 'männlich' und 'weiblich' sondern ...“, gab sie schließlich leise zu und zupfte mit den Zähnen nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe, während sie an ihren Finger abzuzählen begann, „Es gibt drei … Nein, eigentlich sogar fünf Kategorien … Ränge innerhalb der Wolfshierarchie … Ganz oben stehen natürlich die Alphawölfe. Sie führen das Rudel an. Nicht jeder Alpha duldet weitere Alphas in seiner Nähe … In menschlicher Gestalt findet … fand man sie meist in leitenden und einflussreichen Positionen … Zu jedem Alpha gehört aber ein Omega. Anders sagte mir damals, als ich fragte, dass der Omega genetisch kompatibel zum Alpha wäre und dass ein Alpha das riechen könnte. Leider kann ich nicht sagen, in wie weit das richtig ist … Ståle spricht nicht darüber … Aber, Omegas sind … meistens kleiner, als ihre Alphas … weniger stark … Aber voller Kampfgeist und Feuer … Die wenigsten, die ich kennen gelernt habe, sind … unterwürfig. Hege ist eine unglaublich starke Frau … Sie passt richtig gut zu Clas … Ergänzt ihn ...“  
Als Fanni sich ungeduldig räusperte, kam sie zum Thema zurück, „Omegas können Kinder … Jungen … Omegas sorgen für den Nachwuchs … Sie tragen die Jungen aus … Der größte Teil eines Rudels besteht dann allerdings aus Betas. Sie sind uns Menschen wohl am ähnlichsten. Sie haben natürlich auch eine Wolfsgestalt, können sich aber an keinen Wolf binden … Sie sind die Freisten unter den Wolfblütigen und sorgen dafür, dass das Gen weiter in der 'normalen' Bevölkerung verbreitet werden kann ...“  
„Alphas, Omegas und Betas … Aber, du hast fünf gesagt ...“, fragte Fanni nun neugierig nach, als Gunn letztlich in Schweigen zu verfallen zu wollen schien, „Das waren aber erst drei, oder?“ „Dann gibt es noch die Welpen … Bei ihnen ist der genetische Status vollkommen egal. Alpha, Beta oder Omega … oder sogar nicht wolfsblütig und menschlich ...jedes Rudelmitglied beschützt und umsorgt sie, bis sie irgendwann alt genug sind und genug gelernt haben, um ihren vorgesehenen Platz in der Hierarchie ihres Rudels einzunehmen ... Die letzte Gruppe ...“, wieder zögerte sie, sprach dann aber deutlich belegter Stimme so leise weiter, dass Fanni sie beinahe nicht verstanden hätte, „Verstoßene. Sie werden gekennzeichnet. Mit ...“  
„Den Krallen?“, Fanni schluckte, als er sich an das einige Wochen zurückliegende Gespräch mit Lars erinnerte, „Sie tragen die Narben im Gesicht … oder als Wolf über der Schnauze … damit jedes Rudel Bescheid weiß, dass sie …“ „Von ihrem Partner nicht akzeptiert wurden.“, fuhr sie ungerührt fort und bedachte den getroffen zusammenzuckenden Fanni mit einem milden, beinahe nachsichtig wirkenden Blick, „Hat Anders dir das gesagt?“  
„Lars.“, murmelte Fanni mit roten Wangen, nickte aber, „Er sagte mir, dass es passiert, wenn … der Omega seinen Alpha nicht akzeptiert?“ „Das ist … ziemlich grob gesagt.“, nun krauste Gunn die Nase und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, um dem Skispringer den Sachverhalt möglichst einfach darzulegen, „Der Alpha wittert den Omega … umgarnt ihn … oder drängt ihn in eine Ecke, um seine Dominanz zu beweisen … Das ist wohl von Alpha zu Alpha anders … Aber, letztlich liegt die Entscheidung beim Omega. Wenn der Alpha ihm nicht zusagt, dann … Tja, dann kann er den Alpha ablehnen und dieser wird dann aus dem Rudel ausgeschlossen.“ „Aber, warum?“, fragte Fanni und richtete sich wieder auf, „Man kann doch den Alpha nicht bestrafen, wenn der … der Omega ihn nicht … liebt?“  
„Ein Alpha ist ein Leittier.“, erklärte sie ruhig, „Und die Zurückweisung ein Zeichen von Schwäche.“ „Aber, das ist doch ...“, begehrte Fanni auf, aber Gunn lachte nur, „Schwachsinn? Du sprichst mir aus der Seele.“ „Und warum … warum wird das denn noch gemacht?“, Fanni runzelte verstimmt die Stirn, als die Ältere beiläufig mit den Schultern zuckte, „Es ist Tradition.“  
Der Skispringer schnaubte nur, „Bescheuert …“ Als er den merklich amüsierten Blick der älteren Frau sah, räusperte er sich und versuchte rasch wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukehren, „Aber, wie geht es nun mit den … Jungen?“ „Ein gebundener Omega … Also, einer, der von seinem Partner akzeptiert wurde ... gerät in gewissen Abständen in die Hitze ...“, begann sie zu erklären, wurde aber gleich wieder unterbrochen. „Er wird dann … läufig?“, erkundigte Fanni sich mit einer etwas hochgezogenen Braue und musterte Gunn beinahe amüsiert, aber auch etwas abgestoßen, „Wie eine … Hündin?“ „So ungefähr. Anders könnte dir das sicher besser erklären ...“, nickte sie und bei der Erwähnung des Arztes röteten sich Fannis Wangen auch sogleich wieder und er schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein … Ich glaube, den kann ich nicht fragen ...“  
„Nun ja ...“, sie überging die Unsicherheit des Skispringers nun und sprach weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen, „ … Also, der Omega wird läufig und sein Alpha wird … beschützender. Sie ziehen sich zurück und paaren sich.“ „Aber, Kinder … Oder … sind das denn … Welpen?“, hauchte Fanni peinlich berührt und mit deutlich geröteten Wangen, woraufhin Gunn nur schmunzelte, „Wolfsblütige Omegas … egal ob sie selber eine wölfische Gestalt besitzen oder nur die Gene in sich tragen ... können Kinder zur Welt bringen … Entweder in menschlicher Gestalt oder auch in ihrer wölfischen ...“ Ihr plötzlich prüfender Blick ließ Fanni zusammenzucken und er zog hastig seine Hand von seinem Bauch und räusperte sich etwas kläglich klingend, „Intere ...ssant.“

„Anders, das war unnötig.“, Lars trat vor seinen Bruder, der aber nur schnaubte und mit einem langen Schritt an seinem Alpha vorbei trat, während Ståle sich unsicher fiepend im Hintergrund des brüderlichen Zwists zu halten versuchte und sicheren Abstand zu den beiden ranghöheren Wölfen wahrte. „Anders, verdammt. Benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind!“, mit wenigen Schritten hatte Lars zu seinem Zwilling aufgeholt und griff nun nach dessen Hand, „Bleib stehen und rede mit mir!“  
Der befehlende Klang seiner Stimme verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht und brummend, aber nach wie vor Lars' Blick ausweichend, blieb Anders endlich stehen, „Was?“ „Anders, was sollte das …?“, der Alpha war vor ihn getreten und hielt nun beide Hände fest, hatte ihre Finger liebevoll und besitzergreifend miteinander verschlugen, als er sich nun gegen Anders lehnte und seine Nase in einer liebevollen, wölfischen Geste witternd über den Hals zog, „Du bist ihn viel zu hart angegangen ...“  
„Zu hart!“, die blauen Augen färbten sich in wütendem Gold und Anders knurrte warnend, als er sich nun ruppig aus dem Griff des Alphawolfs löste und die Fäuste ballte, „Lars, was ist los mit dir? Haben die Menschen dich verweichlicht? Willst du es einfach nicht sehen? Kannst du es nicht sehen oder ist es dir einfach egal?!? Der kleine Fannemel ist eine Gefahr für Ståle … für unseren Welpen … Er stochert einfach blindlings in einer Welt herum, von der er nichts weiß … Wie ein Bengel in einem Bienenstock und jault dann, wenn er gestochen wird ...“ „Der Vergleich ist schrecklich Anders. Aber, du hättest ihm das Ganze aber trotzdem etwas sanfter erklären können.“, brummte Lars und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand nach seinem angespannten Omega aus und tastete nach den zur Faust geballten Finger, die er dann wieder mit seinen verwob, „Erinnere dich an damals … an die Sandbechs … und auch an Ståle … Als der Welpe zum ersten Mal zu uns kam … Wie es damals war … Ståle wusste ebenfalls nichts …“ „Wie du sagst … WELPE!“, Anders hob störrisch den Kopf und es funkelte golden wölfisch in seinen Augen, „Ståle war damals immerhin wirklich ein Welpe … und dein Fannemel ist … Er ist verdammt noch mal erwachsen ...“ „Aber, Fanni ist trotzdem ebenso unschuldig wie Ståle es damals war ...“, Lars zog seinen Omega nun behutsam in seine Arme und brummte beruhigend, „Anders … meinst du nicht, du könntest vielleicht noch einmal vernünftig mit ihm reden?“  
„Mit ihm reden? So von Omega zu Omega?“, der jüngere Wolf schnaubte angewidert von dem Gedanken, warf dann aber einen besorgten Blick auf den jüngeren Wolf, der noch immer sichereren Abstand zu den Zwillingen wahrte und einige Meter entfernt unsicher im Gras saß und seufzte, „Na gut … Für Ståle … Aber, ich garantiere für nichts!“ „Es reicht schon, dass du Fanni nicht frisst ...“, schmunzelte Lars und schlang die Arme um den Nacken seines Zwillings, um ihn dann sanft zu küssen. „Würde ich nie ...“, brummte Anders zwischen zwei Küssen und schnaubte verdrießlich, „Du weißt doch ...Wölfe dürfen keine Geflügelknochen ...“  
Auch Ståle schien die entspanntere Atmosphäre zwischen den Zwillingen zu spüren und kam nun langsam und fragend fiepend wieder näher.


End file.
